Go check out the Rewrite under the same name
by ghost509
Summary: Retelling of MHA, but with a cool and confident Izuku with not 1, but 2 quirks. How will this change affect his future? Well with his trusted shield and friends by his side, the skys the limit. This is a HAREM fic. Izuku will have MULTIPLE quirks thanks to OFA but he is STILL Captain America basically. CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN. LOOK UP "Captain Deku Rewritten" FOR THE NEW VERSION
1. New quirk

**(I know this is my 5****th**** My Hero Academia story, and my 2****nd**** retelling of the anime, but I loved this idea when I came up with it. The inspiration is simple. A guy in my discord randomly brought up what if Momo was Captain Marvel and I asked if that would make Izuku Captain America. I was like…"oh shit! That's a good idea!" After a few seconds of thinking over what I had said. So, here we are. A couple of things to mention before I start the chapter. 1. Izuku WILL have a quirk other than One For All (yes, he will get One For All). 2. Izuku, Bakugo, and Mei will have known each other since childhood. 3. Bakugo won't be THAT much of a dick, he'll even be Izuku's frenemy. 4. Izuku, on top of having his quirks, will have a support item (you know what it'll be, it's obvious). I think that's all I have to say, so let's begin!)**

**(Location: Musutafu pre-school. Time: Recess)**

The sounds of children laughing and screaming filled the air of the Musutafu preschool playground. It was time for recess, the best part of the school day. The kids were allowed to go outside, run around, and play to their hearts content. Some were playing sports like kickball, some were playing games like hide and seek, and some took this opportunity to catch up on their sleep (being a kid was tough work after all!). Three kids weren't playing or resting like the rest, however.

At the giant oak tree that say at the edge of the playground stood three little kids, two boys and one girl. One boy had blond hair and red eyes, the girl had pink hair and yellow eyes, and the last boy had green hair and eyes. The girl was holding onto a remote, trying to get her toy out of the tree branches.

"Can I blow it out of the tree?" The blond boy asked.

"No Baku! I worked so hard on it! I'm not gonna let you blow it up!" The girl stated with a pout, appalled at the offer.

"M-Maybe we could get the teacher to get it!"

"No Zuku! We're not supposed to bring toys to school! They'll take it and tell my parents!"

The kids in question were Mei Katsume, Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku Midoriya, three lifelong friends since the age of…three. They were starring up at one of the trees branches near the top, and not only watched as something blue and yellow moved around in it, but also listened to it as it whirled, trying to get free.

The toy in question was a crudely sculpted and painted figure of All Might, with little rotors built inside of it, giving it the ability to fly via Mei's remote. Sadly she ended up losing control due to it getting too far away, and the three watched in horror as it flew into the tree.

"Well we have to do something dumby! Recess ends soon!"

"Don't call me a dumby you…you…butthead!"

"The hell did you call me?!" Bakugo screamed, before he and Mei got into each other's face, growling and pushing one another back.

Meanwhile, Izuku walked away from his friends and stared up at the stuck toy, trying to figure a way to get it. The tree had no groves or holes, meaning he couldn't climb it. He couldn't call his mom since she was at work, he knew no one who could fly or extend their limbs, and he himself didn't have his quirk yet (his mother kept telling him he would any day now!). So he, with his child brain and hope, did the only thing he could do.

He reached up and began jumping, hoping that, by some miracle, he'd jump high enough to grab it. Or maybe all of his jumping would make it fall down?

Sweat built up on his forehead as his tongue slipped passed his lips, a small whine escaping him as his plan had no effect on the stuck toy. Pouting, he kicked the tree, only to yelp in pain and hold his foot, angry at himself for doing something so dumb.

With a grunt he reached up towards it one last time, and this time something surprising happened. His fingertips glowed green, and the toy began shaking in the branch. Concentrating more, the toy began shaking more wildly, before it finally became dislodged and started floating down towards him. With wide eyes and a bright smile, he watched in amazement as it floated down enough for him to grab it. All Might's poorly drawn smile, smiled back at him, as if saying good job or thank you for saving me.

"Guys! Guys. I get it! I got Sume's toy!" He called out in joy, running over to his friends.

Bakugo and Mei had ended up getting into a wrestling match while he went to get the toy. Mei was sitting on Bakugo's back, grabbing onto his blond hair. Bakugo had a hold on Mei's left leg, and was getting ready to bite it before Izuku interrupted them.

Mei squealed, before kicking Bakugo's head, forcing him to let go of her leg before rushing towards her green haired friend. She jumped into his arms and giggled, which he did as well.

"My hero!" She exclaimed, before kissing his cheek and grabbing her toy and presenting it to Bakugo, as he got up, dusted himself off with one hand and rubbed the spot where she kicked with the other. Izuku was frozen, cheeks cherry red. "Look Baku! Zuku got my toy back!"

"How the hell did you manage that Deku?" Bakugo asked. The question was able to get Izuku out of his frozen state, and allowed him to smile wide.

"I-I just got my quirk!"


	2. Shield guy vs guys in black

When preschool ended and Inko went to pick Izuku up, she was surprised to hear they had a party in Izuku's honor. Before any of the teachers could tell her why, Izuku had rushed to her crying out happily that he had gotten his quirk. She was beyond surprised and even more beyond happy to hear the news, which resulted in her crying tears of joy as she held Izuku close. Some of the teachers found it sweet while others found it a little annoying at the overreaction. Although they guess they could understand, Izuku had been four years old for a while now, and many were worried he was _never _going to develop one.

After Inko had picked him up, they went straight to the doctors to do some testing, which is where the two were now. Waiting patently and excitedly in the doctor's office for his return. Well, Inko was anyway. Izuku was jumping in his seat and looking as if he was about to burst from excitement.

"Got a quirk, got a quirk, got a quirk." He continued chanting and mumbling under his breath, which caused Inko to giggle and rub his head.

"Yes baby, you have a quirk now! Do you know what that means?"

"I can be a hero! Just like All Might!" He cried happily, showing off his teeth as he smiled widely and brightly.

The door opened, causing the two to quiet down as the doctor entered with a clipboard in his hand.

"Ms. Midoriya, little Midoriya." He greeted with a chuckle before taking his seat. "It's rather fascinating what we found."

"What did you find doctor?"

"Well, we found that Izuku here has a mutated version of your own quirk, Ms. Midoriya." The doctor informed.

"Mutated?"

"Oh it's nothing bad and nothing to worry about. To put it simply, he has an altered version of your quirk. Watch." Sitting the clipboard onto his desk, the doctor pulled two pens one from lab coat. One was plastic and the other was metal. "Izuku, do as you did earlier when you developed your quirk. Use _both _hands and have them aim at each pen."

Nodding, Izuku reached out his hands, aimed at the pens, and concentrated. The green power formed again at his fingertips, and before long the metal pen began to move. Letting go of the pen, the three watched as the metal one floated into Izuku's right hand, while the plastic pen sat unaffected in the doctor's right hand.

"You see? It appears Izuku can only attract metal objects to him, unlike you who can attract objects such as metal, plastic, wood, cloth, and so on. Izuku's quirk basically makes him one big and powerful magnet. With some training I'm sure he'll not only be able to move larger objects made of metal, but he may also be able to magnify other parts of his body, such as his feet or arms. Don't really know _why _you would want to do something like that, but I'm sure it'll be a neat trick to show to your friends." The doctor informed, before getting up and taking his pen back as Izuku reached out to hand it to him. "That's not all, however. He may even be able to push metal objects away from himself, or change the direction of a metal object as it's moving. We rarely get quirks like these, but I'll look up some specialists and trainers who may be able to help him do so. Now, I suspect you want to be a hero correct?"

"It's all he's ever dreamt about." Inko informed as Izuku nodded eagerly.

"I wanna be just like All Might and make people smile!"

"Very well. May I suggest getting him some type of weapon or equipment to practice with? While his quirk maybe be quite useful, it'll hardly do him any good in hand to hand combat."

"Oh my. Do you really think he'll need a weapon?" Inko asked worriedly.

"Weapon, piece of equipment, something that'll make up for what he lacks and balance him out. At the moment he'll be a good support hero, but with the right tools and training he may turn into a just as good fighter. Hero's like Eraserhead are prime examples of what I'm talking about."

Inko nodded and continued memorizing all of the information she was given. It made sense; the last thing she wanted was for her baby to get into a fight and not be prepared.

"I see, thank you so very much doctor. We'll discuss what Izuku wants to do once we get home."

"Excellent. While you do that I'll look into those specialists and trainers I was talking about. I believe Gunhead holds a class four days a week, I've heard he teaches stuff like martial arts and self-defense. You may want to drop by and talk to him about teaching young Izuku here."

"I will. Thank you doctor!"

**(Midoriya apartment: A few hours later)**

"This is quite the list that doctor provided for you." A woman equal to Inko's age and height commented as she read through the list that sat on the kitchen table. A cup of tea sat on a saucer to her right.

This woman was Mei's mother, Hana Hatsume. Hana had short pink hair that reached her neck, yellows eyes much liker her daughter, pale skin, and a pair of goggles that also functioned as a pair of glasses. She, much like her husband, was a brilliant inventor and helped make technology and equipment that helped hero's out in the field.

Hana and Mei had come over to visit. While she and Inko were talking in the kitchen, Izuku and Mei were watching a few American movies her husband had brought back from his trip.

"I know. The front side has about 25 trainers the doctor recommended, and the back about 20 specialists. It's a little overwhelming." Inko stated before taking a sip of her tea.

"And you said the doctor mentioned Izuku should get some kind of equipment?"

"Yes, but we haven't had the time to decide or discuss _what _that item should be. I-I don't want my son using an actual weapon, he could end up killing someone by accident!"

"Well…maybe he doesn't need an _actual _weapon. There's plenty of items out there that could help him out. Maybe some kind of armor? Or a capture weapon?"

While the mothers continued discussing what to get Izuku, the child in question and his friend were busy watching another hero movie. They watched, captivated as a man in red, white, and blue came falling from the sky and ended up _smashing _another man in black into a trucks window with his shield.

Raising the shield to block oncoming bullets, he kicked the truck and made it smash into yet another guy in black (for now GB means guy in black). Throwing over the trucks over, the shield smashed into a GB, before flying back over the rear of the truck. Raising it over his head, the shield guy ran towards and hopped onto a different truck, before kicking a GB into the cement wall of the building behind them.

After that a woman used her powers and floated him up and through one of the buildings windows. There he smashed the shield into a GB's face, ripped off their mask, before doing a back kick and sending them flying into another wall.

The shield guy then hid behind a pillar as someone began shooting at him, only for the guy to throw his shield at the floor, which bounced off of it into another pillar, and finally into the GB that was shooting at him. The shield guy then rushed forward and kicked him, before raising the shield as someone else started to shoot.

The new GB rushed him, only for shield guy to grab his leg and trip him, making the GB fall on his back. Shield guy then grabbed the GB's leg and smashed him into one of the pillars.

"That's so cool!" Izuku cried out in joy. "I want a shield like him! I want a shield to be my equipment!"

"Equipment?" Mei questioned, confused.

"Uh huh! The doctor said I should have some equipment since my quirk won't be good for fighting. I want a shield just like that guy!"

"A shield may be the perfect thing for you Izuku." Hana stated as she and Inko walked towards the two. "My family and I could make one for you, if you'd like."

"Oh Hana that's very generous, but we don't want to be of any trouble! And I'm sure a shield like _that _could be really expensive…"

"It's no trouble at all Inko! This is a hero item we're talking about; the government will have no problem at all to help fund."

"But Izuku's not a hero yet."

"Details Inko, details! He's not one _yet_! What the government won't know won't hurt them." Hana stated, causing Inko to sigh. She knew it was of no use to argue with Hana and her family. Once they sat their mind to something, they got it done. "Anyway, how are you guys enjoying the movies?"

"The heroes are cool and all…but _none _of them are as cool as _my _hero." Mei informed, leaning onto Izuku's shoulder with a big smile. The greenette in question blushed bright red. It didn't help that their parents aww'd at that.

"So cute." Hana whispered, rapidly tapping the button on her phone to take pictures. After about 50 pictures she finally decided that was enough. "Ok, come on Mei, it's time to go."

"Goodbye my hero." She cooed, before pecking Izuku's cheek and getting up from her seat. She sent a wink back at him, which made his whole head turn red.

"Ugh, you do that _now __**after **_I put my phone away?!" Hana groaned, causing Inko and Mei to laugh.

* * *

**(Homework assignment: guess the movie)**


	3. 11 years later

**(11 years later: Aldera Junior High)**

"So…as third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives." The homeroom teacher spoke with a serious tone, staring around the room at each and every student. "I _could _pass out some career aptitude tests but-" With a smile, he grabbed onto the papers. "-why bother?"

Some students began using their quirks in excitement. One had their hair grow longer, one had their fingers grow longer, one began covering his fist in rock, and so on and so forth. Izuku didn't do that however, he decided to continue writing in his journal.

"I _know _you all want to go to the hero track!" He laughed, throwing the papers into the air as the students began cheering, each showing off their different quirks.

One shot flames into the air, another a wind vortex, one stretched his neck allowing his head to float into the air, etc.

"Yes, yes, you all have some very impressive quirks, but no power usage allowed in school!" He informed sternly. "Get ahold of yourselves!"

"Hey teach! Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers." Bakugo ordered smugly. "I'm the real deal, but these guys would be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D lister." He chuckled.

"You think you're _better _than us Katsuki?!" Most of the class shouted in anger and rage. Some, like the rock fist, began showing off their quirk to try and intimidate him.

"Let's go! I'll take you all on!" He laughed, ready for a fight. "Sides, there's only one other person in here who _may _make it and become some B listers sidekick." He laughed, grabbing onto his metal pen and chucking it into the sea of students.

It flew through the air at a fast speed, before suddenly freezing right before it could hit Izuku in the head. The greenette had lifted his hand that wasn't writing and had green energy surge into his fingertips, stopping the object in its track. Looking up from his journal, Izuku smirked.

"Love you too, Kacchan. Throw this again and I'll shove where the sun doesn't shine." Izuku threatened, before sending the pen back flying and into Bakugo's hand.

An 'ooo' rang throughout the classroom, and Bakugo's response was to chuckle.

"You can try, Deku."

It's been 11 years since Izuku had developed his quirk; Magnet was a simple name for a not so simple quirk. In those 11 years Izuku has trained with countless trainers and specialists to perfect his quirk and his body. He had muscles on top of muscles after training with heroes such as Gunhead and Crimson Riot. And his quirk has gotten a lot of improvement. Like the doctor said he was able to magnify other parts such as his arms and stomach, he was able to send metal objects away from his body (just like now with Bakugo's pen), and now he was able to change the course and direction of a current moving object. The heaviest object he could move, at the moment, was one ton.

His and Bakugo's friendship had stayed strong and grown, the two were practically brothers at this point with each looking out for the other (Izuku would say they were equal, but Bakugo would always say Izuku was his 'little brother'). Kacchan was a nickname Izuku had for Bakugo since they were little, and Deku was Bakugo's nickname for Izuku since they were about eight. Some bullies were picking on Izuku until Bakugo came to the rescue, and one of them had called Izuku that. Bakugo, much to Izuku's horror, said he liked the ring of it and decided that would be his nickname for Izuku (and it was good revenge for him calling Bakugo, 'Kacchan').

And of course, the two have gotten a lot more competitive with age. Their current win/loss record was 50 for Izuku and 49 for Bakugo.

Mei, well…neither of them had seen her for about two years. She and her family had moved to a different part of Japan for their work. But in the nine years of her being with them, she and Bakugo had become like siblings. Her and Izuku's relationship was a bit more…_complicated_.

"Eh, you do have some impressive test results Bakugo, maybe you _will _get into UA High." The teacher stated, causing many to murmur to themselves, asking one another if he was going to try for such a prestigious school. As they murmured, the teacher smirked, ready to fuel the fire. "_But_, it appears your friend has slightly _better _scores than you do. Perhaps it'll be Izuku who gets in their first."

"Like hell he will!" Bakugo shouted, slamming his desk in anger and setting off an explosion. He turned and pointed at Izuku. "Listen here Deku! _I'm _gonna get accepted into UA first! Try to beat me and I'll kick your ass!"

"You can _try_, but we all know I'd kick _your _ass if we weren't using quirks."

"Why you little?! I'll-"

"That's enough for now you two, you can fight _after _school on your own time. Now, get out your books and turn to page 101."

**(Hours later, after school)**

The front doors of the school burst open as the students ran out, eager to get home and do what they normally did after school. Some, Izuku, decided to take it slow and let everyone else rush out in order to avoid getting stampeded on.

Izuku smiled as he walked down the stairs and out the front gate of the school. The weather was warm, the sun was high in the high, and there was a cool breeze. Nothing could ruin his mood.

"Oi, nerd!"

Ok, there was _one _thing that could ruin his mood.

He felt an arm wrap around his throat, and as knuckles grinded furiously against his head.

"Those were some _real _funny jokes you were spitting out in class today." Bakugo growled, continuing his noogie as they walked.

"Learn the difference between a joke and a fact." Izuku growled, slipping through and breaking free of Bakugo's hold. He sighed when the blond placed an arm around his shoulders, to keep him from running.

"You're not getting away from me that easily! Auntie invited me over for dinner, meaning you're gonna be stuck with me tonight."

"Fantastic." Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up! You know you love me!"

"I love you as much as villains love All Might."

"Oi, dickhead!"

A laugh escaped Izuku as they continued to walk, continuing down the same street they usually took while cracking jokes. They would continue this route for another 10 minutes before Bakugo remembered he had to go to town to get something for his mom. He groaned and complained about not wanting to, that the old hag could get it herself. But eventually Izuku was able to convenience him to go, so now the greenette found himself alone walking home.

He whistled as he walked, flipping through his notebook and fixing and adding some stuff he had on Mt. Lady. Right now he was going through a tunnel, alone, with no one around.

He shivered and felt like he was being watched. Stopping in his tracks, he began looking around to see if there _was _anyone near him. Maybe it was just some alley cat?

"You'll make a _perfect _skin-suit for me to hide in kid." A rough and gritty voice spoke from behind. Freezing, he turned around, and watched as slime began coming from the sewer. It twisted and turned, its height nearing the ceiling of the tunnel.

"A villain." He swallowed thickly, thinking of what he should do. There were countless possibilities, but only _one _seemed to make sense in this situation.

_Run._

Doing a 180, Izuku attempted to run away from the villain, to try and get help to take the villain down. But it was of no use; the slime villain pounced on him, covering his whole body with the disgusting substance. The book was knocked out of his hand as slime started being forced into his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body! It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute; you'll feel better soon!" It cackled, trying to force more of itself into Izuku's mouth and nose.

'_Can't…breath!' _Izuku thought as he tried fighting back, using one hand to try and dig away at the slime while trying to find some kind of metal to help him out. He couldn't tell if it was because there was no metal around or because his hand was covered in slime, but _nothing _was coming his way.

Nothing could save him.

"Grab all you want, my bodies made of fluid! Thanks for the help, you're a _real _hero to me, kid." The villain mocked. "I didn't know _he _was in the city, I gotta get out of the city _fast _before he tracks me down."

The hand that was clawing at the slim was no longer able to continue; instead now it hung loosely at his side.

'_Body…getting weak. Can't die…promised mom, and Kacchan, and Mei…somebody, save me!' _He begged, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he felt himself dying from the slime. Memories from the past began flashing in his mind, reminding him of the good times, and mocking him of the promises he was no longer able to keep. _'I-I'm sorry you guys!'_

The manhole cover behind them suddenly flew into the air and clanged against the ground. Eyes widening, the slime villain stopped his killing of Izuku and turned around.

"Have no fear, for you are safe." All Might informed, right foot slamming into the concrete below. "Now that _I _am here!"

Beginning to panic, the slime villain formed a hand and shot it towards All Might, who ducked under it with ease. Forming another, he sent it flying towards the hero as well.

Smirking, All Might rushed the villain, before stomping his foot into the ground yet again and raising his fist; wind surrounded it as it moved.

"**Texas Smash**!" He shouted, punching his fist forward and whipping up wind, sending a vortex towards the villain at an incredible speed. The slime villain was literally blown away from Izuku, its liquid body scattered throughout the tunnel like paint.

Izuku felt himself falling now, no longer in his liquid prison. Opening his eyes, the last thing he saw was All Might in his Texas Smash pose, before he finally fell to the ground, unconscious.

It could've seconds before he came to, or minutes, or house, maybe even days, he didn't know. All he knew was that _someone _was gently smacking his cheek in order to get him awake. Opening his eyes, he nearly had a stroke when the first thing he saw was _All Might's smiling face_.

"Glad to see you're finally awake! I had thought I lost you there!" He smiled.

A scream escaped Izuku as he crawled back from the number one pro hero, countless questions and thoughts running through as his mind as _the _number one hero _All Might _stared at him with his famous smile.

What happened to the villain? Was he safe? Had he died and gone to heaven? _Where _was his notebook because he _needed _an autograph!

"Don't worry, I have apprehended the villain!" All Might spoke as if he just read Izuku's mind, and held up two plastic bottles to show that yes, he had indeed captured the slime villain. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing, usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out this cities sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" He laughed loudly. When he saw Izuku just stare at him, he continued.

"As an apology I gave you an autograph and placed it on the back pages of that journal you had with it. I apologize for not asking first but you were kind of unconscious when I did so."

All Might was _apologizing _to _him_?! Wait until he told Kacchan!

Wait, autograph?!

Grabbing onto his journal and opening it up to the last pages, he screamed again when he saw that, yes, All Might had used two pages to give him one giant autograph. Izuku could now die happily.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" Izuku began bowing like his life depended on it, going on and on about how it would be passed down to generation and generation as an heirloom.

All Might just gave a thumbs up.

"Glad to make your dreams come true! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get this villain to the police as soon as possible and then continue my route! Evil never stops, and neither do I!" He laughed, before he started doing some stretches to prepare himself for takeoff.

He…had to go? No! Izuku had so many personal and professional questions to ask! He couldn't just _go_, not now!

Izuku watched his squat and stretch, and made up his mind, before All Might could jump and get away.

He'd hitch a ride!

* * *

**(Civil War was the correct answer!)**


	4. Into The Fray

His body felt numb as he walked towards his destination, his eyes staring straight down at the concrete below him, the only sound he could hear was the thumping of his broken heart. Izuku felt lost, broken, his hopes and dreams crushed by the one he looked up to most. Who knew that by meeting his hero, it meant his dreams would be sacrificed?

"_It's an impressive quirk, that much is true. But! It's also a situational quirk. What would happen if you come across someone stuck under something that wasn't metal, such as rocks or trees? What if you were fighting a villain who didn't use metal to fight and there was no metal in your quirks reach? What if you fought a purely liquid villain such as the slime villain again? No offense, but you would be completely useless in these very real situations. It's not bad having dreams kid, but sometimes you need to be realistic."_

After their talk an explosion had gone off downtown. All Might rushed to check it out, while Izuku took his time.

Izuku swallowed the bile that was building up at remembering what All Might had said. Situational? Realistic? Had he really wasted all of these years of training his mind, body, and quirk for nothing? Should he even attempt to get into UA? All Might, the greatest hero to ever exist and his personal hero, had just told him there was no point to try and be a pro. The man was number one for a reason and knew what he was talking about, so what was the point?

What would he tell his mom? What would he tell Kacchan? What would he tell Mei if they would ever meet again?

Two police cats drove past him, giving Izuku the distraction from his sudden bleak and sad reality he so desperately needed. A bunch of people, heroes included, were gathering at the end of the street. The cop cars pulled up and some officers flew out to join the crowd. Curious, Izuku walked over and pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the slime villain once again, surrounded by flames and broken structures. Multiple heroes were on the scene, some were putting out the fires or rescuing civilians, while others were attempting to fight said villain. People were murmuring all around him, talking about how scary this was or how bad they felt for the hostage.

Wait, hostage?

A scream came from the slime villains' body, as did multiple explosions, which only caused more fires to form.

"Let me go!" The hostage screamed, which made Izuku feel sick to his stomach. He knew that voice, he knew that blond hair that was sticking out of the green slime, and he knew that quirk.

It was Kacchan. _He _was the hostage, and he was going to die unless someone was going to do _something_.

Before Izuku knew what was happening, civilians and heroes alike were screaming for him to get back as he rushed through the flames towards the slime villain. His stomach dropped and he swallowed thickly, a wave of nausea and fear building up as he met the villain's eyes, but he continued running forward, determined to save his 'brother'.

He began looking around, to see if there was anything that could help him out. His eyes landed on a still standing stand with a sign that read 'LN2 Ice Cream', and on said stand was a metal container. Green energy surged at his fingertips as he pointed at the container, which too had green energy forming around it. With a wave of his hand the container was sent flying towards the villain, and ended up hitting the slime that had Bakugo trapped. The villain screamed in pain as the area where the container hit started to turn into ice.

Energy surrounded a manhole cover, and like the container Izuku sent it flying towards the villain. It made contact with the ice and broke the area, allowing the greenette to reach forward and grab onto Bakugo. Pulling with all of his might, he was able to pull Bakugo free, but sent the two falling to the ground from how much he was pulling.

"What are you doing you fucking idiot?! I'm _so _telling Auntie!" Bakugo screamed at his friend as they got up.

"You thank me later!" Izuku yelled as they started to run away.

They ran for about five feet before something latched onto Izuku's ankle, making him fall back down to the ground. Rolling onto his back, his eyes widened in fear when he saw it was slime that was around his ankle. His eyes met the villains once again, and he looked _pissed_.

"You stupid sack of meat! This time you're going to _suffer_!" It growled, before beginning to drag Izuku back.

The greenette tried clawing and kicking away the slime, but like earlier nothing worked. He felt someone grab under his arms and begin to pull, so he turned to see who it was.

"Get out of here you idiot! I freed you so you could getaway!" Izuku ordered as Bakugo tried pulling him back.

"I didn't ask for your help! And shut up! As soon as we get out of this, I'm making sure your fucking grounded!"

"_If _we get out of here!"

"Shut up and _come here_!" The villain screamed, sending more arms of slime flying towards them

Before any more arguing could continue, something fell from the sky in-between the kids and the villain, which kicked dust up into the air. The two shielded their eyes from the dust, and looked to see who or what had appeared.

"I really am pathetic." Their eyes widened when they saw that it was All Might who stood between them and the villain, the slime arms before were stuck across various parts of his body. "I'm sorry young Midoriya, I told you the traits to become a great champion, but I see I wasn't living up to my own idea!" He shouted, tearing the slime off of his body and grinding the slime that was attached to Izuku under his foot, cutting it.

"Pros are always risking their lives, that's the _true_ test of a hero!"

"Damn you All Might!" The villain screamed, sending out more of his slime attacks in hopes of killing the number one hero. All Might's eyes flashed blue in anger as he sent a punch towards the villain.

"Detroit Smash!" He shouted, fist connecting with the villains' body. The slime villains' body was split apart by the force and the wind that followed. The force behind the punch formed a tornado that penetrated the sky, causing the clouds to spin. The other hero's formed shield in front of civilians to protect them.

As rain began to fall from the sky, All Might stood tall, the villain no more. Izuku and Bakugo stared up at their hero in awe, before feeling themselves hoisted up by the collar of their jackets.

"Why am I not surprised that it was _you _of all people to go running in like that!" A voice shouted, which made Izuku freeze in fear. Turning his head, he gave a weak chuckle and wave.

"H-Hi Mr. Death Arms."

Death Arms had been one of the trainers Inko had looked into as Izuku was growing up. She had heard he was a bit more extreme compared to others, so Inko had waited until Izuku was 12 to have the pro hero help her son. Izuku had spent two years training with him until his training was complete.

"You don't come and visit me in months and _this _is the greeting I get?! You nearly getting yourself _killed_?!" Death Arms shouted, shaking Izuku violently by his collar.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I've been really busy with s-school!"

"Oh, you're too busy to visit but not too busy to get yourself killed?!"

"I didn't-"

"I'm _so _having a word for your mother about this!"

Throughout this interaction Bakugo was snickering to himself, until he too was getting shook by the hero. Thus started the endless cycle of each laughing at one another as the other got shook violently.

**(Hours later)**

Izuku rubbed the bruise on his shoulder as he walked him, dreading to go since he knew what was waiting for him; a disappointed filled lecture and crying. Death Arms had let Bakugo go but kept Izuku around to yell at him for another 10 minutes _and _to call his mother. Before letting him go, Death Arms had punched Izuku, as was tradition for the two ever since their training days. Izuku got punched whenever he had annoyed or angered the pro.

"You were impressive out there; it was very heroic of you to run out there like you did to rescue your friend." A voice praised from behind. Sighing, Izuku turned to stare at the skeletal form of his hero.

Yet another reason why this was the worst day of his life; finding out what had happened to All Might. He still looked up to the man, he just felt sorry for him.

"I got lucky that liquid nitrogen tank was there. If it wasn't…god knows what truly would've happened." Izuku replied nonchalantly. On the inside he was extremely happy his hero was showing him praise, but he'd be crying tears of joy if their earlier discussion hadn't occurred.

Ice cream made with liquid nitrogen has been popular in Japan for the past five years. After the CEO of one of japans ice creams companies went traveling around the world, they brought the idea back to japan and began selling it.

"Regardless, you showed us heroes what being a hero truly means; sacrificing yourself to save someone. I watched a boy, who I told previously that he couldn't be a hero due to his quirk, rush into the fray and use said quirk to save a life. If I hadn't seen that and saw your courage, I would've been just another worthless bystander watching on the sidelines. I wanted to thank you for opening my eyes."

"I-It's nothing All Might." Izuku blushed from the praise, before it dyed down at remembering _he _had caused the villain to escape. "Besides, it was my fault the villain was released anyway. I should've just let you jump away and have him locked up, instead I wasted your time and energy."

"I'm not finished." All Might informed. "I-I wanted to apologize for what I had said earlier. I was wrong."

Izuku's eyes widened at that, his heart beat suddenly increased and thumped against his chest. He was admitting to being wrong? What _exactly _did he mean by that? What was he _implying_?

"Don't say that, don't lie to me like this. I-I already had my dreams crushed by you once today, I _can't _handle another."

"There are stories about every hero-" He continued. "- about how they became great. Almost every single one of them have one thing in common; their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

That's exactly what had happened to Izuku. His mind had blanked after realizing it was Bakugo who had been taken hostage. He didn't think of a plan of action before charging in, he just _moved_, just like All Might had said.

Izuku swallowed thickly, anxious to hear what else the pro had to say. His chest felt tight, like a snake was coiling around and squeezing the life out of him. He couldn't breath as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes.

Was he going to say what Izuku thought he was going to say?

"And today, that's what happened to you. You leaped without thinking to save your friend, not to play hero or try to convince everyone you were one." All Might gave a small smile. "Young man, you too can become a hero."

* * *

**(Next chapter: UA Entrance Exam)**


	5. The Test Begins

**(10 months later: Front gates of UA)**

Izuku felt an overwhelming sense of awe and wonder as he stared up at the giant building that was UA. The windows and gates shined brightly as the sun light bounced off of them, the grass was neat and cut as low as possible, and the golden "**UA**" intimidated Izuku as it stared down at him.

Other students around his age were walking all around him, some chatting with others while some preferred to walk by themselves in silence. He had to wonder what they were feeling. Fear? Awe? Nervousness? Shock? Was their adrenaline pumping slowly like his? Were they scared like he was? The last thing he wanted was to fail and let everyone down, especially All Might.

"Did you hear? Some maniac cleaned up Dagobah Beach in the last few months! It's spotless now!" He heard a girl talking to another girl say as they walked past him, causing him to blush.

He was the one to clean it up, as part of All Might's training. While Izuku's body before had muscle to it, All Might said it wasn't enough to handle his power, so the number one hero created a training regime and a list of foods to eat to build up mass and strength. While he liked to train and was used to it, All Might's was beyond brutal. His body was always sore and he was always tired, often falling asleep in class and needing Bakugo's explosion to wake up him.

The sleeping in class and extra eating raised several questions from Bakugo and Izuku's mother, but he always lied and said he found a training regime online to help 'beef him up'. Bakugo laughed and said that sounded stupid while Inko was proud that her son was trying to be better. She actually got inspired and joined in on some of Izuku's training, mainly the runs he did early in the morning and copying some of his eating habits. She even joined in on his weight lifting.

A sudden slap to the back of the head made Izuku yelp, which made him turn and glare at whoever did it while holding said spot.

"Stop day dreaming nerd, it's time to blow these extras away." Bakugo ordered while walking past his friend.

"It's not nice hitting people Kacchan! And it's not nice calling people extras!" Izuku scolded as he rushed to keep up with the blond.

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever. These extras are wasting their time, half of them shouldn't even be here." Bakugo replied back.

"You know, you're technically an extra from their point of view."

"The fuck did you say?! I'm the main character in _everyone's _life!" Bakugo shouted, his palm sparkling in rage. Izuku only snickered in response.

"Whatever you say…extra."

With a growl Bakugo stuck his foot out and ended up tripping Izuku. Before the greenette could retaliate, the blond started walking faster.

'_That motherfucker.' _Izuku thought as he felt himself falling towards the pavement. His closed and eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Slowly opening his eyes, he was surprised to see the pavement was mere inches away from his face.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. Turning his head, he saw a petite girl with bob cut style brown hair that was shoulder length and big brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a little pink mark on both of her cheeks. He found himself turning pink from the pretty smile she was giving him.

'_Cute.' _Was the first word to come to his mind as she grabbed him and made him stand on his feet.

"I stopped you with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first! But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She informed, never losing her smile.

"Uh, t-thank you. I appreciate that." He gave her a smile in return. _'Her quirk must let her control gravity, or maybe it's a more powerful version of moms?'_

"Isn't this like, _way _nerve wracking?" She asked, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts.

"Beyond nerve wracking if you ask me. I literally feel like I'm about to have a stroke." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That guy who tripped you, was that on purpose? If so you should really demand an apology next time you see him."

'_An apology? From Kacchan? As if.' _He fought back a snort at the idea.

"Don't worry about him, he's my friend. I'll just back at him later on." He informed. "I appreciate the concern though."

"Anytime! Wanna walk in together?" She asked, causing him to grin.

"Sure!"

**(Inside UA)**

"Who the fuck was that chick you walked in with? Your new bitch or something?" Bakugo asked after a few minutes of listening to Present Mic talk about what to expect. Izuku blushed pink at the comment.

"A: don't call her a bitch, B: she saved me from falling, C: I'm gonna get back at you later, D: shut the fuck up I'm trying to _listen_." Izuku hissed the last part, trying to memorize which robot gave what amount of points.

Present Mic had a screen that was showing what each robot looked like and how much they were point wise. It appeared the bigger the robot, the more points they got. Izuku was already forming a plan on what to do if he could encounter any of them. He was mainly hoping to run into the three pointer since it had rockets and the two pointer since it had a scorpion tail. He could get them to attack him then direct their attacks to another robot, or perhaps even have that attacking robot destroy itself.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question!" A boy a few rows in front of them shot up from his seat, hand raised high.

"Hit me!" Present Mic shouted back.

"On the printout, you listed four types of villains, not three! With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is _shameful_!" He scolded.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" Bakugo questioned the greenette, who shrugged in response.

"We are exemplary students; we expect the best from japans most notable school. A mistake such as this _won't do_." He stated, before doing a 180 and pointing at Izuku and Bakugo. "Additionally you two with the unkept hair, you two have been talking this entire time. _Stop that_! If neither of you can bother to take this seriously than leave. You're distracting the rest of us." He ordered.

"Who the fuck-" Bakugo began to shout, rising from his seat. Before he could climb over the rows and beat the guys ass, Izuku grabbed onto his hair and forced hit face into the table in front of them, making him bow. Izuku followed by bowing himself, still keeping Bakugo down as he struggled.

"What my friend meant to say is that we apologize. He was talking about how cute you were and I was trying to talk him into asking you out. He's _very _shy around new people." Izuku tried not to snicker as Bakugo struggled even harder, laughter began filling the room as the proclamation. Still bowing he _wish _he could see the guys face right now.

"Alright, alright examinee 7111, thanks for calling in with your request." Present Mic smiled, trying not to laugh. "The fourth villain type if worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center, and is a hurdle you should try and avoid. It's not that it can't be beat, but there's really no point. I recommend my listeners to just focus on that are on top of the chart!"

"Thank you very much, please continue!" The man shouted, before turning to Izuku again. "While I'm flattered, please tell your friend I have no interest in him as I am straight."

"Will do." Izuku smiled while giving a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Bakugo screamed, which was muffled by the table.

"He says he understands!"

"That's all I've got for you today my listeners. Return the schools motto and go Plus Ultra!" Present Mic cheered. **(Note: fuck writing his whole speech I have zero patience to do so)**

**(Outside: In front of Battle Zone B gates)**

'_10 months of training with All Might has led me to this. Just gotta give it my all and do my best.' _Izuku thought, staring at the giant gates that separated them and the battle zone. Looking around he could see the blue haired guy who yelled at them before was here as well, and so was the cute girl who had saved him earlier. Kacchan was at zone A, which meant the two couldn't compete like he was hoping. On the bright side Kacchan wouldn't steal his points, so that was a plus.

'_Maybe I should go say hi, or wish her good luck?' _He thought, watching her. She had her eyes closed while attempting to control her breathing. She was probably just nervous as he was. _'No, I think I'll leave her alone. Need to focus on myself for the time being.'_

"Right, let's start! Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! C'mon, you're wasting precious time!" The loud-mouthed hero shouted from atop his tower.

As others stared up at him, Izuku was quick to push himself through some other kids and enter through the gates. Others must've caught on because he could hear what sounded like a stampede behind him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as the blue haired boy sped up and ended up passing him, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

'_Speed quirk? Maybe he's gonna do what I plan on doing? Or are his kicks __**that **__powerful that they can go through solid steel?'_

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Izuku didn't notice as three missiles flew past and missed his face by mere inches. With a gasp he stopped in his place and turned, noticing the three pointer that was at the end of the street. Pointing its rockets launchers at Izuku, three more missiles were fired at him.

Raising his hands green energy glowed at his fingertips, and soon two of the missiles were as well. With a flick they were turned around and started flying towards the robot. They impacted it, resulting in an explosion and three points for Izuku.

That still left the third missile, however. Before he could take control over it a laser shot from behind him and destroyed it. With wide eyes he turned, and noticed that a blond boy was behind him. The boy winked, before running off to get some of his own points.

'_Laser quirk of some kind. He'll definitely get a ton of points.' _Izuku thought, before following the boys' example and running off to find more villains.

**(A few minutes later)**

Izuku's breathing was rigid and slow as he continued running, his clothing and skin were dirty, covered in scratches and even some blood from his unfortunate encounters with the scorpion like robots. He was doing good in the points department after racking up 54 in total, but he wasn't going to settle for that amount. He wanted more and to get to at least 70 before the test ended.

He _would've _been at that goal already, but many other students had either stolen his points or destroyed the robot before he could get metal to use to fight it. On the bright side he was able to study and analyze many other quirks, such as a cute pink girl using acid to melt the robots. This was an interesting group of students in his opinion.

He was a little confused since he has yet to see that cute brunette girl again. He's been through almost the _entire _fake city and hadn't even seen a floating robot. Was she ok, he wondered?

The ground beneath him started to shake, and soon dust clouds started popping out of the ground down the street where a group of students were. The clouds were rising high to the point where they were way above the building's rooftops.

He watched, mesmerized as a giant form walked through the cloud. A giant black and green hand lunged forward and gripped onto the top of a building, before a giant green head with eight red lights poked through.

'_**This **__is the zero pointer?!' _He thought in shock, watching as one of its giant fists came crashing down onto the street, kicking up dust and debris. Other students began running past as he stood in place, watching the robot as it moved. He turned and was about to follow suit, but a scream stopped him.

A loud "Ow" made him freeze and turn back around. His eyes widened as his stomach dropped, a feeling of fear washed over him as he watched the brunette from earlier struggle under some rubble. It looked like both of her legs were trapped.

Blood and adrenaline pumped through him and he started running towards the machine, not away from it. He didn't care about the looks he received, the only thing on his mind was to protect and save. A new green energy surged around his body as he ran.

Suddenly he crouched, and rocketed into the sky with a single jump, tearing through the smoke. The girl gasped and watched him, as did others were stopped running to see.

The energy surrounded his right arm, his clothing began getting disintegrated from it. The words that All Might spoke to him ringed through his head. How nothing was more noble than self-sacrifice, how should the time ever come he should clench his butt cheeks and scream one word from the depths of his heart.

"SMASH!"

Reeling his arm back, Izuku shot his fist forward and bunched the giant robots square in its steel face. The punch created a crater in its head, the force making it actually stumble back from the power. Explosions began going off throughout its body, in its neck and chest, in both of its legs and arm. One final giant explosion rocked the robot to its core, completely destroying it and sending its pieces and parts scattering across the sky.

'_Broken. Everything's broken.' _Were Izuku's only thoughts as he began plummeting back towards the ground. His legs and right arm were completely shattered and were a hideous shade of purple and black, only his left arm remained intact.

He watched the ground come closer and closer towards him, a million thoughts, plans, and ideas going through his head. He could only bring metal to him, but he had yet to make his body go towards metal. This meant he couldn't make himself go towards and grab onto any pieces of metal that stuck out of the buildings, such as the flagpoles. And no metal could soften his fall or slow his descend. He only had one viable option; use his other arm and One For All to break his fall. His left arm would be broken, but that fate was better than death.

With a deep inhale and exhale, he reared his left arm back, All For One energy surging through as the ground got closer and closer. 10 feet, then nine, then eight. He was getting ready to hit the ground, when a hand suddenly reached out and slapped his cheek.

The fall didn't continue. Energy dying down, Izuku turned his head, and watched as the girl he had just saved was floating on a piece of metal. She looked like she was struggling.

"Release." Placing her hands together, Izuku fell the remaining two and feet onto the ground, and the girl and het floating metal did as well. Putting her hands over her mouth, she began to vomit something colorful. Was that glitter?

His eyes began to flutter shut, the pain finally getting to him and causing him to pass out.

'_Should…ask…bout that.' _Was his final thought before going unconscious, the final thing he could hear were the mutters of those around him, and the sound of a cane hitting the asphalt.

* * *

**(I'm HELLA tempted to make Kirishima a chick. What do you all think?)**


	6. Surviving the First Day

**(1 week later)**

Izuku fiddled with his tie in the bathroom of his and his mother's apartment, tongue sticking out in annoyance since his tying skills were…not the greatest. With an aggravated sigh he furiously scratched his head in anger. Gripping the sink he stared at himself long and hard in the mirror, still amazed he was wearing a UA uniform.

It was a few days ago when he _finally _got his letter from UA, and between him and Bakugo, he was the latter one to get it. Bakugo in his excitement opened it up without telling Izuku, and bragged about his 77 villain points. That placed the blond in second place, who of course was annoyed at second but _fuck it he was in UA_!

After another day Izuku was in his room, and his mother burst in with her whole body shaking in nervousness. In her hand clutched tightly was his letter. After handing it to him she left, allowing him a few minutes to build up the courage before opening it. Imagine his surprise when _All Might _of all people popped up on a holographic screen and congratulated him on entering UA. The greenette had gotten 54 villain points, and an additional 25 hero points for saving the brunette girl. This placed him at first place, beating Bakugo by two points.

He and his mom _may _have cried for about 10 minutes straight after hearing the news.

"Izuku, honey?! It's time to get going!" His mother called from the living room, pulling him from his thoughts. With a nod to himself he exited the bathroom, still messing with his tie.

"I hate ties." He complained as he walked into the living room. The next thing he knew was the sound of rapid clicking, and he turned to give his mom an annoyed look. "Mom!"

"I can't help it! I'm beyond excited for you!" She giggled, walking over with her camera and placing it onto the counter before grabbing his tie. "Struggling with your tie? You're so much your father it's crazy." Inko giggled, fixing and tying his tie in a matter of seconds. After she was done, she kissed his cheek.

"Mooooom." He whined.

"I don't care what age or status you become; you'll always be my baby boy. Just wait until I kiss your cheek on live TV when you grow up and become all famous." She giggled, brining her son into a hug which he gladly returned. "I'm so _proud _of you Izuku! And I know your father is as well."

"Well hopefully I can that from himself one day." He sighed, before pulling back from the hug. He started to panic when he saw tears in the corner of her eyes. "Mom?"

"I-I'm just so proud honey, and a little sad." She informed, wiping her tears. "You're growing up so fast, and you've come so far. Like I said you'll always be my baby, but I miss my little superhero that used to run around here dressed as All Might in his onesie."

"Mom…I'll _always _be your little superhero." He smiled, brining her back into a hug. "I'm not wearing the onesie though."

"You will if I say so." They both laughed at that, before pulling away. "Blow them away honey, and do your best!"

"I'll do my best mom."

**(UA: outside classroom 1A)**

The door was big…like _beyond _big! It was at least triple the size of Izuku, and he was bordering six foot.

His heart thumped in his chest, hands sweating and gripping the handles of his bag as he stared at the door. Should he go in? Was there already people inside? Were they waiting for him for class to start? _Why _was the door so giant?!

He took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing him to calm down and relax. No, they waiting for him for class to start. Yes, there were probably people inside already, but they weren't going to bite him! Well Bakugo probably would…and so would anyone if they had a shark quirk…he was scared again!

Slapping both of his cheeks, his face twisted from worried to determined, and he opened the door. This wouldn't be so bad!

"Take your feet off of that desk, now!" The blue haired boy yelled at Kacchan.

"Huuuh?"

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!"

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?" Kacchan asked with a snarl.

"As flattered as I am, please don't think about anything entering my posterior!"

"I'm not gay you fucking idiot! The nerd was lying to you!"

Izuku sweat dropped at the scene.

'_Well, at least Kacchan is in here. I have one friend.'_

"Let's start over." The blue haired boy stated, now trying to act calm and collected. "I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." Iida introduced himself properly, sticking his hand out for a shake.

'_Somei? One of the best private schools in japan. His family is either rich or he's got a pro in the family. The name Iida does sound __**very **__familiar.'_

"Somei huh? So you must think you're better than me! I'm gonna have fun tearing…kicking your…destroying…killing you!" Bakugo finally shouted, enraged that he couldn't use his usual phrases for beating someone. Damn Deku and saying he was gay!

"You would threaten me?!" Iida questioned with a gasp. "Your _own _classmate?! Are you sure you're in the right place?!"

"Don't mind him, he's more talk than anything." Izuku spoke up, making his presence known. Everyone's head snapped to him.

"I'm gonna kill you too nerd! And what took ya so long? I've been waiting here for 20 minutes!"

"I didn't tell you to come so early!"

"And I didn't expect you to take your sweet ass time getting here! Hurry up next time!"

"Good morning!" Iida exclaimed, quick to get away from the violent blond and approach the greenette. "My name is Tenya Iida, and I-"

"I know, I've been here the whole time." Izuku cut off Iida off, before extending his hand out. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you!"

"And to you as well!" Iida smiled, clasping and shaking hands with newcomer. "Midoriya, _you _realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Iida asked, confusing Izuku. "You must be _very _perceptive, and I misjudged you. I admit, as a student you're _far _superior to me." Iida informed seriously.

'_What…is he talking about? More to the exam? I just did what felt right. Better tell him to fix his idea of me.'_

"Hey, I recognize that crazy hair! It's falling boy!" An excited voice exclaimed from behind, causing his eyes to widen. He spun around, and felt his heart stop and his cheeks heat up. It the girl he had saved, and the one who had saved him. She still had that amazing smile, and wore the UA uniform.

'_Go away bad thoughts, go away bad thoughts, go away bad thoughts,' _He chanted in his mind.

"You were _amazing _out there! You were like _punch_, and _bam_, and _pow _and the robot was like _boom _after you punched its stupid face! It was _awesome_!" She looked so excited as she re-told the tales of his heroic feat, eyes sparkling like a kid in a toy shop.

'_I could be her toy-STOP THAT! BAD IZUKU!'_

"You were awesome too! I was hoping to see you again to say thanks for saving me." He chuckled, rubbing the head of his head, pink never leaving his cheeks.

"You're thanking me? I should be thanking _you_! Do I have to go 'bam' and 'pow' again? That dumb robot never stood a chance!"

"You're feeding his ego." Bakugo groaned, laying his head onto the desk.

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like? I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"If you're just here to make friends you then you can just pack up your stuff now." A bored sounding voice spoke from behind them.

The three students froze, and Uraraka noticed the two boys were staring down at the ground behind her. Slowly turning, she noticed a man in a yellow sleeping bag laying right behind her.

"Welcome to UA's her course." He stated with his monotone voice, before moving his hand around the inside of his bag. Pulling his hand out with a drink in his hand, he began sipping from the pouch. Standing up in the bag, he unzipped it and walked out. "It took eight seconds before you all finally decided to shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious, _rational _students would understand that." He scolded.

'_Must be a pro hero…but why does he seem so worn out? And that scarf…Eraserhead maybe? No other hero has a scarf like that.'_

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." He informed, shocking most of the class.

He was the teacher? The creepy looking old dude who looked like he could pass out at any second? The one who came _crawling _in like a caterpillar in his bright yellow sleeping bag?

"Right, let's get to it." He stated, while pulling out clothing from his bag. "Put these on and go outside."

**(Outside)**

"A quirk assessment test?" Was the collective question asked by most of the class. Izuku noticed that besides him, only a few others didn't question it. A girl with a long black ponytail, a boy with a bird head, and a bird with a disfigured rocky looking head (yes thinking that was mean, but it was the best way to describe him). To him it made sense: Aizawa wanted to see what the standings were in the class between all 20 of them, and probably wanted to identify who needed help and in what areas.

It was then that Izuku realized he was fucked. His magnet quirk didn't help in areas of speed or strength, and One For All did help in those areas, it's just that he kinda broke three limbs the last time he used it. On the bright side he's been training in these areas since he was a kid. While he couldn't compete with people like Iida, he was sure he could beat the regular people, like the guy with the lighting bolt in his hair, or the red-haired girl with a scar over her eye.

"But what about orientation? We're going to miss it." The brunette girl beside him asked in worry.

"If you're going to make it to the big leagues you _can't _waste time on pointless ceremonies." He stated, surprising everyone. "Here at UA we're not tied down to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

'_He doesn't like wasting time, and he's not traditional. He's going to work us into the ground.'_

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational." He stated bluntly, and in a rather irritated voice.

'_I was correct. He wants to see where we currently stand in the class and to see whether or not we actually belong here.'_

"One day the ministry of the education will learn this." Aiawa's eyes swept across the students, and they lingered on Izuku: the boy with two quirks, the boy who got the most points on the practical exam, the boy who shattered most of his body because of his one quirk. He would test him soon enough, but he wanted to make an example _without _someone breaking a limb. So his eyes landed om the blond next to him. "Bakugo, you got the second most amount of points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"67 meters I think." Was his simple answer.

"Right, try doing it _with _your quirk." Aizawa ordered while reaching into his pocket. There he pulled out a softball and threw it to Bakugo. "Anything goes, just stand in the circle." He said while pointing to said circle.

With a nod Bakugo entered and took a deep breath. He stretched his arms a little before winding his arm back.

"DIE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, hurling the ball and setting off an explosion before it left his hand. The softball flew into the air with a streak of flames and smoke behind it, much like a comet.

'_Die?' _Most students thought, while Izuku merely sweat dropped. Yup, that was his Kacchan.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He informed while holding up a device. Its screen showed '705.2' meters. This caused most of the class to gasp in shock.

"705 meters? You've gotta be kidding me!" The blond boy with a lightning bolt exclaimed.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" The pink skin girl clapped excitedly.

"This is what I'm talking about! We get to use our quirks as much as we want!" A boy with black hair and strange elbows stated with glee.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa asked, his voice changing from his usual monotone tone.

'_Oh no, she made him mad.'_

"You have three years here to become a hero, you think it's gonna be games and play time? Idiots." Izuku could see he was smiling, which made him gulp. "Today you'll be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted in surprise. Even Izuku hadn't seen this coming.

'_No one's __**that **__crazy, right? No, this must be some kind of test or trick or something, to make us try harder and go beyond. Right? I mean come on, no one's __**that **__evil, right?!'_

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?" He had a maniac grin at this point. "If that's a problem you can head home right now." When no one budged he nodded. "Ok, let's begin."

The first test was the 50-meter dash. A small little robot stood at the end to record who got what time. Iida managed to get the best time with 3.04 seconds, while Izuku managed to get a somewhat decent time. Izuku had went up against Bakugo, who got a time of 4.13 seconds. Izuku himself got a time of 5.48 seconds, which meant he had better times than the guy with the tail, the blond boy had had seen at the entrance exam with the naval laser, the girl with green hair, the brunette who he saved, and about half of the others who went after him.

Izuku had trained with the hero Ingenium when he was young to help with his speed. The hero worked him hard but always made sure he had taken breaks and ate when appropriate, often buying him snacks or lunch to keep his strength up.

After that was the grip strength test. The guy with six arms managed to get 540.0 kg, and had blown everyone else out of the water. Izuku had managed to get 70.4 kg, again beating a good number of other students.

The third test was the standing long jump. While he didn't clear the sandbox like Kacchan or naval laser guy, Izuku managed to get about three-fourths the way through.

Test four was the repeated side jumps. The boy with purple balls on his head had beaten everyone, while Izuku had managed to beat about half of the class.

Test five was the dreaded ball throw. The girl with the gravity quirk had gotten…infinity…_infinity_! And now…it was Izuku's turn.

"I hope he doesn't break his arm again." Bakugo heard the brunette girl say in worry as they watched Deku stare down at the ball. He looked pretty upset after the discussion he just had with Aizawa, who stopped him before his throw.

"Indeed. Last time he used his quirk he broke both of his legs and arm. If he does it again, I'm afraid he won't pass." Classes also put in his two cents. These comments confused the hell out of Bakugo. The fuck? Deku _never _broke anything with his magnet quirk, let alone _limbs_.

"Hey, idiots, the fuck are you two talking about?" He questioned them.

"You didn't know? Your friend there saved me from a zero pointer in our test. He used a super strong punch and destroyed it!"

"He however did break his legs and arm doing so." Glasses informed.

"Are you two high? Deku doesn't have a strength enhancement quirk." He growled, before turning to Deku. "Oi, Deku! Make the ball float before you throw it!" He ordered, surprising the two.

"What's this about Bakugo?"

"Just wanna prove something teach!"

"…fine. Midoriya, make it float before you throw it."

"Oh, uh, right." Izuku nodded, his hand glowing with energy. Glasses and gravity chick watched with worry, which turned to surprise when yes, he started the ball float and fly around, before making it fall back into his hand.

"Told ya, idiots."

"He has _two _quirks?!" Glasses gasped.

"What are you _talking _about?! He doesn't-"

Before Bakugo's eyes, Deku launched the ball far into the air, sending send a powerful wave of wind out and hitting everyone close by. He watched as the ball went further and further, rings of smoke blasting out as it moved. It began to descend and bounced on the ground. Deku turned, grinning at Aizawa and holding his hand up, showing that it was perfectly fine, aside from his finger. It was red in coloring.

Deku…had another quirk…_Deku _had _another _quirk that _wasn't magnet _and what the _fuck _was going on?! Deku had never told him about having a strength enhancement quirk! Neither had his mother, or Mei, so what the _fuck _just happened? Did he always have it? Did he _get it _somehow from someone? Was this just a fucking fever dream or a fucking nightmare?!

Bakugo didn't know, but what he _did _know was that he was pissed!

"705.3 meters?! That's like, the second-best throw yet!" He heard Pikachu exclaim.

"Kinda weird he didn't use it until now, isn't it?" Lips asked.

"Well I did hear Iida say he broke a few limbs the last time he used it. Maybe he was afraid it would happen again and waited?" Ponytail suggested.

"Broken limbs? Weird?" Earjack stated.

"That was awesome! He finally showed everyone his true power!" Gravity chick exclaimed happily.

"And it appears he didn't break anything this time, although his finger does look to be injured. Not broken like the exam but not exactly fine either. Strange." Glasses said.

"Wasn't the prettiest throw, but it got the job done." Frenchy stated.

As they spoke Bakugo's anger reached a boiling point. Were all these years a _lie_!

"Hey!" Bakugo shouted, palms sparkling before he rushed forward. "Deku tell me what the fuck that was before I _actually _kill you!"

Deku's face showed that he was surprised, before it hardened and he got into a fighting stance. Before Bakugo could continue, the sparks topped and something wrapped around his body.

"What? Why the hell is your scarf, so damn strong?" Bakugo grunted.

"Cause it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." Aizawa informed. "Stand _down_."

With a growl Bakugo did as ordered, and stopped trying to charge after his so called 'friend'.

"It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much, it gives me serious dry eye." He informed.

"Too bad, that power's amazing!" Some of the students exclaimed. But Izuku wasn't focused on that, he was focused on the yellow goggles that were just revealed.

'_I was right. He is Eraserhead!'_

"You're wasting my time though, whoever's next step up." He ordered, unraveling Bakugo and walking away.

"This isn't over." Bakugo hissed, before walking away as well.

"I figured as much." Izuku sighed.

The next three tests were a distance run, the seated toe-touch and sit ups. Again, Izuku had managed to beat about half of the class in these last tests, which gave him hope he placed well overall.

"All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'm just gonna pull up the whole list, it's not worth my time going over each individual score."

The class waited with held breaths as he fiddled around with his device. Izuku himself, while worried, had a feeling he wasn't last. He had managed to beat half, if not most of the class in every event. While not in the top five, he was sure he was in the top 10.

Aizawa finally pulled the list up, and everyone began searching for their names. Izuku sighed in relief when he saw he was number 11, but did feel bad for who was 20th. He looked over and watched as the ball boy began tearing up. He was about to go over and comfort the guy when Aizawa spoke up.

"And I was lying, no one's going home." He stated, drawing confused and wide-eyed reactions from everyone. "That was just a rational deception to make you give it your all in the tests." He smiled.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Was the collective shout from the students.

"I knew it! I knew it and I still panicked and almost had a stroke and almost got attacked by a rabid Pomeranian-" Izuku was cut off from his rant.

"Fuck you!"

"At least someone else caught on, but I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry, I guess I probably should've said something." The girl with the ponytail stated, drawing deadpan looks from the others.

'_Yeah, you should have.' _Some thought.

"Pretty nerve racking huh?" The weird elbow guy asked the red-haired girl.

"Nah, I'm always down for a challenge." She grinned. Bakugo, who was behind her, just grunted in annoyance.

"We're done for today. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom and read it over before class tomorrow." Aizawa informed. "Midoriya, your finger doesn't look broken, so I expect it to be fine by tomorrow. If it's not go see the old lady, got it."

"Yes sir."

With a nod Aizawa walked off, eyes meeting All Might's when he turned around the corner. The giant man smiled at him, while Aizawa merely nodded.

**(Later: After school)**

Izuku sighed as he walked through the multiple gates of UA, feeling exhausted after today. His finger was a lighter shade of red when compared to earlier, so that must've meant it was just about healed. He had to wonder, why wasn't it broken? He used OFA just like during the entrance exam, yet at most he sprained it or whatever. What, was he building up an immunity against OFA? Was his body finally ready to handle it? He didn't know, but perhaps he should talk to All Might about it the next time he saw him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised when no explosions went off. If it wasn't Bakugo, who was it?

Turning, he was surprised when he saw it was Iida.

"Hi there Iida."

"How's the finger doing? It didn't appear broken, but it didn't exactly look fine either." Iida questioned.

"Oh, it's doing fine." Izuku informed, showing him the slightly red finger. "I think I sprained it, but with some rest I'm sure it'll be fine by tomorrow."

"I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's concern to class." Iida stated as the two began to walk. "But I trust the school's judgement. UA is the top hero program. Still, lying is down right immoral." He sighed.

'_Heh, he's not so bad after all. He just takes stuff like school super seriously. I can respect that I guess.'_

"Hey!" A voice called out, causing the two to again top and turn. It was the brunette girl who could control gravity. "Are you two going to the station?! I'll join you guys!"

"Ah, you're that infinity girl."

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka." She informed with a smile. "You're Tenya Iida, and your name is Deku, right?"

Izuku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm afraid not, Deku's just a nickname some bullies used as an insult. Kacchan liked it so much he decided that'd be my nickname. My real name is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

"Bullies huh? Well I hope they're ashamed for what they put you through."

"Oh, I'm sorry I hadn't realized! I kinda like it though, it could make a great hero name!" She grinned. "Plus I think it sounds kinda sounds cute."

"You can call me Deku if you'd like! I'm sure Kacchan wouldn't mind, especially since you're my friend…we are friends, right?"

"Of course silly!"

"Just like that? Didn't you _just _say it was an insult?" Iida asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. But Kacchan's my friend and so is she, if I know a friend is calling me that than I know it's not an insult. The same applies to you Iida, if we're friends."

"I'd like to think we are, but I shall continue to refer to you as Midoriya for now on. Is that acceptable?"

Izuku smiled and nodded. After that the three continued to walk towards the station, talking and laughing together.

'_I made new friends and survived my first day.' _He thought with a happy sigh, before feeling his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he sighed as he saw the message pop up onto the screen.

"**We need to talk, **_**tonight**_**. Don't you fucking dare try to avoid me. Meet me at the park by seven."**

**From Kacchan**

'_Well, I almost survived today.'_


	7. A Talk Between Friends

**(Later on that night)**

A cool breeze flew through the part tonight, the leaves rustled in the trees as some fell to the ground. Izuku impatiently bounced his leg as he sat on the left side on a park bench, arms crossed against his chest and eyes closed to focus.

It was about 6:59 at night, and there was no sight of Kacchan yet. Izuku had arrived at 6:40, hoping that this would be one of the times his friend would arrive super early. Spoiler alert: it wasn't. At least this gave him time to think about what he should say. The truth? While All Might told him to tell no one, Kacchan was good at knowing when Izuku would lie. He would never tell Izuku what gave him away when he lied, so it could literally be anything.

But the truth was easier to tell and more difficult to explain than coming up with a lie. Should he say he was a late bloomer? Simple, practical, and believable. Some kids don't develop a quirk until they're nine or 10…but he was 15, so that wouldn't work.

"Stop thinking about lies to tell me, I'm pissed off as is." Kacchan called out as he walked down the sidewalk towards Izuku, causing Izuku to jump in his seat. He hadn't heard him walking, and more importantly, how did he _know_?

Izuku merely grunted in response, watching as his friend strolled up and sat right next to him. _Right _next to him, the blond hadn't left any space even thought he bench could probably hold two more people. They sat in silence for a while after that, each thinking of what to say and do. It was Bakugo who broke the silence after a solid three minutes.

"You've been lying to me."

"I haven't Ka-"

"Save it!" Kacchan snapped at him. "I've know you my whole fucking life, and I knew you only had _one _quirk. Now we're in UA and you decide to show off a new fucking strength enhancement quirk? One that breaks your fucking _limbs_?! The _fuck _Deku?!"

"I know it looks bad, but you won't believe me if I tell you the truth! You'd just get more pissed off and yell and not let me explain! You're a total hothead when it comes to delicate situations like this!"

The two glared at each other, both refusing to back down and admit defeat. Bakugo was man enough to admit that yeah, he got pissed easily. But he had a damn good reason to be 'hotheaded' right now. His own brother hadn't told him about this new quirk that popped out of nowhere, and he was _pissed_.

"Fucking try me. I'm all ears." Bakugo challenged, causing Izuku to sigh and take a deep breath.

"I got it from someone."

"B-" Bakugo stopped himself from literally calling out bullshit. He had to tell himself to let Deku explain further, and _then _maybe call bullshit. "Who the hell would give you a quirk like that?"

"…All Might."

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Bakugo's fuse finally blew. "There's no way All Might would give you a fucking quirk like that! And why and how would he?!"

"Let me finish you fucking Pomeranian!" Izuku shouted back in anger. Bakugo balanced, surprised at the outburst. "All Might…All Might has a quirk that can be given to others if he chooses to give them it. It can only be done once, and I was the one he decided to give it to. The why is because I was able to remind him what being a hero truly meant."

"And how the fuck did you do that?"

"By trying to save you when on one else would." Izuku answered bluntly, causing the blonds eyes to widen. "The day you were attacked by that sludge villain, I was attacked by him earlier. All Might saved me and I asked if I could become a hero, but he said no. He said my quirk was too 'situational'. After that I walked home and was going to call you to tell you I was giving up on my dream."

"You what?" Bakugo whispered, no hint of anger in his voice. Just surprise.

"And then you got attacked, and I watched as my brother was slowly being killed and no one was doing anything about it. My body moved without a thought and I managed to get you out before All Might showed up to defeat that thing again. After that he searched for me and found me. He said I showed him what it meant to be a hero, and that I _could _be a hero. He offered me his quirk to help me reach my dream, and I accepted."

"That was 10 months ago." Bakugo stated. "Are you trying to tell me you kept a secret like this from me for _that _long?!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Come up to you and say 'hey Kacchan our hero gave me his power by eating his hair'? You'd think I was crazy and lying!"

"Well when you put it like that I would! Wait, you _ate _his hair?!"

"It was only a strand! And I needed to absorb his DNA. What would've you done?"

Bakugo went to say something, but closed his mouth soon after. Ok, _maybe _he would've done the same. Or maybe he would've for something else, like blood or sweat or whatever.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, allowing Bakugo to digest (ba dum tiss) this new information. He searched Deku's face and found none of the usual signs that he was lying. Was he really telling the truth?

"So because I was weak, you got one of the strongest quirks in existence from our hero?" Bakugo questioned, causing Izuku to groan in annoyance.

"You're not weak! He had a quirk that made him resistant to your own, and you don't see Death Arms or Kamui Woods beating themselves up over it now do you? It was going to happen sooner or later, and it's better it happened now so you can go through your little 'am I strong or am I weak' phase now instead of later when it actually matters and lives are on the line." Deku scolded.

More silence overcame them, and the two sat back on the bench with a sigh. In a way Bakugo knew Deku was telling the truth, and yet he wished he was lying. Don't get him wrong, he was happy Deku got a quirk from _All Might _his fucking self. But not only was this quirk a danger to Deku, it would also mean Deku has been lying to him for almost an entire _year_. They were practically brothers! Yes he understood why Deku didn't tell him, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Does auntie know?"

"Of course not, she'd think I was crazy just like you would've."

"Heh, true. She probably would've locked you up in the looney house." The two chuckled at that.

"So…are we good? Do you believe me?"

"Well you're not lying; I can tell that much. Still a bit hard to believe but you've got no reason to lie so yeah, I believe you. We're good…but you fucking need to make it up to me."

"I'll make you cookies and bring it to you tomorrow." Izuku sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"No bitch! I want them _tonight_!"

"Fine! But don't tell my mom _any _of this! If she asks we went for a run. Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah shitty nerd, it's a deal." Bakugo stated before the two stood up.

"And don't tell anyone else! This is a huge secret Kacchan, no one else can know."

"I fucking understand nerd, I'm no snitch." Bakugo growled before he turned to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Izuku called, grabbing onto Bakugo's shoulder and making him turn around with an annoyed sigh.

"What?!" He turned, and stared as Deku held his arms out wide. "No! No hugs in public!"

"Quick one?"

Looking around, Bakugo grunted and agreed. Wrapping their arms around each and giving two quick pats, they separated and started walking towards Deku's place.

**(Izuku's apartment)**

"Hello Katsuki! How was your guys' little meet up?" Inko giggled from the kitchen.

"It was fine Auntie Inko, Izu here just needed some girl advice."

"Kacchan?!"

"You should've seen him checking out this pink girl at school today."

"Kacchan _NO_!"

"My babies growing up!" They could hear Inko crying from the kitchen.


	8. With This Shield

**(So I kinda suck at describing stuff, so for Izuku's costume just imagine it as his costume from the picture I have for this story. It's the same thing just with different coloring that I'll touch upon in this chapter. The costume in question is Captain America's costume from Avengers Age of Ultron [remember when I said to guess the movie a few chapters ago? The correct answer was Age of Ultron])**

* * *

**(The Next Day: UA)**

Today began the second day of school for Class 1A, leading many to become excited…until some realized that oh yeah, this was _school_, which meant _actual _learning like math and English. While a good number of students were upset by this, ones like Iida and Izuku didn't mind. Iida loved school and Izuku had always done well in classes like these, so they and the others like Momo and Todoroki had no problems.

Of course math and English weren't their _only _classes. Those were the normal core classes, later on in the day were the courses that would help them become pro heroes. It was the afternoon and 1A were in the classroom, waiting for their instructor and for the Hero Basic Training to begin.

"So who do you think'll be the teacher?" Izuku could hear Kaminari ask Sero. The greenette smiled to himself, because he _knew _who it was, and he was beyond excited to have a class taught by him!

"I overheard a couple of kids say it was Endeavor of all people. Wouldn't it be sweet if the second ranked pro taught us?!" Sero exclaimed in excitement.

"I can assure you my father is _not _the one teaching us. And if he was, I'd gladly drop out of UA." Todoroki informed, causing some to chuckle at what they thought was a joke. But Izuku knew better, he could see the hate in Todoroki's eyes at the mention of his father.

'_Wonder what that's about.' _He thought to himself.

"I AM…HERE!" A voice shouted from the hallway, causing Izuku's eyes to widen in excitement. Even after knowing All Might and training with him all these past 10 months, he still got beyond excited when he was around. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" All Might exclaimed, sliding the door opened and leaning in, his cape blowing in the breeze.

'_Wait, how is it moving like that? There's no wind current!'_

"Do you need the fan anymore?" He could hear Present Mic question from the hallway. Izuku watched as All Might turned his head and shook, thus causing the wind to stop blowing. Izuku was the only to notice this exchange since everyone else was _flipping their shit_.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!"

"So he really _is _a teacher! This year's gonna be awesome!"

"Isn't that his silver age costume?"

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro!" Were some of the comments and questions Izuku heard as All Might strutted in.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High! Think of it was heroing-101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro, _and _what it means to fight in the name of good!"

Izuku was visibly shaking in his seat, excited and beyond ready to get this class started! This was yet another step to becoming the number one ranked hero, and he was going conquer it!

Plus, there was a chance at kicking Kacchan's ass, which was always a plus. Their little competition was now 55/55, with Bakugo quickly catching up with Aizawa's quirk test from yesterday.

"Let's get into it!" All Might exclaimed, striking multiple poses with every word he spoke, before he pulled out what looked like a flashcard. "Todays lesson will pull no punches!" The flashcard merely read 'Battle'.

"Fight training!" Bakugo exclaimed in excitement, and Izuku didn't need to see his face to know his friend has a creepy grin on it.

"But one of the keys to being a hero is…looking good!" He shouted, while pointing to the wall of the classroom. Shelves with suitcases attached to them began to pop out and extend, showing that each case had a number. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started!"

The class roared in cries of awe and shock at the statement, and everyone began radiating excitement at seeing their costumes in physical form, not just on paper or in memory.

"Grab your case and head towards the locker rooms! Let's get a move-" All Might was cut off at a knock at the door. "Oh, uh, yes?! Please come in!"

"Is Izuku Midoriya in here?" The metallic head of Power Loader popped in and began searching the room for the greenette.

"Ah, yes, yes he is! Do you need him Power Loader?"

"For a few minutes, yeah."

Izuku's head was spinning right now. Had he done something wrong and Power Loader wanted to see him? Had Principal Nezu requested to see him and sent the hero? Kacchan turned around and gave him a questioning look, but Izuku shrugged in response. He could feel other stares coming from the rest of the class as well.

"Grab your case and head along with Power Loader, Young Midoriya! But make sure you head to the locker rooms once you're finished!"

"Yes sir." With a nod, Izuku got up, grabbed his case, and exited the room while following the metallic hero. "Excuse me sir, but am I in trouble?" He asked.

"Relax kid, you're all good. A student I know requested to see you before you started any of your combat training. They're in the Development Studio right now."

Oh, was that all? Ok, he had been worrying over nothing. But this just raised more questions. What student wanted to see him? He hadn't spoken to anyone else other than a few in 1A, and last he checked everyone was in class just now. So who could it be?

"Here we are." Power Loader stated, walking up to gigantic metal doors. "Head on in and see what they want, then get back to class. Got it?"

"Got it." Izuku answered, before watching the metal hero walk away. Staring up at the large doors, he grabbed ahold of the handle before opening it and stepping inside.

He was shocked by the amount of technology and inventions that were scattered around the lab. He walked around, noticing inventions were piled up high on the tables and floor, some were even hanging up from the ceiling. He could see a broken jetpack, a pair of metal boots, a few cracked helmets, and many other decides

"Hi Zuku." A voice said from behind, causing him to freeze. Zuku? No one had ever called him that besides…

He turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight of the _beautiful _girl with pink hair and yellow eyes. A pair of red goggles sat on top of her head.

"Sume?"

**(Training Ground Beta)**

"Wonder what's taking Midoriya so long." Kaminari said out loud, noticing it's been a solid eight minutes since Power Loader had pulled him from class. All Might had stated previously that he wouldn't start without Midoriya, so right now he was literally twiddling his thumbs as they waited.

"Nerd probably did some dumb shit and got caught." Bakugo sighed, foot tapping impatiently. He was ready and raring to go!

"Aren't you two friends? Why do you keep referring to him as nerd and whatever? Not very manly if you ask me." Kirishima stated.

"Well it's a good thing I _didn't _ask you Shitty Hair. 'Sides, it's how I show affection."

"Shitty way of showing affection." Toru whispered to Mina, who giggled in response.

"That's not a very nice thing to call a lady Kacchan." A voice spoke from the darkened hallway that led to the locker rooms. Everyone perked at the voice, while others sighed in happiness. Midoriya was back, which meant they could finally begin the class.

As Izuku started walking down the hall and into the light, his hero costume started being revealed. Mint green combat boots reached up to his calf and ended a few inches below his knees; with the toe cap, vamp, and heel all being black. Forest green pants that traveled up to his waist with knee pads and a utility belt that matched in color. His stomach and sides had rows of different colors and goes as follows from left to right; a row of mint green, followed by a row of white, than mint, then white, mint, white, mint, white, and finally another row of mint. His chest was forest green in coloring and had a white circle in the very middle. A silver object hung around his neck, and it was shaped like a smiling mouth.

His shoulders were forest green, which was followed by a small strip of mint that measured two inches of vertical length, then a strip of white measured in a vertical length of six inches. After that more forest green led down to think black gloves with a mint green underside that reached to his forearm.

What caught some eyes was the piece of metal hanging off of his left arm. It was trapeze in shape, but with a rounded bottom instead of its original. From the outside going in it had a strip of neon green, then a strip of black, followed by another strip of neon green, and finally, the center was pure black.

There were some whistles when he and his costume was revealed, causing him to smile wide and blush pink in embarrassment. He waved to a few classmates as he passed and stood next to Kirishima. He tried not to turn red when he heard Mina whisper to Toru about how nice his butt looked.

"You ever gonna stop playing the knight in shining more?" Bakugo deadpanned.

"Only when you stop being an asshole." Izuku clapped back, before turning to the red head next to him. "You ok? I apologize for his…_his_-ness."

"Don't apologize for my, _my_-ness you bastard!"

"You're so manly!" Kirishima exclaimed in awe, eyes sparkling and shining like crazy. Izuku's eyes widened at that, and his blush darkened.

"W-What?"

"Yeah! Standing up for someone when they're getting bullied is like, one of the manliest things you can do!" She was smiling how, showing off her pointed teeth.

"I wasn't bullying you Shitty Hair! It's how I show affection!" Bakugo screamed, sparks flying from his palms. "And stop feeding his ego!"

"The only thing I'm feeding is his confidence! He's like, my knight in green armor or something!"

'_I'd rather be your horse so you can- STOOOOOP!'_

"Welcome back Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed, happy to have his successor and student back so they could start todays lesson. "And might I say you're looking quite sharp! But what is that piece of metal on your arm?"

"Oh! It's a gift from a friend of mine and Kacchans!" He informed, before the metal glowed green. With a snap it extended and rounded, becoming a circular shield. "Look! Our friend made it to where it can extend and become a full-blown shield when I use my magnet quirk! And if I use it again-" The shield glowed green, and it snapped back to its original rounded trapeze shape. "-it goes back to normal!"

"Friend? What friend Deku? The only person I can think about is…" The blond trailed off, his eyes widening in surprise. "No way!"

"Yes way! She's back Kacchan! Sume's back!" Izuku was grinning at this point, body shaking with excitement and happiness. The students stared at the two in confusion. Who was Sume?

"Where the fuck is she?! I'm gonna yell at her for not calling us at all these last few years!"

"Now, now Young Bakugo, you can go on your little friend hunt _after _class. We still have todays lesson to do!" All Might informed, stopping the blond before he could run off. He didn't have much time in this form, so he wanted to get this class over and done with. "Now that Young Midoriya is here, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam: does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" A robot looking guy to Izuku's right asked with his hand raised.

'_That must be Iida. He looks so cool!' _With a smile Izuku's eyes began to wander around, looking at everyone else's costume. _'Wow, they all look great. Some more than others…' _His thoughts trailed off as he got a good look at Uraraka, the red haired girl, the pink girl, the girl with green hair, and the girl with the ponytail. His cheeks started turning pink, which didn't go unnoticed by Mina as she stared at him from the corner of her eye.

'_Aww, he's checking me out! Maybe I'll give him a better look later on.'_

"Not quite! I'm gonna move you two steps ahead!" All Might answered. "Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However! Statistically speaking, the run-ins with the more-dastardly evildoers take place in-doors! Think about; backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two indoor battles!"

What followed after that was a flurry of questions regarding the training exercise. Was this too advanced? How badly could they hurt the other team? How were the teams going to be created? Was All Might going to decide who would win? These were just a small taste of questions asked, and Izuku tried not to grin at the slowly irritated look All Might was getting from getting cut off.

"Listen up! The situation is this-" All Might stated while opening up a piece of paper.

'_A script?!' _Izuku thought in shock.

"-The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. In order to do this, the good guys must either catch the evildoers or recover the missile. Likewise, the bad guy can win if they protect their payload or capture the heroes. Time is limited, so we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida questioned, surprised by All Might's choice. Couldn't the teams be made based on how compatible two quirks were? That seemed like the more logical approach.

"Think about it, pros often have to team up with other pros who are on the scene. You can't just wait for a pro you know or work well with to show up when dealing with something like a hostage situation or an attack." Izuku explained.

Ah…that made sense.

"I see, life is a series of random events! Excuse my rudeness!" He apologized while bowing.

"No sweat! It's time to draw!"

There were 10 team in total, with each team receiving a letter to easily identify them. Izuku was surprised when his name was the first to be called, and his surprise only grew when it was Uraraka who was called after him. The two grinned at each other and high fived, happy to have someone they knew as their teammate. They were known as Team A. The other teams are as followed"

B were Todoroki and Shoji.

C were Yaoyorozu and Mineta.

D were Bakugo and Iida (Izuku tried not to laugh at the look of despair on his friend's face).

E were Aoyama and Ashido

F were Sato and Koda

G were Kaminari and Jiro

H were Tokoyami and Asui

I were Ojiro and Hagakure

And finally, J were Kirishima and Sero

After the team were created, All Might brought out two more boxes, one was white and the other was black. The black box had the word 'Villain' on it, while white had the word 'Hero'. He stuck his hands inside and began moving them around.

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be…these guys!" He exclaimed, pulling out a ball with the letter D on it from the villain box, and a ball with the letter A on it from the hero box.

Izuku's, Uraraka's, and Iida's eyes widened at that, while Bakugo merely grinned. The three were shocked that they had to fight each so early and so soon, they had just became friends yesterday! And now they had to _fight_?!

Bakugo was grinning ear to ear at the news. Not only was he fighting first, he was able to fight _Deku_ of all people! Not only did this mean he was in for a good fight, it also meant he could finally come out on top in their little competition.

"Team A will be the heroes, and team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch." He informed the class.

"Yes sir." Was the response from the 16 who weren't fighting. They began to move while the final four stayed with All Might.

"Bad guys, go in and start setting up. You'll have five minutes before the good guys will be released and the battle begins. Bad guys, the key to being successful for this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer."

"Yes sir." The four nodded, before Bakugo and Iida entered their building, leaving Izuku and Uraraka outside. Izuku watched Bakugo's body, and could see his friend was literally vibrating with excitement was he walked through the door and into the building.

"You think they expect to memorize this buildings whole floor plan? It's so big!" Uraraka exclaimed surprised. "You know, All Might's just as cool in person as he is on television! I'm glad he's not threatening us with some kind of punishment like Mr. Aizawa. We can relax!" She grinned at her teammate, whose cheeks turned pink when he saw her smile

"Love the enthusiasm, but sadly I think relaxing is the last thing we should be doing." He replied solemnly.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You don't know Kacchan like I do. He's loves to fight and takes things like this seriously. He'll be coming at us with everything he's got, and will more than likely target me." Izuku informed. "Plus there's Iida. Depending on how heavy this fake missile is, he could easily just carry it and run around until time runs out."

"Oh, you're right! Man this is gonna be tough!" She sighed. "Do you think we can win this?"

"It won't be easy, but I think we can. You see when Kacchan sets his mind to something, he'll focus on that one thing, and beating me will be that _one _thing. I'll distract him while you find the missile, and if I'm able to beat him I'll come help you. Unless of course you think you'll be able to make it to the bomb by yourself."

"Sounds like a plan! But what happens if Bakugo catches on and comes after me?" She asked. Izuku turned to her, holding up his right arm where his shield was in its original state. He gave a wide and kind smile.

"I'll protect you of course!" He answered, his smile causing her cheeks to turn pink.

'_He's cute when he smiles…wait what?!'_

"Alright, let's begin the indoor combat training!" All Mights voice screeched from the speakers surrounding them, bringing Uraraka from her thoughts. "Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"


	9. Team A vs Team D

Opening the window to the second floor, Izuku peered over the edge and stared into the long and empty hallway that stood before him. Checking his right down another hallway, he climbed up and through the window, his feet hitting the floor below him. Turning around, he offered his hand and helped Uraraka up and through the window as well.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Izuku nodded, before activating his shield. "Eyes up and stay sharp, this place is a maze with countless blind spots. Kacchan can be hiding anywhere." He ordered, before the two began walking down the hallway to the right of the window.

"You really think he'll come after us instead of defending?" Uraraka whispered to him. Izuku was quick to press himself up against the wall, and she followed. She watched as he looked around the corner, before he gave a signal to follow him.

"Kacchan's always been a more offensive type of guy than defensive. He's either trying to find us now, or he's waiting for his moment to strike."

"You make it sound like he's a predator."

"That's because he is." Izuku answered, before grinning. "He'll think of us as prey, but in reality, we're the hunters."

They continued walking in silence, with Izuku still leading. Anything he did Uraraka copied; like when held his breath to get a better hearing of what was ahead or when he pressed himself against the wall, she followed. She could see his face whenever they took to the wall for cover, how determined and focused he looked as he navigated the two through the hallways. It was kind of cute.

'_Wouldn't mind him pressing me against a wall...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!'_

"Look out Uraraka!"

His screamed shook her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she gasped when she saw Bakugo literally flying towards he from around the corner, arm outstretched and palm sparkling. It happened in slow motion from her point of view. He was inching closer and closer, and suddenly Izuku was in front of her, shield covering both of them.

The explosion hit the shield, but Izuku was able to hold his ground. Dropping it to see that Bakugo had landed onto his feet, Izuku kicked outward, the heel of his boot making contact with Bakugo's stomach and making him skid back a few feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, his eyes glued to his friends' movements. He could see the blonds hands were twitching, a sign that he was holding himself back at that moment in time.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry about that."

"It's ok, I should've been better prepared." Izuku stated. "Get out of here and try to find the missile. Remember our plan."

"Got it." With a firm nod she turned and ran down the hallway, disappearing out of sight when she turned the corner.

Izuku was surprised when he didn't see Kacchan move to intercept or attack his teammate as she left. They stood there in silence, staring each other down and ready for the other to attack.

"Usually you would've attacked again before I had her leave. What gives?"

"Didn't want Round Face getting in the way." Bakugo grinned savagely. "This is between me and you, I don't have time for some wannabee getting in the way of a good fight."

"After we win this, I'm going to make you apologize to her for saying that." Izuku growled.

"Oh yeah? Walk the fucking walk then!" Bakugo exclaimed, before pointing his hands down and setting off multiple explosions. The blond was sent into the air by that, and he followed it up was pointing his hands backwards and doing the same thing. Izuku watched him, and noticed his right arm was being brought back.

Raising his shield, Izuku blocked the explosion yet again. Using oth of his hands, he grabbed onto Bakugo's gauntlet before turning around. Using his strength he lifted the blond over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

Using his explosions Bakugo rocketed himself back onto his feet, before launching himself at Izuku yet again. With the force behind his explosions he sent a towards Izuku's head, but the greenette raised his shield before it could connect. Pulling his right arm back, he sent another punch forward. Ducking under his leg, Izuku rolled out of the way, avoiding an explosion that just hit where his head just was.

**(Observation room)**

The rest of 1A had been observing the battle ever since, with many being impressed with Izuku's skills and capabilities. He's been capable of hitting Bakugo twice, and managed to either block or avoid each of his attacks without using either of his quirks.

"Little guy's really good!"

"He's holding his own without using his quirks!"

"The shields really giving him an edge, ribbit."

"This, my students, is a perfect example of a battle between rivals! While they may be friends in the classroom and outside of school, but on the battlefield Young Midoriya and Young Bakugo are the bitterest of rivals! I would suggest getting a rival of your own, so you can push each other to your limits and beyond!"

"I'm not sure I want a rival if it means I'll be put through stuff like _that_." Kaminari winced as Bakugo outsmarted Izuku. Bakugo had sent a punch towards Izuku, who blocked it with his shield. _But_, Izuku hadn't noticed the snaking its way under his shield before it was too late. The hand smashed against his chest and an explosion was sent off, sending the greenette flying backwards.

Many others students nodded in agreement, while Todoroki stared blankly at the screen. He watched as Bakugo flew over and tried slamming both explosion filled palms onto Izuku, but the greenette raised his shield and blocked both attacks. With Bakugo above him, Izuku stuck his leg between Bakugo's and lifted up. Bakugo was sent flying forward, his face smashing against the ground.

'_These two could be trouble…'_

**(Back in the building)**

"You're changing up your fighting style." It was more of a statement than it was a question, and was said by Izuku was he stood up, flinching. His chest was blackened and sizzling from Bakugo's attack, and his chest was more than likely bruised.

"Course I am. I know you've been reading me, probably have a whole notebook dedicated to how I operate. I'm not stupid, Deku." Bakugo snapped back, also standing up. His held his nose as it began leaking blood.

"You must be if you think I dedicated a _whole _notebook to your ugly ass." Izuku grinned.

With a grin Bakugo rushed Izuku, and the successor to All Might followed. They met in the middle, with Bakugo jumping into the air and bringing his palms down. Izuku raised his shield, which took the blasts for him. Seizing the opportunity of Bakugo being defenseless, Izuku managed to deliver two sharp jabs to the left side of Bakugo's stomach.

Bakugo dropped down, attempting to sweep at Izuku's legs, but the greenette jumped back to dodge. Bakugo rocketed himself forward and tackled Izuku to the ground. He began striking the shield with his explosions, letting one off after another in hopes of Izuku removing his shield to attack, leaving him defenseless from the blows.

Izuku growled as he was trapped, with no way out with his legs pinned and left arm forced to keep him protected. Right fist glowing in energy, Izuku swatted Bakugo's hands away with his shield and sat up, before slamming his right fist into the ground.

The ground shook and cracked before a hole opened, swallowing the two and bringing them down to the first floor. This separated the two, giving Izuku time to distance himself and run up the closest flight of stairs. He flinched as he looked down at his right hand, the glove on it was torn and destroyed, his hand an ugly purple color.

"Uraraka, where are you? Have you located the bomb yet?" Izuku asked into his communicator.

"I'm on the fourth floor now and haven't found it yet! It's gotta be the fifth floor! How's your fight with Bakugo going? I felt the building shake a minute ago."

"We're both hurt, and my right hand's busted." Izuku informed, removing his shield and placing it on his right arm. "I'm gonna try and finish this soon so I can join you. Call back when you find the missile."

"Got it." The communication ended, and Izuku just now noticed he hadn't been paying attention to what floor he was on. Looking around, he saw a plaque that had the number three on it. _'Times flies when you're running for your life.'_

"Oi, Deku!" His blood ran cold. Looking behind him, he could see Kacchan was at the other side of the hall. "Why're you running?! What? Broken hands got you scared now?!"

"It's called playing it smart, something _you _wouldn't know about. Might wanna try using your brain to think instead of your explosions."

"You know, that's a great idea! Let's see what my gauntlets have to say about it." With a grin Bakugo cocked back a metal piece of his gauntlet, revealing a safety pin. "You know how my quirk works, not imagine what would happen with shit-ton of my sweat!"

"**Young Bakugo! Don't do it! You'll kill him!" **All Might shouted over his communicator.

"I'm know him better than you do! He always has a trick up his sleeve!"

"You use that shit, I'm telling your fucking mother!"

Bakugo pulled the pin before Izuku could finish. The opening of the gauntlet glowed an angry, violent combination of yellow, red, and orange, before it exploded. A concentrated explosion that filled the entire hallway traveled down it at an incredible speed towards its target: Izuku. With wide eyes and nowhere to go, Izuku raised and hid behind its shield before it could connect.

**Kaboom!**

The explosion connected, swallowing Izuku and the hallway whole and continued traveling down it. It connected with the wall at the very end and cut through it, revealing the outside world. Black smoke began to fill the hallway, causing Bakugo to cough and fan it away.

"Oh man, that was fucking awesome! You still alive Deku?!" He shouted through the smoke.

His answer was in the form of the shield being thrown at him, but Bakugo merely moved his head to the side, dodging it.

"You missed!"

A figure could be seen walking through the smoke, and soon Izuku was revealed. Limping, pants legs burnt and torn, his legs were a nasty red. And he looked _pissed_.

"I never miss Kacchan." He informed, arm glowing a faint green. Before Bakugo could move something slammed into the back of his head at a high speed, making him stumble forward in surprise and pain. Looking up, the metal shield was slammed into his face, which was followed by an uppercut to his stomach.

Bakugo fell to his knees, bile building up and escaping his mouth as he puked. He could sense Deku next to him, before felt something wrap around his stomach and tightened around his back. Looking back, his heart dropped when he could see Deku finishing the knot to his capture tape.

"You said it yourself, I always have something up my sleeve." Deku growled.

"**Holy shit that was cool." ***Whispering* **"Oh! This thing's still on. Um, Young Bakugo has been captured, it is now a two on one with the heroes having more to their side."**

"You're…still not gonna tell the old hag, right?" Bakugo asked.

"Just because of that, I'm telling her you called her an old hag." Deku informed.

"Deku! Is everything ok? There was another, bigger explosion!"

"Yeah, just Kacchan being an idiot. Have you found the objective yet?"

"I have yeah! It's in the middle of the fifth floor. Hurry up though, I don't know how much longer Iida will continue his evil monologue."

"I'll be up there soon."

"Deku I will do _literally _anything for you to not tell my mom what I did!"

"I can't hear you with the ringing in my ears!" Deku sang as he walked up the stairs.

**(Fifth floor)**

"HAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" Iida laughed 'manically' as he guarded the bomb. Uraraka bit her fist, trying not to laugh at the scene before her.

"How long has he been like this?" Izuku questioned behind her.

"About two minutes now. He's really 'getting into the role' of a villain." Uraraka informed. "So, what's your plan?"

"I was thinking I could distract him, while you use your quirk and float to the ceiling. You could climb towards the missile and drop down onto it."

"That sounds like a great plan!"

"Hmm, I'm not really feeling this laugh. Maybe it should come more from the stomach? MUHAHAHAHA!"

Uraraka, not expecting that, let out a snort.

"Ah ha! I knew you would be here soon heroes! Come out and face me!"

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan." Izuku sighed, before stepping out of cover.

"Sorry!" Uraraka whispered.

"Ah yes, the one who defeated my partner in crime!

"Make that idiot in crime. Kacchan nearly killed me with his attack."

"Oh my god Midoriya, are you ok? I-I mean, is that so?! It's a shame he wasn't successful!" Iida laughed. _'Oh god it hurts to say that. I'm so sorry Midoriya!'_

As Iida laughed, Izuku let his yes travel to the ceiling, and watched as Uraraka began using her capture tape to make sure crawl against the ceiling. She would stick the tape to the ceiling, pull herself towards it, before repeating the process.

"Yup, sure is. Don't suppose you'll surrender, will you?"

"Never! I'm embody villainy! I am the vilest-whoa!" Iida shouted as he nearly dodged Izuku's shield after he threw it. "You know it's not very polite to interrupt someone while they're talking!"

With a yelp Iida ducked under a punch Izuku send his away, and backed away as he tried kicking him twice in the chest. The shield rounded back and clung to Izuku's arm.

Out of the corner of his eye, Iida could see a shadow falling from the roof. Turning around, he was shocked to see Uraraka floating down towards the missile. Turning his back to Midoriya, he ran forward and grabbed onto the missile before moving it to the other side of the room. He winced as Uraraka yelped in pain when she hit the ground instead of the missile.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked as he watched her get up.

"Yeah, but I'm mad though! We were _so _close!"

"HAHAHA! Close?! You couldn't have been further away heroes!" Iida laughed again, trying to show that he was confident when in reality, he was panicking. Yes it appeared Midoriya was severely injured, but he was still standing, still able to fight. Not only that, but both he and Uraraka has useful quirks on their own, but together? It'd be a nightmare. _'Need to take one of them out and level the playing field so to speak.'_

His eyes settled on Uraraka, who still appeared fine other than a few scratches from falling. She would be the better choice, seeing as how Midoriya was still hurt from his fight with Bakugo, plus he wouldn't be able to get to her in time with his injuries. Digging into a compartment on his costume, Iida pulled out his capture tape.

Activating his quirk, Iida rushed towards Uraraka at an incredible speed, hands spread apart to wrap the tape around her. Uraraka stood in her spot, watching him with wide eyes. She knew she couldn't run, and she could no longer use her quirk without getting hurt. They both knew she was a sitting duck.

What Iida didn't account for when he was close enough to wrap her up, was a shield getting in front of Uraraka, and catching the tape for her. Iida stared, wide eyed at the neon green and black shield, before he felt something grab onto his leg. His leg was pulled out from him, sending the 'villain' onto his back. He was then flipped over, with both legs being held by one hand and a knee pressed into his back.

"Uraraka! Make yourself weightless and grab onto my shield!"

Iida struggled against his detainer as he watched Uraraka do as Midoriya ordered. Making herself float and grab onto his shield, Midoriya stood up, foot on Iida's back and legs still held tightly. He threw the shield with all the power he could muster, throwing it and by association, Uraraka, across the room and towards the missile.

"No! The weapon!" Iida screamed in despair as he watched the girl and shield fly through the air, before hitting the weapon. The shield dug into its side while Uraraka let go seconds before, allowing her to safely float and hug the bombs midsection.

"**The hero team…wins!" **All Might screamed over the communicators, allowing everyone to finally relax. Iida felt Midoriya let him go and get off of him, and Uraraka slid down and sat on the floor, exhausted. Looking up, Iida could see Midoriya offer him his left hand with a small smile. Iida accepted and grabbed onto the appendage, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"That was a good fight Midoriya, your reflexes are unmatched." Iida smiled after removing his helmet.

"I've had a lot of good teachers." Izuku grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Let's go grab Uraraka and head back to All Might and the others."

"But…your hand." Iida pointed out in concern.

"My hand can wait, friends always come first." Izuku informed.

'_That's so sweet.' _Uraraka thought, before her cheeks puffed out.

"**No Young Midoriya! Young Iida can help Young Uraraka by himself, you get yourself to Recovery Girl and get yourself fixed up!" **All Might ordered over the communicators, causing the greenette to sigh.

* * *

**(FYI, i changed up chapter 8 a tiny bit. I'm making Izuku use his left hand for his shield, and showed that yes, he was also checking Tsu out. i had to do this so certain people don't think i hate her for some reason. Also i apologize if this seemed rushed and that I'm skipping the MVP part, but i really wanna get to the USJ attack. Another fyi, I'm going to change some things up for that as well.)**


	10. MVP and Flirting

After the battle the four students made their way back to the observation room, where the other 16 were waiting for them. Before anyone could congratulate them on an amazing battle, or tell Izuku how amazing he was, All Might stepped up and told Izuku to head on over to Recovery Girl. The greenette of course said he was fine and able to stay and watch the rest of the battles, but with a simple _poke _to his broken hand by All Might, he screamed in pain and agreed to go (Iida and Uraraka hadn't received any serious injuries, and Bakugo argued [screamed] that he was fine to stay).

After arriving Recovery Girl yelled at him for being so reckless, before kissing his hand and healing him up. The healing had taken a lot out of Izuku, however, and he was forced to stay in the nurse's office until she deemed him fit to go back to class. While he was awake, Izuku had convinced (annoyed) Recovery Girl enough to get him a TV and allow him to watch the rest of the battles. He had also managed to get some paper and a pen from her so he could write down notes using his good hand.

**(Observation Room)**

"Well despite the results of this exercise, the MVP of this battle is…Young Iida!" All Might exclaimed, shocking most of the class, especially said MVP.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, the fuck?! Why wasn't it me or Deku?!" Bakugo shouted in anger.

"I agree with Nasty McExplody over here. Midoriya totally kicked ass and saved his teammate _twice_! Doesn't that count for something?" Kaminari questioned, with most agreeing and thinking the same thing.

"Yeah! Midoriya was like, _beyond _manly out there!"

"The fuck did you call me, Pikachu?!"

"Hmm, valid questions and statements. Why _didn't _I choose the others? Who has a guess?!" All Might shouted.

"Sir! I can tell you why!" The girl with the ponytail stated while raising her hand. "Iida embraced this challenge. He's the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain: Bakugo's judgement was clouded by his lust for a good fight. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large-scale attack like that indoors was a foolish move, it could've been disastrous. For Midoriya, Kaminari did bring up a good point. He managed to save his teammate twice from the villain team and threw himself in anger in order to protect her. However, he ended up breaking his hand when Bakugo landed on top of him, leaving him unable to use said hand and limited his fighting capabilities. As for Uraraka, she ended up exposing her and Midoriya's position to Iida and could have potentially cost them the battle had Iida not decided to try and attack and capture her. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent arrival, had a strategy, and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon. Even if he was foiled in the end." Momo explained fully.

As she spoke, Iida was shaking from pride and happiness, a large smile forming as his cheeks turned pink from praise.

"Technically the hero team won yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They didn't respect the spirt of the trial." Momo further elaborated.

"Uh, y-yes, well you overlooked a thing or two here and there. Young Iida could've relaxed a tad bit in the exercise, but otherwise you nailed it." He smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"I guess that makes sense…" Kaminari trailed off.

"Don't fret Young Kaminari! While everything Young Yaoyorozu was indeed true, if Young Iida had done embodied villainy as greatly as he did, I would have chosen Young Midoriya for MVP." He winked at the blond, who grinned at the information. "Now then, let's continue the battles!"

**(Hours later: After school and in UA)**

"I missed all of my afternoon classes. Mr. Aizawa's gonna strangle me with his scarf." Izuku groaned, rubbing his head in frustration.

After enough rest and going through and IV drip, Izuku was more or less back to 100% tip-top shape, with his shield being carried in his left hand instead of being strapped to his arm.

"Don't sweat it, you didn't miss much." Bakugo informed, yawning from how tired he was. "Sides, aren't you into that kinky shit?" The question had gotten him a punch to the shoulder, causing the blond to hiss in pain.

Bakugo had stayed behind after school to wait for Izuku to finally be fully healed. He had to look over his 'little brother', after all.

They made it back to the 1A classroom, leading Izuku to open the door so he could grab his bag and get out of here. He asked Bakugo why he hadn't grabbed it for him earlier, and his response was:

"_What? Do I look like your fucking maid?!" _The screaming and curse word had gotten him slapped very hard on the back of the head, courtesy of Recovery Girl's walking stick.

"Hey, it's Midoriya!" The red-haired girl with sharp teeth exclaimed as Izuku stood in the doorway, eyes wide after being called out. "Good to see you back super!" She called out as she and a few others walked up to him.

"Oh yeah, they've been worried about ya." Bakugo muttered, slipping past to get his friends bag and leaving his friend at the mercy of the others.

"Dude, that fight you had was _intense_! You were really fired up, huh?" She asked with a grin, showing off her impressive teeth.

'_Sharp teeth.' _Izuku thought with a blush, one of his many…many weaknesses when it came to the opposite sex. He never knew why, but sharp teeth like her always did something to him.

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo _without _using your quirk! He's super strong!" The guy with weird elbows exclaimed.

"You did a great job dodging!" The pink girl (who he may or may not haven been checking out earlier) said while jumping around in excitement. She gave him a wide smile.

'_Oh no, horns!' _He could _feel _his blush getting worse. Horns were a bigger weakness of his!

"You guys got really turned up in the first match, so none of us held back in our rounds either!" The guy with big lips informed.

"You were far from elegant, but I suppose-" The blond guy behind the pink girl was cut off as she jumped around some more.

"You're dodging was like whoa!"

Izuku gasped, surprised from all the praise he was getting, _and _from how much attention he was getting. All his life he was just Izuku (Deku), guy who could attract metal and friend of Katsuki Bakugo. But now? _He _was the talk of the classroom! Plus having two _extremely _pretty girls saying how amazing he was only made him feel _better_.

"I'm Eiko Kirishima, we've been going over training results while you recovered." Kirishima informed, while pointing backwards to weird elbow guy.

"Hi, I'm Hanta Sero!"

"More importantly I'm Yuga-" Yuga was cut off again as the pink jumped in front of him, and got closer to Izuku, hands holding onto his arm as she continued jumping.

"I'm Mina Ashido! And I just gotta say your dodging was awesome!" She cheered, pinks turning purple from blushing. He assumed it was from happiness, but in reality, it was from feeling his arms. _'He's jacked!'_

"Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu." Tsu said while squeezing past Mina and the big lip guy.

"Hey, Sato!" Sato greeted.

"Um, hi guys?" Izuku awkwardly chuckled.

"And I'm Mineta!" Mineta exclaimed while jumping out of nowhere and in front of the group.

"Where the heck did you pop out from?"

"So noisy." The guy with a bird head sighed from the back.

"Tokoyami!" Iida screeched while charging over to the teen. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instant!" Iida exclaimed while chopping the air with his arms.

"Dude, you need to chill." The girl with earjacks said from beside Tokoyami, causing Iida to gasp.

"You're carrying a lot of tension." The boy with a tail stated.

"No one understands. I _cannot _condone actions that disrespect these desks, not when great men and women, our upper classmen, once used them!"

"Also noisy." Tokoyami sighed again.

'_Iida never relaxes, does he?' _Izuku thought with a small laugh, trying not to blush as Ashido continued feeling his arms.

"Fucking tree trunks." He heard her whisper in awe, causing his blush to darken.

"So anyway, wanna grab a bite sometime? What kinda stuff you like?" 'Pikachu' as Kacchan would call him, but Izuku was sure he had heard someone call him 'Kaminari' asked Uraraka as they walked through the door.

"Something sweet…" She trailed, her eyes falling on Deku as he was surrounded by other classmates. She could see Ashido was feeling up his arm, and for whatever reason, she felt a ping of jealousy. "Hey Deku!" She called out, running away from Kaminari and towards her friend. "I see your fully healed! I'm so happy!" She grinned, causing his cheeks to darken yet again.

"I'm glad to see you're alright as well!"

"You two make me sick." Bakugo growled as he walked up the group, throwing Izuku's bag over the students and letting his friend catch it with one hand. "C'mon Deku, time to go."

"Aww, please don't go! We're still going over the training results, you should join us!" Ashido begged, trying to give the greenette her famous 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Won't work on him Racoon Face, you should see _his _puppy dog eyes." Bakugo informed. "Shitty look could make a bad guy turn good."

"Let's not test that theory." Izuku chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh c'mon! Pleeeeeease? Do it for me?" She asked sweetly and nicely, gripping his arm tighter and pressing herself against him. "I'll do whatever you want~."

She watched him with a grin, as he finally reached the dark shade of red she was known to make people turn to. But as quickly as she turned red, it disappeared, and a confident smirk formed. Next thing Mina knew, she was pressed against the wall, with Midoriya next to her ear.

"Whatever I want?" He asked huskily into her ear, how breath making her shiver and her cheeks to turn a darker shade of purple.

"Oi, Deku! You can flirt or molest or whatever horn girl later, let's go!" Bakugo shouted, snapping Izuku out of his little trance. Once he saw their position, his cheeks turned pink and he pulled away.

"Oh, um, s-sorry about that. Don't know what came over me." He chuckled sheepishly. "But Kacchan's right, we really should be going. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and whatnot…" He trailed off, before the two exited the classroom. Mina was still against the wall staring off into space when they left.

**(Later on: Izuku's room)**

Izuku sighed happily as he put on some boxers and shorts, he had just taken a shower and was minutes away from going to sleep when his phone buzzed. Walking over to his desk, he saw on the screen it read text from 'Mina Ashido'.

After he and Bakugo left, Uraraka had texted him a few of the classmate's numbers. They were going to give them to him personally, but he left before they could. They had asked Uraraka nicely for her to send them to him, which she ended up doing.

"Wonder what she wants. Maybe she demands an apology for earlier? I did cross a line." He sighed, regretting what he had done to her earlier. No matter how nice she smelled, or how beautiful she looked, or how nice it felt pinning her against the wall with her body pressed tightly into his…where was he going with this? Oh yeah! No matter how nice it was for him, he should've considered her feelings and not done it. "I hope she doesn't hate…" He trailed off, his face turning bright red when he opened the text and saw what it really was.

The picture was of Mina in the changing room, with her costume completely off. She stood in front of the mirror in a pair of black silk panties and a black bra, smiling and giving a peace sign. A text was right below the picture.

"**Anything you want." **Which was followed by a heart emoji, a kissing face emoji, an eggplant, and sweat droplets…only he _knew _what she meant by that.

Should…Should he delete the message? Save the pic? Send one back?! A girl had never texted him before besides Mei, and a girl had _never _sent him a picture like this! What the fuck was the protocol?!

With a groan Izuku fell onto his bed, too flustered to go to sleep.


	11. Class Rep and Future Husband

"You've been really quiet today. The fuck happened?" Bakugo asked as he and Izuku made their way to UA.

"W-What makes you think something's wrong?" Izuku questioned with a nervous chuckle.

The greenette was still in shock of the picture Ashido had sent him the previous night, and he still had so many questions. Was it meant for him or someone else? If it was meant for him, then why? They've only been classmates for two, now three days! That's a little early for sending such pictures to a classmate, isn't it?

Although yesterday after Izuku had gotten back from the nurse's office, he was able to get a read on Ashido. She was the playful and flirty type, someone who loved making others blush and getting them all hot and awkward. Well, two could play at that game, couldn't they?

"The fuck's going on?" Bakugo asked after they had rounded the corner, pulling Izuku from his thoughts. He could see what his friend was talking about.

A hoard of journalists was standing in front of the UA gates, trying to barge in for one reason or another. They could hear some mention All Might, so Izuku concluded they had heard he was teaching here and wanted to interview him.

Which also meant they were probably going to get harassed in order to get some info about All Might…

Shit.

"Can I blow them away?"

"What is it with you and blowing people?"

"Shut the fuck up you shitty nerd! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Hey, you two! You're UA students, right?!" A female reporter asked as she ran up towards them. She was wearing a blue suit and had short brown hair. "Can you tell us what it's like being taught by All Might?"

"Drop de-" Bakugo began to shout, before his mouth was covered by Izuku's hand.

"I'm sorry but we can't answer any questions at this time. We have to get to class before we're late!" Izuku informed as he began pushing Bakugo through the gate.

"Hey, isn't that the sludge villain kid?" One of the random journalists questioned.

"Walk away before you're moved away in a body b-" Again, the blonds shout was stopped by Izuku's hand.

**(1A classroom)**

When Izuku and Bakugo made it to the classroom, they found everyone discussing what they had said during their interview and how they felt during it. Some were nervous while others were calm, some gave serious statements (like Iida) while other merely said memes and referenced vines (Kaminari). Bakugo noticed Racoon Face was eyeing Deku, and whenever Deku would look at her, he'd blush hard and look away.

The hell was going on with those two?

"Decent work on yesterdays combat training you guys." Aizawa semi-complimented after he walked in the room, causing everyone to shut up. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams' results. Bakugo, you're talented, but don't abandon the mission or your teammate looking for a 'good fight'. It's childish and irrational."

Bakugo merely grunted as a response.

"Midoriya, good job at protecting your teammate and capturing both villains. But I see in order to escape your fight with Bakugo you had to break your hand. Work harder, and don't give me the excuse you can't control your quirk, that lines getting pretty old. You can't keep breaking yourself while we're training you. That being said your quirk can be very useful once you get a handle of it. So show a little urgency, alright?"

"Yes sir!"

Izuku had conflicted feelings about Aizawa's examination of him. While he was happy at the praise, it also hit him hard about the cold, hard facts. He couldn't keep breaking his body, he's come too far to be stopped now.

"Let's get down to business. Our first task, will decide your future."

The class waited with their breaths held for him to continue, a million thoughts and ideas going through everyone's mind. Was it going to be another test or some kind? Maybe another quirk assessment? Was he _actually _going to expel someone this time?!

"You all need to pick a class representative." Was his simple answer after moments of panic filled silence, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

'_Oh good, just normal school stuff.'_

What followed were screams and shouts of people saying they wanted to be class rep and why. Eiko, Kaminari, Aoyama, Ashido, Mineta, Bakugo, and even Jiro raised their hands to show that they wanted to be chosen.

Izuku also raised his hand, thinking it'd be fun and interesting to be the class rep. Plus, it's be another point against Bakugo if he was chosen.

"Silence everyone, please!" Iida shouted, effectively quieting everyone down. "The class representatives' duty is to lead others, it's not something just _anyone _can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!" Iida explained, while also having his hand raised high into the air. It was the highest raised, and was wobbling.

"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you." Most of the class said in unison.

"Is this really the best idea?"

"We've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who we can trust?"

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves."

"Most people will, but that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable for the job." Iida further elaborated. "It's the best way, right?!" Iida questioned Mr. Aziawa, who already had zipped himself back into his sleeping bag.

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." He ordered, before falling down and going to sleep.

"Thank you for your trust!"

After 10 minutes of voting, Iida had collected all 20 votes and began to count them on Aizawa's desk. Almost everyone watched him and his movements, making sure he wouldn't cheat somehow. When Iida would find a piece of paper with someone's name, he would put said paper into its own pile. Already there were many one paper piles, and only two piles had more than one paper. One pile had five, while the other had two.

Grabbing the last paper with shaky hands, Iida slowly opened it, and grinned at the sight. Many were worried that he had actually won with that grin, but were surprised when they saw him place it into its own one paper pile.

Getting up from the desk, Iida turned around and began writing on the board. After a few seconds he turned around.

"May I present to you…your class rep and deputy!" He exclaimed, before sidestepping to the left to revealed the board.

**Election poll results**

**Izuku Midoriya: 6 votes**

**Momo Yaoyorozu: 2 votes**

"What?! How'd I get six votes?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock. He was expecting to get no votes, or the very least _one_! But getting over one-fourth of the total votes?! That was madness!

After waking Aizawa up and telling him of the news, he called the two students in question forward.

"Alright, the class rep is Midoriya, and the deputy is Yaoyorozu." Aizawa stated officially.

'_Who would vote for me?!' _Izuku thought, looking over the sea of students to see if he could gather some clues. Uraraka was whistling innocently, Iida was rocking back and forth in the corner while giving a thumbs up, Kirishima was smiling bashfully, Ashido gave him a wink, Tsu gave him a smile, and Bakugo glared at him. Izuku could see the message he was delivering with his face.

'_Don't make my vote go to waste!'_

"While I am saddened over not winning, I am happy that you were chosen Midoriya. Let's represent the class as best as we can." Yaoyorozu gave him a soft smile and reached her hand out. Smiling back, Izuku accepted and shook it.

"To you as well Yaoyorozu. Let's make 1A the best class there is!"

"You know, this isn't so bad." Tsu stated.

"Y-Yeah, I can get behind Midoriya." Kirishima chuckled nervously, trying not to give away the fact she had voted for him.

'_I'd rather get behind you- IZUKU STOP IT!'_

"Yeah, and Yaoyorozu was totally on top of it when it came to our training results!" Kaminari backed up.

'_I'd rather her get on top of m-I'M GOING TO SHOOT MYSELF!'_

**(Lunch Time)**

Lunch time, the time of day where everyone could relax and fill their stomachs with delicious food made by none other than the pro hero, Lunch Rush. Right now we find our heroes to be walking in and separating into groups to gather their food. One individual, however, was scanning the giant room, looking for a certain someone.

When their eyes landed by a head of pink with goggles on top, they smirked.

"Oi, fucker! Get over here!" Bakugo shouted loudly, drawing the attention of many, especially said pink haired individual.

"Baku!" Mei squealed, running past and through different to get to her friends. She jumped towards him when close, and the blond caught her before he began spinning the two of them around, laughing.

"Is that the friend that gave your shield Midoriya?" Iida asked, watching the spectacle in amusement. He'd never seen Bakugo so happy.

"That is yeah. Her name's Mei Hatsume, but we called her Sume back when we were kids. We've been friends for 11 years. Those two are practically brother and sister." Izuku informed.

"Was that make you two Deku?" Uraraka questioned with a mouth full of rice. Izuku froze at that, his cheeks darkening.

"L-Let's just say it's complicated." Izuku chuckled nervously, causing Iida, Uraraka, Ashido, and Kirishima to glance at each other in question.

The booth consisted of the four of them, and an empty spot for Bakugo. Kirishima had been the one to ask if she and Ashido could join the four of them. Iida and Uraraka agreed, Bakugo just grunted in annoyance, and Izuku's brain short-circuited when Ashido got a little _too _close to him.

"A-Anyway, are you guys sure I'm cut out for this whole class rep anything? The only notable thing I've really done so far was break my hand…"

"What are you talking about dude?! You protected Uraraka with your life _and _your shield against Bakugo and Iida! That's pretty notable to me." Kirishima grinned.

"You'll be great. Your courage and quick thinking under stress will make you a worthy leader. Not to mention and strength and speed you've demonstrated. Those are the reasons why I voted for you." Iida informed.

"But didn't you want to be class rep Iida? I mean, you do look the part." Uraraka commented.

'_That's not how we should be choosing people.' _Izuku sweat dropped.

"I voted for you cause you're cute." Ashido stated bluntly, causing Izuku to stutter and blush.

"Speaking of speed-" Kirishima brought up, trying to change the conversation once she saw Iida was about to have a heart attack from Ashido's reason. "-how are you so _fast_?! Like, I didn't even see you move during the training battle when you saved Uraraka!"

"Oh, well when I was a kid the doctor we went to see told my mom I should get some training in, since my quirk wouldn't help in combat. He gave her a list of trainers and specialists to talk to and she signed me up for almost all of them. The pro hero Ingenium was the one to help me with my speed." Izuku informed, blush dying down as he told them all the reason for why he was fast.

Iida, who was taking a sip from his drink, began coughing violently, causing Kirishima and Uraralka to pat his back to help.

"I-Iida, are you ok?!"

"Y-You're the one Ingenium taught and always talked about?!" Iida whispered in shock.

"Y-Yeah, wait, talked about? How do you know that Iida?" Izuku asked, causing the blue haired teen to freeze. Oh no! He had exposed himself!

"I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family." He sighed, not noticing the four others were leaning in close to listen what he had to say. "You see, the Iida family have been pro heroes for generations: in runs in our blood. And your teacher, Ingenium? Is my elder brother." Iida informed, saying the last part with pride.

"That's awesome!" The girls exclaimed in sync.

"Oh yeah, I can see the resemblance now! So, I finally get to meet the little brother he would always talks about!"

"H-He talked about me?" Iida questioned, cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

"All the time!"

"I-I'm honored he did so! And to finally meet his student! I've only heard good things about you Midoriya, and I can see my brother wasn't fibbing with what he has said!"

"You people make me sick with all your happiness." Bakugo growled when he finally got close, a tray of food clutched in his hand as he took the available seat next to Izuku.

"How was your little reunion, Kacchan?"

"Was fine, damn extras kept giving us stupid looks. Damn idiots checking her out, as if I'd let my sister get with just _anyone_!" He growled, causing the others to laugh at how protective he was. "Sides, none of them have a chance. Only one bastard has her heart."

"Well that seems a tad harsh."

"She's in love?! That's so cute! Who's the lucky guy?!" Ashido begged to know with stars in her eyes. She _loved _romance, and always want to know when someone was in love and who with. She was also a shipper, and having a class with 18 others (NOT MINETA) was her shipper dream paradise!

She found it odd when Midoriya's face darkened,

"Who the fuck do you think? It's-"

"Zuku!" A voice shouted, before the four watched as the pinkette they were just talking about run over and jump into the booth, squeezing herself between Izuku and Bakugo. She then clutched onto Izuku's right arm and peck his cheek. "Hi future husband!"

A pause fell over the group, but not the three childhood friends. Izuku covered his face with his free hand to hide his blush, Mei was busy rubbing against his arm, and Bakugo continued eating his noodles.

"Future what?!" The four shouted in surprise, the new comers statement finally registering and clicking in their minds.

"Future husband. Didn't you idiots hear her?" Bakugo asked after slurping up some noodles.

"No, no, we heard her. But Ms. Hatsume, could you please explain why you referred to Midoriya as your 'future husband'?" Iida questioned politely.

"Oh, because we're going to get married after high school, duh." She explained as if it was the simplest thing in the word. "We're gonna get married, get a house, have a _ton _of kids-"

"Sume _stooooop_!" Izuku begged with a whine.

"I already talked to your mother and she thinks it's a wonderful idea. Oh wait, I'm sorry! _My _future mother in law." She giggled, still nuzzling his arm. "Let's go get started on those babies."

A squawk escaped the greenette, causing the blond at the table to snort and begin laughing rather loudly and aggressively, banging his hand against the table.

The girls each felt ping of jealousy as they watched her rubbing against him, just like some type of damn cat who hadn't seen their owner in days. And did she _just _say she wanted and go have sex with him?! What the hell was that about?! Not even Ashido would do such a thing!

"I-I apologize for her…she's been this way since we were eight. We are _not _getting married, and we _aren't _going to make babies." Izuku informed the group, causing the three to relax.

Ok, he was still available. That was good…not that any of them _cared _if he was single or not!

Before another word could be uttered, sirens and bells began to ring throughout the school. A robotic, feminine voice shouted **"Warning: Level 3 Security Breach. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion"**.

What followed was a hoard of people running into the hallway in hopes of escaping the building. They ignored the robot's instructions and of course, weren't in an orderly fashion. And much to Iida's horror, were in a single file line.

"What's a level three security breach?" Iida asked out loud.

"It means that someone managed to get past the school's barrier. This hasn't happened in my three years here! We should get moving!" An upper classman, who was sitting behind the group, informed before running off.

The group of seven were quick to follow, and rushed out of the cafeteria doors as well. What they ended up running into was a sea of students taking up the whole hallway, and got stuck after being sucked into the hundreds of kids.

"Stop pushing me fuckhead! Ow! I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo shouted as he tried pushing kids away from him.

"You threatening to kill them isn't helping Kacchan! They're already causing a massive panic as it!" Izuku informed. "Ow! Watch the elbow!"

"I'm scared! Hold me Zuku!"

"Can I get in on the holding!"

"Now's not the time for inappropriate requests Kirishima!" Iida scolded. "Who in the world could've trespassed on campus grounds?!"

"I-It's the media! I can see them right out front!" Uraraka, who was currently pressed against the window, informed her fellow classmates.

"Is that it?! Why isn't the robot bitch coming online and telling everyone?!"

"At least it's not an actual villain attack! But we're the only one's who know the truth! How are we going to get everyone's attention?!" Iida shouted.

Izuku's mind began to get into overdrive at that point, countless ideas swimming through his mind. Everyone was scared and panicking, which meant using Kacchan's explosions would only worsen the situation. Mei had none of her gadgets to help, and Kirishima and Ashido were too far away to help. The closest to him were Iida and Uraraka. One could make things float, and the other was fast…bingo!

"Iida, Uraraka! I have a plan!" He exclaimed, drawing their attention. "Uraraka, make Iida float above everyone, and Iida, use your quirk to speed over to and stand on top of the doorway! That way you can let everyone know the truth."

With a nod the two got to work. Touching Iida's arm the brother of Ingenium began floating above everyone else. Using his quirk he shot forward at an amazing speed, and like Izuku had said, made it to the doorway. It was there when he began to shout the truth of what was going on, and how everyone needed to remain calm and prove that UA students were the best of the best.

That, coupled with the fact that the police had literally just arrived, caused everyone to finally calm down and relax. Classes resumed normally after the incident.

**(Class 1A)**

"It's time class rep. Let's begin." Momo informed Izuku.

"Right, of course. We need to figure out who the other class officers will be. But before we start, I would like to thank both Iida and Uraraka for helping stop the situation today during lunch." Izuku stated, surprising everyone, especially the two in question.

"Aw c'mon Deku, it was your idea! We just, you know-"

"Brought it to life and actually made it happen." Izuku cut her off, giving her a soft smile. "Who came up with the plan is irrelevant, what matters are the people who actually made the plan happen. You two did a good job today, don't downgrade yourselves just because you didn't make the plan."

Uraraka blushed at the praise, while Iida and (surprisingly) Kirishima began to tear up.

"Such manly praise! I love it!"

"Love it or love him?" Ashido whispered into her friends' ear, causing the red head to freeze and her cheeks to become redder than her hair.

"I humbly thank you, Midoriya!"

"Is this lovefest actually going anywhere and have a point? Or are you just wasting my, and everyone else's, valuable time?" Aizawa questioned with an annoyed tone. He would be intimidating, if he wasn't against the wall in his sleeping bag.

"Actually, there is. With their courage today, I'd like to name them the official officers of the class." Izuku informed with a smile, again shocking everyone.

"Deku/Midoriya?!"

"Hey, the fuck Deku?! Why didn't you pick me?!"

"Cause your quirk only would've caused more harm than good, plus you threatened to kill someone when everyone was in a full state of panic! That and you're…you, so you'd scare off anyone who we would meet and talk with."

Bakugo went to shout something, only to close his mouth soon after. He leaned back in his chair and grumbled to himself, saying how much he hated the 'shitty nerd'.

"If you would truly want me as an official class officer, I'd be foolish not to accept! Thank you Midoriya!" Iida exclaimed, giving his friend a bow.

"Yeah, thanks Deku! We promise not to fail you."

"While I agree with your choices, I at least would've appreciated you talking to me first. As class deputy, I should know about the decisions you make before you make them." Momo scolded the class rep, who rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that we've hardly hanged outside of school, and I don't have your number…both of which we could change, if you want?" He asked slyly, causing the young woman to blush a light pink, and causing three certain classmates to have a heart attack.

"Yes. We should change that, shouldn't we?" She agreed, before creating a piece of paper and pen and writing down her number, before handing it to the greenette.

"Smooth: 100." Kaminari whispered to Sero.

"That _worked_?!" Mineta softly cried in despair.


	12. Music and Villains, What a Pair!

**(USJ time! Warning: this chapter will be altered compared to the episodes of the USJ)**

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Todays training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors: me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Aizawa informed the class, surprising them.

This was the first time they would ever have three teachers to help with their training, usually it was just All Might who taught them. But to have Aizawa and another faculty member? It excited some and made others nervous. How hard was this training going to be that required _three _teachers?!

"Sir! What kind of training is this?" Sero asked. After doing so, Aizawa dug around in his pocket, before pulling out a flash card that had 'RESCUSE' in big blue letters.

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters: shipwrecks, avalanche, fires, stuff like that." He informed, which turned the feeling of fear for some into excitement.

"Sounds like we're in for a big workout."

"Totally!"

"Hero stuff! This is what separates the men from the boys! I'm shaking with excitement!"

"Hopefully I can show off how good I am in the water, ribbit."

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Aizawa sighed, causing the class to quiet down. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes-" Pulling out a remote and tapping a button, sections of the walls began coming out, just like with All Might. "-but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet. They might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready."

The students began getting up from their seats and walked over towards the wall, each grabbing their respective suitcase that held their costume made costumes.

Izuku was beyond excited for this. Rescuing people was the thing All Might was most known for, thanks to the video Izuku watched as a kid (and to this day, but he'd never admit that). If he could do good at this, it'd bring him a step closer to becoming like the type of hero All Might was!

After that everyone went to the locker rooms to get changed, and then headed outside. The class had either formed small packs, like Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, and Kirishima, while other opted to stay by themselves, like Tokoyami or Koda. Izuku was by himself in his costume (which was repaired almost instantly after the battle training thanks to Mei), and had his shield in its original position. He could see Yaoyorozu and Uraraka were coming over to talk with him, only for a loud whistle to stop them in their tracks.

What followed was Iida yelling for everyone to form two lines based on their student numbers, so that way everyone could get on the bus efficiently.

Izuku had given specific jobs to both Iida and Uraraka once he named them 1A officers. Iida was to keep everything and everyone organized, and Uraraka…her job was to make sure their fast friend didn't go off the deep end.

But instead of it being like a regular school bus like Iida had hoped, it was more like a shuttle bus. While there were seats in the back like a regular bus, the middle had sideways rows of seats that faced one another. Its open layout had ruined Iida's 'boarding strategy', as he put it.

Most of the students had opted to sit in the back to avoid being bothered, while others had opted for the middle. On one side of the bus, going from right to left, sat Ashido, Uraraka, Izuku, and Jiro, and across from them sat from right to left were Kirishima, Iida, Tsu, and Kaminari.

"You really need to chill Iida." Ashido sighed, watching as the officer sulked to himself about his boarding strategy. His behavior had gotten a laugh from some of the others.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I want to say." Tsu stated, drawing everyone's attention. "It's actually about you, Midoriya." She eyed him from across the bus, causing the greenette to tilt his head in confusion.

"About me? What is it Tsu?"

"That one power of yours…isn't it a lot like All Might's?" She questioned, causing both him and Bakugo (who was the second row away from where they sat) to freeze. Izuku had known a question or statement like this was going to pop up sooner or later, but not _this _soon!

"You really think so? I'm flattered! Being compared to All Might is a huge honor!" He gave her a wide smile, deciding to play the fanboy card in hopes of either distracting everyone and changing the topic, or hoping Kacchan would have his back and say something. He could see from the corner of his eye his blond friend was about to say something, but someone else came to his rescue.

"Hold on Tsu, you're forgetting something! All Might doesn't hurt himself! That makes a huge difference!" Kirishima brought up, causing the greenette to sigh in relief. "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it." She continued, before holding out her arm and hardening it. "My hardening's super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

'_Something's hardening cause of your damn costume.' _Izuku thought, his cheeks turning pink. Seriously, and he thought Momo's costume was revealing! Literally all that were covering the red heads nipples was a three to four-inch black line!

"What? No way! I think it's really awesome looking! You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that!"

"Y-You really t-think so?! S-Seems like it'd be e-easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier." She stuttered, cheeks turning a bright red in coloring. She hadn't expected him to say such amazing things about the mediocre quirk she had, but he did! Her eyes met Mina's, who winked at her knowingly, which made her blush darken.

"My naval laser has the perfect combination of panache and strength!" Aoyama commented from the back, which was the row in front of Bakugo.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie." Ashido said, bringing the Frenchman back down to earth and causing him to pout.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugo." Kirishima stated, her blush dying down. Todoroki was asleep and Bakugo merely glared at her.

"It's not just them Kirishima! We all have amazing quirks that'll make us into even more amazing pros! You'll see!"

"You're such a flirt Midoriya! Seriously, you _gotta _teach me how to flirt like you some time!" Kaminari begged.

"He's not a flirt you idiot! He's just a nice guy! Anyone who thinks his being nice is flirting is a complete dumbass!" Bakugo shouted from the back.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry. So he'll never be that popular." Tsu spoke her mind, causing Bakugo's temper to flair.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass Kermit!" Bakugo shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Bakugo! Please sit down!"

"Shut up Four Eyes!"

"You see? Proved my point."

"You know we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Kaminari pointed out.

"You'll regret the today you applied to this school Pikachu!" Bakugo screamed, holding the railing in front of him to hold him back and keep him from rushing the yellow haired idiot.

Izuku sighed as the two began arguing and insulting one another back and forth. There was no point in getting involved, because then Kacchan would scream at him, he'd scream back, and one of them would say something embarrassing and expose the other. He decided to try and tune them out and listen to the others in the bus.

Yaoyorozu was complaining to Koda about how disgusting the conversation was, Uraraka was laughing with Ashido and egging them on, Iida was yelling at them all to stop, and he could hear the music Jiro was listening to. He could tell what the song was by the opening guitar rift, which was followed and combined with drums. He started tapping his food and nodding his head along with the instruments.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see." He sang/mumbled under his breath, not wanting to draw any attention to himself while also wanting to sing along. It was ones of his favorite songs, after all.

He was cut off soon after, however, by someone poking his arm. Turning, he was surprised as Jiro stared at him curiously, as if studying him.

"Ah, sorry about that, didn't mean to intrude and listen in. I just heard the song and well-"

"You like Skillet?" She cut him off, genuinely surprised she had found someone who enjoyed a band she did. This was japan after all, and J-pop dominated just about everything music related. While the band was popular in places like America, it was basically a no-name here.

"Uh, yeah actually. When I was young my dad visited the US for his work and sent back a few of their albums. I've been hooked ever since." He informed. "The song you're listening to, Monster, happens to be one of my favorites."

She continued eyeing him after the information escaped his lips. Soon her cheeks turned pink, and she looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Do you…wanna listen with me?" She asked, her earjack wriggling in the air.

'_Am I…getting a hint of tsundere? Another weakness!' _Izuku thought, his own cheeks turning pink.

"I'd love to."

For the rest of the bus ride the two sat in silence, enjoying the music from Jiro's playlist even though the world around them was on fire. Literally: Bakugo's explosions were causing the metal railing to slowly melt away. Iida was panicking and looking for a fire extinguisher, Aizawa was banging his head against the window in hopes of knocking himself out, and some of the girls noticed and watched Izuku and Jiro. Some thought the image of the two sitting there, listening to music was cute, while others had a more negative feeling. A ping of jealously hit them, watching the two as they were in their own little world, each with a small smile on their face. Whether it was from the music or each other's company, none of them knew. What Mina knew, however, was this would be great blackmail as she took a picture.

"Hey, hey, we're here." Aizawa stated, causing the two blonds to stop arguing and yelling. The bus turned right and began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. The doors opened, allowing Aizawa and the students to step out. They started walking towards a giant dome building.

"You know, there's a rumor coming around they're coming to japan in a few months." Jiro informed, catching up to and walking next to Izuku.

"Really? That'd be sweet! I've never gotten the chance to see them play live!"

"Same. Maybe I'll meet you there? If you decide to go, that is…" Jiro trailed off, secretly hoping that he would. It felt nice to _finally _have someone to share one of her interests with.

It was better since he was easy on the eyes.

"I'll go if you go."

"Midoriya, Jiro, stop talking the pay attention." Aizawa ordered, causing the two to blush in embarrassment for being called out.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you." A person in an astronaut like costume exclaimed happily while walking out through the front doors. Some stood amazed at who it was, while others looked on in confusion.

"It's the space hero, 13! The chivalrous pro whose rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!" Izuku exclaimed, excited for said hero to be his teacher for todays training. 13 was one of his favorites, after all.

"Woohoo! 13's one of my most favorite heroes!" Uraraka exclaimed, equally excited as her green haired friend.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside. Please, follow me." She ordered nicely, before walking towards and through the front doors with 1A in tow.

It was definitely much bigger on the inside than it was on the out. The inside held multiple areas, each with a different disaster that would be used in their training. One had mountains, another was a red dome, one had broken and damaged buildings, another was a gigantic pool like area with a ship in its middle, and so on. The kids stared out in amazement.

"Holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!"

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it: The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it USJ!" The space hero informed, proud of her work and all of the time and effort she had put into creating the facility.

'_Just like Universal Studios Japan.' _Many of 1A thought.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked while walking up to his colleague. "Let me guess, he booked himself an interview instead."

"Actually it's something else." 13 informed while walking closer to and leaning towards Aizawa. "Apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used all of his power. He's resting in the teachers longue."

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Aizawa sighed, annoyed but knowing he couldn't do anything about it. All Might was All Might, after all. It was heroing first, everything second for him.

'_Well, we should be ok with just the two of us.'_

"Clocks ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent! But before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Maybe three, or four, or five." She trailed off, forgetting what she had originally wanted to say until Aizawa tapped her helmet, stopping her trailing off. "Sorry! Now please, listen carefully."

13 began to tell the class about her quirk, which was named 'Black Hole'. This quirk allows 13 to suck up and turn anything to dust: including human beings. While yes she has saved dozens of people thanks to her power, it could also be used to kill. She brought up that some of them had similar quirks: potentially helpful but also potentially dangerous and deadly. She informed the group that even with the smallest wrong move, it could change their power from helpful to deadly in a snap. Even if they were attempting to do something virtuous like rescue someone.

She thanked Aizawa for his fitness test, which gave everyone a solid idea of their quirk's potential. She also thanked All Might for his combat training, they likely experience how dangerous said powers could be when used against someone. She asked for everyone to carry those lessons to today's training, and informed them they would learn how to use their quirks to save someone's life. They wouldn't be using them to attack others or enemies, but to help. After all, that's what being a hero's about. Ensuring the safety of others.

Now finished, 13 thanked them for listening.

The speech inspired just about the whole class, and gave them plenty to think about. Some had never thought of their quirk being able to hurt someone, while others like Ashido and Kaminari had always known the risk, but they still wanted to try and help.

"Right, now that that's over-" Aizawa was cut off as electricity began dancing across the lights on top of the building, causing many to look up and stare. The lights were soon turned off, and water fountain that sat in the middle of the disaster zones began to stop and turn back on rapidly. A purple portal began to open right in front of it, causing Aizawa's eyes to widen.

Something was wrong, very, _very _wrong!

A hand reached out of the portal, and a face was piercing red eyes was revealed. What made the face even creepier was the fact a hand was covering it. A _severed _hand.

"Stay together and don't move! 13, protect the students!" Aizawa commanded. Everyone grew confused, and it took Kirishima to point out what had made Aizawa act like this.

"What's that thing?" She asked, watching the swirling vortex and purple and black.

People began to slowly walk through, each and every differing in appearance. Some wore masks while other didn't, have had giant horns while others hand longer than normal limbs.

"Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people?"

"This isn't training." Izuku informed, shield snapping into its full form.

"Stay back!" Aizawa snapped, putting on his goggles. "This is real! Those are villains!" He informed, shocking the class and causing most to worry. Especially when a giant creature with pitch black skin and an exposed brain walked through the portal.

"The only real heroes I see are 13 and Eraserhead. Perplexing, according to the schedule we retrieved, All Might should be here as well." The purple mist spoke, his body forming to head with bright yellow eyes.

"So you scumbags used the press as cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa deduced.

"Where is he? I went through all the trouble of bringing so many friends who were eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great symbol of peace. I can't believe he's not here." The man covered with hands sighed. "Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play?" He suggested.

Aizawa's scarf flew and danced in the air as he prepared himself for the fight ahead.

"What? Real villains? No way!"

"How could so many of them get into a UA facility this secure?!"

"Yeah, 13? Why aren't the alarms going?"

"Good question. I'm…not really sure." 13 informed, surprising them.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target? Either way if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, one of them must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?" Todoroki asked himself.

The students were worried right now, seeing the wave of villains in front of them. They had successfully infiltrated the building, cut off their communications, and outnumbered 10 to one before anyone could comprehend what was happening.

"13 get them out of here, and alert the main campus." Aizawa ordered. "Actually if they have the ability to block our sensors, than they might be jamming our regular communication too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir!"

"Are you sure you don't want some help? I don't doubt you have a plan or trick up your sleeve, but taking all of them on by yourself won't be easy." Izuku asked, ready and willing to help if he allowed it.

"No, set an example and leave with the others class rep. I'll buy you all enough time to escape." Aizawa stated. "I'll leave it to you 13." With a single jump Aizawa flew over the large staircase, aiming himself for the villains below as if he were a missile.

"Shooting squad: ready your aim!" One of the villains, a male in a white tank top and metal helmet ordered. A woman with long silver hair and a giant man in a green one piece walked up behind him.

"Didn't our intel just say it was gonna be 13 and All Might out here? Who's that?" The woman questioned.

"Don't recognize him, but if he thinks he can take us down easy, he's dead!"

"Let's shoot him down!" The three shouted in unison, aiming in and beginning to fire.

The only problem was, nothing came out when they did so.

"My quirk!"

"Where are my bullets?!" The two males shouted in surprise, before Aizawa's scarf wrapped around all three of them. With a pull the three who lifted into the air, and with a tug they were slammed into each other head first before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Idiots! That's Eraserhead, a pro that can erase your quirk just by looking at you!" One of the villains informed the rest.

"Cancellation eh?! Bet you can erase a quirk of a heteromorphic type like me, can you?!" One of the bigger brutes asked. He had four arms and rocky skins of light blue coloring. He wore a black mask with yellow lines over his head. He started sending punches towards Aizawa's way, only for the man to duck and dodge every single one.

"Yeah, you're right." Aizawa answered, punching the villain square in the face and sending him flying back. He followed his attack up by tossing his scarf out and wrapping it around the guys ankle. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me!"

He ducked under a punch from behind and did a 180, smashing his foot into the side of the villain's head and sending him flying back into two others. Tugging his scarf down, he sent the heteromorphic type slamming into them.

"Good thing I've taken measures to make sure that's never happened! How which one of you gutter punks is next?!"

"There he goes trying to intimidate us. He is strong, and since he's hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell whose quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers." The hang guy said to himself, watching as Eraserhead continued mowing down his minions. "How annoying. The worse thing about dealing with pros is when they live up to all of their hype."

In the time the hang guy spoke, Aizawa had managed to take down another five of his villains.

The kids did as ordered and began running towards the front door in hopes of escaping, but were foiled when a purple and black portal began to open on the ground in front of them. The vortex villain rose and stood between them, blocking their path.

"There is no escape for you." He informed.

'_Dammit! I blink for a second and the guy who seems like the most trouble got away!'_

"It's a pleasure you meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his final breath?" He asked, revealing what their intention and goal was.

To kill All Might.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Oh well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." He stated, his mist body growing in height.

13 had opened one of her fingers in hopes of turning the villain od dust in order to escape, but her eyes widened as two of the students decided to rush said villain instead.

"Kacchan, Kirishima, no!" Izuku shouted, too late in stopping his friends from attacking the purple mist. He was watching his blond friend for the longest time, knowing full well he was going to attack sooner or later. But the villain had mentioned killing All Might, and that reveal was enough to turn Izuku's attention away. In those few seconds the two had ran to try and attack.

Hardening herself and setting off an explosion, Kirishima and Bakugo's attacks hit at once, causing smoke to fill the air.

"Did you think we were going to stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?!" Kirishima questioned with a toothy grin.

"You live up to your school's reputation." The villain spoke, re-forming himself around a metal piece as the dust settled. "But you should be more careful children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." He threatened.

"You two, get out of the way right now!" 13 shouted.

"I'll scatter you across this facility, to meet my comrades! And your deaths!" He exclaimed, surrounding everyone in his purple mist.

"Crap, what is this?!" Kirishima shouted in surprise.

Iida panicked and rushed out of the mist while grabbing those closest to him, which happened to be Uraraka and Sato. Shoji used his body and dupli-arms in order to protect and cover Ashido and Sero. The rest were warped to other parts of the building.

The last thing Jiro saw before her head hit something, which caused her to get knocked out, was a black ponytail and neon green.

* * *

**(I decided to make 13 a female in my fic. 13 has always sounded feminine to me, so I've always said she was, well, a she.)**


	13. See Through The Dragons Eye

**(The next chapter will contain slight/alternative spoilers for the manga. You've been warned!)**

* * *

When Jiro finally awoke, she had a searing headache and felt nauseous. Her vision was blurry and her hearing was impaired, the shouting and screaming surrounding her was muffled. She felt that something was wrapped around her head, which was propped up on something fluffy. The last thing she remembered was getting teleported and hitting her head on something. How long had she been out? Her vision began to clear, and she ended up looking down to see what was happening.

She watched as Izuku kicked the leg of one the villains, bringing him down to his knees before bashing his shield into the villain's face, knocking him out. A new one came up from behind him and grabbed him under the arms before connecting his hands behind Izuku's neck.

A female ran towards the two, her jaw opened wide and with long and sharp teeth extending. Izuku jumped up and kicked her in the chest and landed, before grabbing the head of the villain behind him and lifting him up and over his head, before slamming the guy into the girl.

Another two came rushing at him from different sides, one with swords for fingers and the other a sword for an arm. Izuku crouched down with his shield above his head, blocking their attacks as they slashed downwards. Kicking backwards and punching forwards simultaneously, Izuku managed to hit them both in their crouches, causing them to double over in pain. Standing up he slammed his shield into the head of the villain in front of him, before reaching backwards the grabbing the head of the villain behind him. Jumping up and landing into a sitting position, the force whipped the villains head into the ground, knocking him out.

Jiro's vision of the fight was covered just as five villains surrounded Izuku. A villain had walked up to her laying on the ground, a cocky smirk forming on his ugly and scarred face. Raising his right hand, the flesh twisted and turned into a metal axe. Raising it above his head, he slashed downwards in an attempt to kill her. The axe stopped just inches before it could hit, and she could hear Izuku scream 'Get over here', before lifting the villain over his head by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the group of villains who had just previously surrounded him.

"Jiro!" A voice shouted from above. Looking up, a gas mask stared right back at her. But even through the lenses, she would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Y-Yaoyorozu?"

"Don't talk, save your strength!" The deputy to 1A informed as a pink light flashed from out of her field of vision. Momo held another gas mask, and slowly slid it on Jiro's face. "Midoriya!" Jiro heard her shout, before watching her throw three black, spherical objects towards the boy. Looking back, now with his own mask from his costume on, Izuku grabbed the three objects before slamming them into the ground. They opened, but nothing came out.

So imagine her surprise when the villains that once outnumbered them began dropping like flies, each falling to the ground unconscious. Jiro felt her eyes grow heavy and closed them, the last thing she saw was the class rep running towards them.

"Is she okay?" Izuku asked when he got close, kneeling down to their level.

"From my guess she has a concussion, probably when she hit her head after we were teleported." Momo informed. "It appears we've been separated from the others."

"The mist guy seems to have a warp quirk, and must've scattered 1A across the USJ. We need to regroup and figure out what's our next move." Izuku replied, scooping Jiro up into his arms. Momo stood up, and followed him as he began walking down one of the paths in their area. "Thanks for those chloroform bombs by the way. You really saved our lives."

"I should be thanking you. You were able to hold the villains off for me to do so, and gave me the idea of making them in the first place. I've never thought of using my quirk to make liquids or gases."

It happened after they landed in the area and realized they were surrounded. Izuku had asked Momo if making something like chloroform with her quirk was possible, and she said she's never tried making a gas. After doing some research on what chloroform was composed of, she discovered that yes, she was capable of making gases. They, however, needed to be inside of something in order to be made. So she had made spherical objects that opened on impact, and filled them with chloroform.

"How do you think everyone else is fairing?" Momo questioned, walking faster in order to stand next to him. The two were currently walking between two giant walls of rocks, and she felt uneasy doing so. Who knows if more villains were around? Waiting, watching, ready to strike any minute. Her eyes scanned the tops of the walls in order to make sure they weren't about to be ambushed.

"I think everyone's doing fine, it just depends where they landed. If Tsu was thrown into the water she'll be more than capable of taking care of herself, but if Kaminari is thrown in there, well…it could be disastrous."

Jiro moved and squirmed in his arms, head pressed against and nuzzling his chest. It made him smile and his heart swell.

"Can you help me with my mask? I'm sure we're safe from the chloroform now."

"Of course." She helped lower his mask down around his neck, before taking off her own and carefully taking off Jiro's. The girl in his arms had a small smile on her face. If they weren't in a life or death situation, Izuku would've thought she was cute like this.

…Oh who was he kidding? She _was _cute!

The sounds of screaming broke Izuku from his thoughts, and the two started to run to get back to the others. They could see the giant staircase that Aizawa had jumped down earlier, and a large body of water from the shipwreck disaster. This caused them some relief since it meant they were closer to their classmates, but the relief died down as quickly as it formed with a loud _snap_.

The giant black creature from before was on top of someone, the persons blood slowly pooled and surrounded the two. Izuku could see Tsu, Mineta, and Kaminari in the water near the shore, frozen in fear. The hand guy was slowly walking towards them.

Izuku felt his heart stop at the sight, before a voice began nagging him in his mind, reminding him of his current and only objective. _Protect_.

"Can you carry Jiro for me?" Izuku asked sharply, tone serious. It surprised Momo to hear him like this, but given the circumstances, she could see why.

"I can, yes." She nodded, raising her arms and allowing Midoriya to place the petite in her arms.

"Get yourselves to safety and stay with the others. You're in charge while I'm gone."

"Gone?" She questioned.

"Gone." He answered, electricity flowing through and around his body. Before she could protest he was gone in a flash, wind and dust kicking up as he ran towards his friends.

Blood and adrenaline pumped through him as they charged towards the enemies, and he now had a clear picture of what was happening. It was Mr. Aizawa who was being crushed by the creature, his arm twisted and broken, face being repeatedly smashed into the ground. Tsu was holding onto a crying Mineta and Kamianri, who was giving a thumbs up and had the dumbest expression Izuku had ever seen. She was frozen in fear, unable to move as the hand guy slowly reach out. He must've had a quirk that required contact with his hands, much like Uraraka.

The nagging feeling was back for some reason, like his subconscious was screaming at him over and over again. _Protect_. _Protect_. _Protect_. His head was thumping with pain as the order and demand grew and grew.

Winding his left arm back as it glowed green with One For All energy, Izuku snapped his arm forward, letting go of his shield and watching it fly through the air at breakneck speeds. It flew past the creature and made contact with the hand guy, who was launched into the water as a result.

The creature looked up to where it master once stood, and didn't notice as Izuku was closer. Pulling his right arm back, fist surging with green energy, Izuku let it launch forward and into the creatures back with a loud "Detroit Smash". The creature was off Aizawa in an instant, and Izuku watched as it flew through the air and land in the water like the hand guy. Izuku continued running towards his friends as the mist villain screamed in surprise and worry. All of that had managed to snap Tsu out of her frozen state.

"Give me your hand!" Izuku shouted when he was close enough, reaching down to the water…with his totally not broken or injured, right arm. He almost did a double take at the sight. No damage! No ripped costume or purple skin, it was entirely normal and functioning.

Tsu responded quickly, reaching out and grasping Izuku's hand before she and the other two were pulled out from the water.

"M-Midoriya?"

"That was so cool! We're saved!" Mineta began crying tears of joy.

"Weeeeeee."

"You won't be safe for long." Izuku informed as his shield flew back to him and took its rightful place on his left arm. "Get Mr. Aizawa and yourselves to safety. I'll protect you."

"But you-"

"We have no time to argue! You four need to go before-"

"NOMU!"

The ground shook as the monster made it back on land, its master the hand guy was right behind it being helped by the vortex villain. The eyes of this 'Nomu' snapped to Midoriya, and rushed towards the boy before he could even blink. Its fist was pulled back, readying for a punch.

'_Holy shit it's fast!' _Midoriya thought, surprised. He stood in front of the three with his shield raised, hoping to stop the blow.

The fist made contact with the shield, causing a high-speed wind to be whipped up and around the greenette. He could feel himself skid back a few inches from the force of the blow.

'_This thing is a monster in every sense of the word. My full power punch did nothing to hurt it, and it has incredible speed and strength. Definitely has shock absorption, so the best I can do to continue punching it back.'_

"Grab Aizawa and get out of here! I'll hold this thing off so you can escape!"

The Nomu came back, reeling back its fists as it began its assault on Midoriya, pushing the shield user back a few inches with every rapid punch. Tsu sidestepped the two, just as Mineta grabbed Kaminari and pulled him out of the way. The frog quirk user let out a ribbit of worry, but did as she was told. Running over to Aizawa she and Mineta picked him up and began carrying him away. Mineta had also made a chain of his grapes, before pressing one end to Tsu and the other Kaminari, effectively herding the blond with them.

Izuku gritted his teeth in anger and frustration, mad that he was unable to do anything but soak up the creatures attacks. He felt completely _useless _right now. He was nothing more but a mere punching bag for this creature from hell.

The only bright side as he was pushed back continuously, was that the others were getting out of here safe. The longer the Nomu focused on him, the further away his classmates got, and the longer they would be safe.

Suddenly the attacks stopped, and the air around him felt cold. Lowering his shield, he was surprised to find that the Nomu was completely trapped in ice, its encased fist just inches away from Izuku's face.

He could hear explosions and screaming, and looked behind Nomu to see Kacchan had the warp villain pinned, his metal plating trapped under the blonds hand. Todoroki and Kirishima were close to him.

"You alright nerd?!"

"Doing a lot better since you three are here." Izuku nodded, hurrying to join them.

"Thanks for the save Todoroki."

"Hey! Why the fuck are you thanking Icyhot and not me?!"

"Perhaps it's because I actually managed to stop the villain that was giving him problems." Todoroki snapped back.

"I'll kill you!"

"You four are so _annoying_!" The hand guy hissed, scratching the ever-living hell out of his neck. "My way of escaping is trapped, and the cannon fodder are all unconscious. This is beyond annoying."

"So you're the boss villain, eh? Why don't you call off this attack and no one gets hurt." Izuku threatened, getting into a fighting stance alongside Kirishima. Bakugo's hand continued to slowly burn the villain, and Todoroki…stood there.

"Shigaraki, I cannot move sir. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm not the boss villain in this little game." Hand guy, 'Shigaraki', commented, before pointing towards the Nomu. "That is. Nomu, rescue Kurogiri."

The ice cracked and shattered, and Nomu was already charging straight for Kacchan before anyone knew what was happening. Todoroki summoned multiple walls of ice, but each were smashed through by the creature. Bakugo stared, wide eyed as the creature came after him. He closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. Instead the blond was pushed away, and something else had taken the hit for him.

"Dude, you dodged that?! That was awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed in awe.

"Shut up Shitty Hair, it wasn't me." Bakugo growled, confused. Who had pushed him? It wasn't Icynot, nor Shitty Hair, and where was…shit! "Deku?!" Bakugo shouted, watching the smoke rise from the wall that had been destroyed behind them.

"You'll pay for that you fucking bastards!" Bakugo threatened, palms sparking in rage over what had just happened to his friend. And it happened because he wasn't fast enough to dodge on his own.

"Stand down Kacchan." A voice spoke, causing the three to turn around. Izuku was walking towards them, costume torn and dirtied. He had a limp as he moved, but other than that he seemed fine. "You three, regroup with the others." He ordered, walking past and standing in front of them. "I'll hold this thing off."

"Wha-no fucker! We ain't leaving you to fight this fucking abomination!"

"Yeah, leaving someone behinds is like, the unmanliest thing you can do!"

"This isn't up for discussion." Izuku snapped at them. "You saw that thing smash through Todoroki's ice, and how fast it can move. It could've killed Kacchan had I not stepped in. I'm the only one who can keep it was bay. That's why I'm going to hold it off so you all can escape."

"We're not leaving you!" Bakugo yelled, grabbing onto Izuku's arm and making him turn to face him. "I don't know what kind of self-righteous bullshit you're on right now, but we _aren't _abandoning you! What happens if you…if you die?!"

"If it means you all can escape and get to safety, so be it." Izuku growled, tearing his arm away from his friend.

It was silent after that, with Bakugo and Kirishima staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. Even Todoroki's usual blank expression turned to one of surprise. Would he really give his life if it meant they could get to safety?

"My priority right now it making sure you're all safe. I promised someone to protect you all, and I intend you keep that promise." Izuku informed. Bakugo growled, fingers twitching as he tried holding himself back from blowing his best friend up. As much as he hated to admit it, Deku was right.

"We. Aren't. Leaving here without you." Bakugo replied. "But we will regroup with the other idiots."

"Dude!"

"Shut it Shitty Hair! The nerd's fucking right, we'd only get in the way."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he is right. We should meet up with the others and check on them."

"I was getting to that Icyhot!" Bakugo yelled, his glare switching between the two 'idiots'. Icyhot was fine with leaving, but Shitty Hair still seemed unsure. "He'll be fine Shitty Hair, have a little faith."

"I do! It's just that…"

"I'll be fine." Izuku told her. "Go on with them and check the others. It's probably the manliest thing you can do right now."

That seemed to do the trick as he watched her perk up at that. Finally she nodded, and agreed to leave with the others. She and Todoroki started to run to where the rest were at, and Bakugo would've as well if not for Izuku grabbing his arm.

"Kacchan, if anything happens-"

"Which nothing _will_!"

"_Promise _me you'll get them out of here, safe. I don't care what happens to me, just make sure they get out of here."

"I don't make shitty promises for shitty nerds." Bakugo hissed, trying to not let Deku's words get to him. It was hard to hear his friend accept death so easily for the sake of others. "Don't…fucking die and whatever. Sume will fucking kill me if you do."

Izuku merely nodded, and allowed Bakugo to follow the other two. With a sigh, he turned towards the villains.

"You really believe you can take on my Nomu? The thing _built _to kill All Might?!"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Izuku asked.

"Heh, I like your guts kid. I'll like em better when they're strewn across the ground! Nomu!"

**(With 1A)**

"Where the fuck are the rest of the extras?!" Bakugo shouted as he finally made it to the top of the staircase. He could see Round Face, Racoon Eyes, Arms, Icyhot, Shitty Hair, Lips, Soy Sauce Face, Kermit, Grape Bitch, Pikachu, Ponytail, and Earlobes, but that was about it. 13 and Aizawa were also there, and both were greatly injured.

"Iida went for reinforcements, and the others are still spread around the USJ." Ponytail informed as she did her best to patch up Aizawa. She looked behind Bakugo for a few seconds. "Where's Midoriya?"

"He…He's fighting that creature that hurt Aizawa."

"He's what?!" Grape Bitch shouted in surprise

"Why would you leave him to fight that thing on his own?!" Racoon Eyes questioned.

"It's not that simple Mina." Shitty Hair stated. "He told us to regroup with you all and to escape while he held that thing off."

"Which we're _not _doing!" Bakugo exclaimed in anger. "If it was up to me I'd be down there with him, not stuck up here with you extras!"

"Deku." Round Face mumbled, worried.

"Your fucking boyfriend will be fine, so don't fucking worry!" Bakugo informed, trying to reassure himself much more than the others.

"B-Boyfriend?!"

"I don't like leaving him either, but he gave our best chance to get to safety." Icyhot tossed in his two cents. "I think we should do as they told us and leave."

"No!" Bakugo, Momo, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Ashido shouted in unison.

"If we don't leave now, his sacrifice will be for nothing."

"He's not fucking dead!"

"Besides, they would just come looking for us. It's better to stay here so that way civilians won't get involved." Momo said.

"Rich Bitch agrees with me!"

"Rich Bitch?!"

"Uh, guys, we got trouble!" Kirishima called out as she stared down at the staircase. Bakugo, Todoroki, and Sato ran to her as she hardened her skin. "Looks like we're fighting after all." She informed, watching as Shigaraki run up towards them.

**(With Izuku and Shigaraki, minutes prior)**

Shigaraki was scratching his neck to the point he was bleeding from his wounds. This…this _child_ was actually managing to hold off his precious monster. No, he wasn't just holding him off. He was fucking _winning_!

The child, Shield Hero, as Shigaraki would refer to him since he didn't know the kids real name, and Nomu were exchanging blow for blow, punch for punch, kicking up wind and dust with every impact.

Shield Hero would raise his shield any and every time Nomu attempted to punch him, which would block the hit and merely push him back a few inches. Then the kid would deliver a punch and knock Nomu back _feet _instead of inches. That damn shield was making the kid invulnerable to pain!

Even now the kid was doing it, raising his shield to the right to block a right punch and then to the left to block a left punch. The kids leg would glow green before he kicked Nomu in the shin, bringing the creature to his knees and giving him easier access to punch it in its giant chest. Watching Nomu ragdoll across the ground as the kid stood tall and proud made Shigaraki _furious_.

But for Izuku, the invulnerable to pain part was far from true. With every blocked hit, more pressure would be put onto his injured right leg. His leg had been injured after he was punched into and through the stone wall from earlier, which meant now he couldn't move as fast as before. Now instead of being able to out maneuver the Nomu, all he could do was stand his ground and suffer the pain from each punch. It was worth it, knowing his classmates were safe.

"That child seems rather preoccupied with the Nomu, Shigaraki." Kurogiri stated.

"Yeah, and it's really pissing me off! Why can't he just die already?!"

"Sir, you're missing my point. He appears to be the strongest one in this class, which means you have a free path towards the students."

Shigaraki's fingers stopped in their place, his eyes widening from what the warp quirk user had just informed him. Looking towards the staircase, he smiled under his fathers hand. Yes, he _did _have a free path, didn't?

'_Does this thing ever get tired?!' _Izuku thought as he delivered another punch to the Nomu's chest, sending the creature skidding back from him. He was panting, pain and fatigue were finally getting to him. Just a little longer, he told himself. He had to hold out just a little longer.

Something moving at a high speed out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and his blood went cold as he watched Shigaraki make it to the staircase and run up them. He could see a few of his classmates at the top, readying a defense.

He didn't think before he moved, much like when Kacchan and Uraraka needed help. Winding his arm back his shield flew through the air at a high speed. It smashed into Shigaraki's side, knocking him off of the staircase and causing Izuku to sigh in relief.

The relief was short lived when a portal opened, rescuing Shigaraki from splattering onto the ground. The same one opened again, and Shigaraki stepped out to stand next to Kurogiri. It was there Izuku had realized what had happened.

He had been played, outsmarted, because now his shield, the only thing protecting him from the Nomu, was just about halfway across the USJ.

"Nomu, _break him_."

The creature was behind him in an instant. Izuku raised his left arm to pull the shield towards him while his right shot forward to punch the creature, but Nomu was faster this time.

Nomu grabbed onto Izuku's right arm before the punch could connect and squeezed, breaking it and causing Izuku to grunt in pain. The next thing the greenette knew was that he was raised into the air by his broken arm, and then smashed into the ground, which caused a crater to be formed. A hand wrapped around his left leg and bent it forwards, and Izuku's left arm dug into the dirt in pain as it too was broken. The creature raised its right foot and stomped onto Izuku's back, and the greenette bit his lip until it bled to stop him from screaming in pain. He could hear and feel as some of his ribs snapped in two, and could feel his back being broken.

He could hear them, the screams of his name in panic and worry as blood pooled in his mouth and as his vision blurred. Everything was hurting right now, but nothing more than his pride. He had been outsmarted; he had failed everyone.

"Shall we have the Nomu kill him, Shigaraki?"

"No, let the child watch as we kill his classmates. _Then _we can kill him. Nomu, come."

Izuku could feel the creatures weight get off of his body, and he watched as the three begin walking towards the staircase, where his trusted shield lay.

Images flashed through his head of what could and would happen, horrifying images of his classmates being torn apart. Tsu's tongue ripped from her mouth and used to strangle someone, Shoji's arms torn off and used to beat someone to death, Mina's acid used to melt someone to a puddle of nothingness. And what of Shigaraki? He didn't know what horrifying thing his quirk could do.

"N-No, get away." He called out, using his left arm and right leg to crawl forward at a nails pace. His teeth gritted in anger and frustration as he could do nothing and watch them walk up the staircase, the images still flash in his head. Kacchan, Uraraka, and the others possible deaths only got more and more gruesome the more thought he put into them. "Get away from them!"

His vision began to blacken, the worlds lights and colors leaving him. Was he dying?

His vision was changing yes, but it wasn't because of death. Soon everything was black, and everything was leveled. No other objects were where he was currently at.

"W-Where am I?" He asked himself, no longer feeling the pain from before. He looked down and realized his limbs were no longer broken, allowing him to stand up and look around. "Where is everyone? Where am-AH!" He screamed in shock after a full 360. He fell onto his ass and scooted back as a figure of red light, who hadn't been there before, stared at him.

From the built he could tell it was a male, who stood as above six feet. He was muscular with giant arms and spikey hair, and with what looked like two horns poking through his hair and standing above it by a few inches. This…this thing, or person, or _whatever_, was looking at him with yellow eyes.

"W-What are you?" Izuku questioned. The figure didn't answer, it merely started walking towards Izuku, who continued crawling back in fright. Was this the quirk of a villain? Was he being tortured and trapped in this dream/vision?

His back hit something, stopping him from moving back any further. The figure reached down, grabbing him by the arm and lifting him to his feet, but he never let go. The figure was watching him, studying him. It even bent down and sniffed Izuku. It nodded, before taking a step back and reaching its arm out. It turned its arm so its closed fist was facing the sky.

The fist opened, revealing a shining red light that was brighter than the figure itself.

"W-What is that?" Izuku asked. "Is…Is it for me?"

The figure nodded, and reached out further to prove its point that yes, it was for him. Izuku switched his view from the figure to the light in its hand a few times, before grabbing it.

The red light began going over Izuku's body, and a scream escaped him as he fell to his knees, a searing hot pain traveling through his form. He could feel his body changing, morphing as the pain especially got worse in his back, his head, and his tailbone. He looked up and saw the figure grinning, his teeth sharpened much like Kirishima's, but with four in particular being longer. Two on the top of his mouth and two bottom at the bottom. The figure faded away while waving, and soon the black room was replaced with the USJ yet again.

Izuku panted, the pain from his vision(?) slowly fading away. He could feel a breeze on his backside, and when he turned to see why, his eyes widened. Two medium sized, green and trident shaped wings were poking out and flapping from his back. The ends of his wings had openings for an unknown reason. From his tailbone he could see a long, shiny green, spear like tail with a razor-sharp end had sprouted.

His head felt heavier to he reached up with his left hand, only to feel two horns were there as well. Thick and long, about six or seven inches. It was then he realized his hand was no longer a regular hand, but a dark green and scaly limb with five sharp, green claws.

His head pulsed again, and searing headache making grunt and growl in pain. That voice was back and louder than ever, screaming at him to protect his classmates. It was like his instincts only knew that one word, that one feeling of wanting to protect those close to him.

"I said **get away**!" He shouted, no longer recognizing his own voice. Someone in his mind told him to breath in deep, and he did so. His eyes were glowing brightly, far more than when he activated One For All.

His wings moved like they had a mind of their own. They flipped forward and the opening began to glow a light green at the opening. They began to twitch violently, before six beams of energy were shot out towards the villains.

Nomu was hit in its back, causing the creature to fall down to its knees. Shigaraki and Kurogiri turned, and the man with hands glared at the young wyrmling, a growl escaped him.

"I'm officially pissed right now. Nomu! Kill the fucker, no more games!"

Nomu's eyes snapped to Izuku yet again, whose wings and tail slowly began to wither back down into his body. With its target complete defenseless, it moved in for the kill. Nomu was quick to get to Izuku, its fists raised into the air and ready to splat Izuku into the ground.

There was an explosion at the front door, and a sudden gust of wind traveled through the students and past the two villains. Nomu slammed its hands into the ground, and noticed that no blood or insides were covering them. Looking up, it noticed who had saved the boy.

"A-All Might?" Izuku asked weakly, a small smile forming on his face as he stared up at the face of his favorite hero. He had a good look at the hero's face, and noticed something about his expression. He wasn't smiling like he usually did.

No, he looked pissed, with murderous intent in his eyes.

"All Might!" The students shouted in relief, no longer fearing for their lives since the number one pro had arrived. Some were crying while others fell to their knees, the adrenaline of having to fight finally dying.

All Might gritted his teeth as he held his successor close, tightening his grip just enough to hurt the boy, and also enough to keep him close and safe. He had seen 13 and Aizawa as he ran down towards Izuku, and could feel Izuku's condition up close now. His eyes and dull and almost lifeless, no longer holding their usual life and shine. His skin more pale than usual, arm and leg broken, and he doubted it was from using OFA.

The horns were new, he noted.

'_They went through all of this while I was __**resting**__!' _He thought bitterly and angrily, mad at himself for neglecting his teaching duties. _'And Young Midoriya, how long have you been fighting? How long have you held this monster off for me to arrive?'_

He rushed past Nomu and villains once more, this time he was able to grab Izuku's shield before reaching the top of the staircase. He was careful to lay Izuku down with his shield by his side, and watched as Young Bakugo and Young Kirishima rush over to check up on him.

The greenette was still smiling at him, which only made him hate himself more for not being here when they needed him.

"Have no fear students-" He began, ripping off his tie and throwing it to the side as Izuku's eyes began to flutter shut. "-I am here!"

And then, everything went black.

* * *

**(Stay with me on this)**


	14. Truth Revealed and My Hero

**(This chapter reveals some truths behind One For All, and explains on how and why Izuku was able to get this new and 'in case of emergency' quirk. This chapter will contain some spoilers for the manga, specifically chapters 212 and 213 I think, but it may be a chapter close after that. The authors note at the end will explain more of what's going on)**

**(Also fuck the guy who said my story was good until the 'wing' part and called that gay. Maybe wait to see what happened before talking shit. That might sound rude but rude reviews/messages get rude replies. It be like that sometimes)**

* * *

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was met with pure black yet again. He sat up with a groan, and realized he had been laying on the floor. Why was he here again? Where were…his classmates?!

His chest tightened as he started to hyperventilate, panic, worry, and dread taking control over the fact he had no one idea what happened. He remembered fighting the Nomu, getting hurt, meeting a red figure in _this _very room, and then…nothing. Nothing!

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he screamed in fear before whipping to see who it was. The sight shocked him greatly.

It was the figure from before, only instead of being red, it was an _actual_ person this time. It was a male that stood at six feet four inches at least, with red spikey hair and red horns that stood high above his hair. He had no shirt on, revealing a toned and muscular chest and stomach, which was riddled with nasty scars of varying size and shape. He did have black pants of some kind on him, allowing him to have some decency.

The man stared at Izuku with glowing red eyes, no longer yellow like before.

"Greetings ninth user. I wasn't expecting us to meet so soon." The man greeted with a deep and rough voice, and bowed to be formal.

'_Ninth user? Was…Was he a former user of One For All?'_

"W-Where am I? And who are you?" Izuku asked as the man stood tall once more. The man smiled at him.

"Simple questions deserve simple answers, just does difficult questions deserve difficult answers." The man said cryptically. "The where is easy: we are currently inside of your mind. Your fight with that creature injured you greatly and severely, but you are still alive thankfully. You are currently resting inside of a hospital room."

"S-So the creature, it was defeated right? My friends are okay?"

"Yes, and yes. The eighth user showed up and was able to defeat the creature. After that reinforcements arrived to help with the other villains. The one with hands and the one with mist both got away. You have been unconscious ever since." The man informed. "And yes, your friends are all alright. Some were injured, but nothing serious such as yourself."

A happy sigh escaped Izuku's lips, and a wobbly smile formed. He was beyond happy right now, knowing that he had been able to help protect his friends.

His head thumped again at the mention of the word 'protect', and he groaned in pain while holding onto his head. He felt the man touch his head, and almost immediately, the pain went away.

"Try not thinking about the P word for now, it'll only cause you greater pain."

"B-But why? And-And you never answered my second question! Who _are _you?!"

"The who is a bit more complicated, but I shall try to answer it and the rest of your questions as easily as I can." The man informed. "I am a former holder of our shared power: One For All. I was one of the early users, but the exact number escapes me."

He…He was a former One For All user? There was no way! All Might had never told him about having visions of previous users! And even if he was real, why was he in Izuku's head?

"I can see the doubt in your eyes, so allow me to explain further of everything that has happened." The man pleaded. "My quirk is called Dragon: it is a transformation type quirk that has been in my family for generations. My father, his father, and so on have all had this quirk."

To prove his point the man concentrated, before a larger pair of wings sprouted from his back. They were giant and red, and appeared to be a normal set when compared to Izuku's since the mans wings had no openings. His hands were forming to red and scaly limbs as the horns on the top of his head thickened and grew. The four teeth on the inside of his mouth grew as well.

"Our quirks vary for each person. My father could shoot electricity, his father could shoot ice, his father shot scolding hot water, and so on. Our coloring, much like our attacks, change as well. I am red, my father was white and light blue, his father was purple, and so on."

Izuku tried his best to memorize all of this information. He only knew of one person with a dragon quirk, and that was the number nine ranked pro hero: Ryuko Tatsuma. To think that they varied as much as the man said they did, it was astounding.

"And you, ninth user, have managed to unlock it far before when you should have been able to. Quite strange, and yet quite fascinating."

"W-Wait! What do you mean 'unlock'? A-And why are you here?"

"As I have said, I shall try to answer to the best of my abilities. You see, vestiges of the eight previous users, including myself, are mixed into the 'core' of our power."

"One For All."

"Exactly. We have been living inside of this power all along. The core is small, but holds the power of every previous user. They are cultivated into this core, which is the source of our unbelievable strength. Like I stated, the powers of previous users are hidden here, and are unlocked when in great times of need." The man informed. "You were thinking about and wanting to protect your friends, correct? That was what you were thinking back then?"

It was. It was all Izuku could think about at the time, to protect and save his friends from certain doom and unimaginable pain.

"Well, the appropriate quirk for doing so was my dragon power. Those with dragon quirks vary in everything: attacks, thoughts, ideals, instincts, behaviors, etc. But we all share one thing: the need, the want, the _desire _to protect those close to us. You believed your friends to be in grave danger, and your passion and need to protect them managed to unlock my quirk. You should be happy, I may be biased, but I believe my quirk is one of the strongest in One For All."

"So…I have another quirk now? One that I can use whenever I want?" Izuku questioned, causing the man to let out a boisterous laugh.

"No." He answered bluntly. "You are still too far new to One For All, meaning that my quirk, along with the others, will not only cause more harm than good, but will be more difficult to control. You must remember my power, along with the others, are imbued with the growing and accumulated power of One For All. That means my quirk with you is far stronger than it was with me."

This was a lot to take in. So the previous holders of One For All were inside of Izuku's mind? And the quirks of the previous users were in him as well? This meant he had another, what, six or so powers to discover? That was too much! He already had OFA and his metal quirk, now he had a _dragon _quirk, _and _a potential six others!

"That doesn't mean you will never be able to use my quirk again; it just means you must train yourself and take control over your need to protect others. Our powers will respond to the emotions you feel. For example, if you're angry, the power you unlock or use at that moment will respond as such. But do not worry, my quirk will manifest again, that much I am sure. But it shall only in moments of true danger, in moments of life or death. So don't think it'll activate because some stupid spider is chasing one of your friends around!"

The man began to cough, and a black dust slowly began to swallow his body.

"It appears you're waking up. I apologize for not answering your questions well."

"N-No, you did. But I have so many more! How many other quirks do I have?! Why are there so many?! Why hasn't All Might told me about any of this?!"

"I am sorry, but we have no more time. Good luck ninth user, and please, continue to carry out the will of One For All! We shall always be with you!"

And then, everything turned white.

**(Real world: hospital room)**

Izuku's eyes fluttered open, and he flinched as the worlds bright light attacked him. Why the blind to his hospital room was beyond him. He used his left hand to rub the gunk out of his eye and yawned, still tired after being healed. He would've sat up, but froze when he saw a head laying on his stomach.

Jiro was sleeping soundly on his stomach, a small smile on her face as she dreamt and nuzzled against him. Some strands of her hair was covering her face like a curtain.

'_Now that's a sight I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning.' _He thought, hand twitching. Against his better judgement he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face.

Her eyes snapped open at that, and her eyes met Izuku's for a few seconds before they blushed at their position. She was quick to get off of him.

"Uh, h-hi?"

"H-Hey, sorry about that. S-Still tired from getting healed, must've fallen asleep." She stuttered, cheeks cherry red. As she spoke she twirled her earjack around her finger, more than likely as a reaction to being embarrassed.

It was beyond cute.

"I-It's okay. Um, w-why are you here?"

"Well, I ended up getting a concussion at the USJ. I was brought here to heal and woke up this morning. Yaoyorozu was waiting by my side, and she told me everything that happened. I asked her to bring me to your room, and I've been here ever since."

"Oh…wait, why did you wait for me how to wake up? And how long have we been here?"

"We've only been here a day since the USJ thing happened yesterday. I woke up at about...nine? After that I decided to chill out in here until you woke up, and ended up, you know…" She trailed off, blushing red from embarrassment again. She still couldn't believe she fell asleep on him! "As for the why did I wait…I wanted to say thank you."

"Oh! Uh, thanks? Can-Can I ask why?"

"You're serious?" She asked, surprised at the question. "Well you kinda, I don't know, saved my life? Don't you think that warrants a thank you?"

"N-No! I do! I just…wasn't expecting it?"

"What were you expecting? Me giving my 'hero' a kiss?" She questioned bluntly, unable to stop the snarky reply from escaping her lips. _'What the fuck did I just say?!'_

'_I mean…I wouldn't __**not**__ want that. Who wouldn't want to get kissed by a cute girl?' _He thought, cheeks turning pink at the thought of such a cute girl kissing him. His head tilted in confusion as she gasped at him, her own cheeks turning a dark red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"C-Cute?" She asked, earjacks waving around erratically out of embarrassment. She grabbed onto them, and started tapping the ends against together in either embarrassment or thought.

'_Yeah, definitely cute.' _He made sure _not _to say out loud this time, and merely nodded as an answer. She screwed her eyes hut after that, before letting out a sigh.

Opening her eyes, which were filled with determination, she leaned down and ended up pecking the greenette's cheek, causing the teens cheeks to both catch on fire and turn a blood red. Izuku just stared dumbly at her with wide eyes.

"Thanks again." She voice cracked, before she was quick to exit the room, leaving the successor to All Might confused and flustered beyond belief. He didn't think she was _serious_! Now that he was complaining! She seemed nice and cool and cute and smelled nice and…and…did he like her? Did she like _him_?!

With a groan he scratched his head and decided to think over these thoughts later. For now, he wanted to rest, and think of excuses he could use regarding his new found powers.

**(Secret Facility. Location: Unknown. Time: Unknown)**

"Test subject 32 A appears to have a multitude of quirks. After running numerous tests we have discovered that the subject has a shock absorption and super regeneration quirk, a combination that proves deadly with its super speed and strength." A man in a lab coat said into a tape recorder as two other people, another male and female, jotted down notes while examining the Nomu.

After the Nomu was taken into police custody, some agents from an organization showed up and requested to take Nomu. While the led detective was reluctant, All Might had vouched for them and said they could be trusted. The agents promised to share any information they would find with the detective.

"What kind of sicko would make such a thing?" The other male questioned, before tapping on the class that encased the monster. Its eyes snapped onto the man, who jumped back in surprise.

"Our intel says a group known as the League of Villains are responsible for its creation. Apparently it was created to kill All Might." A gruff, male voice spoke from the shadows, causing the three to jump and turn around before saluting.

"Director." The three greeted as the sound of boots hitting metal got closer. Out of the shadows a figure approached and stopped just when their body from the waist down was revealed. The man wore black combat boots, black pants, and had a black trench coat.

"This motherfucker is a lot more intimidating up close." He stated. "And I heard a teen was strong enough to hold it back? Is that true?"

"It is Director." The woman informed, before tapping away at her iPad. A holographic screen popped up from it, showing a video of a green haired boy fighting the monster. "The teens name is Izuku Midoriya, a first-year student at UA. He was able to hold the creature off before All Might and other reinforcements arrived."

The Director nodded and continued watching the video, smirking to himself as he watched the teen fight. He was sloppy and head strong, but was a good enough fighter, especially with that shield of his. He was brave, and willing to do whatever it took to protect people. Just the qualities he was looking for.

"Keep an eye of him, and tell me when he does something of significance. He might just be what I've been looking for."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**(So some of you are confused as to why/how Izuku got his dragon quirk. You're probably thinking I made all of this up but no, SPOILERS, One For All does contain the quirks of previous users. In the manga Izuku is taking a test and fighting against class 1B. He wants to capture someone and then, bam, he unlocks a quirk that is supposed to help him do so. But he loses control and start breaking everything. No, it was not the dragon quirk in this story. I was actually inspired to do so by a popular fic called "What's In A Hoard" and decided to give him one, because as far as we know, he may have one anyway. His dragon quirk design is simple, its based off of a dragon from the game Monster Hunter World, and the dragon in question is called Valstrax. My friend in our discord suggested it to me, and I loved it. So yeah, here's the truth/reason why I did this. Also check out the story! It's a harem and I love it!)**


	15. Sleeping Together

**(Note: When Mei says 'Mother', she's referring to Inko)**

* * *

Izuku would be released mere hours after Jiro had left him, allowing the greenette to finally leave his anesthesia filled prison. No more did he have to deal with the mind-breaking beeps or the depressing coughs that surrounded him.

He had told his mother over the phone he was released and she offered to come get him, but he declined saying that traffic was too bad and that he didn't want her dealing with it. He told her he would get a cab to ride home, and while reluctant, she allowed him to do so. He would end up waiting for only five minutes for a black car to pull up and say it was for him, and Izuku thinking nothing of it, entered, allowing the driver to pull away from the hospital.

Izuku's real cab arrived minutes later, confused and waiting for him.

Izuku and the driver, a middle-aged white male with graying hair and in a well-tailored suit, talked about small and generic things. Like the weather, how the current sports team were doing, and even about a few pros the two had a common interest in. They even talked about quirks. Izuku was surprised by the man's quirk, which to put it into basic terms, was a sixth sense for danger. His quirk alerted him to any danger, not only to his self, but two other people of his choosing. The catch was they would have to be within 100 or so yards of him.

It took about 15 minutes for the two to arrive, and Izuku thanked the man for picking him up and went to pay him. But the driver refused, saying that the lads' company was enough payment. Smiling, Izuku bid him a farewell and went up towards his apartment, unaware of what the driver was doing.

"Target has arrived safe and secure." He whispered into a device inside of the suit that covered his wrist.

"Good, return to base for further instructions." A gruff voice ordered, causing the man to nod and drive away.

After reaching his apartment, Izuku was met with the frantic tears and hyperventilation of his worried mother. He hugged her and the two cried together, with her crying over fear of his health and almost losing him, and him crying over making her worry so much. They cried and hugged in the one spot for a solid 30 minutes until moving to the couch, with Inko getting tea for both of them

Izuku went over what had happened at the USJ, the fear and worry in his mother's eyes as he talked was enough to make the most hardened of people become sad. But with fear came praise, and Inko said how proud she was of him for making sure everyone was safe and protected.

When he was finished, she went and told him of what happened after she had gotten the call over what happened. She dropped everything and came running to the hospital with Mei, and the two stayed in his hospital room until late at night before they were forced to leave. Neither of them had been dry eyed since, which only made Izuku feel more guilty.

After another hour of talking, Inko said she was going to call Mei and tell her the news of Izuku's return. The greenette nodded and went to his room to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

That's where we find our favorite hero to be now, laying on his All Might themed bed and staring at the pale ceiling, a million thoughts running through his mind. Should he tell his mom and Mei about his dragon quirk? Not even he knew everything about it or all the secrets behind One For All, so he figured it'd be better for All Might to explain it further before telling anyone. God, he could hear Kacchan's screams and accusations, saying that he lied about his quirk yet again. And what about the rest of the class? What would he tell them?

Knock, knock knock knock knock, knock knock Came from the door, a secret knock that only two other people besides himself knew. And he knew for a fact one of the other two wouldn't have knocked, but rather literally blow the door down.

"Come in." He said, tone soft and low, almost like a whisper as he sat up.

The door was barley opened, and a head of pink slipped in before closing the door. Mei held her head down, her hair covering her whole face. His best female friend wore nothing buy black basketball shorts and a green sweater he knew all too well. It was far from her usual attire, showing him that things were serious.

"Mei?" He asked, using her real name instead of her nickname as he watched her stand there, her back to him and her front towards the door. She was preparing herself; he could tell. Her body was shaking, and whether it was from anger or sadness, he couldn't tell. "I-I know how you feel Me-"

"You don't." She whispered harshly, causing the boy to flinch from her tone. She had never used such a tone on him. Towards bullies and Kacchan, maybe, but never to _him_. "I-I was scared, Izuku. One minute everything's fine, we're having lunch with Baku and your friends and everything's great. And the next minute? Mother's calling me and telling me you were _attacked_! That you could've _died_! _You don't know how I feel!" _She shouted, whipping around to glare at the greenette.

Her eyes were bloodshot, fresh tears running down her cheeks as her body trembled and shook. Her yellow eyes no longer held the warmth and love that was only and always for him, now they held anger and fear. Anger over him pushing himself to fight a literal monster, fear over almost losing the love of her life. It broke his heart seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry Mei, really, I am. But you knew this would've happened eventually!"

"Maybe 10 or 20 years from now, yeah. But not a _day _after seeing you again after so long!" Tears were coming out full force right now, and she attempted to wipe them away as fast as they exited. "I-I can't lose someone else I care about! I-I can't lose you, Izuku! I'm not strong enough!" She was full blown crying right, sobs echoing in the room and tearing his heart apart. Her body shook and legs wobbled, making it look like she would fall at any second. Her fumes, the only thing keeping her standing, were wearing out.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm not going anywhere." He said, quickly getting up from his bed and rushing to his friend. He brought her into a hug, and her arms latched around him before he could blink. He let out a quiet grunt from how hard she was squeezing him. "Mei, too tight! Too tight!" He warned, but it never reached the crying girls ears.

With a sigh he began slowly walking backwards, allowing Mei enough time to move forward before he continued back. He lowered himself onto the bed, carefully bringing Mei down with him as he went. The pinkette slid into his lap, her legs spreading and resting on either side of his own. He held her close as she continued to cry, her tears staining his green tshirt.

They stayed in that position for an ungodly amount of time, each holding the other tight and keeping them close to their bodies. Izuku felt awful for making his friend feel this way, for making her worry and panic over his well-being. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen, he merely wanted to keep his friends safe. In a way, he did blame himself. He had people who cared about him, which meant he needed to start thinking things through before going through with whatever plan of his.

"Y-You're a jerk." She muttered into his shoulder. The girl was finally calming down, probably from exhaustion. It looked like she hadn't slept for a while.

"I know. And I'm sorry, really truly sorry, for putting you and the others through this. If I promise to be careful from now on, will you forgive me?"

"No." She answered bluntly, causing him to chuckle. "Only…Only a kiss will get you my forgiveness."

Playfully rolling his eyes, he leaned down and pecked her cheek, much like Jiro had down to him earlier. He felt his cheeks pinken at the act, but took joy in watching her pale skin redden.

"I meant on my lips!" He heard her muffled whine, causing him to sigh.

"No Mei, not on the lips."

"But I didn't specify _what _lips I was talking about…"

He sputtered, cheeks burning as they turned blood red. His body froze at the statement, mind going blank at the thought. He heard her laugh, her body shaking against his as she giggled.

"I _love _making you all flustered." She pulled away giggling, wiping her tears off onto the giant (when compared to her) sleeve of the sweater.

"You're insufferable sometimes."

"But ya _love _me anyway!" She giggled again, before leaning in and pecking his cheek in return. "Maybe when mother goes to sleep, you can make it up to me for making me worry so much."

"In your dreams." He grumbled.

"If this was my dream, you'd have me pinned while-"

"OKAY that's enough out of you crazy!" He cut her off, cheeks on fire at the images she was feeding him. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? It looks like you haven't slept in days."

"But home's so far _away_! And your bed's right here…" She trailed off innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Nope, no way! There's no way-"

"Mother said it was okay!"

He…actually believed that. His mom had always thought the two were cute together, as did Mei's mom. They were always trying to get him and Mei together, often coming up with hair brained schemes to create romantic situations to hook them up. It was usually Mei's father who stopped the schemes, always saying his daughter was too young in be in a relationship. No matter how much he liked Izuku, his pure daughter came first.

If only he could see how un-pure she had become.

"Tch, fine. You can stay the night, but _no _funny business!" He warned, causing her to cheer in joy. A large and happy smile formed, making it seem like she was never sad in the first place.

Before he knew it, she was jumping off of him and practically tearing her clothing off, revealing a pair of silk pink panties and matching bra. His mind shut off as he saw parts…jiggle.

"M-Mei?!"

"What? I sleep naked, be happy I'm being nice and wearing _something_!" She pouted and crossed her arms, making parts jiggle _again_.

"I-I don't need to _know _that! A-And you're showing too much!"

"Aww, what's wrong Izuku? Don't like my body? Or just worried?" She teased, grabbing onto on either side of his face and leaning down to his level. "Don't worry my love, no other man shall see it besides you. You can do _whatever _you want _whenever _you want." She whispered huskily to him.

He resisted to groan, and felt his pants get a little too tight for his liking. It was like being with Ashido all over again, but instead of assuming she was kidding, he _knew _Mei wasn't.

"Can we just go to bed?" He sighed, causing the pinkette to let him go and nod eagerly. He got up and pushed the blanket back, and was about to lay down before he felt Mei grab onto his shirt. "What now?"

"It's a little uneven right now, isn't it?" She questioned, gesturing to her half naked body and his fully clothed one.

"Maybe it'd be even if you put some _clothes _on."

"But I can't sleep with clothes on! And didn't you say I needed my rest? Well, I'll rest easier with _you _losing a bit of clothing." She shot back, still tugging onto his tshirt.

Too tired and embarrassed, he easily complied and took the shirt off before throwing it into the laundry basket. With a sigh he placed his hands onto his hips.

"Happy now?" He asked, trying to not let show how annoyed he was. But her eyes didn't meet his, they were staring down at his chest. He followed her gaze, and realized what she was looking at.

A nasty scar ran in a diagonal line, its starting point one inch below his right breast and ending at the top of his belly button. The doctor had told him about it before he was released: a rib bone had penetrated his skin and cut downwards from his fight at the USJ. He would always have the scar, but they ended up saving his life.

"It that…from your fight?" She questioned softly, her finger trailing down and causing his breath to shudder at the touch. He nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack. "Does it hurt?"

"A-A little." He answered. He watched her, that famous look in her eyes when she started to think. Leaning down, she began planting small kisses along the scar, soft lips meeting rough skin and causing his breath to catch in his throat. Four kisses were planted along his scar, and she looked up at him with half lidded eyes and a small smile.

"Feel better? Does anything _else _need a kiss?" She asked seductively, a hand trailing slowly up his thigh.

She was going to be the death of him.

"L-Let's just go to bed."


	16. Wanking It

When Izuku awoke, it wasn't to the soft and warm body of his best friend pressed right up against him. He was alone in his room, sunlight peaking through his blinds and attacking his eyes. He felt hot, and groaned loudly as he kicked off blanket. Why was he so _hot _all of the sudden? Was this another dream? Or had Mei injected something into him?

He gripped onto the edge of the bed, back arching and a whimper leaving him at how uncomfortable he felt. He grew confused at why his hand felt wet, so he let go of the beds edge and brought the hand closer to his face.

It was glistening from the sunlight, and a heavenly scent was coming off of it. He took a sniff and caused his mind to go haywire. He knew this smell, it was the same as the night before just as Mei climbed into bed with him, or when they reunited at UA.

'_Did she…next to me?' _He thought, blushing a bright red when an image of Mei doing…_that_ flashed in his mind. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a pair of wet, pink panties sitting on the ground next to his bed.

Was she loud? How long did it take for her to…release? How many fingers did she use? The thoughts and ideas and questions made his body grow warmer.

He whimpered again, feeling a certain part of him twitch angrily, in need of attention. Looking down he gulped at the sight of the large bulge in his pants as it strained against the fabric. It looked a _lot _bigger than he did a few days ago when he got that picture from Ashido.

'_Why am I feeling like this? Why did it get…bigger?!' _He thought, arms snaking to push his pants down and slip under the band of his boxers, hands gripping the large object underneath. It was definitely longer than before, and _definitely _a lot thicker. Not even both of his hands could cover it. _'Is-Is this a side effect? Of my dragon quirk?' _He groaned as his hands began going up and down.

Ok, maybe _one _little release wouldn't hurt.

**(1 hour later)**

Izuku was quick to re-make his bed, put his pants in the hamper, kick the panties under the bed, and toss his now ruined pair of boxers into his trashcan. After doing so he grabbed two bottles of air freshener from his dresser and began spraying everywhere, especially his bed and trashcan.

He didn't release just once, or twice. After the first he wanted _more_, and ended up doing it another six times. The second time he needed to stare hard at the picture Ashido had sent him to get off, and the other five the picture could no longer do it for him. He had relied on his imagination. The first was of him and Mei, the second was of Tsu, third with Jiro, fourth of Kirishima and Yaoyorozu, and the fifth and final was of Ashido and Uraraka both…'helping' him.

He was beyond disappointed in himself for needing the thoughts of his classmates and picture of Ashido to help him. He felt guilty, imagining them doing such things to him, and him doing such things to them. They weren't sex objects dammit! They were living, _breathing _people!

And Mei…oh god he was ashamed. He had always seen her as a sister when they were young. Yes he knew of her feelings for him (you'd have to be blind and deaf to not be able to), and yes, his feelings and thoughts of her had changed with time, it was still hard to him to see past the image of her being his sister.

But with anymore thoughts of her…on all fours, _moaning _his name…that would all probably change.

He shook his head, not wanting anymore of those images and definitely not wanting to have another release anytime soon. With a sigh he opened the door and walked out. It was about 12 in the afternoon, which meant his mother was probably worried about him sleeping in so late, and probably had some breakfast for him.

"Bout time you woke up." A voice growled from his kitchen, causing Izuku to jump in his place. With wide eyes he turned, and stared down as his violent, blond haired friend glared back at him.

"Uh, h-hi Kacchan. What are-"

"Came here to check on you, and to get some goddamn answers." Bakugo cut him off, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I see. And my mom?"

"At work. I came here around seven and we talked until 8:30, when they called her in needing help. She left and I promised to stay and look after you." He answered. "Sume came out here at about 10. She was wearing your shorts and a shirt when she left. The hell were you two doing?"

"S-Sleeping. She was worried about me and stayed the night."

There was an awkward silence after that, with Bakugo glaring at Izuku the whole time. Did he think something else happened? Had he heard Izuku when he was pleasuring himself? Was he going to harass him about-

"A dragon quirk?!" Bakugo finally shouted, unable to keep his cool any longer.

Izuku sighed, knowing it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"Kacchan-"

"Shut the fuck up! First you almost get yourself killed and refuse my help! Then you pull some fucking out of nowhere dragon quirk out of your ass?! Why the fuck do you keep lying to me?!"

"I've never lied to you idiot! _I _didn't even know I had it!" Izuku shouted back, reaching his own breaking point.

"YOU…wait, what?"

"I. Didn't. Know about it!" Izuku hissed at his friend. "It just…happened!"

"So what? You're telling me it popped out of fucking nowhere?"

"Well, not exactly 'out of nowhere'? It's hard to explain. And you won't believe me if I do!" Izuku stated, causing Bakugo to scoff and cross his arms.

"Fucking try me."

With a sigh, Izuku brought out his hand and began to call someone.

**(20 minutes later)**

"When you called saying you needed to talk to me, I thought it would, you know, just be the two of us." All Might (in his muscled form) stated before taking a sip from his tea. He and Izuku sat on the couch, and Bakugo sat in one of the chairs.

Izuku had called All Might over to explain what happened. Not only did he want answers now, he figured it was better for Kacchan to be here for the answers as well. He didn't want to relay any of the information, especially since his blond friend would think he was lying.

"Kacchan knows about our quirk All Might. It only felt right letting him stay and discuss what needs to be discussed with us."

"Yeah, and there's no way you'd be able to make me leave!" Bakugo shouted, palms sparking. "So get to talking! Where the hell did that dragon quirk of his come from?!"

"I must be honest. Young Midoriya, Young Bakugo, I have no idea." All Might informed.

There was a pause, with the only sound coming from All Might as he took another sip.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"A-Are you serious All Might? Not even you know?" Izuku asked, shocked beyond belief. How could All Might not have known what happened?!

"Believe me, I was just as stumped as the others when I arrived at the USJ and saw you grew horns. I have never seen anything like it." All Might continued. "Young Midoriya, why don't you tell us what happened?"

He did. Izuku told them about blacking out, the red figure, accepting the power from him, and growing the wings. He also told them about his vision/dream when he was in the hospital, and everything the dragon user had told him.

"I see. Your dragon quirk came from one of the previous users. So our power has evolved with you." All Might said, deep in thought.

"How many previous users were there?" Bakugo questioned.

"Excluding Young Midoriya and including myself, there have been eight wielders of One For All in total. My master, the seventh user, has never told me about this phenomenon." All Might stated.

"Was this dragon dude the user before you?"

"No, my master and the previous user was a female, and the user before her was a male with black hair. I have never heard of a red-haired male with a dragon quirk."

"And they never told you about this?"

"The sixth user died long before I received the power. And no, my master never told me. It's possible not even she knew."

"That means you're probably the first one to experience! You fucking shit head! How am I supposed to compete with a fucker who has _three _quirks?!"

"You won't have to! The dragon user said his quirk will only be useable if the people I care about are in extreme danger, which means I may technically have three now, I'm only able to use two of them."

"Wait, doesn't this mean you might get another seven quirks?!" Bakugo shouted, realization hitting him. All Might froze at the question, but shook it off. The world wasn't ready for the truth.

"In theory, yes, he may unlock an additional seven quirks. However, a previous user may have been quirkless, so the number may decrease." All Might stated, before checking the time. "I apologize, but I must cut my time here shorter than expected. While I failed to help you in your quest for knowledge, you have given me plenty to think about. Have a pleasant day Young Midoriya, Young Bakugo."

"All Might, wait!" Izuku shouted suddenly, startling the two. "I-I have a theory, about the dragon quirk."

"Ok, go on."

"I-I think the dragon quirk has changed me somehow." He said, cheeks turning pink as All Might and Kacchan stared at him curiously.

"Please, tell us how."

"I-I'm bigger now." He squeaked out.

"Young Midoriya…you appear to be the same height as usual."

"Yeah, the fuck Deku?"

"No! I mean…down there." He whispered, using his head to indicate _where _he was talking about. His cheeks were red, and soon so were All Might's when he figured out what Izuku meant.

"Ah, ew! W-Why the fuck would you tell us that?!"

"I-I see…perhaps each quirk you will unlock will change you somehow?" All Might muttered, shaking in disgust at where the conversation. "A-Anyway, goodbye you two!" He shouted, before storming out to avoid any more of the conversation. He was _not _going to give his successor the birds and the bees talk.

"Some help he turned out to be." Bakugo grumbled, sinking into his chair. "The hell are you gonna tell everyone?"

"I…don't know. I guess we can say it's just a mutation of strength enhancement quirk? Or that the dragon quirk bloomed late?" Izuku suggested. "That or I just say I have no idea?"

"All of those excuses suck, but about half the class are idiots so they should be fine. It'll be Four Eyes and Ponytail that give us the most grief, maybe even Round Face and Icyhot." Bakugo stated. "And Auntie's really smart, so lying to her isn't an option."

"Then we just don't tell her. She believed that One For All was just a late blooming quirk, I doubt she'll believe the dragon quirk is the same."

"And Sume?"

"I-" Izuku cut himself off, before deflating and sinking into his seat. "I don't know. She's my best friend just like you and deserves to know the truth. But we both know how bad she is with secrets."

"So you gonna lie to her as well? Or risk it?"

"I'll cross that pink covered bridge when I get to it."

* * *

**(A couple of things to go over. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short. Originally I wanted Izuku to go to a gym and hangout with Kendo and Tetsutetsu, but felt like it'd be weird to have him go there, eventually meet up with Bakugo, go back to the apartment and call All Might to talk, so I decided not to write it. Like, it felt weird going back after I thought I was done to have Izuku tell All Might he was 'bigger'. Anyway, with enough feedback I'll write it and post it as its own separate chapter.**

**Mei masturbated next to Izuku as he slept. For those who don't know, even though I feel like I made it obvious, that's what she did. **

**Izuku's dragon quirk has changed him. His penis has gotten bigger, his smelling has gotten way better (meaning he can smell just about anything from a long distance), and his libido (sexual drive and desire for sex) is off the charts. So expect him to wank a few out during school or grind against someone/something to get off (HINT, HINT)**

**That's about it. Join me next time for the Sports Festival.)**


	17. I'm The Captain Now

To say the minutes before class began the following Monday were hectic would the understatement of the year in Izuku's opinion. He hadn't even been in the classroom for five seconds before he was cornered and hounded with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us you had three quirks?!" Was the question most asked.

"How often can you use it?"

"How long have you had it?"

"Can you fly?"

"Can you bring your horns back out?! They were so pretty!"

"Another winged beast of prey, what a mad banquet of darkness."

"What was that stuff you shot from your wings? _Why _did it shoot from your wings and not from your mouth?"

"Hey idiots! Instead of hounding him about his stupid dragon quirk, how about you see if he's okay?! He did almost die protecting your pathetic asses!" Bakugo yelled from his seat, wanting to steer the questions away from Deku's dragon quirk.

That got the group hounding him, Ashido, Kirishima, Mineta, Kaminari, Sero, Sato, Ojiro, and Hagakure, to quiet down and freeze. They grew sympathetic looks at remembering what their classmate had gone through to protect them.

"He's got a point. Wasn't very manly of us to ask about your dragon quirk and _not _about how you were doing. Sorry man."

"Yeah, are you okay?"

Izuku sighed in relief as Kacchan's outburst, thankful the violent blond had stopped the questioning and changed the topic. He just wished Kacchan would've done so without making his classmates feel bad.

"Besides the new scar I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Izuku informed with a grin, grabbing the area with the mismatched colored skin now sat.

"You got a scar?! That's so manly!"

"Can we see it?! Pretty please?" Ashido begged, again giving the greenette her puppy dog eyes.

"Ashido that's a highly inappropriate question! Please refrain from asking such things from your student rep!" Iida shouted from his seat. "All of you, please get back to your seats! Class begins in 20 seconds!"

The students groaned, but knew the blue haired teen was right. Some slowly walked back to their seats while others agreed with Iida and made their way back quicker than the others. Izuku smiled and shot a thumbs up towards his friend, who nodded back. The greenette went back to his own seat and patted Bakugo on the shoulder as a sign of thanks. The blond merely grunted.

"Hey Tsu? Who do you think's gonna teach class today?" Ashido questioned, causing many to to think the same thing. Who _was _going to teach them today?

"No idea, Mr. Aizawa's still in the hospital recovering from his injuries." Was the frog girl's response.

The door to the classroom opened, and the bandaged form of said teacher stood in the hall.

"Morning class." Was Aizawa's muffled greeting.

"Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here?!" The class shouted in unison, surprised that their homeroom teacher had come in today instead of resting.

"Whoa, what a pro!"

"Mr. Aizawa! I'm glad you're okay!"

"You call _that _okay?"

"My well being is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet." He told the class as he slowly made is way to his desk.

"Our fight?"

"More villains?!"

"I'm gonna pee myself!"

Some of the class began to panic at their teachers' statement, some fearing the worse such as villains attacking again, while others grimaced, thinking that they would be forced into more combat training. Some merely sighed, wanting and needing a break seeing as how they could've _died _days prior!

But Izuku and Bakugo knew better, and while Izuku didn't agree with what was about to be announced, he was more than excited!

"The UA sports festival is about to start." Their teacher informed.

"Yes!"

"Why would you scare us like that?!" Multiple voices shouted in disbelief.

"LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Kirishima shouted at the top of her lungs, bouncing in her seat from excitement.

'_BOUNCE ON ME!'_

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains sneaked inside the USJ?" Jiro asked. Izuku agreed with her of course, although to be fair the villains would be idiots to attack a _stadium _full of pro heroes and heroes in training. It'd be suicide, unless they had an army of Nomu's.

"Yeah, they could attack once we're all in the same place. We'd be sitting ducks!"

"Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever." Aizawa sighed. "Plus, they're beefing up security compared to past years. This event is a _huge _opportunity for all students at UA. It's not something we can just cancel over a few villains."

"Uh, I'm sorry but why not? It's just a sports festival!" Mineta pointed out, and surprisingly, some of 1A agreed with the perverted grape baby.

"The sports festival is perhaps the single most important thing we'll experience here in UA. Pros from around the world will be watching, studying us, and deciding who they want to take under their wing once it's over." Izuku informed. "This thing can either make us, or break us as future heroes."

"Fucking nerd."

"Language Bakugo, and Midoriya's correct. Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the _entire _world. In the past everyone obsessed over the Olympic games, but then quirks started popping up. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters."

"The UA sports festival." Izuku finished for Aizawa.

"That's right. This is where we will get scouted by top heroes around the globe."

"Sure, unless you _die_!"

"She's right though dude! After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies and as a sidekick! How cool is that?!"

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb." Jiro stated, causing Kaminari's left eye to twitch in aggravation.

A snort came from behind her, and Jiro turned to see Izuku trying and failing to stop himself from laughing. She smiled at that.

'_So making fun of Pikachu makes him laugh…gotta remember that. I…I like his laugh.' _She thought, before freezing. _'C'mon, not these thoughts again! Wait! Does he remember that kiss?' _Her cheeks started to pinken.

Aizawa went on to back up what Izuku, Momo, and Kaminari had stated. He said joining an agency could get you greater experience and popularity, which is why the festival matters. He continued by saying they only had a limited number of attempts, so they better now slack off on their training. Class was dismissed after that.

They went on with their usual day, and soon it was lunch time. Cemontoss left the classroom, leaving 1A to discuss the upcoming festival.

Some, like Kirishima and Sero, were beyond excited and ready to start. The festival was one step closer to becoming pros after all! Aoyama invaded Koda's personal space and talked about how he shined even when standing still, Kaminari praised Shoji for his unique quirk and saying how he'd stand out above the rest with it. Shoji, while grateful, said it didn't matter how flashy his quirk was, what mattered was showing everyone how good he was with it and how useful he could be.

Jiro made another joke, saying Kaminari would stand out while in his 'wee' mode, again aggravating the blond and causing the resident greenette to snicker. This of course made her feel warm inside.

Iida…will he was doing _some _form of dance move while talking about how _fired up _everyone was. And while Tsu and Ashido watched in amusement, Uraraka's competitive aura burned brother and stole his spotlight.

"You extras might as well give up in round one! There's only _one _person good enough to win!"

"Aww, thanks Kacchan! That means a lot coming from you." Izuku smiled.

"Now you, you damn shit nerd! I'm talking about _me_!" The blond shouted, palms sparking in anger.

"I don't know Sparky, Midori might have you beat. I'm putting my money on him!" Ashido informed, causing the greenette to flush.

'_Midori?'_

"Just because you have a nickname for the nerd doesn't mean shit! I'll crush your damn boyfriend under my foot!"

'_Boyfriend?!'_

"I'd like to see you try!" The pinkette shouted back, before the two got into a glaring match.

"Can we back up like 20 foot when he called the class rep your boyfriend and _neither _of you denied it?!" Kaminari shouted.

"I-I was in shock over the nickname she gave me! I'm not dating _anyone _right now!"

He wished he didn't hear the multiple sighs of relief from around the room, but he did. And now he was _confused_!

"And whose fault is that shit nerd?! Just fucking date Sume so she'll stop texting me at two am talking about how great you are!" Bakugo shouted, palms sparking quicker and bigger than before.

"Well maybe _others _want to date him! Ever thought of _that_?" Ashido questioned while crossing her arms. Izuku was about to reply to Kacchan, before doing double take towards Ashido, his cheeks turning red.

'_WHAT?!'_

"Then how about you _all _get with him!"

"Maybe we will!"

"I-I need some air." Izuku muttered, slipping out of the classroom, still hearing the two screaming as he walked down the staircase.

None of the other girls wanted to date him…right? Yes Ashido sent that one picture and yes, Jiro _did _kiss his cheek, but that didn't mean they _liked _him, right?! And dating more than one person? How would that work?!

Although…it didn't sound like _that _bad of an idea.

With his thoughts, he didn't realize Uraraka (with pink cheeks) and Iida had run up and caught up with him. They made sure he was okay and he said yes, and they began to talk again.

Izuku has asked, after some time, Uraraka why she was here at UA. It was a question he had been thinking about for a while.

Imagine his surprise when she said bluntly it was for the money.

But she didn't explain it further, saying her parents had always been in a rough spot and she was doing this to try and help them out. Neither of her friends she thought she was selfish, in fact Izuku praised her for looking out for her parents and her want to give them easy lives.

He, however, didn't miss how red her cheeks got with his praise.

'_No way…NO WAY! It's just my dumb imagination!'_

Thankfully a booming laugh entered the hallway, saving Uraraka from her embarrassment and Izuku was his thoughts. All Might rounded the corner and asked Izuku and if wanted to have lunch with him.

The greenette agreed.

**(Teachers' Lounge)**

"ONLY 50 MINUTES?!" Izuku shouted once they alone in the teachers lounge, the soundproof walls stopping his shout from reaching the rest of the school. All Might coughed and nodded and as prepared tea for the two of them.

"Yeah, that's about how long I can use my power now. I overdid it too many times, and that Nomu was a real tough customer. That fight took a lot out of me." All Might informed as he began pouring their tea. "At this point, I can barley look like All Might for an hour and a half."

To have his time reduced from three hours to only 50 minutes…it was mind boggling to think about! What would happen if another strong villain came out and started attacking the city? And what if All Might was the only one capable of stopping them?! How much more would his time be reduced?

Izuku stared down at his open palms, the scarring from previous encounters forcing him to remember he _still _had a long way to go until he was just as strong as All Might.

If only had he _done something _at the USJ, maybe All Might's time would be longer.

"I-I'm sorry. If I was just _stronger _I could've-" Izuku was cut off by All Might's strangled laugh, which caused him to cough up more blood.

"No need to apologize my boy! Man, we are alike, you and me." He chuckled, before handing Izuku a cup of tea. "Go on and drink. I apologize but it's all you're gonna get right on. I brought you here to talk about the festival. The problem is you can't _fully _control One For All yet."

Izuku nodded as he blew on his tea to cool it down, before taking a sip. Should he tell All Might what he discovered thanks to Mei? Or keep it a secret to surprise him?

"So then, what's your plan?"

"Well, gadgets and items are allowed in the sports festival, aren't they? I could always request to use the shield my friend gave me? It's nowhere near as good as using One For All without breaking something, but it'd be better than going in practically quirkless."

"That's correct, support gadgets and items are allowed if you make a request. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the principal has taken quite a liking to you. I'm sure he'll allow it."

"He-He has?"

"Of course! Kid, you risked your _life _back at the USJ and held off the villains until I and the others arrived. Of course, the little guy will love you!" All Might grinned. "However, the more he likes someone, the more he'll treat harsher to see if they can rise above the challenge. So let's say he denies you your shield, what's your backup plan?"

"Well when I landed a smash on the Nomu, I had no backlash at all."

"Oh! Right, you did mention that. What was so different to that compared to the other times you've broken something?"

"Well, with facing real villains and having no time to think, I just…did it? But that _might _be a part of why I didn't break anything. I knew this was the real deal and not some training? This was the first time I've ever used this power on a living being."

"Hmm, sounds like your subconscious put on the brakes so you wouldn't have killed anyone…ayy, that's some kind of progress at least!" All Might grinned again, but it died down after a thought came across his mind. With a sigh he stood up and walked towards the window to stare out it. "To be frank-"

"I thought you were All Might." Izuku cut off, causing the hero to let out a snort before he could stop himself.

"Those are my jokes. Anyway, I don't have much time left as the worlds symbol of peace. Soon I'll have to put that title to bed." He informed gravely. "Some villains out there are starting to notice that, and someone has to step up and keep the people safe."

Izuku nodded at that, causing him to gulp. Where was All Might going with this?

"I gave you my power for one reason, because you will be the hero who takes my place!" He exclaimed. "Do you still feel the way when we first met? Do you still want to be a hero?"

"More than anything!"

"Excellent! The time has come for you to prove it! This sports festival is something the entire world will be watching very closely. I want you to think of this as your debut! You are the fledgling symbol of peace, the next me! Izuku Midoriya, I want you to introduce yourself to the world, and say 'I AM HERE'!"

**(At lunch)**

Mina was happily eating her food, and ignoring the three embarrassed and angry glares being sent her way via Jiro, Kirishima, and Uraraka. She couldn't tell how Hagakure was looking at her, and Momo and Tsu were just eating their food.

"Did you _really _have to expose us like that?" Kirishima whined.

"Sparky was annoying me! So yes, I had to expose us all!"

"You can't just tell the best friend of the guy we like that we like his friend over him annoying you! That's super unmanly!"

"And a lie! I _never _said I liked Green!" Jiro exclaimed.

"You didn't need to say anything! I see the way you look at him, the way we _all _look at him! Besides Hagakure of course. You're undressing him with your eyes!"

Jiro spluttered, her cheeks turning bright red alongside Uraraka and Kirishima. Uraraka hid her face in her hands, and Kirishima merely glared.

"She's not wrong." Tsu piped up.

"I'll admit Midoriya is quite nice to look at, alongside his leadership skills being topnotch and his intelligence through the roof, I wouldn't say I _like _like him as you claim." Momo stated.

"And you can't even see my face! So how can you tell _what _I'm thinking or looking at?!"

"I read your diary." Mina said bluntly.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Even if we all liked him, which I'm not saying we _do_, how would we _all _date him? There's seven of us, and let's not forgot his friend was pre-school! You know that stupid cliché, childhood friends turned lovers." Jiro spat. She was never one for cheap or cheesy clichés such as that.

"Polyamorous." Mina said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "IF we all consent to sharing him and he consents to us sharing him, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal being that some of us are more than likely to get neglected and forgotten about! And we're training to be _heroes_! Do you know the field day the press would have?!"

Their conversation was stopped as several pins were dropped onto their table, each clicking and clacking as they landed. They all had the came color scheme: half pink and half green, with the word **IzuMei **printed in them in rainbow colors with a white outline.

Turning around, the girls were surprised to see Bakugo, wearing a shirt and hat with the same colorings and word on it, and with pins in both his hat and shirt. He was, of course, flipping them off with both fingers.

"I'm the captain of this ship! Don't fuck with us!" He hissed before slowly walking backwards and away, still flipping them off.

All six girls grimaced at the fire that sparked in Mina's eyes.

"Oh it's on!"


	18. Can't Catch A Break

**(It's best boy Izuku's birthday today, 07/15! So as a celebration, enjoy a new chapter!)**

* * *

'_Great, I miss lunch and now I gotta deal with this bullshit.' _Izuku sighed. _'What great luck I have.'_ He thought, staring at the sea of students right outside the 1A classroom.

The final class of the day had just finished minutes prior, and 1A were ready to leave in order to start training for the sports festival. However, they were currently blocked off by about 30 to possibly 60 other students.

"Why the heck are you all here?!"

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?"

"I won't let you hold us hostage!"

Izuku was behind Uraraka, Iida, and Mineta, who were the ones that asked said questions. He was staring past them and into the ocean of students, watching them. He had a few theories on why they were here, and none of them ended up with a positive outcome.

"They're scouting us out." Bakugo informed lazily, walking past Izuku, Iida, Mineta, and Uraraka. "We survived a real villain attack, they want to see us with their own eyes."

"They're mad that we're stealing the spotlight." Izuku backed up. "Although I'd gladly get rid of it if it meant we wouldn't have gotten attacked in the first place." He said, causing several others to nod in agreement.

"At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move outta the way extras!" Bakugo shouted, walking up towards the crowd.

"You can't walk around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Iida exclaimed, chopping his arm in the air.

'_Dammit Kacchan, not I gotta play diplomat!' _Izuku scowled. Kacchan always had a way of making his classmates the most hated in the school, and it looked like UA wasn't going to be any different.

"So this is class 1A?" A tired voice asked, a full head of purple hair moving through and standing in front of the crowd. A boy, who looked as equally as tired as Aizawa, stared at them, unimpressed. "Heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or is it just you?"

"Rest assured _he _is the only ass here…well besides Mineta of course."

"Yeah!"

"Tell em class rep!"

"Hey! I'm not an ass!"

"How sad, to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs." The guy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and ignoring the murderous look Bakugo was giving him. "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but now I have another chance."

'_Really? He has a quirk worse than sticky balls?' _Izuku asked himself. _'Although I do feel kinda bad for him, for all of them. Must be hard failing at your dreams…I almost did before All Might and Mei came to me.'_

"If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room." He informed, scaring some of 1A. "Scouting out the competition, maybe some of my peers are. But I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

"Bring it the fuck _on_! Let's go to war!" Bakugo shouted in sadistic glee, a killer aura oozing off of him and scaring some of the students in the hall, and some of 1A.

"Let's not and say we didn't." Izuku said, stepping up and putting a hand of Bakugo's chest before making him step back a few feet. "Declaring war now is foolish, isn't it? Giving us a warning is idiotic if you want some of us to end up failing so you can get into the hero course. So why do it?"

"I want a fair fight. It'll be just that much sweeter when I take someone's spot if they bring their A game." He replied.

'_He's like Kacchan most quiet and tired. As if I needed another one to deal with.'_

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ashido whispered to Kirishima. Although it was loud enough for the guy to hear.

"You guy something to say? Say it to my face ugly."

"Ugly?!"

Something…snapped inside of Izuku at that. The annoying itch that affected him back at the USJ was back, the one where he felt a need to protect his classmates. Only this time it was _worse_. It was beating him senseless, an overwhelming anger like none that he'd never experienced before washed over him. Even though she wasn't in danger, his instinct flared as if she was.

He had to restrain himself from hitting the guy right then and there.

"Hey!" He growled, moving close until his face was mere inches away from the one declaring war. "Your 'beef' is with me right now, leave her and the others out of this." He ordered, eyes glowing green and pupils slitting. "I'm not your enemy, it's in your best interest to _keep it that way_."

A few students in the hall stepped back at that, while 1A stared in surprise as the (usual) calm Izuku lost his cool.

'_Holy shit that's manly!'_

'_Is it wrong to be turned on right now? I mean, he's threatening the guy over __**me**__!'_

'_Fuck, must be a side effect of his shitty dragon quirk. Need to redirect this mess.' _Bakugo thought, before a voice shouted back in the crowd.

"Hey you! I'm from class 1B, the one next door to you! We heard you fought some villains, and I came to see if that was true! You're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us!" A new guy with silver hair shouted and accused.

With the outburst as a distraction, Bakugo gripped the back of Izuku's collar and pulled him away from the door.

"Restrain him." The blond hissed to those who were close to where he pushed Izuku away, which turned out to be Racoon Face and Shitty Hair. _'Guy's like Shitty Hair but somehow __**worse**__. Only one thing to do.'_

He ended up walking away, ignoring the silver haired boy.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" He shouted, pushing his way though in order to catch up with Bakugo.

'_Deku you fucking owe me!'_

Back in 1A Kaminari was yelling at Bakugo to fix this, since it was his fault everyone now hated them…more. Iida was attempting to calm the situation down with the others, and Ashido and Kirishima were trying to talk Izuku down.

"Calm down dude! It's just a declaration of war, nothing too big." Kirishima yelled.

'_S-She's fine! No-No one's hurt!' _He tried to assure himself.

"I-It's not that." Izuku growled, holding onto his head as it pounded furiously, dragon instinct trying to take over. "A-Are you okay, A-Ashido?" He questioned through the pain, causing the girl to freeze.

'_Is he like this…over the guy calling me ugly?' _

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Midori! Words like that haven't bothered me since kindergarten!" She tried to comfort him, before grabbing and squeezing his hand. "I'm _okay_, you can calm down now!"

The pounding slowly began to fade, as did the light in his eyes. His pupils slowly turned back to normal, and the voice no longer spoke to him. He took deep breaths to calm himself as he leaned against the desk for support.

"Are you okay now?" Kirishima asked, rubbing his back and trying not to blush. _'So muscular!'_

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine now. S-Sorry about that."

"What ever was that? Why were you freaking it?" Sato questioned.

"I-It's a side effect, from my dragon quirk. Whenever you guys are in trouble, it just…activates. But I thought it was only in a life or death situation, so it coming out now…is beyond me."

"So wait, the guy called Ashido ugly and you thought she was in danger?" Kaminari asked.

"N-No? Yes? I don't know, it's like the quirk has a mind of its own, or its own definition of danger." He tried to explain as best as he could, but he was just as confused as the rest. The previous One For All user had said life or death situations only, and someone's self-esteem getting hurt wasn't life or death as far as he knew.

"So if someone makes fun of one of the girls, you'll freak out?" Kaminari questioned, a grin slowly starting to form. "Hey Jiro-" The loud blond was cut off as tape via Sero was quickly smacked over his mouth.

"Don't you even think about it!"

As Sero, Shoji, and Sato wrestled and tried to restrain the loud blond, Mina couldn't help but smile as Midoriya continued his breathing to calm himself. It was both sweet and flattering knowing he cared so much about her, and cared so much he'd throw hands with some random guy. Regardless if it was his dragon quirk or not, it was _still_ Midori, and it showed he _did _care about her.

Which meant she had _another _thing to use to tease him.

Midoriya felt something soft and warm press against his cheek, causing him to freeze and Kirishima to gasp. His cheeks darkened, and he turned to see Ashido as she backed away, smiling with her own cheeks turning lilac.

"W-What?"

"Ashido!"

"Hey, my hero deserves a reward, doesn't he?" She giggled, before grabbing her bag. The students in the hall had finally left, allowing them to leave. "C'mon Kiri, let's not be late for the train." Ashido said, winking at Midoriya before leaving the classroom.

Kirishima stared with wide eyes as Ashido left, before switching her view from the door and Izuku multiple times. With a quiet apology, the redhead leaves to follow her friend, leaving Izuku with bright red cheeks and a wave of emotions.

'_What…the fuck?!'_

First Jiro and now Ashido, how long until the _others _started giving him 'rewards' for being a hero? And…would they be upgraded? Like, would a kiss on a cheek become a kiss on the lips? And what then? A kiss on his…

"Are you okay Midoriya? Your red right now, are you perhaps feeling ill?" Iida asked as he and Uraraka walked over to him.

"What did Ashido say to you?" Uraraka questioned.

"S-She didn't say anything. Just, you know…" He trailed off, pointing at his cheek. The two squinted, and could see pink lipstick.

"PDA?! On school grounds?! Oooo, I'm giving her such a stern lecture next time we meet!" Iida exclaimed, shocked by such an outrageous display in school. This was UA! Save the PDA when you're over 21 and married!

"Oh, how…nice." Uraraka forced out, giving a small and fake smile.

'_Is…Is she jealous? Why is she jealous?! I'm about to freak out!'_

"You okay Jiro? You seem rather upset." He could hear Yaoyorozu ask the earphone quirk user.

"I'm _fine_." She growled out. Izuku could _definitely _feel her eyes on him.

'_Oh god oh fuck oh god. This has to be some kind of prank!'_

"L-Let's just get going." Izuku muttered, standing up on wobbly legs and walking awkwardly out of the classroom.

He needed some stress relief.

**(His apartment, hours later)**

Izuku, with nothing but pajama pants on, stared up at his phone from his laying position on his bed. His eye twitched as he read his new message.

**Mina Ashido**

**Send a pic of your scar!**

**You**

**No**

**Mina Ashido **

**Please?! I bet it looks awesome!**

**You**

**You just want a pic of me half naked! **

**Mina Ashido**

**I mean…is that so wrong?**

**You**

**Yes! We aren't even dating! We shouldn't be sending stuff like that to one another!**

**Mina Ashido**

**Well, we could change that. **

The greenette choked on his own spit, face glowing red at the text. He re-read it one, then twice, then another 10 times, trying to make sure he _wasn't _reading it wrong.

**Mina Ashido**

**Or are you with that pink haired chick? What was her name? Mei?**

**Mina Ashido**

**She was cute! Would she mind sharing you? I wouldn't!**

For whatever reason, he felt really…happy hearing that. Like, a popped a bubble of happiness and it washed over him. His heart thudded and his lips twitched upwards into a smile, mind buzzing with joy.

He was quick to shake his head and stare at the message.

This wasn't real life. This _couldn't _be real life! There was _no way_ someone as beautiful as Ashido was serious! Date him?! _Share _him with another girl?! This was just her teasing! It had to be.

His phone vibrated, and he saw at the top of his screen that he had gotten a new text from Mei. He sighed, before tapping it to see what she had to say.

**Mei **

**I wouldn't mind sharing you!**

"Wait, what the fuck?!" He whisper-shouted.

**You**

**What are you talking about?**

'_Play it cool. Maybe she's talking about something else?'_

**Mei**

**Your pink friend said she wouldn't mind sharing you.**

**Mei **

**And neither would I! Should we meet up and discuss who gets you on what days?**

The happiness was back, this time it hit him like All Might and stayed around longer than it should have. Another side effect maybe?

**You**

**How do you know about that?!**

**Mei**

**I hacked your phone.**

**You**

**W-Why?!**

**Mei**

**I've gotten paranoid since the attack at the USJ.**

**Mei**

**So I hacked your phone so I can always know where you are!**

**Mei**

**Cool right?**

**You**

**Not at all! Un-hack my phone!**

**Mei**

**Ok.**

He knew she wasn't going to.

**Mei**

**Can I save that pic she sent you? **

**Mei**

**I want that lingerie for the next time I stay over. **Was her text, which was followed by a winky face.

He groaned, before rolling onto his stomach. He screamed and cussed into his pillow, trying to not let such an image into his head. He already 'relieved' himself like eight times when he got home, he didn't want a round 2!

**You**

**No.**

**Mei**

**Ok!**

Again, he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

**Mei**

**I love you Izuku! Goodnight!**

**You**

**Love you 2, g'night.**

He sighed again, before slapping his phone on his desk and forcing his head into the pillows, trying to make himself go to sleep. Or to suffocate himself. Whichever came first.

**(Dreamworld)**

Of course, he should've known nothing was going to go according to plan. Because as soon as he opened his eyes, he was back in the black void like days before.

"Why does fate hate me?" He asked himself.

"Ah, you're back! I was hoping to see you again soon." A voice said from behind, and Izuku turned to see the dragon user from before, still in the same attire as before.

"Dragon user, I was hoping to get a goodnights sleep after what I've dealt with today. Why am I here again?"

"'Dragon user'? I have a name you know! I just…can't remember it." He murmured to himself.

'_He can't remember when he got One For All __**or **__his own name?!'_

"I didn't know about that. Is there a name you would like me to call you?"

"Hmm, I've always been fond of the name Diablo. Yes, that's it! You shall call me Diablo, unless I remember my name or if you stumble across it." The newly named Diablo stated with a small grin.

"Diablo, got it."

"Thank you, and I apologize for what happened today. You were close to unleashing the dragon I see, over the guy calling the pink girl ugly."

"You…know about that?"

"I and the others are stuck in your head after all. We're more or less an audience of your day to day life. We see everything…_everything_." Diablo shuddered in disgust, causing Izuku to blush.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys could…watch me."

"It's alright, I understand. The dragon quirk we share changes us, for better and for worse. Don't worry though, most of us end up looking away when your…stress relief time comes."

"M-Most?!"

"Yes…the seventh user is an odd one." He informed.

'_All Might's master watches me?!'_

"Now enough of that! I brought you here for a reason, after all." Diablo stated. "We also know what you're thinking, and I see you have many questions regarding our power." Diablo sat down, cross legged, before gesturing to the ground. "Please, sit so we can start."

Izuku nodded and followed as told, mimicking Diablo and sitting down while facing the man.

"Why was our power almost unleashed? You told me it would only activate when my friends were in danger, but all the guy did was make fun of Ashido! That doesn't life threatening to me."

"I also said you have to keep your emotions in check, did I not?" Diablo questioned. "You grew angry when the purple haired male said what he said, and our quirk responded accordingly. You see, us dragon users are judgy by nature. We judge _everyone _to see if they have any value to them or not, and to see if they are of any value to us. If they do, we tend to keep them close to us. That girl, are you close with her?"

"Well, we're classmates? I'm as close to her as any of the others I guess."

"But your friend makes fun of everyone, including your classmates. Why would someone new making fun of her be any different?" Diablo asked. "Do you perhaps, like her? As in, more than a classmate? More than a friend?"

The boy blushed, suddenly feeling like a kid again when his mom would ask the same thing about Mei. Those awkward times were dark times indeed, and Mei would always make it worse when she proclaimed they would get married in the future and have countless babies. They were fond memories, but also dark ones as well.

"I-I barley know her!"

"And yet, you risked your life to save her and nearly tore a boy's face off over him calling her a mean name. You may be unready or nervous to admit the truth, but our quirk knows what's true and what isn't."

"None of this makes sense! Why would our quirk react that way?"

"It's simple, to me at least. Your judgment of the girl is that she does have value to you, which has merged with your natural want and need to protect others, especially those close to you."

"So essentially…I want to protect her? From like, everything? Even insults that only children use?" Izuku asked, causing Diablo to grin.

"Yes, you want to protect from everything, and if your quirk senses she's in danger, it'll activate accordingly. I probably should have mentioned this the last time we spoke, but it might have…slipped my mind." He said while rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"But-But how I stop it?! I can't just 'dragon up' whenever someone calls her something mean! How do I control our quirk?"

"Well, there are two options. One: you get in better control of your emotions."

"Never going to happen, I'm an emotional person! And an over-dramatic person! I once wished death upon myself over dropping a sock!"

"Well, then there's only one other option, seeing as how most of the others don't want you having total control over our quirk _yet_."

"Which is?" Izuku questioned. He suddenly felt uneasy when Diablo smiled.

"The only way to tame a beast, is to get a tamer."

"Oh no." Izuku paled at the implication.

"Oh yes! The only way to take control and get a handle on our quirk, is to get together with this girl. And the others we see you eyeing. The frog one, the gravity one, the earphone jack one, and ponytail one…" Diablo trailed off, counting on his fingers. "And especially, _especially_, you pink haired friend."

"What?! No, no way! I think of her as a sister!"

"Then you must be into incest, since we _all _saw you imagine her in that…position." Diablo flushed and coughed into his hand.

Izuku spluttered, turning crimson and wanting nothing more than to wake up and _avoid _this conversation.

"I-I don't-"

"Kid! You have two attractive girls _agreeing _to share you! And I'm beyond positive the others will also agree to sharing you. What's stopping you from accepting their offer?"

"I don't know!" Izuku finally shouted. "I've never been in this situation before! Everything's happening so fast! From All Might to One For All to _this_! It's stressful and for once in my life I don't know what to do!" He was shaking now, genuinely angry and confused. What should he _do_?!

"Hmm, I see. Your feelings are understandable, but are still rather annoying." Diablo sighed. "Looks like I'll have to force you to accept their offer."

"F-Force?!"

"Yes. Izuku Midoriya, ninth wielder of One For All, this is not a warning, but a threat. If you do not take up the offer of Mina Ashido and Mei Hatsume within the next four weeks in order to get control over our shared quirk, I personally guarantee you shall _not _receive any of the other quirks you have to unlock."

…Fuck.


	19. The Sports Festival Begins!

**(AUTHORS NOTE! Not gonna lie, I kinda want to take Toru out of the harem and replace her with Kendo. What do you all think?)**

* * *

**(2 weeks later. Location: Izuku's apartment. Time: early in the morning)**

'_Today's the day.' _Izuku thought to himself, fiddling with his tie in the bathroom mirror yet again. Kacchan would be here for him any minute, and the two would be on their way to UA

Today was the sports festival, where the students at UA would show off their skills and their quirks in hopes of impressing pro heroes and getting sent agency offers. Receiving one would get them closer to becoming pros themselves.

Izuku was both excited and nervous. All Might had put a lot of pressure on, as did Kacchan.

'_If I don't see you in the finals, you're fucking dead!' _He could hear the blond's threat from days prior.

Izuku was at quite at the disadvantage compared to the others. While yes he had his magnet quirk for his whole life, it wasn't exactly as impressive like Kacchans explosions, Iida's speed, or Todoroki's ice/fire, which meant he had to go Plus Ultra in order to not only get noticed, but to also win.

On the bright side, his request to use his shield was accepted immediately after discussing it with Nezu. The little rat-bear-dog thing was beyond excited to see what he could do with it, seeing as how he hadn't watched any of class 1A's mock battles from the first week of school.

Luckily Izuku had discovered several things he could do with his shield and One For All, all thanks to Mei, whose helped him quite a bit these last few weeks. Her payment in return? Sleeping with him (he was thankful she _hadn't _bought that lingerie yet).

And of course over these last few weeks, he had been _very _stressed out about Diablo's threat. The vision/spirit was literally forcing him to date in order for him to unlock more of One For All's secret quirks. Who did that?! Yes it made sense _why_, but to not let Izuku wait and do it his own way? To only give him _four _weeks to decide his decision? It was madness!

Yes, he liked Ashido. And yes, he liked Mei. But to date both of them at the same time? To perhaps date more girls? Izuku had never dreamt of such a thing happening! His sister image of Mei had slowly started going away but…he didn't know. He was nervous? What if messed up? What if they broke up? Would he lose his childhood and best friend? He didn't want to risk it but, sometimes, happiness involved risks.

A buzzing dragged his attention away from his neatly tied tie, and he looked down to his cellphone. A number he had never seen before was displayed on the screen, and it was one from the United States of all places: New York to be exact. But what was stranger was that no caller ID was displayed above it.

He shrugged, assuming it was just a scam or prank, and declined it.

"Izuku! Katsuki's here!" His mom called from the living room.

"Coming mom!"

**(Secret facility)**

A man stared at the screen of his phone, his eye narrowed.

"That motherfucker's ghosting me."

"Director, it's about to start soon." A female voice said from beside him. The man currently sat on a couch, and the woman sat in a chair to the left of it.

"Turn it on and hold all of my calls. I want to see what this kid is made of."

**(UA waiting room)**

Class 1A, all of whom were currently in their gym uniforms rather than their actual hero costumes, were waiting to be called out. It was like this in order to keep things as fare and equal as possible. If hero costumes were indeed allowed, ones like Bakugo and perhaps even Toru would have a larger advantage.

"I wonder what they'll have in-store for us in the first round." Sato wondered out loud, knee bouncing under the table. Tokoyami sat to his left, and Shoji stood to _his_ left.

"No matter what they've prepared for us, we must persevere." Tokoyami said seriously. Shoji nodded in agreement.

"I see the rat let you use your shield. Hope you know it ain't gonna help you." Bakugo sneered, sitting on top of one of the metal tables. Izuku stood beside him.

"Helped me kick your ass during the mock battles, didn't it?"

"I was caught off guard you dickhead. Not gonna let that happen again, I'm gunning for your ass."

"Whatever you say, Ace." Izuku smirked, causing the blond to splutter.

"You fucking prick!"

"Oh relax, you always tease me, why can't I tease you?"

"Yeah, yeah…so, have you decided yet?" He asked, causing the greenette to sigh.

Bakugo had noticed Izuku wasn't himself for a few days after Diablo's threat, and cornered him. He threatened his friend with several things in order to force an explanation out of him, and it worked. Bakugo wasn't exactly surprised at the reveal, why would he be?

He was much more surprised at the offer Racoon Face and Sume had given Deku.

"I'm still thinking about it. It's tempting, I'll say that much."

"You better fucking accept, and you _better _accept Sume first." Bakugo growled, looking behind the two. His eyes met Racoon Faces, and they glared at one another.

"What is it with you and wanting us together?"

"I just want my two stupid friends to be fucking happy. Is that so unbelievable?" Bakugo questioned, hiding his other reasoning.

"With you? Yes."

The door to the room opened, revealing Iida.

"Everyone! We'll be entering the arena soon!" He informed loudly, causing most of the class to get more nervous, and others, more excited.

"Midoriya." A voice said from the side, causing the two to turn and watch as Todoroki walked over to them. Izuku turned to face the son of Endeavor.

"Todoroki. What's up?"

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to watch the two with interest. The half hot/half cold user had never addressed or talked to Izuku before, meaning this was probably something important.

"I think from an objective standpoint; I think it's fairly clear to say that I'm stronger than you." He said, surprising everyone, especially the greenette.

"I prefer facts over opinions, but please, continue." Izuku replied.

"However, you have All Might in your corner helping you out."

Izuku's and Bakugo's eyes widened at that. What the fuck did he know? _How _did he know?!

"I'm not here to pry about what's going on between the two of you, but know that I will beat you."

"The hell did you say?" Bakugo growled, getting off of the table and standing behind Izuku. "The only one here beating the nerd is me!" Before he could continue, Izuku raised his hand to stop him.

"Whoa, what's with all these declarations of war?" Kaminari asked with a small smile, just as Kirishima got up and walked over to them.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden? And right before we get started?" Kirishima questioned, placing a hand of Todoroki's shoulder. The heterochromia knocked her hand off, causing the greenette to glare.

"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort." He snapped at her.

"Maybe you could use a friend like her, it'd probably loosen the stick that's up your ass." Izuku growled, surprising the class. Bakugo didn't try to hide his snicker, even as Todoroki glared at them.

"Remember my words, Midoriya."

"I'll remember them, as long as you remember mine. This is a lot of big talk coming from someone who refuses to use their daddies quirk. Maybe you can back up your claim after you finally man up enough to use it." Izuku snapped, walking past Todoroki and knocking his shoulder against the other males. He stopped at the doorway. "You want to prove that you're better than me? That you're stronger than me? Meet me in the ring rather than spew your high and mighty bullshit." He walked out after that, just as the light above the doorway turned green, signaling them to make their way towards the stadium.

"…Holy shit that was cool." Kaminari said quietly, before he and the others followed and exited the room.

"And _manly_!" Kirishima agreed, her cheeks turning pink.

**(In the stadium)**

"HEY NOW! MAKE SOME NOISE YOU RABID SPORTS FANS! GET THOSE CAMERAS PREPED MEDIA WHORES! THIS YEAR WE'RE BRINGING YOU SOME OF THE HOTTEST PERFORMANCES IN UA SPORTS FESTIVAL HISTORY, GUARENTEED! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE QUESTION BEFORE WE START THE SHOW: ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic shouted into his microphone, causing the crowd to go crazy and scream and cheer in excitement. "LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM AS OUR STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE MAIN STAGE!"

The light at the end of the tunnel was blinding, but the students kept pushing forward until they were free from the darkness. The crowd grew louder as class 1A, with Izuku leading, stepped out of the tunnel. Lights from professional cameras to tiny cellphones went off as they walked through the grass and towards the stage. The other classes followed, and everyone finally lined up before the stage.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL! WHERE UP AND COMING HEROES WILL PUT EVERYTHING ON THE FIELD AS THEY FIGHT FOR THE CHANCE TO ACHIEVE WORLD-WIDE FAME! THIS FIRST GROUP IS NO STRANGER TO THE SPOTLIGHT. YOU KNOW THEM FROM WITHSTANDING A VILLAIN ATTACK! THEY'RE THE DAZZILING STUDENTS WHO FILLED YOUR TV WITH SOLID GOLD SKILLS! THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS OF CLASS 1A!" Mic informed, embarrassing some of the students at their introduction.

"So many people." Izuku murmured.

"Hopefully we can still give our best performances, even though everyone is watching us. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero." Iida replied from his left. "We'll just have to learn to deal with it, I suppose."

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot, makes me kinda worried. How you holding up man?" Kirishima asked the explosive blond.

"I'm fired the fuck up and ready to kick everyone's ass."

"Classic Kacchan." Izuku sighed with a small smile.

"THEY HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING NEARLY AS MUCH SCREEN TIME, BUT THIS NEXT GROUP IS STILL CHALK FULL OF TALENT! WELCOME TO THE FIELD HERO COURSE CLASS 1B! NEXT UP, GENERAL STUDIES CLASS C, D, AND E! SUPPORT CLASSES F, G, AND H! AND FINALLY THE BUSINESS CLASS I, J, AND K! GIVE IT UP FOR ALL OF UA'S FIRST YEAR CONTESTANTS!"

Across the sea of students some were fired up to prove themselves, to prove that they should've been put in the higher up classes from the beginning. Others were bummed due to thinking they were here just to make the hero classes look good, and were ready for this to end. Some were planning on throwing the first round just so they could chill and relax the rest of the day and watch everyone else make a fool of themselves.

There was a loud whipping sound through the stadium, causing everyone to stop their cheers and screams. Midnight stood on the stage, wearing a…interesting choice of clothing.

'_What does a guy need to do to get punished by her?' _Izuku thought with a blush.

Some of the crowd, both men and women, had more or less the same perverted thought. Many were jealous she was the umpire for the first years.

"Someone should talk to her about what she's wearing." Kirishima whispered.

"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning." Kaminari agreed.

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game?" Tokoyami asked.

'_Leave her alone!' _Izuku and Mineta thought simultaneously.

"Silence everyone!" She shouted into the mic, whipping her…toy(?) yet again into the air, causing the some to shudder in fright, and others…well, you should know. "And now for the student pledge, we have Izuku Midoriya!" She informed loudly, causing many of 1A to become surprised.

"Ayy, class rep representing! Knock em dead dude!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement.

"Make us look good, maybe it'll make kids hate us less over what Bakugo said." Sero whispered.

"The hell did you say Soy Sauce?!"

Ignoring his friend, Izuku nodded towards the two and made his way up onto the stage.

"CLASS 1A'S VERY OWN IZUKU MIDORIYA, WHO SCORED FIRST DURING THE HERO COURSE ENTRANCE EXAM! MIDORIYA IS ONE OF TWO STUDENTS IN 1A WHO HAS TWO QUIRKS! A QUIRK THAT CONTROLS METAL, AND ANOTHER ONE SO STRONG IT BREAKS HIS BONES! HE WAS ABLE TO CONVINCE THE PRINCIPAL TO LET HIM USE THE SHIELD HE OBTAINED FROM ONE OF THE STUDENTS IN UA'S SUPPORT COURSE!"

"I poured my blood, sweat, tears, and other bodily fluids into that shield!" Mei exclaimed proudly.

"And into his bed!" Bakugo added, causing many others to blush.

"Yeah, and his bed!" Mei giggled, both bent on embarrassing the greenette. Izuku spluttered, turning to the two with wide and surprised eyes, his face dark red.

"_**Stop**_!" He ordered, causing the two to laugh and high five at their successful mission. The boy sighed and turned back to the mic, and shuddered at the look Midnight was giving. She placed her hand over the mic.

"You're a dirty boy, aren't you? I _like _that in a guy." She purred, causing him to stutter out some kind of response. "Go ahead and give your speech sweetie! Do you class proud!" She said, doing a complete 180 from seductive to sweet. "And _maybe _I'll give you a nice reward later~."

'_Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard.' _He chanted to himself, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He was unaware of the jealous and angry looks Midnight was receiving via his female friends.

After a few seconds he finally calmed down, and opened his mouth to begin.

**(Minutes later: announcer box)**

Present Mic awoke to crying, and groggily opened his eyes. He rubbed the gunk out of him, and turned to his life-long friend.

"Are-Are you crying?" He asked Aizawa.

"That speech was beautiful." Aizawa said, not answering the question as the bandages around his eyes grew wet. Present Mic cocked his head and turned his attention to the field, where Izuku was walking down the stage. He could see Midnight was holding herself back from jumping the boy then and there.

"Was…Was it _that _good?"

"I can die happy now."

"OKAY, well, let's move on!" He laughed awkwardly, wondering just what the hell he had missed.

**(On the field)**

"Dude, you've made like half the stadium cry." Bakugo informed as the greenette stood next to him.

"I spoke from the heart, what can I say?"

"So manly!" Kirishima whimpered from in front of him.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight shouted into her mic, eager to get this over with. She needed some private time alone with her thoughts, which were filled with a certain greenette. "This is where you begin _feeling _the pain! The first fateful game of the festival is-" She stopped herself, pointing back to a holographic sign as it popped up behind her. It started to spin, before landing on the first game. "-the obstacle race! All classes will participate in this treacherous contest! The course is four kilometers outside of the stadium! I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in _this _game, as long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires!" She informed, causing the crowd, and some students, to cheer.

"Now then, take your places contestants!"

"Do your best 1A! Show everyone what you're made!" Izuku shouted as everyone made their way to the red gate, which served as their starting line.

"Right!" Many shouted in unison, fired up to prove themselves to everyone…for some, it was mainly to impress the class rep.

The first of the three green lights went black.

'_Time to keep my promise, time to step up!'_

The second turned black.

'_Time for Plus Ultra!'_

The third and last followed as well, becoming black.

"Begin!"


	20. The Obstacle Course!

**(I've received a lot of reviews, some funny, some nice, some that were questions, and a few that made me want to pull my hair out. So I'm going to address some of them here.**

**The harem is as follows: all 1A girls, including fem Kirishima, and Mei [obviously]. I've been teetering on the idea of adding Kendo, but I'm torn. As I have stated [and continue to plug in] she will be in my Anything For a Friend story, which will be a MASSIVE harem. I kind of want this stories harem to be different in some way, which is why fem Kirishima is in it. So idk, maybe I'll add Kendo, maybe I won't. But if you want Kendo in a harem check out Anything for a Friend {hashtag shameless plug].**

**I skipped Izuku's speech cause I'm a dickhead…and couldn't think of one. I literally had 3 ways to start it, 10 ways to end it, and nothing in the middle, so I decided to just show Aizawa's reaction. Originally I was going to show other peoples reaction, but I'm lazy. So…yeah,**

**Del-la-sol your review made me crack up, thank you.**

**What I'm about to say is directed to one person in particular. I have already messaged them, but wanted to put it here incase anyone else was confused. I have said MULTIPLE TIMES Izuku has a limit to the amount of metal he can lift with his quirk. That's why he couldn't just yeet the robots in the Entrance Exam.**

**Hey, Xerzo LotCN, BOY do I have a story for you. Anything for a Friend will have AU chapters that are Izuku X genderbent characters. In fact the first chapter AU is Izuku X fem Bakugo, and there will be more.**

**Hey, TheB, the angst came from literally everything Izuku thought he knew not being true or changing. All Might's skeletal form, his quirk, OFA having multiple quirks, etc. **

**I had Shinso call Mina ugly for a reason. Someone pointed out that wasn't his character in cannon due to being bullied as a kid, but I've messaged them already and told them I had a reason for doing so. **

**Now that we have all of that out of the way, onto the chapter!)**

* * *

It was a mad dash to get through the gate, with almost everyone pushing and shoving each other out of their way to get up front and in front of the pack. The hallway that they had to travel down was small and cramped from the mass of bodies trying to get through, causing everyone to become stuck.

'_The most annoying and complicated obstacles are often the simplest in design.' _Izuku thought as he raised his shield in front of him, using it to push himself past the others and to get them out of his way. _'They're testing us, seeing how we'll be able to get through. Talk about intense.'_

He shivered as a wave of cold washed through the tunnel, and suddenly felt himself unable to move. Looking down, he realized his feet, along with the feet of many of the others, had been iced to the ground. Turning his head, he glared as the form of Todoroki ran past him and the others.

'_That bastard!' _He thought angrily, raising his shield above his head before smashing it into the ice, freeing himself. Now free from the ice, Izuku ran down the icy hall, passing those who were unlucky enough to get trapped.

Shadows flew above him as they exited the tunnel, causing him to look up in surprise. Kacchan and Aoyama were using their quirks to propel themselves into the sky, and Yaoyorozu had created a pole in order to pole vault over the ice. To his right, Kirishima had broken free using her quirk and was doing a good job catching up. A number of other 1A students were catching up as well, like Ojiro and Ashido.

It made him happy, knowing 1A were pulling their own and catching up. That just meant he had to push himself harder!

"I won't let you get away so easily, you Icyhot bastard!" He heard Kacchan shout, before using his explosions to make himself fly faster.

"And neither will I!" Izuku exclaimed, before throwing his shield onto the ice and jumping onto it. His left arm glowed green as did his shield, before he started picking up speed and quickly skated across the ice.

"NOT EVEN TWO MINUTES IN AND CLASS 1A IS LEADING THE PACK, WITH SHOUTO TORODOKI IN FIRST PLACE USING HIS ICE SIDE! KATSUKI IS IN SECOND USING HIS EXPLOSIONS QUIRK TO MAKE HIMSELF FLY, AND IZUKU MIDORIYA IS IN THIRD USING HIS MAGNET QUIRK AND SHIELD TO SKATE ACROSS THE ICE! QUITE AN INTERESTING WAY TO HIS SHIELD, AYY ERASERHEAD?!"

"Midoriya, along with the others, is adapting to the current situation with what he has, which is a good trait everyone, whether they be a hero or an upcoming one, should have. It shows that he's somewhat competent."

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, IZUKU MIDORIYA IS SOMEWHAT COMPETENT! GET HIM WHILE HE'S HOT!"

'_I wish I could.' _Was the shared thought by some of the audience. The thought was followed by a wince as Mineta got smacked out of the air by a giant green arm.

Everyone's eyes widened as a small army of Zero pointers stared down at them, locked and loaded and ready to give them trouble.

"A TEST OF STRENGTH AND CUNNING, IT'S A ROBO INFERNO!" Present Mic cheered excitedly.

'_I'm really not trying to break my arm again.' _Izuku thought as he stared up at the giant, building sized robots. _'But a heroes gotta do-'_

"I know that look. _Do not _do anything stupid." Bakugo growled to his right.

"Well how else are we supposed to get through?!" Izuku hissed back, before his breath yet again turned white and visible.

The two watched as Todoroki summoned a giant wave of ice, and proceeded to cover up the first robot from head to toe in it, immobilizing it.

Todoroki started to run through its legs, before something whizzed past his face and smashed into one of the robot's legs, causing a large explosion. The object bounced off and hit the other leg, repeating what had occurred before. The robot began to fall down, ready to crush the dual quirk user.

With a growl Todoroki summoned giant spikes of ice and stabbed them through the robot's chest, stopping it from falling and crushing him.

"Outta my way Icyhot!" Bakugo cackled as he flew past him, only for something to hit him in the stomach, stopping his flying and forcing him to fall to the ground. He wheezed, unable to breath.

"Thanks for the save Todoroki! And sorry Kacchan!" Izuku called out as he rushed past the two, shield flying back and resting against his arm. Todoroki growled at realizing what happened.

Midoriya had destroyed the robot's legs with his shield, causing the robot to fall and distracting Todoroki. He then took Bakugo out of the sky, allowing him to sprint ahead into first place.

"AND MIDORIYA TAKES THE LEAD! WITH MIDORIYA DESTROYING THE LEGS OF ONE OF THE ZERO POINTERS TODOROKI HAD FROZEN USING HIS SHIELD, IT CAUSED A DISTRACTION AND ALLOWED THE HIM TO SLIP BY! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE WAS ALSO ABLE TO KNOCK BAKUGO OUT OF THE SKY! THESE TWO OF DEFINITELY ONES WE SHOULD BE WATCHING! WHAT DO YOU THINK ERASER?!"

"Todoroki's attack was both offensive and defensive, allowing him to stop the Zero pointers before they could even attack. But Midoriya took advantage of the frozen enemies and forced Todoroki into making a decision: stop the falling robot and avoid being crushed or try to run and not get crushed. Todoroki acted accordingly, but it cost him. As for Bakugo, he wasn't expecting his friend to attack and knock him down. Even if this is a competition, you should always be wary of those around you, whether they be friend or foe."

"I'm so getting my ass kicked later." Izuku said to himself, continuing his sprint. "But I'm considering that as payback for what he and Mei said earlier.

He could hear screaming and yelling from behind and turned his head, watching as some of the students from 1A were catching up. Kacchan, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Iida were leading the rest.

"Crap, gotta go faster, otherwise they'll catch u-oh shit!" Izuku exclaimed, stopping himself just before he stepped off the ground and fell into a spike filled abyss. He gulped at the sight before, a giant abyss stretching hundreds of feet, with little islands of rock standing up through it. These, and the wires connecting them, would be the only way for most to get past. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"WELCOME TO: THE FALL! IF YOU TAKE A SPILL YOU'RE OUT, BUT IF YOU WANT TO PASS, YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO GET CREATIVE!"

"Outta my way shit nerd!" He heard Kacchan was behind. To Izuku's right came Todoroki, who used his ice and began skating across one of the wires. Kacchan flew above his head, not needing the wires to cross.

"Where do they get the funding?!" He heard Ashido ask as she, Tsu, and Uraraka ran up and stood behind them

"Where do they get the time?!" Uraraka questioned.

Tsu walked past the three and crouched, before taking a giant leap and landing on one of the wires. She proceeded to start climbing across the abyss.

'_Shit, I'm at a huge disadvantage. These things aren't made of metal, so I just can't have them lift me to the other side.' _Izuku growled, before getting down and grabbing onto fire Tsu had crawled on. _'Just gotta crawl to victory I suppose.'_

It would take Izuku 10, maybe 15 minutes to successfully cross the abyss. In that time his position in the race _fell _as people like Tokoyami and Aoyama literally flew over the obstacle. While he definitely wasn't last, he was nowhere near first either.

He started sprinting, allowing himself to catch up and pass those who had crossed the abyss before him. He might've fell back, but no was nowhere near close to being done.

"AND NOW WE'RE FINALLY APPROACHING THE LAST OBSTACLE! EVERYONE BETTER TREAD CAREFULLY, BECAUSE YOU'RE STEPPING ONTO A MIND FIELD!"

'_Crap, someone's already at the last obstacle? Must be Kacchan, or even Todoroki.' _Izuku growled to himself, making himself pick up the pace. He saw a group of students in the distance, some too scared to cross, and others trying to form a strategy. He could hear screams and explosions, and saw pink dust shoot into the sky.

He finally caught up, and could see patches of dirt that were darker compared to the other dirt around. Those were where the mines were, he deduced.

And mines were made of metal, or had some metal inside at least.

With a smirk his hands started to glow green, and he slowly started to raise them. The dirt began to move and shake, and soon some of the mines began floating out of the ground, creating a path for him. He started running down the path, trying to catch up to Kacchan and Todoroki, who were battling it out.

"AND CLASS 1A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA USES HIS MAGNET QUIRK TO LEVITATE THE MINES OUT OF HIS WAY! WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF POWER!"

"I told Nezu to get the plastic kind." Aizawa sighed.

"Hey, he's clearing the mines! We have a chance!" A boy from class 1B shouted, causing many of the others, who looked to be from 1B and 1C nodded in agreement. They started to follow, running down the path Izuku had made.

"I'm sorry about this!" Izuku called back, confusing the students. Their confusion turned to horror as some of the mines above stopped turning green, and started falling to the ground.

Izuku winced after hearing a giant explosion from behind him, and felt a sudden gust of wind from the force.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT MIDORIYA TAKES OUT HALF THE COMPETITION! THEY HAD HEALTH INSURANCE, RIGHT?!"

"No one died you idiot!"

Bakugo and Todoroki continued their fight, each trying to knock the other off balance and into the mines. Bakugo would try and blast Todoroki off of his feet, and he would counter by trying to freeze Bakugo's arm.

The two skidded to a halt when a sudden wall of mines appeared before them, stopping their advancement. It curved above them, stopping Bakugo from being able to simply fly above the death disks.

"This is fucking cheating, Deku!"

"All's fair in war Kacchan!" Izuku called, running past the two. He made multiple mines fly out of his way, giving himself a makeshift door to run through before closing it back up.

"AND LIKE THAT, MIDORIYA TAKES BACK FIRST PLACE FROM TODOROKI! WHAT AN UPSET FOLKS! HOW WILL HE AND BAKUGO COMEBACK FROM THIS?!"

Todoroki glared, before raising his and aiming it through the small opening between a few of the mines. An icicle started to form, before shooting out at an incredible speed. It nailed Midoriya in the back of the head, disrupting his concentration and stopping his magnet powers on the mines. There, now he no longer had control over the mines.

"You _fucking _idiot!" Bakugo shouted, confusing Todoroki. What had he done? He stopped Midoriya from using his quirk from making a mine wall.

"What did I do?" He asked, causing the blond to growl and point up. The half hot-half cold user did so, and noticed the mines were beginning to fall.

Oh yeah…

_Midoriya no longer had control of his quirk!_

Izuku flinched at the louder explosion behind him, which was matched by Kacchan cussing up a storm. Turning around, his eyes widened as more mines began exploding, with a path of explosions aiming towards him. Izuku was quick to raise his shield, and felt himself getting launched into the air by the concentrated blast.

"AND MIDORIYA GETS LAUNCHED LIKE A ROCKET! BUT TODOROKI AND BAKUGO SURVIVE AND ARE QUICKLY GAINING!" Mic shouted as everyone watched the two boys in question run through the pink smoke, each using their own quirk to catch up. "ERASERHEAD, YOU'RE STUDENTS ARE AMAZING! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?!"

"This has nothing to do with me. Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed." Aizawa answered simply.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, ERASERHEAD IS A TERRIBLE TEACHER!"

"I'm _what_?!" **(Side note: my most favorite interaction EVER in this show)**

Izuku watched as the ground quickly got closer than he would like, and aimed his shield for the ground. It connected, absorbing the impact and allowing him to merely roll back into a standing position before continuing the run. The tunnel was close, but Kacchan's explosions were getting louder. He entered the tunnel, and was quickly followed by Todoroki, second place, and Bakugo, third place.

Everyone watched with baited breaths as a human form could be seen in the tunnel, and soon, a head of green hair was revealed to the world. Izuku was the first one out of the tunnel, sweating and panting like crazy.

"THE FIRST TO MAKE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM, AND THEREFORE OUT FIRST PLACE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Mic cheered, causing the stadium and viewers at home to follow suit and go crazy.

**(Outside the stadium)**

"That's how you do it! Woo! That's my son!" Death Arms shouted happily, applauding like crazy.

"Ah, Midoriya won I see. Good on him! I'll make sure to congratulate him once I see him again." Kamui Woods nodded to himself. He was happy Izuku had won, he just wasn't going as crazy as Death Arms.

"Oh, that cute guy you guys have pictures with on your phone. How long til he's legal?" Mt. Lady asked, chowing down on some food she got for free. That was quickly knocked out of her hand before she was lifted into the air by the front of her costume.

"Go near my son and I swear you won't live to see your 30th birthday!" Death Arms growled.

"I'd be more worried about Midnight, Death Arms." Kamui sighed.

**(Back in the stadium)**

Izuku smiled, raising both his arms above his head in victory, a warm and happy feeling in his chest. The stadium was cheering…for him!

The warm feeling quickly ended as an arm wrapped around his neck and began choking him.

"Do that dumb wall shit again and I'm _fucking _kill you!" Bakugo shouted, angry at his friend and angrier at ending up in third place.

"K-Kacchan! C-Can't breathe!" Izuku said breathlessly, smacking Bakugo's arm to tap out. With a growl, Bakugo loosened up, only to start giving him a noogie.

"Congrats on first nerd, but it's not gonna last! I'm winning this thing!" He grinned viciously, letting his friend go.

"Deku/Izuku!" Two separate voices shouted, before he felt a body tackle him. He was quick readjust his footing, keeping him from falling down. "That was amazing! I can't believe you got first place! I'm so jealous!" Uraraka panted out, clearly out of breath.

"I knew _my _Izuku could do it!" Mei cooed, nuzzling his chest as she hugged him. The greenette blushed at the praise.

"I-It was nothing! Just be getting lucky is all…"

"Luck doesn't get you first place for most of the race." Bakugo growled, angry that his friend was downplaying his success.

"Good job Midori I'm so proud!" Another voice called, before someone new barreled into his side, again almost knocking him off balance. "And it was _awesome _how you shot Bakugo down from the guy!" Ashido giggled, mirroring Mei and nuzzling Izuku's chest. The greenette's blush darkened.

"Fuck you Raccoon Face!"

"Does anyone else want to get in on this?" Izuku asked jokingly, hot expecting to feel another body, this time _softly_, colliding with his own and squeezing between Mei and Ashido. Looking down, Izuku was surprised to see Uraraka join in.

'_Fuck, another one!' _Bakugo growled, tempted to peel the two girls off of Izuku.

'_Don't look at my face, don't look at my face, don't look at my face.' _Uraraka chanted in her mind, cheeks darker than usual as she buried her face into his hard chest. _'Wouldn't mind feeling something else when it's hard…wh-BAD URARAkA!'_

Izuku sighed happily, doing his best to hug all three of them. He felt eyes on him and looked up, finding Kirishima, Tsu, Momo, and Jiro watching him. Tsu had her usual blank expression, Jiro didn't bother hiding her jealousy, Momo was doing a better job at hiding hers but it still showed, and Kirishima gave him a thumbs up, albeit she looked hurt while doing so. He was about to ask if any of them wanted in, but Midnight's voice cut him off before he could do so.

"The first game for the first years is finally over! Only the top 42 will advance to the next round, but don't be too let down that you didn't make the cut. We prepared other opportunities for you to shine! Now the _real _fun is about to begin." She excitedly licked her lips. "The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight. Give it your best!" She snapped her whip again, causing the holographic sign to spin yet again. It soon landed on the second game.

"Calvary battle? I'm terrible at those!" Kaminari groaned in annoyance.

"How will they split us up?" Tsu asked.

"Allow me to explain! The participants will form teams of two to four people. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course. The points assigned go up my increments of five going up from the bottom. For example, 42nd place has five points, 41st has 10 points, etc. And first place you may ask?" Midnight licked her lips again. "First place is worth 10 _millions _points!"

"…WHAT?!" Izuku shouted, before freezing when he felt _every single eye _on him. Everyone looked at him with hunger in their eyes, and not the usual anger he was used to, having dealt with Mei his whole life. _'I'm fucked…and not in the good way!'_

* * *

**(Note: No, Death Arms did not adopt Izuku. He, and some of the other heroes Izuku trained with, consider him family. Some think of him as a son, and others as a brother. They're really protective of him.)**


	21. The Cavalry Battle!

**(It's annoying how people leave a review saying they're dropping the story over the reason why All Might said Izuku wouldn't become a hero. Should I give another and/or real reason why All Might said what he said? Cause damn people need to relax.**

**Also no, Death Arms did not adopt Izuku. He just considers him as his son, as do some of the other heroes Izuku has trained with.)**

* * *

Izuku let out a deep breath in order to calm himself.

"This isn't going to be easy, we're going to have everyone, especially Kacchan and Todoroki, gunning for us. I just want say, thank you all for joining me."

"And I just want to say I wish I was the one riding you." Mei grumbled, causing her teammates to blush.

"Mei!" Izuku shouted, softly chopping her head. Uraraka was hiding her face into her hands, and Tokoyami scratched his cheek.

"Must you say that on the eve of battle?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear you talking about that!" Dark Shadow exclaimed, popping out from his host.

"Thank you, Dark Shadow."

"I wanna _see _it!"

"Never mind!" Tokoyami yelled, before shoving the shadow back into his body. Izuku sighed, massaging his temples.

'_How did I end up like this?'_

Izuku had been thinking over who to ask to join his team. He knew hardly anyone would accept seeing as how he was the biggest target, but it still surprised him hearing 'no' coming from the people he did ask.

Kacchan had said he was going to crush him and try to even out their little competition, Iida had said he couldn't get stronger following and relying on Midoriya, Tetsutetsu and Kendo saw him as a rival and declined, and Ashido said no until he accepted her deal.

He was just thankful for Uraraka and Mei approaching him. Uraraka had said they were friends and promised to always be there for him, and Mei had more or less said the same thing. She also said it was a good way for her 'babies' to get noticed by potential investors if she teamed up with the guy in first place. The greenette had expected no less from his friend, she was a lot like her mother after all.

Tokoyami was by himself, and was grateful for Izuku choosing him.

Uraraka was to his left, Mei was to his right, and Tokoyami was his rider. With the combination of Mei's gadgets and Uraraka's quirk, they'd be able to fly and stay above the competition. Izuku himself was wearing a prototype jetpack, and Uraraka was wearing Mei's hover-soles from the obstacle course.

Dark Shadow would cover their blind spots, and Izuku with his shield would protect himself directly in case anyone or anything got past Dark Shadow.

"LET'S HAVE ON FINAL COUNTDOWN BEFORE WE BEGIN! 3! 2!"

"You guys remember the plan?" Izuku asked the three, drawing nods from each. It wasn't the best plan he had ever come up with, but he was pressed for time and was unable to get the original people he wanted. But he was confident it would work; he was confident in his team.

"Lead the way and we'll carry you to victory."

"I want a reward if we win!"

"I'll reward all of you _when _we win."

"1! BEGIN!"

The once calm field turned into a mad stampede, with the 11 other teams gunning for Team Midoriya. They were surrounded from every side, but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He still wished it wasn't from the beginning.

"They're coming for us off bat!"

"So is the curse of first place."

"I apologize for any injuries you may receive Midoriya!" Iida called out as he and his team rushed for Izuku from one side.

"I'm not! You better look alive nerd or you're fucking dead!" Kacchan called out from his other side.

"Classic Baku." Mei sweat dropped.

"Old habits die hard." Izuku said, readying the controller Mei had given him. "This is only going to piss him off more." With a click the jetpack was activated, and Izuku's team began floating off the ground. Two teams below, each consisting of kids from 1B smashed into each other.

"Not manly at all Midoriya! What would Kendo think?!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, glaring up at his frenemy.

"Kendo _thinks _you should keep your mouth shut and focus on your surroundings!" The ginger hissed, smashing her enlarged fist on top of the metal quirk uses head.

"AND TEAM MIDORIYA TAKES TO THE SKIES TO AVOID CONFRONTATION! JUST THE KIND OF THING YOU'D EXPECT FROM A TEAM WITH A SUPPORT COURSE MEMBER ON IT!"

"Jiro, take them down!" Toru ordered as her team, which consisted of Koda, Sato, and Jiro, followed the greenette.

The rocker girl nodded and sent her earjacks flying into the air, aiming for the jetpack in order to bring them down. She growled in annoyance once Dark Shadow came out and swiped at them, knocking them away.

"Damn bird!"

"Sorry Jiro! We're still on for the concert in a few weeks, right?" Izuku asked as they flew away.

"We are if you give us those points!"

"Tempting, but you gotta throw dinner in first! And maybe give me another smooch like the one at the hospital!" He replied, noticing their decent. "Get ready guys, we're about to land!"

'_Smooch?' _Was the collective thought by several women on the battlefield, and the rocker girls' cheeks turned crimson.

"So…you smooched him." Toru said. It was much more of a statement than a question.

"S-Shut up and…wait, where's your headband?!" The rocker girl asked. Toru cocked her head and felt around, only for her eyes to widen in realization. Where _was _her headband?!

Team Izuku landed on the ground with a loud thud, and continued moving in order to avoid being a sitting duck.

"Good job so far team! If we keep this up, we should be able to make it through with no problems! Your babies are amazing as usual Mei!"

"Just imagine how amazing _our _babies will be!" She giggled, ignoring his glare.

'_Hey, I'm the one making us float!'_

"Good job as well Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Dark Shadow! I couldn't do this without you!"

"Oh, uh, t-thanks Deku!"

"I'm glad to be of service."

There was a maniacal laugh from behind, and the team turned to see Shoji running at them at full speed, his arms folded behind his back. But his team was nowhere in sight. Was he alone? He couldn't be, you needed at least two to a team!

"We're getting trapped between two teams! We need breathing room Midoriya!" Tokoyami informed. Uraraka and Mei nodded, but Uraraka was unable to move. Looking down, she realized her foot was stuck to the ground via a purple ball.

"Mineta's ball? But where is he?!"

"Over here Midoriya!" Mineta shouted, waving from the opening between Shoji's arm, a creepy grin on his face.

"There's no way that's allowed!"

"Judges say yes, it is allowed!" Midnight informed from across the field.

Mineta began throwing more of his balls out from the opening, causing Izuku's team to dodge as best as they could even though Uraraka was trapped to the ground. Suddenly a pink appendage shot through the opening, aimed straight for Izuku's head.

'_Tsu's tongue!' _He thought, quickly ducking under the attack before grabbing the appendage. _'Even Tsu's in there!'_

Mineta began to throw more grapes, and Tsu's tongue darted back out. Izuku continued to dodge, before eventually he caught the tongue in his hands.

"Sorry about this Tsu!" He called out, waving the tongue around, blocking Mineta's sticky grapes and having them stick to her tongue. He pulled back before letting go, causing it to fly back towards her team like a slingshot. It ended up wrapping around Shoji's arms, forcing them closed after being stuck together.

"Nt ool Mioria!" She called out, unable to properly speak. **(Translation: "Not cool Midoriya".)**

"Sorry Mei, but we gotta lose the sole!" Izuku informed, before pressing the button yet again. The jetpack activated, skyrocketing them into the air after the sole of Uraraka's stuck boot was torn out by Mineta's grape.

"You owe me for that mister!"

"We're out of the clear now! I say we're pretty even!"

Or so he thought.

He could hear explosions getting closer and looked down, causing his eyes to widen. Kacchan was rocketing himself up to his, his famous, dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Did you think you were safe up here?! You're never safe around me, Deku!" With a powerful blast he was right next to them, a feral grin spreading across his cheeks. Izuku could see his fingers twitch, a telltale sign of what would happen next. He could use his shield, but there was always a chance of the blast knocking him off, thus disqualifying him and his team.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku shouted, and Dark Shadow appeared before them, absorbing and taking Bakugo's blast. The blond growled in anger, before feeling something latch onto his shoulder and drag him back down to the ground.

"You're such an idiot!" Kirishima called out as Sero brought Bakugo back down to him, catching him into his arms.

"Shut up and keep moving! We need Deku's-" Bakugo was cut off at the feeling of his headband being tugged off, and felt a sudden breeze on his forehead that wasn't there before. Turning around, he glared as another blond held the headband in his hand.

"So small minded."

"What did you say you aryan race fuck?!"

"Even Bakugo had his points stolen!" Uraraka shouted, amazed that the explosive blond and his team now had zero points.

"That works for us. Kacchan is too prideful, which means he'll go after him and stop going for us." Izuku sighed in relief.

That relief was short lived when a new team skated in front of them, cutting off their path. Cold, mix matched eyes glared at him.

"Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, nice to see you three again." Izuku nodded to the three currently holding Todoroki up.

"I'll be taking that now." Todoroki informed, eyes glancing up to Izuku's headband.

"Yeah, over my dead body." Izuku growled. _'This isn't good at all.' _He thought, eyes traveling away and watching as multiple teams begun rushing towards them.

"He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya."

"I'm irresistible. What can I say?" He joked, trying to hide his fear. And why wouldn't he be scared? Todoroki's team only had three weakness that he knew of, and they were how Todoroki's refused to use his fire, Iida's metal in his leg, and how Kaminari 'short circuited' after using his quirk too much. Todoroki's ice and Yaoyorozu in general were a deadly combination, but Iida and Kaminari still had their uses, especially Iida if Izuku got distracted.

Meanwhile what did they have? Uraraka's quirk, which made her sick, his magnet quirk (a helpful counter to Iida and Iida only), Mei's remaining gadgets, and Dark Shadow. But Kaminari could potentially destroy her gadgets, and was good counter to Dark Shadow. Todoroki's team clearly had the advantage here, and Izuku didn't want to show off the tricks up his sleeve yet.

"The match will be over soon, we just need to keep running. I have a plan, but it'll leave me open for an attack. Let's sit on it and see what happens." Izuku informed, causing his team to nod.

As he spoke Team Todoroki began rushing them, with Iida using his quirk to speed things up. Meanwhile Izuku could see Yaoyorozu glow in her arm and stomach, meaning she was in the proves of creating something.

The thing in Yaoyorozu's arms grew and planted itself firmly into the ground, before Todoroki grabbed the thing that popped out of her stomach. He was quick to cover himself, Yaoyorozu, and Iida up with it, blocking off would Izuku assumed could only be-

"Indiscriminate Shock, 1.3 million volts!" Kaminari shouted, unleashing a thunder wave to the surrounding area. Dark Shadow was quick to appear before the team, taking most of the damage. The teams nearby weren't so lucky and were shocked as well.

Todoroki then grabbed onto the black pole producing from Yaoyorozu's arm, allowing his ice to travel down and onto the ground. It was quick to spread, and ended up capturing the teams that were shocked.

"OOO, AND TEAM TODOROKI'S STOPS THE SURROUNDING TEAMS IN THEIR TRACKS!"

"But only because Kaminari had immobilized them. He's learned from the obstacle course that many students are capable of dodging his ice, and adapted his strategy."

Izuku pressed the jetpacks button, but instead of jets, smoke began coming out of it. He was right after all, Kaminari's shock had destroyed it.

"They're too fast! We can't get away!"

"Take care of them Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered, causing the shadow to come forth and fly towards the enemy team. It swiped towards Todoroki, but Yaoyorozu a stone structure from her arm, blocking the attack and saving the rider. The shadow whimpered before coming back.

"They're team is stacked and counters everything we try and do." Izuku growled, before feeling his team come to a stop. Turning around, he could see the white out of bounds line right behind them. _'Shit!'_

"AND TEAM MIDORIYA IS TRAPPED AND CORNERED! WHAT WILL THEY DO NOW?!"

"We have another minute left to go. Uraraka, remember that plan I mentioned?" Izuku asked, causing the brunette to nod. "Good. This may seem like cheating, but if the judges allowed Kacchan to do it, then I don't see why I can't either. I'll need you to be ready when I give the signal. Dark Shadow, I'll need you as well."

"Brace yourselves! Hold on tight!" Iida warned his team, the engines in his legs powering and firing up. "TORQUE OVER: RECIRPO BURST!" He shouted, engines red flames turning blue, before they shot off towards Izuku's team like a rocket. Time seemed to slow for Izuku was he watched them get closer and closer, Todoroki's hand outstretched for his headband. They were mere feet away when Izuku called out for his plan to be set into motion.

"DO IT NOW!" Izuku shouted to his team. He felt a hand on his leg, and suddenly he was no longer riding his team, but floating up into the air. Something large wrapped around his stomach, and he gave a thumbs up to the shadow holding him. The stadium watched with wide eyes as he was suddenly flung into the air by Dark Shadow, just barley missing Todoroki as he attempted to snatch the headband.

"AND LIKE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MATCH, MIDORIYA TAKES TO THE SKIES TO AVOID TEAM TODOROKI! ONLY THIS TIME IT'S WITHOUT HIS TEAM! IS **THIS **ALLOWED?!" Mic asked, and received a thumbs up from Midnight. "AND THE JUDGES SAY YES!"

"And why wouldn't it be? Bakugo did the same thing earlier. As long as Midoriya doesn't touch the ground, it's allowed." Aizawa informed.

"Classic…Midoriya…maneuver." Iida panted, tired from using his special move.

"That is so not fair! What are we gonna do now?!"

Todoroki growled, before using the same pole as before to create a small island of ice next to his team. He jumped onto to it, leaving his team behind before using more ice to make the island grow taller and taller, making himself go into the sky.

"Todoroki?!" His team called out, but he ignored them, his eyes fixed onto Midoriya.

"WAIT, DON'T TELL ME-"

"The judges will allow it!"

"NOT GONNA LIE, SOME OF THESE RULES ARE STUPID!"

"Yes they are. I'll be sure to talk to Nezu after this and set up new and fixed rules for next year."

"You know you have enough points to pass, right?! There's no need in coming after me!" Izuku informed as he watched the son of Endeavor get closer to him. The guy was persistent, he would give him that much. _'Note to self, stop making fun of people with daddy issues.'_

Izuku readied his shield, aiming for the fire and ice user in order to knock him off is tower. It would leave him defenseless, but he could spare a few seconds if it meant getting Todoroki away from him.

They were so focused on each other, that neither of them noticed the sound of explosions getting closer.

"Get away from my nerd! The only one allowed to defeat him, is ME!" Bakugo shouted with multiple headbands around his throat, suddenly materializing next to Todoroki's right side. The son of a hero gasped, readying his right side to defend against the blond.

Izuku smirked, an idea forming. With the two preoccupied with each other, he could sneak into, and hopefully take away enough points to knock them both out of the top four.

Todoroki growled, freezing Bakugo's arm as he attempted to reach for his headbands. His war was with Midoriya, not his angry, blond lapdog.

"Get away Bakugo and I _may _allow you to advance!"

"No one can threaten by friend besides me!"

Todoroki froze Bakugo again and turned, his eyes widening as Midoriya propelled himself towards them like a missile, arm covered in green lighting. Without even thinking Todoroki raised his left arm as it glowed bright red from his flames, readying for a defense.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic shouted, causing the three boys to stop their separate attacks. They looked at each other, before Izuku felt himself suddenly gain weight.

"Well, this is awkward." He said, before feeling himself begin to fall towards the ground. He watched as the ground got closer, and heard Kacchan yell his name, which was followed by explosions. He readied his fist as green lighting danced across his flesh, doing what he planned on doing back at the Entrance Exam.

But suddenly he was caught in two giant arms. Looking up, he smiled as yellow eyes and a black beak stared back at him.

"Good catch Dark Shadow." Tokoyami praised as his quirk placed Izuku back on the ground. The greenette grinned, before taking off and showing off his headband. "I never doubted you for a second, Midoriya."

"And to you as well. Good job everyone!" He smiled, before flinching at the sound of puking. He watched as Uraraka hunched over, her stomach contents being dropped onto the ground. "You did amazing Uraraka!"

"T-Than *hurk* k y-you! *splat*"

"None of this would've happened without my babies!"

"Or Midoriya's plan." Tokoyami argued.

"Or us!" Dark Shadow informed.

"Hey, this was a _group _effort! Be proud, we all did amazing!" He cheered, trying to stop the arguing.

"AND IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE TEAM MIDORIYA! FOLLOWED BY TEAM TODOROKI IN SECOND, TEAM BAKUGO IN THIRD, AND FINALLY IN FOURTH PLACE WE HAVE TEAM TETSU-, WAIT, I MEAN TEAM SHINSO! WHEN THE HECK DID THEY COME BACK?!"

Izuku sighed in relief, allowing himself to bask in his teams deserved victory. That was short lived, however, as a hand gripped his shoulder. He turned his head, and was surprised at who he saw.

"Let's talk." Todoroki stated.


	22. A Discussion and Cheerleaders

'_Well…this is uncomfortable.' _Izuku thought to himself, arms crossed against his chest as he and Todoroki glared at one another.

After the cavalry battle had ended, Todoroki had dragged him off to a hallway in order to talk privately. What he wanted to talk about exactly was unknown, and why exactly he hasn't said anything the past few minutes was also unknown. They just stood there, awkwardly looking at each other.

'_Should I start? Maybe compliment his hair? Is that what he wants? OH MY GOD is he about to come out to me? I mean if he was a chick I'd probably smash but as a guy? No thanks, I'm good.'_

"So, you brought me here, and neither of us have said anything for the past like, five minutes. Now what?" Izuku asked, and received no reply in return. He suppressed a growl of annoyance. "The cafeteria is probably pretty busy, and I'm starving from the past few rounds. Maybe we should grab a bite to eat before the final round begins?" He suggested. And again, he received no reply.

'_Trying to intimidate me? Doesn't he know I grew up with Kacchan? I'm immune to intimidation!'_

"I was overwhelmed." He finally spoke, surprising Izuku. "And it made me break the promise I made to myself a long time ago."

"You're talking about your fire side. It would've given you such an advantage these last few rounds. I've always wondered why you never use it since school began." He informed. Todoroki nodded, and brought his left hand out of his pocket to stare at it.

"Iida and Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, Uraraka…none of them felt it. I don't even think Bakugo felt it. But in that moment up there, I was the only one able to truly sense your true power. You didn't even need to _touch _me, but I still felt it. It reminded me of something, experiencing All Might's quirk back at the USJ after you went down."

'_He's trying to say something. But what?'_

"We have similar quirks. It's obvious I would've reminded you of him."

"I'm saying, the power coming from you felt the same as his."

The greenettes eyes widened for a split second, before he scowled again.

'_What do you know, Todoroki? What do you think?'_

"Midoriya, tell me. Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?"

All of Izuku's worry vanished at the question, and was replaced with pure confusion.

'_What the fuck is wrong with this guy?'_

"Am…Am I being filmed right now? We're on some kind of prank show right now, aren't we?" Izuku asked, but Todoroki's glare showed that no, he wasn't joking. He was 100%, _completely _serious.

"Answer the question please."

"No, it isn't like that at all! We're not related and he _isn't _my dad. I haven't seen my dad since I was four, when he moved to the US for his job."

"Isn't like that, huh?" He questioned. "That implies there _is _something going on between the two of you that you aren't supposed to talk about." His eyes narrowed. "Am I correct?"

'_Shit, he's more observant than I thought. Better watch myself from now on.'_

"My father is the pro hero Endeavor. You must've heard about him before." He changed the subject. For some reason.

"Ranked second only to All Might, been that way for a long time. He's brutal, but gets results during combat." Izuku stated, already knowing about him. The man had a few pages in one of his earlier hero analysis books. He was pretty sure it was book number six.

"Correct. I'm connected to him, just as you're in some way connected to the current number one hero, All Might. That just gives me yet another reason to beat you."

"You're speaking as if you don't have a choice."

"It's because I don't." He stated coldly. "My father is ambitious, and he's aiming for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero. But he's never been able to best All Might, who is the living proof of his failure."

'_Sounds like Kacchan but worse.'_

"He's still at it, trying to take down All Might through any means necessary. One way, or another."

'_He's building up suspense so he can drop a knowledge or truth bomb on me. Why not just come out and say it?' _Izuku thought.

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" He questioned, causing the greenettes eyes to widen.

"They taught us that back in middle school. They were a real problem when quirks first appeared, and the sole purpose was to create a powerful child." Izuku stated, finally realizing the truth. "And your father-"

"Bought my mothers relatives to get his hands on her quirk. And now he's raising me to surpass All Might."

"He's trying to live and accomplish his failed dreams through you. He sees you as a means to meet an end rather than a child." Izuku had to suppress his anger. The _thought _of anyone, much less a hero, doing such a thing was despicable. To make and use a child for such a petty reason? It was awful!

"It's so annoying, and I _refuse _to be as such." He growled. "Every memory I have of my mother, I only see her crying. I remember, she called my left side unbearable. I can still feel the boiling water being poured on my face." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's why I decided to pick a fight with you, the one who closest resembles All Might in this class. I want to show him what I'm capable of doing without his damn fire quirk. I'll show him I reject his power, and that I can make it to first place without using it."

'_Our lives are so different. His sounds so terrifying. It's weird how we're aiming for the same thing despite different childhoods, despite different reasons.' _Izuku thought, watching as Todoroki exited the hall to go outside.

"It's obvious you're connected to All Might, even if you won't tell me about it. Just know that no matter how furiously you come at me, regardless of which quirk you decide to use, I _will_ defeat you using my right side. I can personally assure you of that."

"I can't imagine what you've gone through, and what you're going through. I've had help in the past, and continue having it here." Izuku said, thinking about All Might, Mei, and everyone else as he stared down at his shield. Him talking stopped Todoroki in his track. "In order to become like All Might and become number one, in order to keep the promises I've made to so many people, I need to be strong, and I _can't _lose this either. I owe it to everyone whose helped me reach this far." He took a deep breath. "You declared war on me earlier, but unfortunately for you, I've never learned how to give up. So listen to me when I say that declaration of war is being thrown right back at you. I _am _going to beat you, and I _will _throw everything I've got to make sure I do. So be prepared, Todoroki."

The half got half cold quirk user stood there for a few seconds, before continuing his walk. Izuku sighed and made his way back into the stadium. Both were unaware of a certain blond who had heard the entire thing.

**(Back in the stadium: 15 minutes later)**

'_Why, are they, un __**cheerleader uniforms**__?!' _Izuku thought to himself, trying to keep his eyes from wondering to his fellow classmates in their current attire.

Those who ended up passing round two were called out to the arena, and when Izuku walked through the tunnel, he felt his mind short-circuit at seeing the seven 1A girls in orange and white cheerleader outfits. He didn't know _why _they were wearing them, but he thanked whatever god existed in making them.

'_Oh god please don't think dirty thoughts, think __**wholesome **__thoughts Izuku!' _He pleaded to himself.

"Hey, you okay Deku? You seem pretty red." Izuku yelped as Uraraka touched his arm, looking down at her and trying not to let his eyes wander.

"I-I'm f-fine Uraraka. I-It's just, y-you know…" He trailed off, lips dry. "Pretty." He informed, unable to come up with any other words while gesturing to her.

She blinked, before her face turned the same shade of red his was. She buried her face into her yellow pompoms.

"T-Thanks Deku."

"I'm gonna throw up." Bakugo growled, stepping between the two to create distance. There was _no way _he was losing to Racoon Eyes!

"I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina!" Midnight exclaimed, cutting the three off before another word could be uttered. She had been talking the whole time about how the third-round match ups were going to be picked. "I'll start with the first-place team!" She informed, holding a yellow box that read 'Lots' in black letters.

"Um, excuse me!" Ojiro called out, raising his hand before Midnight could get off the stage. "I'm sorry, but I'm withdrawing." He said, causing 1A to gasp in shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted!"

"It just…wouldn't be right." He sighed. "I barley remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end. I…I think it was the quirk of our rider?" He said, still confused over the whole thing.

'_His teams rider?' _Izuku thought, eyes scanning the sea of students until he spotted a familiar head of purple. His eyes met the eyes of the purple haired boy, who declared war on 1A weeks prior. The guy scowled before looking away. _'That guy again. What __**is **__his quirk? Mind control? Memory wipe? How is it activated? If his eyes meet with someone else's? Through talking with someone? Too many unknown variables, I need to keep my distance and watch him.'_

"I know this is a great opportunity, and I wish I could take advantage of it. But my conscious just won't let me."

"Hold on now, give it some more thought Ojiro. This is a big decision to make after all." Izuku informed, trying to make the tail quirk user think about it before proceeding. Participating in the third round could shapen and mold his future after all!

"I have. Everything gave their all in round two, and I was just someone's puppet! I don't want to advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

'_His prides been hurt. I understand where he's coming from, but to throw everything away? To just give up? It's hard to stomach down.'_

"You're making way too much of this! Just kill it in the final round and _prove _you deserve to be here!" Toru exclaimed, not wanting her friend to give up after making it this far.

"Yeah, what she said! I didn't do much in the second round either!" Ashido agreed.

"That's not it." He growled in annoyance and frustration. "I'm talking about my pride here! And I _refuse _to give that up!" He informed passionately. "Also, why are the girls dressed like cheerleaders?" He asked, causing them to blush.

'_Don't question it!' _

In the end, Midnight allowed not only Ojiro to drop out, but also a boy from 1B who was on Ojiro's team who more or less gave the same reason. The team in fifth place would've sent two people in as replacements, but Kendo and her team disagreed seeing as how they had been frozen the entire match. After some talking, it was decided that Tetsutetsu and Ibara would enter the third round.

After all of that the bracket was made, and revealed that Izuku would fight the very first match.

Against the purple haired kid, whose name was revealed via the bracket. Shinso.

'_Of course I'm paired with the unknown variable. Well, could've been worse. I could've gotten Kacchan or Todoroki off bat.' _Izuku thought to himself.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you were Izuku Midoriya, correct? Seems like we're going to war sooner than I anticipated." A voice said from behind, causing the greenette to turn. "It's a pleasure to see you again. You excited?"

'_Weeks ago he said we're at war, now he's being friendly? What's the angle? Trying to see how I react?' _Izuku thought, hating how he had little to no information about this Hitoshi Shinso. Wanting to test something he was about to speak, before a tail covered his mouth.

"Not this time." Ojiro growled, causing Shinso to smirk. He proceeded to walk away after that.

"Quite protective, aren't we?" Izuku asked, turning around to face the blond.

"I guess you could say that. I just don't want you falling victim to him like I did." He informed. "You can't saw a _word _to him."

"This is about his quirk, correct? It's activated if you talk to him?" Izuku questioned.

"Exactly, his quirk is something like mind control. It didn't activate until _after _I answered a question before the second round."

"So I need to keep quiet and make him unable to use it. Seems easy enough, not many things can make me tick." Izuku nodded to himself. "Of course, there's always a chance I screw up. And if I do, I'm as good as finished."

"Not necessarily." Ojiro stated. "Near the end of the battle I ended up bumping into someone, and it broke the trance he had on me. It's only a guess, but it's the best I've got."

"Thanks for the tip, but it'll do me little good seeing as how it'll just be the two of us. I can't rely on someone else helping me out." Izuku informed grimly. "I appreciate the help though, it's letting me make the unknown in this situation, known."

"I'm happy to help in whatever way I can." Ojiro smiled, before raising a fist. "This may sound selfish, but I'll say it anyway. Beat this guy, for you _and _me. Alright?"

"He won't know what hit him." Izuku grinned, bumping his fist against the blonds.

The time after their conversation passed by quickly. Those who didn't make it into the third round were allowed to play different games, and those who did were also allowed. While some did take part in the games, others like Izuku and Todoroki decided against it in order to conserve their strength and stamina. After a while Cementoss created a stage where the finalists would fight, and Izuku found himself in a hallway waiting to be called out.

All Might had shown up at one point and the two talked, with the former saying how proud he was of his successor for getting so far and for doing so well in the tournament. They spoke about One For All and Izuku's control, with the hero revealing the student had control over at least five percent, a decent percent in such a small amount of time.

They talked some more before there was a buzzer, signaling the fighters would be called out any second. Izuku fished around in his pocket for something.

"Oh, before I forget, can you hold onto my phone? I forgot to give it to Kacchan before I le-" Izuku cut himself off from talking after starring at his phone, and saw he had a text message from Ashido. "Ashido? What does she want?" He asked, before unlocking his phone and tapping the notification.

All Might was confused as his successor suddenly turned cheery red.

**Mina Ashido**

**Win and you'll get another pic as a reward **Was the message, and below it was a picture of Mina in her cheerleader uniform. She was facing a large mirror, smiling and winking, phone in one hand and skirt in the other, lifting it to reveal a pair of black lace panties.

Izuku took a deep breath, before turning off his phone and handing it to his hero.

"I'm kicking this guys ass." He said, before turning and walking out into the stadium, confusing the hero even more. What had gotten his successor so fired up in a matter of seconds?

**(Stadium)**

"WELCOME OUR FIRST FIGHTERS!" Present Mic exclaimed as they began walking out of their hallways. "WITH A WILL STRONGER THAN HIS SHIELD, WE HAVE CLASS 1A'S CLASS REP, IZUKU MIDORIYA! VERSUS! HITOSHI SHINSO FROM GENERAL STUDIES, WHO HASN'T REALLY DONE ANYTHING TO STAND OUT SO YET! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE: IMMOBOLIZE YOUR OPPONENT OR FORCE THEM OUT OF THE RING! YOU CAN ALSO WIN BY MAKING THE OTHER PERSON CRY UNCLE! BRING OUT THE INJURIES BECAUSE WE HAVE OUR VERY OWN RECOVERY GIRL WAITING ON STANDBY! SO PUT YOUR MORALS ASIDE AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO PLAY DIRTY!"

"Don't listen to him, keep the injuries to a minimal." Aizawa ordered.

"I'll stop anyone who tries to get too rough." Cementoss informed, sitting on a concrete chair off on the sidelines.

"To give up after making it this far, it's pathetic and idiotic, wouldn't you say?" Shinso asked, causing Izuku to raise an eyebrow. "In a way to test how strong your spirit is. If you know what you want your future to hold for you, you can't worry about what other people think."

'_The hell is he talking about?'_

"READY?!

"That money was going on about his pride earlier." He scowled.

"BEGIN!"

"But I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chances like that." He said, causing Izuku's eyes to narrow. The greenette stared at him, and Shinso held back a smile, knowing he had gotten under his opponents' skins. But he grew worried and confused seeing the Izuku smirk.

'_I would've fallen for that, had it not been for Ojiro telling me about Shinso's quirk.' _Izuku thought, starting to slowly make his way across the field. _'I need to thank him again after I toss this guy out of the ring.'_

'_Why isn't he saying anything?!' _Shinso thought, taking a step back each time Izuku stepped forward. The purple haired boy growled. _'Stupid monkey! He must've said something to him! Now what do I-' _Shinso's eyes traveled up to the 1A box, where he saw a certain pink skinned girl talking to a girl with red hair. He remembered something, and it made him smile.

"Must be awesome being in the hero course, you get to meet so many people with interesting quirks. But you also meet a lot of freaks, don't you?" Shinso questioned, getting ready to finish this. "There's a few freaks in your class, especially that chick with the _awful _pink skin. How do you deal with looking at such a monstrosity all day?"

For a moment, Izuku's brain stopped working, and his previously emotionless self was replaced by a pure, unbelievable rage. The dragon part of him was itching to tear his opponents face off. The boy growled, anger and electricity sparking in his eyes.

"What the _fuck _did you just-" Izuku began to say, moving faster than before. But then, everything went black. His movements stopped as he felt something take control of his mind. _'What the? I-I can't move!'_

"Bingo." The general studies kid smirked.


	23. Brains Vs Brawn! Mind control Vs OFA!

**(Yo, just wanted to say I'm going to breeze through the Sports Festival by just doing Izuku's fights. I REALLY want to get to the Training Camp. BUT I HAVE A QUESTION! Would yall want me to dedicate a few chapters to the My Hero Academia movie? I loved the movie and wouldn't mind writing it, especially with the ideas I have with the helicopter scene…)**

* * *

"That _idiot_! We agreed! We _agreed _for him not to say anything, and what does he do?! Say something!" Ojiro shouted in anger, standing up from his seat and pulling at his hair in frustration.

"What…What just happened? Why is Deku just standing there?" Uraraka asked.

"It's Shinso's quirk! If you talk to him, he takes control of your mind! Midoriya played right into his hands!" The blond informed.

"Yooo, that sounds sick! How is _that _worse than sticky balls?" Kaminari questioned.

"Hey!"

**(Battlefield)**

'_Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm such an idiot! I let my emotions get the better of me!' _Izuku growled in his mind, still unable to move. In his stunned state his magnet quirk deactivated, making his shield drop to the ground.

"So here we are. You're lucky to have been so blessed, Izuku Midoriya." Shinso spat, venom lacing his every word. "Now turn around and walk out of bounds."

Izuku's body moved on its own, slowly turning until he was facing away from his opponent before walking towards the white line at the end of the arena.

"WHA-WHAT?! MIDORIYA IS OBEYING HIM!" Present Mic screeched in shock.

"What's he doing?!"

"He can't walk out of the ring! He'll lose the match if he does!"

"Damn nerd! He better snap out of this or I'm fucking killing him!"

"What…What power is this?" All Might whispered to himself, watching with fear as his successor slowly walked across the ring.

'_C'mon, c'mon! Stop moving you stupid body!'_

"_I __**told **__you to get better control of your emotions! But did you listen to me? Nooooo." _A voice scowled him in his mind.

'_Diablo! You have to help me out! Please?!'_

"_I'm sorry kid, but I did warn you, didn't I? I told you to take control over your emotions. You didn't, and now you're paying the price. The others and I have voted, and it was determined by a majority vote to refuse to help you. You're on your own, so you better think of a way out of this." _Diablo informed, before 'shutting' himself down, allowing Izuku to be alone yet again.

'_Goddammit, what do I do? The only way of this is to get hit by someone or something! But there's __**nothing **__here!' _He thought, watching the white line get closer and closer. He was just a few feet away from losing.

"Even with a quirk like this, I have my own dreams of becoming a great hero. So, lose for me!" Shinso said, watching as Izuku was just four steps away from doing so.

'_Wait a minute! I can't control of my body, but my magnet quirk doesn't need me to move to use it!'_

Three steps.

Izuku's arm began glowing green, and so did his shield.

Two steps.

He pulled the shield towards him, allowing the metal to fly off the field, surprising everyone. It flew through the air at an incredible speed.

One step.

The shield smashed into Izuku's back, shocking him awake from the brainwashing. He gasped for air, the tips of his shoe's mere millimeters away from the white line. His shield fell to the ground yet again with a loud _clank_.

"AND MIDORIYA BREAKS FREE FROM SHINSO'S QUIRK JUST IN TIME! I NEVER IMAGINED MIDORIYA WOULD BE THE TYPE TO KEEP US IN SUSPENSE LIKE THIS!"

"I _love _a man who teases!" Midnight whispered to herself, shivering in delight. "Midoriya is still in bounds! The fight can commence!"

"No! No that's impossible!" Shinso shouted in worry, flinching as Izuku turned around and gave him a nasty glare. _'Fuck, I forgot he had two quirks! The lucky bastard! And since he knows about my quirk and got affected by it, he won't say anything now! Need to make him say something! Anything!'_

"I forgot you have two quirks, kinda make me jealous. To think, having two quirks so amazing, while guys like me have lame ones, or none at all. But you wouldn't know how that's like, would you? You've been blessed your whole life!"

'_I have been blessed, with everyone and everything I have in my life. In another life, I would've been in his same position.' _Izuku thought, unable to imagine being quirkless. _'But even still, I can't lose this. Not after coming this far, not after having so many people depend on me.' _He told himself, bending down and picking up the shield. His arm began crackling with green electricity.

"You're so lucky! To be blessed and given quirks that'll help you reach your go-" Shinso was suddenly cut off by Izuku flinging his shield through the air, using One For All to propel his faster and stronger than he would've normally been able to.

The shield connected with the purple haired boys' chest before anyone could blink, sending him flying out of the ring and smashing into one of the stone walls. With all the wind knocked out of him, he slid down, gasping for air.

A chorus of 'ooo's rang throughout the stadium, some knowing for a fact that hit was definitely going to leave a bruise in the morning.

"Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the next match!" Midnight announced, causing the crowd to cheer in excitement. The majority of the stadium was happy the greenette had won, especially 1A and All Might, while others were saddened by the news. The Gen Ed students were upset that the only student from their department has lost, but were still beyond proud in him getting _this _far.

Izuku nodded to himself, before crossing the stage and hopping down, moving towards the purple haired boy.

"I'm sorry for what you've gone through, it must've been tough not having a 'flashy' quirk like other people. I'm sure you were even ridiculed for it, right?" Izuku asked, staring down at the Gen Ed student.

Shinso wheezed, unable to speak, but nodded nonetheless.

"Don't listen to them, or believe what they say. Your quirk is _awesome_! You'll definitely be an amazing pro when we're older!"

"T-Thank you." Shinso thanked, which came out choppy from the hit.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I t-think you b-broke a r-rib."

"Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry! My-My dragon quirk messes with my mind, and you made fun of Ashido and I just…lost control."

"I-It's fine. I-I c-crossed a li-line." Shinso understood and accepted the apology, but the greenettes words didn't heal his pain. "N-Need t-to see Re-Recovery Girl."

"Of course! Let me help you up-wait." Izuku said, suddenly remembering something. "You were bullied as a kid, right? So why make fun of Ashido and bully her when you yourself used to be a victim?"

"E-Explain _a-after _getting h-healed."

**(Nurses office)**

Shinso winced as Recovery Girl assaulted the greenette, using her cane to continuously whack his body.

"You *smack* broke *smack* his rib with your stupid shield!" She shouted, aiming for the boys arms.

"Ow! I said I was sorry! Ow, ow, ow! Stop hitting me!"

"R-Recovery Girl, it's okay! I crossed a line and he reacted…accordingly?" Shinso tried to defend, and flinched as the old woman turned to glare at him.

"And _you_!" She exclaimed, walking over and whacking him once on the back of the head. "Do not make fun of other students! Youre lucky I'm not punishing you more for what you said!"

"I-I'm sorry?" He offered, wincing as she raised her cane again. She stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing and lowering it.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She informed, before turning to Izuku. "And stop breaking the ribs of your opponents!"

"Can I still break their arms?" He joked, before grabbing his shield for protection as she raised her weapon. "Don't break my opponent, got it!"

She huffed, before walking back to her desk to continue filling out paperwork, leaving the two alone to talk.

"So…your explanation for making fun of Ashido?" Izuku brought, turning with his arms crossed to stare at the other male. Shinso sighed.

"Ok, so I was studying your class ever since the USJ incident. I knew you'd all be tough opponents and knew I'd be facing off with at least one of you, so I dug around and tried to find what made you guy tick. Your blond friend is naturally angry so I could've said anything to make him talk, your blue haired friend doesn't like it when someone disrespects his family, all the girls are protective of you, etc. But there was only _one _student from 1A I didn't get a lot of information on."

"Myself."

"Exactly. When I went to 1A that day to declare war, I was scooping out the scene and trying to see what made _you _tick. I've overheard your loud friend and figured you were close to the pink one, so I called her ugly that day to see how you would react. You did, just like I expected. So I held onto that knowledge until now."

That…made a lot of sense _and _was logical. Shinso was at a major disadvantage since his quirk requires someone to speak, so digging up dirt on them and finding out what presses their buttons was a smart move on his end.

It's just a shame he and Izuku were the first matchup, the Gen Ed kid could've gotten further if anyone else was his opponent.

"Look, I understand why you did what you did. It was actually a really smart thing to do. But making fun of my friends _isn't _something I take lying down. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to apologize to Ashido once this is all over." Izuku informed seriously.

"Yeah, no problem. I never meant to hurt someone or be a bully, I know what it's like being picked up."

"Those people can go to hell. You got a great quirk, remember that." Izuku informed, before his eyes drifted up to the TV screen. It appeared that the next match would be starting any second now. "I'm glad we've gotten this straightened up. I'm going on ahead to watch the next match, see you later Shinso."

"Yeah, see ya, Midoriya."

**(Class 1A viewing box)**

"Congrats on the win class rep!" Kaminari congratulated when Izuku returned to the 1A box. With him arriving the number of students present jumped up to 18, since Sero and Todoroki had left to het ready for their match.

"Thanks Kaminari, and sorry Ojiro. Kinda let my emotions get the better of me." He chuckled awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"At least you won, but don't scare us like that again!" Ojiro ordered.

"I agree. I was quite scared you were about to step out of bounds, but you pulled a classic Midoriya maneuver at the last second per usual!" Iida exclaimed, causing Izuku to sweat drop.

'_Classic Midoriya maneuver?' _He thought, before he felt his arm being grabbed. With surprised eyes, he turned to look at Ashido.

"Did you get it?" She asked, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. He was further confused when Jiro started blushing.

"Get…it?"

"Your reward dumby." She said playfully.

"Oh…oh!" He exclaimed, starting to blush. "Uh, no actually. All Might has my phone."

"Why does All Might have your phone?" Tsu questioned what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh, uh, he offered me some tea before my fight! And-And I forgot I had my phone on me, so he offered to hang onto it so it wouldn't get destroyed!" He lied, coming up with a believable excuse. Why didn't het just say it was in his locker?!

Before any more questions could be answered, the stadium started to shake, and the temperature began to drop. Suddenly a giant wall of ice appeared before them, blocking out the sun from reaching them.

'_The hell?' _Izuku thought, slipping from Mina's grasp and running over to the edge. He stared at the arena, and flinched when he saw Sero's whole body, minus his face, trapped in ice. Todoroki had patches of ice on his skin from over using his quirk.

The boy seemed…sad, as he began thawing Sero out.

"This needs to be the picture they put next to the term 'over kill' in the dictionary." Kirishima stated, causing many to nod in agreement.

"You got your work cut out for you nerd. _Don't _lose." Bakugo growled, causing the greenette to grunt.

"I don't plan on it." Izuku said, staring down at his next opponent.


	24. The Battle of Attrition! OFA vs Hot-Cold

The next six battles passed by like a blur, and Izuku watched and studied each and every single one of them.

Round three had Kaminari face off against a 1B student, who went by the name Ibara Shiozaki. Her quirk was Vines that replaced her natural hair, and allowed her to use it offensively and defensively. When Kaminari went to shock her, she used them as a shield, blocking the attack. The blond-haired boy went into his 'whey' mode after short-circuiting, allowing Ibara to easily grab and immobilize him. She won the round.

Round four was Iida against Mei, and everyone was surprised when Iida walked out, wearing numerous pieces of Mei's 'babies'. Izuku sweat dropped as she captured Iida, promoted her devices and herself, before stepping out of bounds, thus allowing Iida to win. He could tell his blue haired friend was definitely sour over being used as a model for her equipment, but hopefully it wouldn't affect their friendship.

He noticed Uraraka get up and leave after that, but hadn't a clue why. To cheer Iida up maybe? Or, to calm herself down? She was up against Kacchan after all.

Round five had Ashido and Yuga duke it out. Yuga attempted to keep Ashido at a distance by using his Naval Laser, but Ashido was quick to dodge each attack and skated towards him with her acid. After dodging enough, Yuga got a stomach ache, giving Ashido an opening to shoot some acid onto his belt, destroying it. She finished the match by upper cutting his jaw, knocking him out.

Izuku couldn't take his eyes off her as she glided around the field, and honestly found her movements breathtaking. Did she ice skate in the past? That's what her movements reminded him of.

Round six pitied Momo against Tokoyami, and it was one of the more depressing matches Izuku had watched. Momo created a sword and shield in the beginning to help up her offense and defense capabilities, but Tokoyami had Dark Shadow continuously smash against the shield, not allowing Momo any breathing room or time to think. She ended up being pushed out of bounds.

Izuku's dragon quirk flared up slightly at seeing how sad and disappointed the black-haired beauty looked as she exited the field. He didn't know if it was the dragon quirk or himself thinking it, but he really wanted to hold her and tell her she had done great.

Round seven consisted of Kirishima fighting Tetsutetsu. The two were similar in nearly every way, and ended up passing out at the same time after repeatedly punching each other. Hell, even the way they ended up laying on the field was completely identical.

Since that fight dragged out for so long, Izuku ended up making his way to the waiting room. She and Iida were already talking before he arrived, and the greenette offered to give her some advice on how to go about fighting his blond friend. As much as Izuku liked Uraraka, he could see she was at a heavy disadvantage, and figured with his help it would even the odds slightly.

To his surprise, she refused, saying it was _her _fight and she wanted to win it _her _way. Iida tried playing the optimistic role and said Bakugo wouldn't go all out on a girl, but Izuku shattered any hope of that by saying the angry blond wouldn't. Hell, no one _would _hold back regardless of their opponent since the sports festival was so important to their futures.

Round eight, the hardest fight to watch. Uraraka gave it her all, and even surprised Izuku with her plan to bombard Kacchan with falling debris, but it ultimately failed in the end. Kacchan had been watching her every movement, and knew about the attack mere seconds before it could land. He sued a giant explosion to destroy everything, and knocked Uraraka down. She stood to continue fighting, but collapsed soon after, no longer able to continue.

Izuku's dragon quirk flared more violently than before, but he was quick to suppress it. He had to remind himself no one was in danger, that Kacchan wasn't the enemy. But still, it physically hurt him seeing Uraraka in so much pain, especially as she was carried out via stretcher.

The greenette went to check on her, while Kirishima and Tetsutetsu arm wrestled to determine who would move on.

The floating girl claimed to be fine, but it was easy to tell that she wasn't. Her pride was hurt, and she hadn't gotten as far as she wanted. After all, her endgame was to make money and give her parents an easy life, but not many heroes would be impressed by her getting tossed around like a ragdoll sadly.

He respected her not wanting to say everything that was on her mind, and ended up giving her a few kind words of encouragement and praise for how well she had done against the blond. A quick hug was given, and he was off for round two to begin, for his match against Todoroki was about to begin.

He never saw how pink Uraraka's cheeks turned at their hug.

Izuku accounted for most of these things to happen, but _didn't _account for a hulking mass of flames to walk around the corner.

"Ah, I was looking for you." The second ranked pro commented, staring down at the greenette. Izuku was surprised to hear this, but it quickly vanished at remembering what Todoroki had told him.

'_Remember, he's scum. He doesn't deserve anything from me.'_

"Perhaps we can discuss another time, I have a match to get to after all." Izuku said, in no mood to talk to the flaming behemoth. He attempted to walk past, but was stopped as Endeavor moved in front of him.

"What needs to be said must be said now, not later." The hero scowled. "I saw your fight against the brain washing guy. Your power, mixed with that shield, is pretty impressive. I couldn't even see the shield after you threw it, only after it made contact and it fell to the ground. You seem to have much in common with All Might, and another hero from when quirks started showing up."

'_Another hero? And All Might? Why is he bringing this up? Does he think I'm his child or something? Is stupidity some kind of gene that runs in the Todoroki family?'_

"Yes, I've been told that before. It feels nice being compared positively to the number one hero, but I assume you can't relate. Can you?" He asked, smirking at the angry glare Endeavor sent him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to get to." Izuku said, finally managing to get past.

'_Fucking creep.'_

"It's my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might as the number one hero." He commented, making Izuku stop in his tracks. "And this match with you, will be a good testing ground for how much training he has left. So hit him hard and keep hitting, don't disgrace yourself or him by holding back."

'_Ok, time to end this man's whole career.'_

"I'm not some kind of punching bag for your son, and he isn't some kind of tool you can use to live out your failed dreams of surpassing All Might. I'm not All Might and Todoroki isn't use, so pull that thought out of the tiny brain you have and shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Izuku didn't bother to wait for a reply, he walked away after that, not caring for the angry glare being sent his way. He had no time for scum like Endeavor, he needed to focus on the task ahead: defeating Shoto.

**(Battlefield)**

As the flames of the battlefield grew in ferocity, the crowd screamed and cheered as the opponents made their way to the ring.

"I CAN _FEEL _THE ANTICIPATION IN THE STADIUM, AND THAT'S BECAUSE THE SECOND ROUNDS FIRST MATCH IS GONNA BE EPIC!" Present Mic screamed over the cheers. "ON ONE SIDE WE HAVE THE GUY WHO LITERALLY WON BY A LANDSLIDE, AND LEFT HALF THE AUDIENCE FROZEN! IT'S THE SON OF THE NUMBER TWO RANKED PRO HERO WHO'S IN THE HERO COURSE, SHOTO TODOROKI! AND ON THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE CLASS 1A'S REP WHOSE GONE TOE TO TOE WITH THE BEST OF THEM, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"Anger has clouded your judgement, and your resentment for your father has made you bitter and cold. And where has all of that brought you? To your demise." Izuku said, before gesturing to himself. "To me."

"I don't enjoy putting others through pain, Midoriya. But for you, this is an exception."

"BOTH OF THESE HEROES IN TRAINING HAVE BEEN FRONT RUNNERS IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, BUT WHICH ONE OF THESE RIVALS WILL ADVANCE INTO THE NEXT ROUND?! PREPARE FOR, MIDORIYA VS. TODOROKI! BEGIN!"

Todoroki placed a foot forward, and spears of ice began to form and grow, enlarging as they traveled across the field towards Izuku. Soon a tidal wave was flying towards the greenette.

'_So predictable.' _Izuku thought, winding his arm back as it began crackling with electricity. Like a spring needing to be sprung he snapped his arm forwards, launching his shield like a baseball towards the glacier.

It made contact, and the shield began slicing through the ice like butter, cracking and destroying the man-made wall of cold as it traveled through. A gust of wind had been created with the throw, knocking the ice away as it broke.

Once the shield made its way through the tidal wave of ice the gust of wind finally hit Todoroki, pushing the student back a few feet before he created a mini ice wall behind him to stop being pushed back.

The shield flew back and attached itself back to Izuku's arm.

"COMBINING THE POWER OF HIS QUIRK WITH HIS SHIELD, MIDORIYA HAS BEEN ABLE TO DESTROY TODOROKI'S INSANE OPENING MOVE! DOES THIS MEAN THE HALF HOT HALF COLD USER IS IN TROUBLE?! OR, WILL HE BE ABLE TO OVERHWELM HIS OPPONENT?!"

Todoroki scowled in annoyance, expecting for this to happen. Midoriya had done the same thing back in his match against Shinso, so to do it again and avoid injuring himself was the obvious thing to do. It didn't mean that Todoroki wasn't any less irritated by the situation.

With nothing else to do, Todoroki summonsed another wave of ice and made it travel towards his opponent.

Izuku sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Todoroki should've known by now is ice would be useless against him and his shield. It was sad how stubborn of the boy was being.

Cocking his arm back, the same result occurred: the shield easily broke through the ice like paper, causing yet another gust of wind to attack the son of Endeavor. The boy braced himself against the wind, not allowing himself to budge.

"I can do this for as long as necessary Todoroki. If you don't change up your battle plan you'll be on _thin ice_."

**(Announcer Box)**

"LEAVE ALL ICE RELATED JOKES TO ME PLEASE, THANK YOU!"

"No no, please steal them all so I don't have to deal with them!"

"WOW, THANKS FOR GIVING MY THE _COLD SHOULDER _ERASERHEAD!"

"Please kill me."

**(Arena)**

"Such an annoyance." Todoroki whispered to himself, before following his original attack plan by summoning yet another wave of ice.

Annoyed was one of emotions Izuku felt as he watched the wall come for him again: it was like watching the same scene of a TV show or movie over and over again.

'_But like a scene on repeat, a new scene will eventually show next.' _Izuku thought, cocking his arm back yet again.

Todoroki was being stubborn, and was unable to see the truth. He claimed his left was his fathers' side and not his own, but that wasn't the case. Like All Might had said a long time ago: you may inherit a quirk from your parents, but it's what _you _make of it. It was up to _you _how you would use it, only _you _could decide the type of hero you wanted to be.

Izuku would show Todoroki how stubborn he was being, and knock some sense into him.

Literally.

The shield was shot forward like the multiple times before, and like before it chipped away and cut through the ice with ease. Soon Todoroki felt the familiar gust of wind and braced himself, but out of the corner of his eye, the familiar green and black color scheme of the shield as it fell caught his eye.

Why wasn't it flying back to Midoriya?

Lowering his arms, the boys eyes widened in surprise as he saw Midoriya rushing arm, legs crackling with green electricity, maniac grin on his ice. The greenette jumped, twisting his body while mid-air and kicking his right foot forward. As the shield fell it lined up perfectly with Todoroki, its bottom faced down and sides facing either fighter.

The kick connected, and the shield was sent flying into Todoroki's stomach, sending the ice user through his barrier of ice and towards the ring of the arena. Bile escaped the students mouth as he as thrown through the ice, his back cracking with powerful force. His body was tossed against the ground as he was sent towards the rings edge.

He summoned a wall of ice at the rings edge that stopped him, but it also caused further pain once he smacked into it.

"AND MIDORIYA FINALLY GOES ON THE OFFENSIVE! WITH A DROPKICK TO HIS SHIELD, CLASS 1S'A REP HAS MANAGED TO FINALLY DEAL SOME DAMAGE TO TODOROKI!"

"You were too focused on the backlash my shield makes when it destroys your ice, that you never even saw me coming." Izuku called out, shield flying back to his arm. "When the shield destroys your ice, it creates a big enough opening for me to squeeze through. I used my shield not only to destroy your attack, but to also draw your attention away from me. Pretty smart, right?"

'_The bastard…he's better than I thought. My ice has no affect.' _Todoroki thought sourly as he rose to stand, parts of his body developing patches of ice. _'But I __**refuse **__to his use power.' _He growled, slamming a foot down onto the ground, creating a smaller wave of ice.

Izuku watched it, his eyes widening slightly as he merely jumped out of the way as it sped past. It wasn't like the previous attacks.

'_It's slower, and weaker. Possible side-effect of not using his fire side? It would make sense if his powers regulated his body and kept each other in check. Ice keeps him from overheating, and fire keeps him from freezing. Is he so__stubborn that he would willing let himself get hyperthermia in order to not use his fire?'_

Izuku realized that question was dumb because the answer was simple.

Yes, yes Todoroki was.

"That attack was slower and weaker than before. What gives? Are you taking it easy on me?"

"Be **quiet**!" Todoroki ordered, doing as he did before and sending fourth an ice attack. But like before, Izuku jumped out of its way.

"This is a drawback, isn't it? From not using your fire? The more you use your ice and the less you use your fire, your ice attacks weaken, and you start freezing." Izuku asked, accepting the way his opponents' eyes widened as an answer. "Do you really think you'll make it as a pro with only using half of your power? Is your plan to depend on nearby heroes to protect you as you weaken yourself? You _need _your fire Todoroki!"

"Why are you so determined to make me use _his _quirk? Did _he _put you up to this?!" His opponent spat, anger rising to levels he'd never felt before. He saw no other reason why someone would care so much about him using his fathers' power. They were bastards. All of them!

Todoroki's foot met the ground once more, but instead of attacking, he took this opportunity to slide over to Izuku, much like Ashido did against Aoyama.

'_If I can freeze his arms, he'll be defenseless. Just have to get close.'_

But Izuku had a feeling this was Todoroki's intention. After all, if the roles were reversed, Izuku would do the same thing. That's why when Todoroki reached out to swipe Izuku's arm, he transferred One For All energy to jump back from the attack.

'_Not only are his attacks slower, his movements are as well. Does this mean his reaction time has been affected as well?_

Only one way to find out.

With his legs still filled with energy, Izuku shot forward, appearing in front of Todoroki before the man could even blink. His shield arm was pulled back as it danced with lighting, fist balled up, ready to deliver a devastating blow.

'_Keep the percentage low, no need to break anything now.' _Izuku reminded himself, punching forward and making contact with Todoroki's chest.

Todoroki was sent skidding across the field as a gust of wind was whipped up at the sudden impact. Several cracking sounds could be heard throughout the stadium as he slid back and smacked into a wall of ice he created to stop himself from flying out of the ring. Todoroki gasped, clutching his chest in pain. From the training the old man put him through, he knew at least one rib was broken.

Todoroki wasn't the only one hit, mind you.

Izuku flinched, noticing his right arm felt heavier than before. Looking down, he realized the whole thing, from his hand to his shoulder, was covered in a thick layer of ice. With his armless for the time being, he and Todoroki were about evenly matched.

But with bad news, comes good news. Izuku looked down to his other arm, and smiled with glee as he balled his fist repeatedly. While his arm wasn't broken, it still hurt.

He had to make Todoroki use his fire soon, before he pushed himself past five percent and before he started to break anything.

Time to hit him where it hurt. For his sake.

"How would your mother feel if she saw you like this?" Izuku asked suddenly, causing the other boys' eyes to widen. "How would she feel if she saw you slowly kill yourself? And over what? Your pride? Your ego? Perhaps your hatred for your father not allowing you to use _your _left side? Tell me! How would she feel?!"

"Shut up!"

"How can you aim for number one for you refuse to use your quirk to its fullest potential?! You don't _deserve _to be number one if you don't use your full power! So stop screwing around!" Izuku shouted, trying to dig deep and hit him where it hurt, to hopefully open his eyes to the truth. He couldn't rely on his ice forever; he'd probably get killed in the real world if he continued down this path.

Izuku was faster than before, emotions getting the better of him. He felt anger towards Todoroki, hatred for Endeavor, hatred towards the whole situation Todoroki was forcibly born into. He appeared before the half hot-half cold user in a flash, ice encased arm pulled back before it was swung forward, smashing into Todoroki's side and sending it bouncing across the arenas floor.

Izuku flinched, his legs and arm screaming at him in pain. While nothing was broken still, they hurt worse than before. He accidentally went above fix percent, to six percent.

Diablo was right, he did need to get in check of his emotions.

Todoroki struggled to get up, body trembling and he gasped for air. His breathing was deep and shallow, eyelids blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears that slowly started to form as he was hit with memories of a happier time. Of times where his mother was in his life, where she would always comfort him and save him from Endeavors brutal training.

Of times where she told him he could be the kind of hero _he _wanted to be once he finally grew up. Of times where All Might was allowed on the TV with his bright and assuring smile.

He missed those times, before his mother had snapped and hurt him, before she was sent away, before he was left alone with the monster he sadly had to call father and his brutal training.

His mother hated his fire side, all because of that _creep_!

"I-I _refuse _to use my left side! I refuse to use his quirk!"

"It's your quirk you dumbass! Your quirk, not his!" Izuku finally shouted, knuckles turning white as he gripped the curve of his shield, anger reaching a boiling point for the hardheadedness of his classmate.

Todoroki remembered one of the few happy memories he had as a kid. It was of All Might, obviously, as he was being interviewed. He had said it loud and clear, with no hint of hesitation in his voice.

"_You may inherit a quirk from your parents, but it's what you make of it. It's up to you how you would use it, and only you could decide the type of hero you wanted to be."_

That, mixed with his mothers' kind and reassuring words, made him realize something. He _wasn't _a prisoner of his lineage. It was _okay _to use _his _power, to grow up and be who _he _wanted to be.

Izuku watched, grin forming and growing wider as he slowly watched the steam and smoke rise from the boys left side. As fire steadily grew and grew, until there was a sudden burst that engulfed his half of the arena. The flames rose and rose, growing hotter and actually making Izuku _flinch _from the heat.

**(Throughout the arena)**

"WHA-IS THAT-"

"He's using his fire!" Uraraka shouted over the loud sizzling sound, also flinching from the heat.

"Incredible." Iida whispered.

"Fucking dumbass! He could've won this so fucking easily with Icyhot weakening himself from his ice, but noooooo. He just had to go and play the damn hero like always!"

"And _that's _why we voted him as class rep and not you." Kaminari informed, yelping and jumping back behind Eiko as Bakugo turned to glare at him.

"YES SHOTO!"

'_Young Midoriya…don't tell me you did all of this to __**save **__Young Todoroki!...Why are you so much like me?!'_

**(Battlefield)**

"You're helping your opponent…even though you want to win this battle." Todoroki said, flames melting his ice and regulating his body temperature. "Who's the one screwing around now?" He asked, entire left side covered in orange and yellow fire. "I want to win as well. I want to be a hero!"

"Then you'll have to get through me first. So come at me with everything you've got!"

Todoroki's fire began to change, flicking from orange and yellow to blue as he raised his hand, causing an entire wave of fire to engulf his side again, before he sent it crashing onwards towards Izuku's side.

But Izuku still had a trick up his sleeve, a way for him to deal with these monstrous sized flames.

"I thank you for going all out Todoroki, but I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. This match was one-sided from the beginning!" Izuku exclaimed, right arm crackling with green lighting, just like before.

He pulled his arm back, but unlike reaching forward for a punch, he swung it forward while raising his shield, fits smacking right at its center. The blow resulted in a shockwave that rattled the whole stadium and kicked up a powerful wind, now only stopping the fire but making it turn back towards Todoroki.

The half hot-half cold user summoned more flames, pushing back against the original wave of heat and resulting in a stalemate. But between the yellow and orange was a flash of green, and before Todoroki knew it, Midoriya was rushing through them, body covered in a breathing taking hue of green and yellow, almost gold.

Midoriya had his fist pulled back, and he was too close for Todoroki to really do anything to counter him. So the boy did the only thing he could do.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and had a small smile.

'_Thank you, Midoriya.'_

And then the hit connected. From the sea of flames a body was shot through, and smashed into the concrete wall of the stadium. The form was implanted into the wall, leaving a body shaped whole. The stadium gasped at the sight.

"WHA-WHAT?! IN A COMPLETELY SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS-" The cameras zoomed in, showing a head full of red and white hair dangling from the wall. "TODOROKI HAD BEEN KNOCKED OUT OF THE STAGE!"

"Todoroki is out of bounds, the winner, and moving onto the semi-final rounds is Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight shouted, gesturing to the field, just in time as the flames began to disperse. It revealed the boy in question, clothing singed black and burnt, but seemingly uninured.

The crowd around him cheered louder when compared to the previous matches, but it fell on deaf ears as Izuku stared down at his arm, smiling when he saw it had no damage from hitting his shield. He used well above five percent for the plan to work, but everything seemed fine! Mei was right after all, the thing she used to make his shield _did _have shock absorption!

Now, the sky was the limit.

* * *

**(Hey for it taking SO LONG to update, but I started college again on august 21****st****, which has been eating up my writing time. I'll try to keep updating more, but school comes first after all. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review!)**


	25. Speed Vs Strength! Engines Vs OFA!

"**A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is-" **All Might's ringtone was silenced almost immediately after it began, and the blond hero blushed at the looks he was receiving from his fellow heroes and teachers.

"Seriously?" Snipe asked.

"Ah, s-sorry about that! I must take this, please let me know how Young Iida's match goes in case I miss it." All Might pleaded, before standing up from his seat and walking down the hallway that was next to him. The further he went, the less he could hear of Mic's booming voice. "Hello?" He answered the call.

"That successor of yours has some talent. Where the hell did you find him?" A gruff voice asked, causing All Might's eyes to widen.

"Ah, it's good to hear from you again old friend! Are you here at the stadium or your ship? Perhaps we can get a drink!"

"Sorry Toshi, but I haven't been cleared to sit foot in Japan yet. Damn government, your team blows up a bank _one time _and suddenly _you _can't be trusted." The man on the other end grumbled angrily, causing Yagi to laugh. "But back to the kid."

"Ah yes, Young Midoriya. Due to my arrogance not once, but twice did he have to make battle with a villain I had been chasing. He showed true bravery, and his body moved before he could think. The rest is history, as you may have guessed." All Might informed. "I'm sure you've seen his skills?"

"I have, and it's why I tried calling the motherfucker this morning. He ended up ghosting me."

"You tried calling him?" Yagi questioned, realization hitting him. "Are you-"

"Nothing has been decided yet, but if he keeps it up, I am. Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not! I'm just surprised is all. What you're offering him is big, and most pros nowadays would kill for a chance at it. I have no doubt in Young Midoriya's abilities, but are you sure he's ready?"

"Bitch please, you saw the recordings from the USJ. He's the perfect candidate for my plan." The man informed, causing All Might to laugh.

"That he is, that he is. Well, I trust your judgement. Just please, take care of him if he does accept. We can't have the successor to One For All dying, now can we?"

"I've done this plenty of times and no one's died on my watch yet." The man stated. "I gotta go, lab reports just came in about that Nomu monster. I'll talk to you later."

"Farewell old friend, and good luck." All Might hung up, and smiled down at his phone as he walked back down the hall. _'But I'm sorry to say old friend, I know Midoriya well. I know he won't accept the offer, but I'm sure the training he shall receive under your care will become beneficial to his future.'_

Music began to play, and All Might recognized it as his hero theme a band had made for him long ago. Pulling out the phone that occupied his other pocket, he stared down at the screen.

"Another text from Young Ashido? Who knew Young Midoriya was so popular?!"

**(Recovery Girls Office)**

"Why do you keep breaking your opponents?!"

"I don't mean to!" Izuku shouted back, standing atop one of the hospital beds to try and avoid the shorter woman's rampage. He used his shield to block the incoming wacks from her cane.

"Two of his ribs are broken! And he was close to developing hyperthermia!"

"Well that's not my fault! He decided not to use his fire!"

Recovery Girl huffed, and stopped her attempts from hitting Izuku. She sighed, knowing he was right about that part. Todoroki was at fault for the hyperthermia part.

"Can you at least _try _to stop breaking your classmates?"

"I mean, if I beat Iida I'll more than likely be fighting against Kacchan in the final round, so…maybe?"

This child was going to be the death of her.

"Just be careful and _restrain _yourself. You didn't exactly walk away scratch free either. You strained your leg and arm muscles something fierce, and I'm amazed you can still move as freely as you can. Your movements should be limited right now."

"I got lucky this time around, but I'll try to tone down the power."

"See to it that you do."

"**AND TENYA IIDA MOVES ONTO THE SEMI-FINAL ROUND!" **Present Mic shoutedfrom the TV screen inrecovery room, drawing their attention away from one another.

"Well, it appears you have a match to prepare for."

"That I do, thank you again Recovery Girl."

"Thank me after your final visit, because I'm sure you'll be coming back here soon."

**(Arena: 1****st**** Semi Final Round)**

After Iida's victory, the final two Quarter Final Rounds continued as planned. Tokoyami won his match against Ashido via Dark Shadow only needing one strike to knock her out of bounds, and Bakugo won his match against Kirishima. After using her quirk too much, Eiko's hardening quirk faded and her defense fell, allowing Bakugo to deliver a final blast that knocked her out. While many were now open minded to Bakugo beating Eiko (since Eraserhead scolded them for how they acted when Bakugo fought Uraraka), some still found it unfair this fight had to happen, and others found Bakugo villainous for not holding back against a girl. Those same people kept their thoughts to themselves, however, in order to avoid yet another scolding.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS! ON ONE SIDE OF THE ARENA WE HAVE FROM THE HERO COURSE, THE YOUNGEST CHILD IN HIS HERO FAMILY, TENYA IIDA, BROTHER TO INGENIUM! VERSUS HIS CLASSMATE AND CLASS 1A'S CLASS REP, WHO DEFEATED THE SON OF ENDEAVOR AND MADE IT LOOK EASY, IZUKU MIDORIYA! THESE TWO ARE JUGGRTNAUTS OF THE HERO COURSE, SO YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE AN EXCITING MATCH! ARE YOU READY?"

**(Class 1A viewing box)**

"So who do you think's gonna win?" Kaminari asked to no one in particular.

"As much as I hate to say this, this is by far the worst match up for Iida. Midoriya has the clear advantage over him with his metal controlling quirk, so the answer is quite obvious." Momo informed, feeling sorry for Iida. She too knows the pain of being out matched and being at a disadvantage, but she held no ill feelings towards her avian classmate.

"Yaomomo has a point. Midori could just flick Iida out of the ring if he wanted to. This sucks." Ashido sighed.

"What really sucks is that Deku's gonna be painted in a bad light no matter what he does." Bakugo stated, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it shitstains. If Deku tosses Four Eyes outta the ring like Racoon Eyes said, he'll be seen as an asshole who didn't even give his opponent a chance; it'd be worse than when Icyhot froze Soy Sauce Face. But if he doesn't use his shitty metal quirk, he'll be seen as holding back and taking pity on his opponent, and people will be think _he _thinks Four Eyes is weak or some shit. He's gonna be seen as a bad guy no matter what he does."

That…actually made sense. At least In Momo's and Sero's fights they had actually managed to fight back a little, but with Izuku, he could either lift Iida up or make him stand in place. He basically has total control over Iida, and could easily crush him. Of course if he didn't use his quirk, people would be mad at him for holding back, something he preached to Todoroki not to do in their match. So if he held back now, he'd be seen as a hypocrite.

Izuku might win match wise, but public opinion wise, he'd probably lose.

**(Arena)**

"I can't see myself doing battle with any more worthy opponent, Midoriya! Please refrain from holding back, and I shall do the same!" Iida yelled from across the field.

"To you as well my friend. Let's not pull any punches and go all out!"

"READY?! BEGIN!"

At the announcements end Iida was off, speeding towards Izuku like bullet, kicking up dust from behind as his feet glided across the arena. He jumped into the air, right foot held back before the engines kicked in. Iida swung his body, his right leg flying through the air at an incredible speed in an attempt to kick Izuku.

But Izuku had better reflexes, and raised his shield up to block the attack. With the kick failed Iida landed back onto the ground, and once again used his speed to maneuver his way behind Izuku before the greenette could even blink. He did the same tactic as before, raising his right foot and activating his engine mid-air. Twisting his body he kicked again, only this time Izuku jumped out of the way, causing the kick to hit nothing but air.

'_He's knows he's faster than I am, and is trying to get past my defenses. Little does he know Ingenium would do the same thing when I was training under him. Which means I basically know every attack he's going to use before he even uses it.'_

'_Blasted shield.' _Iida thought with a scowl, having yet another one of his kicks blocked. Not only did Midoriya have good reflexes, his shield made him unable to merely grab and push him out of the ring, just like he did with Ibara from 1B. _'It's as if he knows what I do before even __**I **__know what I want to do. Perhaps I should change up my battling style? He did train with Tensei after all, and I tend to model myself after him…yes, that could work!'_

Much like before Iida twisted his body, and his kick was once again blocked by Midoriya. But as he landed on the ground, he didn't sprint past his class rep like before. Instead he did something that surprised Izuku; he dropped down into a crouching position, falling onto his hands before activating his engine in his right leg yet again. Before Izuku could blink Iida had twisted his body and swept at Izuku's heel, causing the greenette to fall onto his rear end.

Jumping back up Iida attempted another kick, but Midoriya laid back to dodge, before jumping up himself. Trying to speed his way through the battle, Iida raised his foot and attempted to kick the side of Izuku's body, but the greenette grabbed onto the leg with his left hand and held tight. Right hand glowing with electricity, he reached forward and smashed his palm into Iida's chest, knocking the blue haired teen across the arena. Iida ragdolled across the field for a second before turning his body and landing back onto his feet.

"AND BOTH CONTESTANTS FINALLY LAND A BLOW ON EACH OTHER! WITH MIDORIYA ON THE DEFENSIVE, IT APPEARS HE'S TRYING TO TIRE POOR IIDA OUT! HOW LONG WILL IIDA LAST, AND WILL HE MANAGE TO BREAK THROUGH MIDORIYA'S DEFENSES ONCE AGAIN?!"

"You changed up your battle strategy, a surprising move. What made you do it?"

"I noticed I've molded myself much after Tensei, including the way he fights. This made me realize you've studied him while he taught you, meaning you knew what I planned on doing before I could do it. But if I change my strategy, you have no way of knowing what my next move will be." Iida informed, causing Izuku to smirk.

"Observant as ever I see. But changing up your tactics won't be enough, so I hope you have a trick up your sleeve."

'_It's risky, and it's the only plan I have. It could work, but if it doesn't, I've lost.' _Iida took a deep breath, before readying himself. _'But I need to try.'_ He thought to himself, the fire emitting from his engines glowed a bright orange, before changing and morphing to a dark blue.

"RECIPRO BURST!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, before sprinting across the field at seemingly double, maybe even triple his regular speed. When he was close he lifted his right leg for a kick, an as he assumed, Izuku raised his shield for a block.

Instead of following through with the kick, he made himself fall backwards, twisting his body and now using his left leg instead of his right. With the shield facing away, Iida managed to get the toe cap of his shoe past the shields edge, allowing it to go under. With a powerful kick the shield was sent flying away, leaving Midoriya stunned, but more importantly, defenseless.

Using his engines to propel himself back onto his feet, Iida ran past Izuku and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, before he started sprinting towards the white line that would grant him victory.

'_Five seconds left.' _Iida thought, continuing to rush towards the out of bounds line. _'Four, three, two!'_

Iida felt himself being pulled back, and with a scream of surprise lurched forward and fell down onto his stomach. Izuku was tossed forward by the act, causing him to also ragdoll like Iida before him. He stopped ragdolling and landed about five feet away from the ring, and Iida looked back to see what had happened.

His stomach dropped once he saw his engines glowing green, and as the blue flames finally died down. He sighed, and turned to watch Midoriya stand up, left hands fingers glowing a similar green.

"You almost had me there." The greenette winced, cuts and bruises littered his arms and legs from being tossed. There was a change a rib may have been broken, but he wasn't quite sure. "Faking me out like that was brilliant. I would expect nothing less from you, my friend."

"Not brilliant enough, it seems." Iida sighed, before giving Izuku a smile. "I enjoyed our fight, Midoriya. Perhaps we could have a rematch in the future?" He asked, causing Izuku to laugh.

"I'd love to."

"Iida has been immobilized! Midoriya advances to the final round!" Midnight shouted, causing the audience to applaud and cheer.

With the conformation that he did indeed win, he let go of his control over Iida's engines, and helped him up.

"I'm sorry for the bad match up Iida. I wish I had faced someone else." Izuku apologized, calling his shield back to his arm. He felt bad for having the clear advantage over his friend, and would've given anything to have faced another opponent.

"Don't apologize Midoriya, you've taught me I still have ways to go before I can become a hero. There may be a day a villain has a clear advantage over me, which means I need to think of ways to overcome such an obstacle. And I thank you for showing me that." The blunette bowed, causing the greenette to sweat drop.

'_Never change Iida, never change.'_

"May the last two combatants please clear the stage and make room for the following fighters!" Midnight called out, causing the two to nod in understanding.

"So, I suppose this means you'll either be facing Tokoyami or Bakugo in your final match. Are you nervous?" Iida questioned as they exited the arena.

"Terrified to be honest. No offense to Tokoyami but Kacchan is going to win, and he's always changing up his battle tactics. He won't give me time to think of a counter, so I'll have to muscle my way to victory."

"If that's the case, I wish you luck Midoriya. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to win."

A buzzing sound interrupted them, and Iida pulled out his phone to see who was calling. Imagine his surprise when he saw it was his mother.

"I'll catch up to you Midoriya, it appears my mother is calling."

"Oh, alight. See ya Iida." Izuku called out as he walked ahead, leaving his friend to talk to his mother.

Neither were aware of the storm that was slowly rolling in, one that would change their lives for the worse.


	26. I Won't Back Down! OFA Vs Explosions

Izuku sat in his waiting room, arms crossed against his chest as his right leg bounced up and down. He stared at the clock on the wall as it counted down the minutes before the final battle of the Sports Festival would take place.

Him versus Kacchan…it would be his most difficult battle yet.

Bakugo had defeated Tokoyami easily, seeing as how his explosions heavily countered Dark Shadow. The bird student was forced to surrender, allowing the explosive blond to advance to the final round.

Izuku wouldn't lie, he was extremely nervous. Here he was, minutes away from fighting his best friend in the middle of a packed stadium for the world to see. Bakugo had a powerful quirk, sharp reflexes, and thought on his feet nearly as fast as Izuku did. They knew each other well and never stopped studying one another, so doing their usual and classic attacks and maneuvers wouldn't help out this time.

Izuku needed to use every trick and tactic up his sleeve if he wanted to win.

There was a loud knock at the door, which drew Izuku out of his thoughts. He stared at it in confusion, before flinching when it kicked open suddenly and forcefully, its knob slamming against the wall of the room.

Bakugo stood in the doorway, growling and glaring at him.

"Listen up shithead and listen good, cause I'm only gonna say this once!" He shouted while walking towards the greenette, who stared at him in surprise.

"K-Kacchan? What are-" Izuku began to ask, before Bakugo grabbed onto the metal table and flipped it across the room. "Kacchan!"

"We're gonna make a deal, understand?! If I win, you gotta take Sume out on a date this weekend!" The blond ordered, causing Izuku to freeze, his mind going blank. He looked at his friend with eyes full of confusion, his cheeks a tint of pink.

"Wha-"

"But if you win, which you _won't_, you gotta take one of the shitty extras from 1A out this weekend!"

"WHA-" Izuku began to ask, cheeks a dark shade of red, before he was cut off again.

"Do you understand?! Good, I'm fucking out of here! Prepare to fucking die, Deku!" Bakugo shouted, walking back towards the door and stepping out of the room. He slammed the door shut, not letting Izuku speak another word.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

**(Five minutes out, the arena)**

As Izuku and Bakugo made their way out of the tunnels, Present Mic's voice boomed loud enough for all to hear.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Mic welcomed back those who were watching, causing the crowd to cheer and scream even more than any of the previous matches. "WE'RE ABOUT TO WATCH AND SEE WHICH OPPONENT WILL COME OUT ON TOP! FROM THE HERO COURSE WE HAVE IZUKU MIDORIYA, THE CLASS REP OF 1A, FACING OFF AGAINST HIS FELLOW CLASSMATE AND FRIEND, KATSUKI BAKUGO! METAL AND STRENGTH VERSUS EXPLOSIONS, WHO'S GONNA COME OUT ON TOP?!"

"We all know it's gonna be me, so you might as well drop out now Deku!" Bakugo shouted from across the field.

"The only thing you're winning is a trip to Recovery Girls office! Bring it on Ace!" Izuku shouted back with a smirk, causing the blond to growl.

"Call me that again, and I'll beat you to death with that shield of yours!"

"And, begin!"

Sparks formed at Bakugo's hands before he went off, using his explosions to propel himself up into the air and towards his green haired opponent. Izuku readied himself, body glowing as green lightning danced across his form. In a blur he was running across the field, kicking dust up into the air with his movements.

The two met in the middle, Bakugo's hands glowed a bright combination of red and orange as Izuku drew his right fist back. Time seemed to freeze as their attacks grew closer, like a calm before the storm.

And what a storm it was.

Their hands met, setting off a large explosion that filled the air with gray smoke. The two were sent flying out, with Izuku's shoes skidding across the cement while flew backwards, and with Bakugo using his explosions to stop himself from getting knocked out of the ring. The two friends grinned, before charging back into battle.

Bakugo pointed his arms behind himself, before blasting off and flying across the arena. Izuku met him again, right fist drawn back to hit. As he shot it forward, Bakugo aimed an explosion downwards, causing him to blast upwards to avoid the devastating hit. The blast made him land behind Izuku, and a hand was aimed at his friends back to set off an explosion.

But Izuku was faster.

Spinning around he raised his shield just before the explosion was set off, absorbing it and protecting him from the attack. Izuku dropped, leg swinging out to swipe his feet, but Bakugo aimed downwards and blasted himself above the attack like before. Arms behind him again, Bakugo shot himself downwards and aimed an explosion at his friend. But yet again it was blocked, bringing to the two into a stalemate.

**(Teachers box)**

"It's only just begun, and already it's a most enjoyable battle! These two will most definitely get plenty of internship offers!" Nezu exclaimed with a smile, watching the two do battle.

"They've been friends since childhood is what I've read from their reports. They know one another well enough to predict their every move, which means they'll have to be thinking outside of the box to get an edge over their opponent." Snipe spoke, before getting up from his seat. "Excuse me, gotta talk to Eraser real quick." And with that, he left.

"Not again." 13 sighed, drawing the attention from Vlad King.

"Not again what?"

"Well…"

**(Announcer Box) **

"For the last time, I am _not _letting you give my problem child a _gun_!" Eraserhead exclaimed, thankful he was wrapped like a mummy. If he wasn't, he'd more than likely try and strangle his friend.

"Just _think _about the possibilities Eraser! He'd be unstoppable with a quirk like his and a gun! C'mon, I'll teach him myself!"

"I trust Bakugo to not destroy anything in a china shop more than I do you teaching Midoriya how to use a gun."

"Eraser, c'mooooooon!"

"No, I trust Midnight to not do anything illegal to Midoriya when they're alone than I do you teaching him how to use a _deadly _firearm. End of discussion."

"Damn, it really be like that sometimes."

"Quiet Mic." The two growled in unison.

**(Back to the fight)**

Even as his hands ached, Bakugo continued firing blast after blast of his quirk, in hopes of giving himself an opening. But Deku was resistant and held strong, tanking each hit without his defense breaking.

"Fucking _nerd_!" Bakugo shouted, placing both hands together and setting off a bigger explosion than before, kicking black smoke into the air and across the field.

A green fist rushed out of the smoke, and Bakugo raised a hand and sat off an explosion to counter. He was tossed back, ragdolling across the field before clawing against it to stop himself. As the smoke cleared, Izuku had gone through the same thing.

'_This is getting us nowhere. Stupid fucking shield protecting him.' _Bakugo growled as he stood back up, stretching his arms behind his back as Deku did the same. _'Special attack won't help much, but it may give me an opening. If I can distract him for even a second, I know I can win.'_

'_Can't go above five percent, but it's hard not to when I'm up against him. I haven't gotten one good hit on him, and I need to change that. If I throw my shield he may blow it away, which gives him an opening to attack. His quirk hurts him, so I could just take the hits until he tires himself out. But he'd never forgive me for doing such a thing.' _Izuku thought with a scowl. _'Need to go all out __**without **__hurting__myself and leaving me defenseless.'_

Theyshot off again, dirt, dust, and smoke swirling and floating into the air as they lunged at one another. Bakugo's explosion rocketed against Izuku's shield before the blond shot himself above the greenette, firing explosive shot again and again down at his opponent. But Izuku matched and blocked everyone, twisting and turning his body to face Bakugo head to head yet again.

Electricity crackled against his skin, and Izuku went got into a fighting position before going on the offensive. Jab after jab was sent Bakugo's away, with the occasional high kick thrown in in hopes of catching his opponent off guard. But Bakugo dodged each and every one.

Izuku's left hand shot forward at the same time as Bakugo's right, and the two connected, setting off yet more black smoke like before. But instead of being blasted back, the two latched onto each other, not letting one another go. Izuku's right fist came forward, as did Bakugos left, and their attacks finally connected.

Bright white light blinded Izuku as Bakugo set off a flashbang, and a fist filled with power connected with Bakugos chest, sending the blond skidding back across the arena. But as Bakugo was sent back, he was sent back with a prize.

Before the punch connected, Bakugo grabbed onto Izuku's shield. The blonds grip and the punches power was enough to allow Bakugo to tear it away from the greenette.

The blond grinned as he through the shield as he nabbed from Izuku out of the ring. He watched as his friend rub his eyes to get rid of the white. Finally, Bakugo had it.

An opening.

Blasting himself into the air and pointing his arms behind him, Bakugo shot himself forward while spinning, creating a drill of explosive power.

"HOWITZER-"

Izuku heard the shout, and as his vision slowly began to return, he watched the drill of fire that was his friend barreling towards him. There was no time to return his shield to him, so the greenette did what e could; surrounding himself in green lighting and charge forward himself.

"DETROIT-"

The attacks got closer, and the crowed watched in awe of green and red light filled the field. They waited with baited breaths as they moved closer. Five feet, then four, three, two…

One.

"IMPACT/SMASH!"

As if a nuke has gone off in the middle of the stadium, a powerful wind washed over the crowd, knocking off hats and sending balloons flying, and nearly knocking some people our of their seats. As black and white smoke attacked the crowd's sight and smell, a ringing in their ears made it difficult to hear. Not even Present Mic's voice could go through to them.

"AS MIDORIYA'S AND BAKUGO'S ATTACKS HIT HEAD ON! A NASTY SMOKE HAS COVERED THE ARENA AND MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE! ONCE IT CLEARS, WHO'LL BE LEFT STANDING?!"

The question sat on everyone's mind (or at least the minds who could still hear the question). But as the smoke began to lift and disappear, people at their answer.

Both were, technically.

Bakugo stood tall, hands and arms aching and screaming in pain as he wiped his nose of blood. Cuts and bruises littered his dirty body, and he huffed and puffed for air. Izuku was on all four, huffing and puffing, just as in much pain as Bakugo was.

"Stay down." Bakugo growled, setting off mini explosions to show he still had some juice left to fight (even though the explosions still caused him pain). "Final warning."

Something flew past him, and Izuku's shield sat connected to his arm yet again. The greenette pushed himself to stand onto his feet, before raising his fists shakily into a fighting stance.

"I can do this all day." He breathed out, angering the blond.

'_You never did know when to give up.' _They both thought. _'It's why I respect you so damn much.'_

They rushed forward, albeit slower this time, and attacked. As Bakugo swung for Izuku's head, the greenette ducked and aimed a punch at the blond's stomach. It connected, causing bakugo to grunt in pain before latching onto Izuku's arm.

Twisting his body, Bakugo lifted Deku with all of strength and slammed him into the ground. Izuku gasped as his breath was knocked out of him, but still rolled out of the way as Bakugo fell to his knees, slamming a hand where Izuku's head used to be and setting off an explosion.

Everything _hurt_, but they both refused to surrender.

They scurried to their feet and went at it again. Bakugo dodged as Izuku sweat for his feet, and izuku dodged as Bakugo swung forward. Izuku twisted his body and flung his shield, which connected with the blond's stomach.

Bakugo skidded back and fell to his knees, before bile escaped his mouth and painted the cement below him. He wiped his mouth and stood back up.

The blond stood, and as and the greenette raised fists yet again. They charged forward, bent on punching each other wherever they could.

But after a few feet, only one of them continued standing.

Izuku fell backwards, feeling a sudden weight on his body. He groaned in pain and looked down, his eyes widening in surprise. He pushed the blond off of him, and watched as his chest rose and fell.

His eyes were closed.

"Bakugo has been knocked unconscious! The winner of the match, and Sports Festival, is Izuku Midoriya of Class 1A!" Midnight gave her call, and was met with silence.

Until it wasn't.

Izuku didn't hear the cheers or the screams, or Midnight asking if he was okay. He was busy grinning ear to ear, over the moon with joy at his victory. But soon his eyes fluttered shut, and he fell backwards, landing right next to his friend before passing out.

He. Was. Victorious!

**(Hours later. Izuku's apartment.)**

As the door to Izuku's apartment was opened, both he and Bakugo were met with darkness. Even as Izuku repeatedly flipped the switch, they never came on.

"Mom?! Are you home?!" He called out as the two entered the apartment, with Bakugo's palms sparkling to light their way. "Huh, she must've been called into work."

"No shit sherlock. If she was here, she'd be hugging us and crying her eyes out." Bakugo growled.

The awards ceremony has been hours prior, and the two had just returned from a party UA had thrown for all classes. Izuku got 1st place, Bakugo got 2nd, and Tokoyami got 3rd (as did Iida, but the speedster of 1A had vanished mysteriously without telling anyone, so he didn't get a medal). After that they had a party that lasted hours, and Mei would _not _stop congratulating them on their victory.

She also wouldn't let go of Izuku, but the greenette didn't mind.

"No need to be rude." Izuku grumbled as he maneuvered his way through the apartment.

"I'm not rude! I'm-…"

Izuku was confused when the blond didn't finish his sentence, and how eyes widened in surprise at hearing a _thud_. He turned, and stared down at where he assumed Bakugo was laying.

"Kacchan? Are you okay?"

"You're a _very _difficult person to contact, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku froze, body slowly turning towards the darkness.

He wasn't alone…


	27. A Conversation With a Cyclops

As Izuku stood in the dark, with Kacchan on the floor and a mysterious man sitting somewhere in the living room, countless thoughts and ideas ran through his mind on how to deal with the situation. Based on Kacchan's snores it was obvious he wasn't dead, which meant this mystery man wasn't planning on hurting them.

Izuku knew out of all the ideas he had, two of them were the best. Fight the guy, or pick up Kacchan and run. The problem is he didn't know what this guys quirk was. What did he know? Kacchan was asleep, so the guys quirk could be similar to Midnights. But with Midnight, both of them would be unconscious since Midnight didn't control where her smoke traveled. Unless this could did have the ability to do so?

Powering up with One For All would allow Izuku to see the guy, and fight with him if necessary. And the greenette got into a fighting position to do just that, but before he could, his body froze when he heard the clicking of a gun.

"I see the look on your face. Let me guess, you were thinking of activating that special quirk of yours that lights you up like a Christmas tree in order to see me. Good in theory, but my sleep dart here would knock you out before you could even move a centimeter."

…Ok, that plan was out. But! He now had more info. This guy had a sleep dart gun, which meant his quirk wasn't like Midnights; _and _he could see Izuku in the dark. Night vision quirk perhaps?

"Before you do something you may regret, how about we talk this out first? Go ahead, ask me something, that way I can show you I'm no threat."

"No threat? You broke into my home and knocked my friend out! And my mom-" Izuku's eyes widened in remembrance. "What did you do with my mother?!"

"I have done nothing with you mom. She was called in by her job because they needed an extra pair of hands."

"But how do you-"

"Know? Who do you think set that up?" The guy asked.

Oh…so he thought ahead. Interesting.

"Ok, I'll bite. Who are you? Why are you here? And what do you want?" Izuku questioned.

"Three basic questions, huh? I can appreciate you wanting to get straight to the point; too many people nowadays wanna pussyfoot around." The guy grumbled. "I'm keep my full name on hold for now, but you can call me Fury. I run a secret organization that specializes in counter-terrorism and intelligence agency. We take care of the threats _before _they can become threats."

"And if they do become threats?"

"We have special people that takes care of them if that happens." 'Fury' informed. "As for the why and what, it's simple. I'm here for you, Izuku Midoriya."

Him? Why was he here for him? Wait! How could he trust this guy?! He could be a criminal lying to him!

"And why should I trust you? How do I know you're not a criminal?"

"A criminal would've killed your friend there and kidnapped you before you could blink. But me? I knocked your buddy out and am currently answering your questions to gain your trust. Is that something a villain would do?"

Well…not necessarily. But it _could _be a possibility.

"Ok, let's say I believe you. Why are you here for me? And why me specifically?"

"I've seen you fight Midoriya, and I've seen how you lead. You were impressive during the USJ, as well as the Sports Festival. Congratulations on the win, by the way." Fury informed. "I'm putting a team together, one consisting of kids around your age that I see true potential in. The best of the best."

A team of fellow teen heroes? What was the purpose of that? And why was Fury interested in him?

"Ok…what for? And why me?"

"You see…the current heroes we have running and flying around are, in my opinion, not good enough." Fury answered bluntly. "Sure they're powerful, but some are only doing this for the fame and money, some heroes aren't compatible for teamwork, and some heroes hate one another. What do you think would happen if say, Endeavor with his flames was forced to team up with Kamui Woods?"

"Well, Endeavors flames were catch Kamui Woods wood on fire, thus making them an awful pairing."

"Exactly. Now imagine if two heroes who hated on another, or at least if one hated the other, were forced to team up? Let's say Midnight and Mt. Lady, who aren't fond of each other, were forced to team up. How badly would the results be?"

"Well, potentially catastrophic. The villain or villains they're fighting could get away, and people could get hurt if say, Midnights quirk hits Mt. Lady if she's in her giant form."

"You see where I'm going with this? Why let heroes randomly team up, when we could merely send in a _team _of heroes that are powerful, compatible, and don't hate each other? The rate of success would triple the current rate of when random heroes team up."

Well…Fury had a point. In theory sending in a compatible and powerful team would be better than heroes teaming up at random, plus they would all show up at roughly the same time. Izuku couldn't keep track of how many times a villain either escaped or got close to escaping due to heroes being late to help out.

"With you telling me all of this, it makes it sound like you want me to be apart of this new team you're getting together. Is that correct?"

"Now only join it, Midoriya." Fury informed. "But to _lead _it."

Izuku spluttered, eyes wide in shock and surprise. Him lead?! He's never led anything before! Let alone a team into battle (Sports Festival doesn't count)! There were so many better people to choose from, he was sure of it!

"Why me? I-I've never led a team before! Why would you choose me over literally _millions _of other teens with quirks?"

"It's simple, Midoriya. Other than your power and that shield of yours, you bring something rare to the table." Fury stated. "You _inspire _people."

"I inspire people?" Izuku quirked an eyebrow.

"The entrance exam, the USJ, the Sports Festival are the places where I've seen it. Kids were ready to give up during these times, but the didn't. They kept _fighting _and _trying_, all because of a green haired kid with his shield. You made your classmates feel inspired and made them keep fighting as you single handedly fought that black bird motherfucker, you inspired them to keep going as you blasted your way to the top during the Sports Festival and entrance exam. When people see you doing what you do, they want to match you, to limb up to you. _You _are what they imagine when they think Plus Ultra, they want to go beyond because you inspire them to."

It was hard not to not smile wide and bright at that info. Did people really think that? Were people really inspired to keep going because of him? That's so sweet!

"Mr. Fury, sir. I appreciate this info and offer, but…I can't leave this place. It's my home, it's where my family, and friends, and UA are. I can't imagine leaving this place."

"I'm not asking you to leave permanently. What I am asking is that you consider my offer; come to New York with me for one week. You'll meet my team and do some training, and maybe even get sent out on low level threats to see how good you all do in a real situation. And after that, you'll give me your final decision. I'm just asking for one week, Midoriya. I advise you think it over some more; this is a huge offer, after all."

Izuku could hear Fury get up from wherever he was sitting, and listened as the mans shoes tapped against the ground.

"My number is already in your phone; don't attempt to block or delete, since I've made it impossible to do so. And don't think of getting a new phone either, because my number will automatically transfer to that one."

"But, how-"

"I have friends' allover, Midoriya. I can make some scary shit happen, so it's best to stay on my good side. Think my offer over, I want an answer in let's say, three months." Fury informed, before his shoes tapping against the floor could be heard again. It was silent for a second, before he heard the door open and close. Immediately after it did, the lights flickered and turned back on, giving him his sight back.

He used his returned sight to stare at the ground, where Kacchan lay drooling against the floor. He sighed, before picking him up and placing him onto the couch.

He would explain what had happened, later on.

* * *

**(I would've finished this sooner and posted this earlier, but I binged Big Mouth season 3. So yeah, here ya go. Next chapter will probably be the date chapter.)**


	28. Mall Date!

Uraraka's right leg couldn't stop its bouncing, not even if All Might himself held it down. And how could it not defy the strength of All Might? She was _nervous_! More nervous than the UA entrance exams, and the Sports Festival. What was making her so nervous, you may ask? Well, she was waiting for her date to show up.

Izuku '_Deku_' Midoriya, the representative of class 1A and her best friend…

And the boy she currently had a ginormous crush on.

You see, Izuku had texted her early this morning and asked if she wanted to go to the mall and hang out. Excited at the thought, she of course said yes, and asked who else would be coming. She had assumed Iida, and maybe even Bakugo and Hatsume since they were his closest friends.

Imagine her surprise (and delight, and horror) when he said it was just going to be the two of them, _alone _all day today. She _may_ have screamed into her pillow in glee and texted back saying she couldn't wait.

But delight and horror? Well of course! She was delighted to spend _alone _time with Izuku, since they never could due to school eating up most of their time. And if it wasn't school, it was always Iida and Bakugo tagging along. But now this was different, she was going to be alone with the boy she really liked!

And that's where the horror came from; being alone with Izuku. She was awkward when it was just the two of them, but at least with others that meant more people to talk to and a decrease in the chance of embarrassing herself. What would they even talk about? Sure they had heroes in common, but last time she checked, that was really the only fun thing the two of them had any common interest in. Things would surely be awkward if they had nothing to talk about!

So here Uraraka sat, at one of the benches at the entrance of the mall, a total _nervous _wreck. On top of all of that, she was nervous about what Izuku would think of her choice of attire.

Uraraka currently wore a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, black and white sneakers, and a red and black plaid shirt, with the front opened. Something simple that wasn't too flashy or 'out there'. It was stylish and comfortable, just the way she liked it.

"Uraraka!" A voice called out, and her head snapped up to locate the voice. Her heart thudded in her chest when she same him towering over the people surrounding him, a bright smile on his face as he waved.

Izuku wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his signature red sneakers. The t-shirt was tight on him, showing off all the progress he's made while training.

Was the mall getting hotter?

"D-Deku!" She called back, standing up and walking towards him, meeting him halfway. "You-You look nice!"

"So do you! Thanks for coming, hope I didn't interrupt your plans for the day."

Plans? Her plans on the weekend usually consisted of sleeping, studying, and watching tv. This was a hundred times better!

"No interruption at all! We haven't exactly hung out much, so I'm glad you texted! I've actually wanted to spend some alone time with you, so I'm happy I have my chance now." She informed, cheeks growing pink at the confession. His cheeks mimicked her own, and he smiled brighter at the information.

"Me too. Feels nice just hanging out without having to worry about school and villain attacks. Speaking of, wanna start walking around? I've heard there's a few new stores and I want to see if anything catches my eye." He asked, causing her to smile and nod, eager to start this…what was this? Just two friends hanging out? Or was this a date? Was it smart to put a label on this? Would it only add to her nerves?

They started to walk together side by side, trading small talk and a few jokes here and there, each eyeing the stores as they passed. The mall was quite big, so they were sure something would catch their eye sooner or later.

And sooner was correct. They had eyed it at the same time, the 'it' being a large cardboard cutout of 13 standing outside of a small shop. Through the windows they could see tables with figures and statues on them, each showcasing off different heroes. Some they could name right away, like All Might, Endeavor, and Present Mic. Others only Izuku knew the names off, since they were underground heroes like Eraserhead who didn't get a lot of screen time on TV. And one Izuku had never seen before; it was a green figure, with black hair and giant, bulging muscles. The figure looked quite intimidating with the angry look it had on its face.

"Let's check it out Deku!" Uraraka had exclaimed, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to the store. He allowed himself to be pulled into the store, where they were met with more figures of heroes. Some seemed to be straight out of the factory, while others seemed to have been collecting dust for a while.

As Izuku was eyeing different figures, unable to decide which one to add to his ever-growing collection of heroes, Uraraka only eyed on figure in particular. The figure was of 13 herself, fingers of her suit opened to allow use of her quirk. Two small children, a boy and a girl, hid behind her, clutching onto her legs. A small plaque gave a brief backstory behind the scene, one Uraraka remembered.

She had seen the exact pose in a documentary she watched of 13 as a kid. The heroine had managed to enter a burning building and locate two children. But debris started falling around them, so 13 had used her quirk in order to carve a path through to safety. This was back in her earlier days, right after 13 stopped being a sidekick and became a full-fledged hero.

But as she eyed the price, her mood soured a tiny bit. The thing costed over 6,500 yen, which was way too steep for her. Food mattered more than plastic after all, even if the plastic was of her favorite hero.

"Oh cool! I remember reading about this back when I was young, when 13 was just starting out! You planning on getting it Uraraka?" Izuku questioned after making his way over to her, noticing her intense stare of the statue. The brunette let out a small, awkward laugh while rubbing the back of her head.

"I wish, but 6,500 yen is a little too steep for my pocket." She sighed, but kept a smile. "Oh well! Let's keep walking around and see if anything else catches our attention." She said.

"Actually, why don't you wait for me outside? I have to talk to the cashier about something." Izuku suggested, causing Uraraka to blink in confusion. Nevertheless, she nodded and agreed, before exiting the store.

It would be a solid minute or two before Izuku walked out, bag in hand and a smile on his face. Uraraka cocked her head in confusion.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, before her confusion grew when he out stretched his arm and tried handing her the bag.

"A little gift." Was his simple answer, smile never leaving his face. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, it was obvious what he had done. But to be sure, Uraraka looked down and stared at the bags opening, and saw the top of a box. On it was the face (or helmet) of 13 herself.

"Deku! I can't accept that! You spent so much on…it wouldn't feel right." She protested, causing him to frown for a second. But an idea came to him, causing him to grin.

"Hmm, well since I can't find it a good home, I could always give it to Kacchan. I'm sure he needs new objects for targeting practice…" He trailed off, noticing her look of horror at the thought. "If _only _I knew someone in close proximity who loved 13. I wonder where I can find someone like that?" He asked innocently, causing her to huff in annoyance.

"_Fine_. I'll accept it." Uraraka grumbled, small smile forming as she took the bag from Izuku, before grabbing his wrist again and leading him away. "Let's find some more cool stores!"

A total of three hours would pass before Izuku and Uraraka had traveled throughout about 90 percent of the mall. They visited countless stores that ranged from clothing to action figures/statues of heroes, from video games to movies, and so on. They each were holding multitude of bags, with the brunette blushing brightly from everything her green haired friend had bought her. He had been very adamant about buying her everything that had caught her eyes: clothes, food, accessories, etc. After a while, and using every excuse she could think of to not accept his gifts, she gave up and accepted them without a fight. She felt bad for him wasting all of his money, but was overjoyed with how hard he was trying to make her happy. It showed he cared for her, which made her heart thud against her chest.

"Are you _sure _you're fine with buying me all of this stuff Deku? We haven't left the mall yet; we're still allowed to return everything…" She trailed off, hopping he'd reconsider. She was honestly afraid to go home and look at the receipts to see how much he had spent in total. The greenette had bought stuff for both of them, but the stuff for her outweighed the stuff for him.

"Yes Uraraka, I'm sure. Everyone deserves something nice once and a while, even you. I'm just happy being that one that can give you these nice things." The hero to be smiled, showing that he was being honest.

How could someone be so nice?!

"But what about you? Don't you deserve something nice?"

A few things went through Izuku's mind at that moment. Should he try to flirt and say she was all he needed? Maybe ask for another date? Ask for a kiss perhaps? Countless options drove around his mind, before whatever god existed decided to help him out.

'_Don't forget to catch the Perseid Meteor Shower, a dazzling meteor shower that can be watched in the upcoming weeks!' _A newscaster announced as they passed a cellphone case kiosk, where the owner was watching the news.

"Meteor shower?! Awesome! I haven't watched one since I was little with my parents!" Uraraka exclaimed, literal stars in her eyes. She blushed under Izuku's stare, and gave an awkward laugh. "S-Sorry…I guess I'm a bit of an 'astronomy' nerd."

"No need to apologize! I did the same thing when my dad wasn't overseas, meteor showers hold a special place it my heart." He informed with a smile. "You know, maybe that could be my 'nice thing'? Would you want to watch it with me?"

Uraraka beamed brightly and nodded enthusiastically, loving the idea of having another…date(?) with the greenette.

"Of course!"

**(Hours later. Izuku's place)**

Izuku hummed to himself as he got ready for bed, a smile on his face as he remembered his trip to the mall with Uraraka. He hoped she had enjoyed it as much as he did. The best part of today (besides kissing the brunette's cheek after walking her home) was the fact they were having another…date(?) in the next coming weeks! How could this day get any better?

Izuku's phone began to vibrate on his nightstand, piquing his curiosity. Grabbing it and turning it on, he was surprised at the text displayed on the screen.

**Momo Yaoyorozu **

**Can you help me out tomorrow? If you can, do you have a suit?**

* * *

**(So…hi? Yeah, sorry for being MIA/AFK. College has been kicking my ass and I've been sick with a stomach virus the past few days. Also my original plan was to do 8 dating chaps in a row, but I HATE writing romance, so now I have a new idea. Do 2 date chaps, then some story, then 2 date chaps, etc. So yeah, I'm gonna try to get the new date chap out by this weekend, so wish me luck and thanks for reading!) **


	29. Frenching in the Ballroom

The sounds of chatter and laughter filled the ballroom, as guests young and old, just arriving or having been there since the beginning, conversed with one another. The lights on the walls and from the hanging chandeliers were dimmed, making them not too bright but also not too dark, giving the room a warm and cozy feeling. It helped make the guests feel comfortable and more open to conversation.

Next to one of the walls, away from the big crowd and million and billionaires stood Momo Yaoyorozu, dressed in an elegant, Catalina blue bandage bodycon dress. The dress, which was held up by spaghetti straps on her shoulders, reached down to her ankles and clung to her body nicely, showing off her mature figure, but also at the same time not being too sexualized. The dress had been modified per Momo's request, mind you. The original dress had shown off more of her muscular back and the top of her breasts, so she had her tailors add some material to cover up some of her back, and more to the front to help hide more of her voluptuous bosom. Sadly, her mother didn't see why Momo would want to hide anything and had the tailors make a small slit in the dress, making the top of her inner breasts peak out through the blue.

On top of her mother's interference, Momo huffed, annoyed, as she stared at the wave of people in her family's ballroom, attending yet another party her parents threw at least once a month. Her parents would often pick charities and set a goal of money to donate, and convinced other rich people to donate to help out. Once the goal was met, her parents would throw a party like this in celebration. Of course, that was _one _of their reasons to have these parties. Her parents had a more…_sinister _reasoning for having them once a month.

"Momo Yaoyorozu! What a pleasure to finally meet your acquittance!" A male voice called out, causing her to sigh. Turning her gaze from the crowd she watched as three boys roughly her age, maybe give or take a year, approached her.

One boy was a Caucasian male with slicked back brown hair and brown eyes. He stood at an impressive six feet, with an average build, and wore a black suit with red tie. It was hard to tell what his quirk was based on his appearance, but it definitely wasn't mutant.

The second boy was also a Caucasian male with spikey black hair and red eyes. He was a whole foot shorter and stood at five feet, with a…less than stellar build (chubby, he was very chubby), and wore an azure blue suit with navy blue tie. Again, it was difficult to tell what his quirk was based off of appearance.

The last boy has a more outlandish physique. He stood at a far more impressive 6'5, with a build full of bulging muscles and thick arms. His skin was red, his eyes (sclera and pupils) were entirely yellow, and his head had no trace of hair. He was in a golden suit with matching tie. It was beyond easy to tell what quirk he had. It was mutant, based on the fact he had four arms. Two hung at his side while the other two were crossed across his chest.

Time to play nice, she supposed.

"Hello there, I don't believe we've met before. You are?" She asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Where are my manners?! Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Daichi Ena, my four-armed friend is Kaori Kin, and my short companion is Kentaro Futoi." Ena introduced himself and his friends, who nodded and waved respectively. "We hope we weren't interrupting anything; your mother had pointed you out to us and, well, here we are."

Annnnd there it was, the main reason her parents had these parties. They've always been hell bent on finding her a boyfriend from a wealthy family, in hopes they would have a child to carry on the family legacy. They always bought her skimpy and revealing dresses and usually had her walk around, parading her off for all to see and to hopefully catch the eye of any single guy that was roughly her age. While she loved her parents, the stunts they pulled sickened her to every degree imaginable.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"Say, would you like to leave and go do something with us? It's getting quite boring in here, wouldn't you agree?" Ena questioned, tone low, attempting to be cool and suave. Momo felt uneasy under the gaze of him and his friends; they were setting off some major red flags.

"Are you single?" Futoi asked, before being slapped on the back of the head by Kin.

She could tell he wasn't the brightest of the bunch.

"I'm flattered, but sadly I must decline. You see, I'm already in a relationship." She informed politely, not liking the way Ena's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? And with who, may I ask?"

Before she could answer, an arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, and she was pulled flushed against a strong body. She blushed at the contact, and stared at the person out of the corner of her eye.

"Are these friends of yours, dear?" Izuku asked as he held onto Momo securely and protectively, eyes narrowed at the three males in front of him. His dragon instincts were flaring right now, his mind telling him they were not to be trusted.

"J-Just some guests Izuku." Momo informed, voice cracking from having him so close. He was so _warm_. "G-Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend. Izuku Midoriya; you may recognize him as the winner of the UA sports festival."

Izuku wore a black tuxedo with matching dress shoes, and a dark green tie. His hair was slicked back and tamed, courtesy of the stylists Momo usually hired for herself.

"Yeah I know the guy! Dude you kicked _ass _at the sports festival, I'm a huge fan!" Kin informed, causing Ena to scoff in annoyance.

"A little convenient, wouldn't you say? Last I heard you hadn't had a boyfriend before tonight, and now you do? Shady, if I do say so myself."

"Are you calling our love a sham?" Izuku questioned, causing the girls cheeks to turn a dark shade of red.

As much as she loved to hear him say 'their love', that wasn't a part of their agreed plan. The plan was to hold hands, hug, and do small things a couple would do throughout the night to keep up their charade. Not that she didn't mind, but what had gotten into him? She had never seen him to possessive and protective.

"Well then please, prove it. Unless of course you're lying." Ena challenged with a smirk.

Izuku…did not like that smirk. In fact, he didn't like _anything _about these guys. Everything about them seemed villain-ish, from the way they watched them to their aura. He felt himself twitch, his body telling him to do one anything with his mind telling him to do the opposite.

With a grunt Izuku leaned down, lips meeting the flesh that was Momo's cheek. The VP of 1A blushed brightly, lighting up like a Christmas tree as Izuku kissed her. Holding the kiss for a solid five seconds, Izuku pulled back and stared at Ena with a smile.

"Good enough for ya?"

"Oh please, a kiss on the cheek is nothing. I was thinking of something more…_exquisite_, something more _passionate_." Ena informed. "Miss Yaoyorozu, why not come with us? I'm sure we could show you a more thrilling time." He said, him and his lackies smirking.

Those smirks, mixed with his tone made the fake daters feel queasy. Why were these guys so creepy? Did they seriously think any girl would willing go with them with their attitudes like this? Two words summed up these guys: gross and creepy.

Another twitch ran its way through Izuku's body, he could feel scales slowly start to form on his right hand. He fought and fought the urge to dragon up and attack them. Why was this happening? Diablo said this would only happen when his friends were in grave danger, and as far as he could tell, the only danger Momo was in was getting a headache from these guys.

Guess he had to play this guy's game in order to get them to leave him and Momo alone. Passionate and exquisite huh? Yeah, he could do that.

Without warning and with fluid motion he turned and Momo towards one another, two arms found wrapped around her lower back, and wide eyes met wild ones. The distance between them was closed, and Momo vision was obscured by green as something warm and soft pressed against her lips.

For a few seconds her mind went blank, body freezing in surprise as the boy she liked was kissing her, pulling her body flush against his own possessively. It was a statement of sorts, saying she belonged to him, that no one else was allowed to touch as he was doing.

She didn't know why, but the thought was _very _appealing.

Her brain came back online after a few seconds, and auto-pilot was turned on. Her arms wrapped around his body, keeping the two locked in their kiss. Her hand combed through his hair, causing a growl of approval to escape his throat. She was confused at the feeling of two little nubs on the top of his head. They were quickly forgotten about as he licked her lips, asking for permission to enter.

She allowed it.

Her back arched, and a moan escaped as his tongue slowly made its way into her mouth. The slimy appendage met her own and the two wrestled, battling for dominance. She shivered, feeling his wrap around her own.

Why was it so _long_?

Eventually the need for air forced the two apart, much to their disappointment. They gasped once finally breaking apart, panting for air as they stared into each other's eyes. There was an emotion hidden in their gazes, one that made them shudder in delight upon seeing. Izuku's face was red in appearance, but Momo's was a darker shade.

"Proof enough for you?" Izuku asked, breaking his faze from Momo to stare at the three boys. They flinched under his gaze, because when he looked away from Momo to them, his pupils had become slits, just like a cat or snake.

Ena merely tch'd in annoyance and nodded, but he and his lackeys walked away. This caused Izuku to smile in victory, before he suddenly remembered what had just occurred. Looking back to Momo, they each must've realized the position they were in because they each pulled away, blushing brightly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Yaoyorozu! M-My dragon quirk was telling me not to trust those guys and I wanted them away from you and I-"

"I-It's fine Midoriya." Momo found her voice, thankful that it didn't crack. "W-We're a couple after all, right? And kissing is…is what couples do, correct?" She questioned.

Izuku remembered that yes, they were 'dating' right now, which meant he _shouldn't _freak out over kissing his 'girlfriend'. Especially since he did _not _want those guys near her again.

"Y-Yeah, you're r-right."

"And to keep this charade up…maybe we should do that again once or twice more? To really sell the idea that we're together." She spoke, face turning redder. Izuku's face matched her own, and he nodded.

It was for the good of the charade, after all.

**(Next day, Izuku's home)**

Izuku sighed as he threw a third bottle of empty air freshener into the trash, the home finally smelling like lavender and not…his seed.

He couldn't help himself! The memories of kissing Momo (numerous times) was still fresh in his mind, and feeling her so close was amazing, especially when his heightened sense of smell picked up a heavenly scent amid their kissing that was traced back to Momo.

It also didn't help that this morning he finally decided to take a look at the pictures Mina had sent him from the sports festival. One had been a front view picture of a blushing and shirtless Jiro (Izuku now knew she wore purple bras), one had been of Momo and Uraraka (both shirtless) hugging one another and staring into the camera blushing, their breasts pressed tightly against one another, the third was of Toru (pants less) bending over, and the final was of Ashido herself in her bra and panties, thumb hooked under her waistband and slowly pulling down. This didn't show anything _explicit_, but now Izuku had the knowledge that she shaved _down there_.

The boy had been in the bathroom for a whole hour doing his business, and was thankful his mom was out with Kacchan's parents…oh his poor toilet.

With another sigh Izuku jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on, hoping to find something good to watch.

Imagine his surprise when he turned the TV on it showed the news channel, and the three boys from last night had their pictures shown. They were all badly beaten.

"Daichi Ena, Kaori Kin, and Kentaro Futoi were apprehended by authorities last night after an attempted drugging and kidnapping of a teen girl at a party. Ena's quirk allows him to make different kinds of drugs by using his bodies fat, Kin's quirk gives him four arms, and Futoi's quick is telekinesis. They had attempted to roofie a girl, but unfortunately for them they ended up picking the wrong target. The girl they targeted had a dual quirk; one makes her immune to the effects of drugs and the other allows her to enlarge different parts of her body at will. The girl in question was quick to beat up the three individuals before calling police. The three criminals will be tried as adults. Now for the weather with-"

Izuku tuned out after that, allowing the information to sink in. That…could've been Momo had he not been there. His friend could've been kidnapped and gods know what else if he hadn't agreed to help her out.

He was thankful for agreeing, and for his dragon quirk to let him know they were not to be trusted. And above all, he was thankful they had been arrested and charged for their crimes.

The world was a crazy place.

* * *

**(Good news? This chapter didn't take me like 4 weeks like the last one. Bad news...idk. I'm still sick i guess?)**

**(Join the gang next time for their internship picks)**


	30. Hero names, Offers, and Choices

As it rained outside while the train made its way to his station, Izuku Midoriya stared down at his phone screen with a frown etched on his face. Even with the fond memories of spending time with Uraraka and Momo the past two days fresh in his mind, his mood was soured over one being in particular.

Iida.

The blue haired boy had yet to text Izuku back the past few days, even though Izuku knew he had seen his multiple messages. Izuku was worried for his friend's mental health after what had happened during the sports festival. Izuku had texted him to see how he and his family were doing, and if he could come to see them. Tensei was like an older brother to Izuku, so he was worried to death over the state his old teacher was in.

That wretched Stain, harming those close to him. If Izuku believed in vigilante justice, perhaps he would've gone out to look for him. But the greenette wasn't taught to believe in such a thing. His mother, teachers, and All Might were sure to drill the fact that 'vigilantism was bad' into his head. But if for whatever reason their paths would cross…there was no telling what Izuku would do.

"Isn't that the kid from class 1A? The one who won the sports festival?"

"I-I think it is! Do you see that hair? That's gotta be him!"

Izuku froze at the whispers and felt probably every pair of eyes in the train on him. Looking up, he blushed to see that he was right. _Everyone _was staring at him in aww.

"Uh, hi?"

**(10 minutes later)**

"Damn lipstick." Izuku hissed to himself, furiously rubbing at his cheeks to get rid of the pink and red marks that had left behind by his…fans? Wow, that was surreal to say. He had _fans _now!

The poor boy had been attacked by almost everyone in the train car, with many wanting autographs and selfies, and others wanting more…personal things. While he was embarrassed by all the praise, he had thanked everyone for their support and promised to become number one…and then the lipstick came.

Why wasn't it coming off?!

"Good morning Midoriya!" A familiar voice called out, causing his eyes to widen. Izuku turned and watched as Izuku, in a green poncho, ran towards him. "Why on earth are you walking so slowly?! We'll be late!" He warned while running past the greenette. Surprised, Izuku ran to try and catch up to his friend.

"But there's still five minutes before the first bell!"

"UA students should always arrive 10 minutes early! Don't you think?" He asked, before speeding off at an incredible speed, leaving Izuku behind him.

With a sigh Izuku himself began to go faster himself, hoping to catch up so the two could speak before class.

**(UA) **

As Izuku and Iida placed their belongs in their lockers, Izuku was thinking of a way to approach the touchy subject that was Tensei. Should he come right out and ask how he and Iida was doing? Should he ease and work his way into asking? Should he ask Iida how he was doing before asking about Tensei?

"Midoriya?" Iida asked, breaking Izuku out of his thought process. The greenette stared at his friends back as he closed his locker. "I wanted to apologize."

…What?

"Apologize? What for Iida? You haven't done anything wrong." Izuku said, genuinely confused. Iida took a deep breath and sighed.

"You've been texting me for days now and I never responded. You've been worried about me and my brother and I ignored you. It wasn't fair to keep you worrying and in the dark regarding his current state, especially since the two of you share a history together." Iida informed, sounding regretful his not letting Izuku know how he and Tensei were doing. He turned and bowed. "I'm deeply sorry for worrying you, and humbly ask for your forgiveness!"

Izuku was stunned, and stared at his bowing friend with wide eyes. While yes Izuku was worried for the two, it wasn't as if he was mad or annoyed with his speedster friend. Perhaps he should've waited and asked him in person how everything was going?

"There's nothing to apologize for Iida." Izuku informed with a smile, placing a hand onto the bluenettes shoulder. This caused Iida to rise and stare back at Izuku with a confused expression. "You and your family have been through a lot this past week; it makes sense that you haven't responded to my texts. You needed time to heal, and you needed to spend time with your family. I completely understand. Just, try not to ghost me next time, ok?"

"Of course Midoriya! You have my word!" Iida exclaimed, bowing yet again and causing Izuku to sweat drop.

"C'mon, let's get to class before the bell rings."

**(Class 1A)**

Before Aizawa arrived, the classmates were discussing their experiences with fame and fans this last weekend after the sports festival. Selfies, interviews, autographs, they all were practically celebrities…except poor Sero, who was mocked relentlessly by elementary school kids.

The chatter ended once the door opened and revealed Aizawa, looking as tired as ever. Everyone sat in their seats while saying good morning, watching as he trudged into the room. He was no longer a mummy thanks to Recovery Girl, but the kids could see he still had a scar under his right eye from the USJ incident.

"We have a big class today, on hero informatics." He announced before yawning, making him miss most of the class freeze in fear. Was it a pop quiz? Something about hero laws? Some other third thing?! "You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities." He informed, replacing the worry most felt with excitement as the classroom erupted into cheers.

"This is totally awesome!" Most shouted in unison, but when Aizawa's eyes flashed red, those shouting immediately quieted and sat down. All eyes focused on him as his hair started floating down.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet; not until their second or third year at least. But your class is different. In fact by extending offers to first years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before your graduation."

That caused some fear and worry to spike in some of the class. Imagine being given an offer by a hero and/or agency you love and have dreamt about, only for it to be taken away due to said hero being bored of you? That would devastate most and crush others.

"So what you're saying is we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited?" Toru asked, causing Aizawa to give a nod of confirmation.

"Correct. Now, here are the totals for those of you who got offers." Aizawa said, while pulling out a remote and pressing a button.

On the chalkboard behind him a screen popped up, and began showing the names of 1A students who were given offers, followed by the amount of offers given.

Todoroki was at the top with over 4,000 (4,123 to be exact). Not only did he show his power and make it to the final round by only using his ice, he was also the son of the second ranked pro hero Endeavor. Many wanted to have him to show off and use him as bragging rights.

Izuku was second and also had over 4,000 offers, but was beat by Todoroki by a mere 20 (4,100). Izuku had come in first place in all three rounds of the sports festival and ended up winning. Defeating the son of the second ranked pro hero, who had been dominating the one on one battles had caused many to take interest in him.

Bakugo was third with over 3,000 offers.

Following those three, in order, were Tokoyami, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Kirishima, Kaminari, and finally, Sero.

"In past years it's been more spread out, but there's a pretty big gap this time." Aizawa informed.

While those who were given offers sighed in relief (Izuku and Momo), many were shocked and saddened that they hadn't gotten a single offer. And some only showed confusion while looking at the offers. Todoroki was above Bakugo _and _Izuku? The two who made it to the final round? The one who had _actually _won the whole thing? Who stayed on top _during _the whole thing? That didn't make a lot of sense to them!

But for Todoroki, it did. He was Endeavors son, a pawn most heroes wanted to show off. They didn't want him for his power, just for bragging rights.

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers." Aizawa stated, causing those like Mina and Jiro to perk up in surprise and happiness. So they weren't going to be left out? Awesome! "That's why you all need hero names. Your hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight shouted as she slid the door to 1A open. This caused some of boys like Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta to grin as the R18 hero walked in and 'struting' her stuff. "What you pick today could be your codename for life. You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly, _indecent_."

"She's got a good point. Midnight is gonna have final approval over your names. It's not exactly my forte." Aizawa stated, flashing back to when he was in UA and had to do this. She didn't really care at the time, so it was up to Present Mic to make a name for him. And thus, Eraserhead was born. "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent. Take All Might for example."

As dry erase boards and markers were passed out throughout the class, everyone began to think about their potential hero names. Like Aizawa said your name reinforces your image and shows the world the type of hero you were. It had to be appropriate (obviously) and short and sweet, something that didn't take more then 10 seconds to say.

After a few minutes Midnight asked who would go first, causing many to panic due to not knowing they were going to present their names. Aoyama was up first, and had chosen the name "I can no stop twinkling". A (very) long name that had many sweat drop. What made them sweat drop even more was when Midnight shortened it down to "Can't stop twinkling" and approved it.

What followed were hits and misses of various hero names. While names like "Alien Queen" and "King Explosion Murder" were denied, other names like "Red Riot", "Froppy", and "Uravity" were accepted and approved without question. Some had opted out of using a hero name and were with their actual names, like Iida and Todoroki.

Izuku's hero name of choice had raised eyebrows, but was accepted. For now on he'd be known as "Deku".

After a while class ended, with three students without a hero name (Bakugo had five different names shot down). The class were then handed papers that listed off their offers, and were told to hand them in before the weekend.

The class began to discuss when they were planning to go, but after a while the door slid open, and long blond hair peaked.

"Yo Midoriya! The big man wants ya to see!" Present Mic informed, causing many to turn to the greenette in confusion. He shrugged, and got his papers, and followed the loud teacher. This left many to wonder why All Might wanted Izuku.

**(All Might's office)**

"I've seen your list of offers and I must say I'm impressed Young Midoriya! You got nearly as many as I did when I was attending UA!" All Might informed with a proud smile, causing the greenette to blush and rub his head bashfully.

"It's kind of overwhelming. I can't decide where to go, there's just so many choices!"

"And that's not all." All Might informed, causing Izuku to tilt his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got two more offers: one that just came in and another I had Aizawa erase from your list. I didn't want the others to see it." All Might stated, while pulling out two pieces of folded paper from his suit. He unfolded one and placed it on the table facing Izuku. "I was made aware recently an old friend of mine made contact with you. You remember Fury, correct?"

Izuku's eyes widened in shock. Fury? The guy who had broken into his home and knocked Kacchan out? They were _friends_?!

"You're friends with him?!"

"I am, yes. You see back when I was starting out, Fury offered the same deal to me as he did you. I accepted and worked alongside several other up and coming heroes. After a month I asked Fury if I could leave and he allowed me. We've been friends ever since."

"He offered you a part of his team?"

"Yup! Let me lead and everything. Of course at the time I wasn't too keen on working in a group, so I left to better myself as a hero so I wasn't always relying on someone's help. Sometimes in the hero world you can't rely on someone to back you out of a dangerous situation, you have to power through yourself."

That made sense. You can't always rely on others to help, because there's a chance no one can get to you in time. But Izuku's head was still spinning from this information. They were friends? And All Might had accepted his offer?

"I had Aizawa erase the offer from your list because it's supposed to be a secret. I didn't want anyone else knowing about this, and I apologize for doing such a thing. Not for your…other offer." He sighed, his body starting to shake in fear and shocking Izuku.

'_Why's he shaking?!'_

"A-Another o-old friend and t-teacher of m-mine. His-His name's Gran Torino, a f-friend of my predecessor. And s-someone else who knows of One For All. H-He taught here when I was a student, and was my homeroom teacher." All Might said while shaking like a leaf, the couch itself was moving from his shaking.

'_How scary is this guy?!'_

"And I-I think you should go with him." All Might stated, his shaking finally calming down.

"Huh? But why?"

"You see while I watched you compete in the sports festival, I noticed something. You relied heavily on your arms and shield. When I was young I also relied heavily on my arms, but after a nasty fight my left arm was broken and I was unable to use it. Gran Torino convinced to start using my legs for combat, just incase my arm was ever broken again in the middle of a fight. I'm not saying it'll happen to you, but we both know if you accidentally go above your current One For All power usage, you could very much break your arm in the middle of a fight." All Might informed his reasoning, while pulling out a smaller piece of folded paper and sitting it on the table. "Ultimately it's up to you, but please remember what I said. It's always a good idea to have a trick or two up your sleeve."

Izuku nodded in understanding, before taking the two papers and leaving. He had a lot to think about.

**(Two days later)**

"Who would live in a place like this?" Izuku asked himself, staring at the old and worn down building that Gran Torino apparently lived in. "I mean I know he's a retired pro, but you'd think he would live in a nicer building." Izuku said, walking up the steps and knocking three times at the door.

Izuku thought long and hard and agreed with All Might. Hero work was dangerous and anything could happen. If his arms were indeed broken in a fight and no one was around to help, he'd be defenseless. Maybe using his legs would prove to be a good idea after all? Plus this was All Might's former teacher _and _he knew about OFA! This was sure to be an amazing week!

When no one answered Izuku opened and door and addressed himself. While staring into the darkened room, his eyes widened in surprise at the body laying on the ground, red liquid surrounding him.

'_Is-Is that ketchup? And is he breathing?'_

"Uh, do you need some help?" Izuku asked.

Gran Torino looked up from his position on the ground and smiled.

Izuku's instincts told him to run, but he ignored them.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**(A few things to note and questions to answer. I decided to keep Todoroki at the top internship offer wise because it makes sense, being the son of a famous hero gives more clout than winning the sports festival. Someone asked how Izuku had so much money in the date chapter of him and Uraraka and the answer it simple: alimony. His mother and father split a few years after Izuku's birth and his dad pays alimony, and gives a little extra for Izuku specifically.) **


	31. Meeting Gran Torino!

"Whoopsie! Clumsy me! I was carrying a big ole plate of sausages covered in ketchup when I tripped and spilt it everywhere! Silly me!" GT laughed as he stood on wobbly legs, his wooden cane seemingly helping him stand instead of falling face forward yet again.

'_This…is All Might's scary old teacher?' _Izuku thought as he stared at the older pro who was half his height. He knew looks could be deceiving but still…_this _was the guy the number one hero was terrified of?!

"Now, who did you say you were again?"

"Izuku Midoriya from UA High School sir!" Izuku snapped to attention, wanting to make a first good impression. If this was truly All Might's former teacher, the man was owed as much respect as possible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?!"

"Uh, I-I'm Izuku Midoriya sir! From UA High!"

Seconds past, and the two stared at each other. Izuku was beyond confused at this whole exchange. Was the man senile or hard of hearing?

"What's your name?"

What. The. _Fuck_?!

"Uh, would you excuse me for a second?" Izuku asked, before turning around and pulling out his phone. He dialed All Might's number to inform him of GT's current mental state. He meant no offense towards the older pro, but with the way he was acting, there was no way he was fit enough to train him.

Before he could hit the call button a clicking noise interrupted him, causing him to turn around. His eyes widened in surprise when he watched the old man begin rummaging around his suitcase.

"Uh, sir? What are you-"

"Why don't you fire off a One For All smash at me? I wanna know how far you've come in terms of handling its power." GT challenged and ordered, surprising and confusing Izuku.

Was this the same GT as seconds prior? Was he acting this whole time or had his memory finally come back to him? The questions continued to pile up.

"This is a pretty good costume, kinda looks like one an old friend of mine wore. Except ya got the colors all wrong." GT mumbled to himself. "Now, where's that attack of yours?"

"S-Sir I don't understand. You _want _me to attack you in your own home? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" The question caused GT to sigh, before standing up and ignoring the case.

"How do you expect to be a hero if you can't follow orders?"

And with that, GT was off. He blasted towards and landed onto the ceiling, before blasting to one wall to the next. Occasionally he went down towards the ground before catching himself with his hand and propelling himself to a different direction.

Izuku watched and analyzed him as he acted like a bouncy ball, bouncing across the large room in a blank of an eye. His eyes widened in surprise when GT blasted straight towards him, but wasn't afraid. GT wasn't gearing up for an attack.

He was correct, because GT blasted towards the ceiling an inch away from Izuku, and implanted himself above the doorway. The two stared at each other, one with determination and the other confusion.

"It's time to show me what you can do, ya newbie!" GT exclaimed before chuckling. "I watched the UA sports festival on television! You relied too heavily on that shield of yours, and from what I've heard you even managed to hurt yourself with your smashes. All Might isn't training you well, is he? He may be the number one hero and symbol of piece, but the blackheads a total novice when it comes to teaching. I can only imagine the amount of times he's messed up in the classroom."

There was no doubt about it now. This guy was acting and saying things exactly like All Might since the first day of UA. GT truly was All Might's former teacher, and he was far more intense.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get that costume of yours on so I can properly teach you how to use One For All!"

**(10 minutes later)**

Izuku found while putting his costume on that he truly missed wearing it. It was snug and comfortable, and it reminded him of Mei since she was the one who designed and created it. The suit made him feel powerful and made him feel like he could truly go beyond. He was glad the suit hadn't been changed, like he had assumed it would be after his fight with Kacchan.

"I'm ready sir!"

"Good. Now, show me your smash." GT ordered yet again, wanting to see what percentage Izuku could use without damaging himself. The first step to teaching the kid was to see how much he could use without making himself a liability.

"Uh, are you sure that's such a good idea? This place is awfully small and I'd hate to destroy it; I mean I can use about six percent so I'd probably flatten the whole building with a single punch. And if I went beyond six percent and it you, who knows if you'd be able to handle it or not? And-"

"Good grief kid, you talk more than All Might did when he was a kid." GT interrupted him with a sigh.

Before Izuku could blink the old timer was blasting off around the room yet again, going from the walls to the ceiling and vice versa, flying all around the greenette. It was hard for Izuku to keep up, the little guy was faster than he thought.

"I'm losing patience!" GT shouted from behind while aiming a kick to Izuku's back.

Instincts took over and Izuku popped his shield to full size before turning around, blocking the attack before it could hit him. GT smirked before blasting off back towards the ceiling.

'_Goddamn he's fast.' _Izuku thought, watching streaks of white past him every second. GT was flying around the room, trying to find the place best for an attack. A crashing sound could be heard, causing the greenette to whip around and stare at the old man who _just _landed on and destroyed the microwave.

"C'mon, hit me! Show me what the ninth holder is made of!" He ordered again before basting off, his speed allowing him to fly past Izuku and into a wall, before springing himself towards Izuku's back.

He whipped around again, shield blocking yet another kick and causing the older hero to ricochet off. He flew back towards the corner of the room before flying towards another wall, followed by the ground behind Izuku. Yet again, his kick was blocked just in time before flying back into the air.

'_If he truly wants me to attack him, I guess I have no choice.' _Izuku thought as he blocked another kick. _'He always passes by me three times before going for a kick and always goes for the same spot. That would mean…' _

Izuku whipped around, right arm crackling with electricity as GT flew right at him. Fist and foot neared one another as the two got closer, but GT dodged to the right before the punch could connect. Eyes widening Izuku raised his shield and swatted away the hero, causing him to land on his feet.

"Slow and stiff as I assumed, probably would've gotten me if you weren't. And what did I say about the shield?" Gran Torino asked. "You use it too much! There's gonna be a day where you won't have it, which means you need progress further with One For All just in case that day comes soon. You need to get stronger and quickly; time waits for no man and neither do villains." He continued to speak after picking up his fallen cane. "Tell me, how much has All Might helped you? Both before and after you received his power?"

"Well before he created a workout regime for me, one that I followed to the T and beyond for months before he gave me One For All. After that…" Izuku trailed off, trying to think of ways All Might has helped him since entering UA. That's when realization hit.

He really hasn't. Seemingly most questions Izuku had All Might didn't have the answer to or just gave a half answer. Izuku has been basically doing his own thing and coming out on top with every challenge he's faced. To be quite frank, Mei herself has done more to help him than All Might has.

"He…He hasn't really done anything, sir."

"As I thought." GT huffed. "So much time has been wasted, you'd be up to 10 percent if you were training with me this whole time! Maybe even 12! Remind me to scowl him the next time we speak."

"I-It's not entirely his fault sir! He's been busy helping the others in 1A, dealing with villains, and is new to teaching! I-I suppose you could also blame me since I haven't been on his case and haven't been asking him for some special training. And-"

"God, you have a bigger mouth than he did as a kid." GT sighed. "Blame yourself as well if you want kid, but this is ultimately his fault. Don't worry, I'll whip ya into shape so you truly live by your school's motto." Gran Torino promised with a smirk, before turning around and walking towards the door. "Now, why don't you clean the place up while I get us some grub?"

"E-Eh?" Izuku questioned, before the door was slammed shut, leaving no room for an argument. He sighed, before looking around the place.

Time to get started, he supposed.

**(The Next Day)**

"Newbie! Are you ready for round two?" GT asked, causing Izuku to give a firm nod.

"Yes sir!"

Yesterday it took GT an hour to get back with food, and in that time Izuku not only managed to clean up the mess the old timer had made in their mock fight, but more importantly discovered what GT meant when he said Izuku was 'stiff'. He wasn't seeing OFA as a part of himself. He thought of OFA as this grand, super amazing thing when in reality, it wasn't. It's like a limb; your leg isn't some marvelously thing, it was just flesh and bone, a literal part of you.

But before Izuku could tell GT of what he had discovered, the geezer had ate and fallen asleep, leaving Izuku alone with nothing to do for hours. He didn't want to be rude and awaken the hero who went out of his way to offer him an intern spot, so he left the hero alone. While GT slept Izuku did some digging and tried to find something, anything about his current teacher but alas came up empty handed. All the info he found was that he taught at UA for one year; everything before and after that was a mystery.

After that Izuku went outside and practiced with OFA on the side of the building. It took some more brainstorming and some hits to the head, but he discovered the correct way to use his power. Whenever he used it, he would turn it off and on like a switch, reducing his reaction time whenever he used it. What he _needed _to do was leave it on at all times, thus not reducing his reaction time or making him stiff.

He spread OFA throughout his whole body and left it on for a few minutes. It felt alien to do so considering it was his first time, but he found it feeling less and less weird the longer it was on. He finally put it up to the test was jumping from wall to wall of two buildings and made it to the top. OFA was on the whole time and he hadn't injured himself, not even a strain.

The morning soon came and here the two stood, ready to test Izuku and his full body OFA.

"Three minutes, that's all the time you get to hit me with a smash. No extra time and _no _shield to block. Are you ready?" GT questioned, watching as Izuku's whole body began to crackle with green lightning.

"As I'll ever be." He answered, tossing the shield onto the couch.

With that GT was off, bouncing from wall to wall to ceiling at a fast pace, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Izuku watched and followed with his eyes, not wanting the older hero to get the drop on him.

The greenette ducked a kick Gran had attempted to hit him with, before using his new technique to launch himself towards the roof. An OFA powered fist was shot forward to the right, in the path GT usually took. But the old hero stopped midair and flew down to the ground, bouncing back up towards his student with another kick.

Izuku reached forward to grab it but GT dodged again, flying to the right before rocketing himself behind Izuku and trying to kick again.

'_Two minutes have passed and yet neither of us have landed a blow.' _Izuku thought with a scowl as he dodged again. _'Wait, he said I couldn't use my shield to block, right? He __**specified **__block, so maybe…'_

Activating his metal quirk, his shield flew from the couch and into the air, causing GT's eyes to widen in surprise. He dodged to the left, but a shadow from above caused his stomach to drop. Looking up, he was shocked to see Izuku use the roof to propel himself downwards towards him, his speed faster because of it.

Izuku was confident he had GT this time, but as he shot his arm Gran dodged to the right, causing Izuku to smash into the couch, his shield falling ad clinking on the ground. Before he could get up again, there was a buzzer sound, letting them know the three minutes were up.

"Dammit." Izuku growled, angry he had failed. But that anger turned to confusion, when he saw that his index and middle fingertips were stained red. Had his landing really been so bad that he cut himself?

"Nice work, you managed to distract and attack me while my guard was down. You also used one of the moves against me when you used the roof to propel yourself." GT congratulated while showing Izuku his cheek, letting the greenette see two cuts, one being five inches and the other six. "You're the type to think of strategies on the fly; I like that about you. Using your metal quirk and shield to force me into your line of fire was genius."

'_Kids gonna be a real monster once he's able to use more of One For All. Probably could've knocked my head off if I hadn't of dodged.'_

"Are you ready for some more training? _After _breakfast of course." GT asked, causing Izuku to grin.

"Of course sir!"

* * *

**(Another chapter closer to the Training Camp and Hideout Raid arcs! Damn I'm so excited to finally write these arcs, which I'm going to drastically change!)**


	32. I will be your SHIELD

**(Later on that day: Night time. Location: train cart)**

Phase 2: fighting real life villains. That's what Gran Torino told Izuku they were doing next as part of his training. The two duked it out for hours before GT had decided to move on with his plans. He had told Izuku to get his costume on so they could go out and fight real baddies. This had shocked Izuku at first, but he figured out why GT wanted to do this. Fighting the old pro was good training yes, but it wouldn't help him fight actual villains who were the opposite of GT, the ones who actually wanted to hurt and kill Izuku.

So here they were, traveling via train through Hosu to get to another city to fight crime. It was already late and the train wouldn't arrive until later, which was the idea according to GT.

"There'll be more skirmishes! It'll be much more fun!" The older hero laughed, causing Izuku to sweat drop.

"I suppose so. Although my idea of fun is a tad…different." Izuku informed before looking down at his phone, eyeing the darkened screen. He had texted Iida a few minutes ago to let him know the pair were traveling through Hosu, but the blunette hadn't replied yet. That was so unlike him; the most its ever taken for Iida to reply was 20 seconds, and then he apologized profusely for taking so long

Izuku could still remember the conversation they and Uraraka had before parting ways to go to their internships. How if Iida ever wanted to talk to let them know, seeing as how they were friends after all. Iida smiled and said he knew, but Izuku could always tell a real genuine smile from a fake one. Iida was still hurting after Tensei being attacked, and he was _angry_. Izuku has had a bad feeling ever since he discovered where Iida was interning at. He had a theory as to what Iida was planning, but without any evidence, he kept it to himself.

"Hey, did you see that? A building just exploded!" A man in their cart exclaimed, causing GT and Izuku to turn towards the window he was looking out from.

"What's the ruckus?" GT asked.

"Please let it just be a fire." Izuku whispered under his breath.

"Passengers, please hold onto your seats." A woman spoke over the intercom, before the train began to shake from it being hit. Izuku and GT flew out of their seats, and watched as a human came flying through the train's exterior.

They watched as a man with white hair in a gray coat struggle to stand up as blood traveled down his face. He stared through the hole of the train angrily.

"What the he-" He started to speak, but was stopped as a long, pale green hand reached through the hole and grabbed onto his head, before smashing his face into the floor.

Izuku and GT stared in horror as a Nomu crawled into the train. The Nomu was pale green, with its whole brain exposed and two eyes jammed into either side. It was _hideous_ beyond belief.

"Another Nomu?!"

"Stay back and protect the civilians, I'll handle tall, mean, and ugly!" GT ordered before rocketing off into the air. The old pro bounced off two walls before kicking the Nomu in the face, forcing it to let go of the hero. He bounced off another wall before tackling the creature out of the train, prompting Izuku to run to the hole and stare out at the wall where GT had launched himself and the Nomu through.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku called out in worry, before his eyes widened in surprise. A giant fire had formed in the middle of the city, causing black smoke to rise into the air. "Damnit, what else can go wrong?!"

The train shook again as something else hit it, and the roof was split a part. Izuku braced himself against the debris before an ear-piercing shriek made his hair stand on end. He stared through the hole in the roof, and watched as another Nomu stood on the roof. This Nomu was black, much like the one he had fought at the USJ. The main differences were that this one was skinnier, had pitch black eyeballs, had razor sharp teeth in its mouth and had giant kangaroo like feet. He could see a piece of metal was lodged in its chin.

The new Nomu shrieked again, before its tongue shot through the hole and the pink appendage wrapped around Izuku's torso. The greenette screamed in surprise as the tongue tightened around him, before the Nomu jumped off the train, taking Izuku with him. It landed in the middle of the street, before continuing to bounce away.

"Let go of me you stupid monster!" Izuku shouted, body crackling with green lighting before he began to swing his fist into the monsters face. He could hear the monster beginning to growl in anger and annoyance, before Izuku was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground.

He gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of him, before the creature leaned down and screamed in his face. He could better see the jagged and sharp graying and yellow teeth. Before the monster could take a bite out of Izuku, the greenette jammed his shield into the creature's maw, and followed that up by punching the Nomu in the face.

Nomu shrieked again before its tongue uncoiled around Izuku, and instead one of its giant feet came crashing down onto him. Izuku blocked the foot from completely crushing him. The monster leaned down and screeched, wanting to bite the hero in training.

Izuku struggled against the force the monster was using, and the metal object in its chin caught his attention. Using his free hand he activated his metal and ripped the metal from its chin. The metal was revealed to be a spike.

Izuku watched in horror as the creature's lower jaw fell to the ground, causing black blood to ooze from its mouth. The creature gurgled loudly, no longer able to shriek or screech.

"Fire!"

Multiple gunshots started being fire from behind, each hitting the creature and making it gurgle in anger and pain. The creature got off of Izuku and stumbled back, freeing the greenette. Izuku watched as multiple people ran past him, each wearing full body armor like a SWAT team. They continued shooting the Nomu, making the creature stumble back further. They had a symbol of some kind of bird on their back; an eagle maybe?

He felt arms wrap under each of his own, before he started getting dragged back away from the Nomu.

"VIP secured! Preparing for extraction!" One of the two dragging him away shouted. They each used one arm to drag Izuku away, and the other to help the others gun the Nomu down.

"VIP? What's going on? And who the hell are you people?!" Izuku shouted in confusion, pulling his arms away from the two of them.

He watched as the Nomu gurgled in pain and it fell to its knees. Three other…agents? Soldiers? Came rushing in and started using new guns to shoot ropes around the creature, trapping it. One of the men came from behind and kicked the creature down, making it fall onto its stomach.

"Nomu secured. Waiting for pick up at Zulu Foxtrot Romeo." One of them spoke as others came rushing in, pointing their guns at the Nomu, ready to shoot if it tried to escape. Izuku watched them, intrigued yet still confused.

"I'll say again, who the hell are you people?" He asked.

"We're SHIELD agents, and your rescuers. I think a 'thank you' is in order." A woman spoke from behind, causing the 'agents' to stand in attention and salute. Izuku turned and watched as a female walked towards him, flanked by two agents. She was Caucasian, with short brown hair and eyes. She wore a black body suit with matching boots. "Nice to finally meet you, Izuku Midoriya."

A mysterious woman who knew his name? Agents of, what he assumed to be, a secret government or military branch he had never heard of? Whom just so happened to be in japan? He really hoped this didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Please tell me you're not-"

"Affiliated with Fury?" She said with a small smile. "We are. I'm his second in command; you can refer to me as Agent Hill."

"And you're what? Agents of…SHIELD?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Again, we are. And _you're _Fury's special VIP that he wants us to protect. We'll need you to come with us so we can keep you safe." She informed.

"But-I can't! The people of Hosu are in trouble, and I think-I think my friends doing something _really _stupid! He's in grave danger! I refuse come with you until I find him!" Izuku informed seriously, his mind already made up. He wouldn't leave the civilians or Iida behind!

"He mentioned you were the hero type." She muttered under her breath before sighing. "Fine. Bravo team, you'll escort Midoriya through town to find his friend. Understood?"

"Yes Agent Hill!" Bravo team, which consisted of three agents, shouted in unison. Two of them started walking towards a black Humvee, while the third offered a hand down to Izuku. He accepted, and was pulled up to his feet.

"Be careful out there you four, reports are saying there's at least four more of these things roaming the city. Shoot to stun first, and only go deadly if necessary. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted in understanding yet again as Bravo team and Izuku piled into the vehicle. Two of the agents sat up front while Izuku and the third sat in the back. They drove off, leaving Hill and her team to deal with their captured Nomu.

**(With Bravo team and Izuku)**

The crackle of the Humvees radio and screams throughout the city filled the silence between Izuku and his escorts.

'_Two more Nomu have been taken down thanks to the heroes Gran Torino and Endeavor. One has been restrained by Endeavors sidekicks and the other has been terminated by Endeavor. This still means there are two Nomu still in the city, so everyone keep their guards up. Over.' _The voice informed, relieving the agents and Izuku. One Nomu was bad enough, so to know three of the supposed five had been taken down was a weight lifted off of their shoulders.

"Who are we looking for kid? Give us a description." The agent driving asked.

"Name's Tenya Iida, a tall, blue haired male with glasses. His quirk allows him to run fast with the engines in his legs. He's wearing a gray suit of armor similar in design to his older brother Ingenium. He should be with pro hero Manual, a hero whose costume is light blue and whose quirk is water control."

"If that's the case we should go to where the fire is; this Manual guy will probably be close by to help put them out. This is probably our best chance at finding your friend." The one in the passenger suit stated. After saying this, more silence overcame the vehicle.

"So…what are your names?" Izuku questioned, hating the awkward silence.

"Classified, you'll have to call us by our callsigns. I'm Bravo 3, the guy driving is Bravo 1, and passenger seat up here is Bravo 2." Bravo 3 informed.

"I see. What about your quirks?"

"Don't have any." 1 informed, taking a right to get to downtown faster. He had to maneuver through three cars that had been either tipped onto its size or all the way over. The area looked like a complete warzone.

…What?

"Wait, _none _of you have quirks?"

"That's right, most agents at SHIELD like us don't have a quirk. A lot of people in the US that don't have a quirk join the army, and the best soldiers are handpicked to join SHIELD. I was in the Marines before I was recruited." 2 stated.

"I was Navy." 3 informed.

"And I was Air Force." 1 said.

Izuku was left stunned by the information; _most _agents were quirkless? Did that mean Fury and Hill were quirkless as well? Or did they have quirks similar to himself and Aizawa; ones that weren't noticeable until they ended up using it?

And they were ex-military? That shocked Izuku as well. A lot of countries like Japan had disbanded their military a while after quirks manifested, so to hear some countries still had one surprised him. Of course this was America he was talking about; he really shouldn't be surprised they'd keep their military around. The US, from what he's heard, had trust issues when it came to other countries.

_Thump, thump, thump _The ground under them began to shake, causing an uneasy feeling to overcome the group.

"The fuck is that?" 1 asked. As the shaking got more violent, a hideous roar filled the air. His question was answered as something barreled into the side of the Humvee, causing it to roll several times before smashing into the front of the building.

**(Minutes after)**

It would take a few minutes for Izuku to open his eyes, and he groaned as pain as small, fresh cuts littered his face. He looked down, seeing glass sat on the Humvees roof; it was then he realized the vehicle was still upside down. He unbuckled himself, and turned so his back would hit the ground instead of his face. He hissed, before crawling through one of the broken windows, head throbbing from whatever had hit them.

"Kid? Kid, help me!" 1 shouted, causing izuku to turn to him. The man's leg was trapped under the Humvee, after he had been thrown through the window thanks to the hit.

Izuku struggled to stand, but forced him to. Body crackling with green lighting, he got a good grip onto the car before lifting, allowing 1 is crawl out from under it.

"Cover me!" Another voice, he recognized as 3, shouted from behind them. Izuku turned, his vision still blurry as he watched the scene before him. After rubbing his eyes his vision cleared, allowing him to see the sight before him.

2 and 3 were shooting at and fighting another Nomu, the one he assumed had hit them. This one was about eight feet tall, with giant bulging muscles and thick powerful legs. It was dark green in color, with four piercing, red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp and jagged teeth. But the scariest thing of all? It had _four _arms.

The Nomu roared again, tanking the shots as if they were nothing and charged at 2. Mouth opened wide, it chomped down on 2's right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and agony as he was whipped around as if he was a dogs chew toy. The monster whipped its head and let go, causing 2 to go flying and smacking into the wall of one of the buildings. He fell down and crashed onto the ground, gripping his bleeding shoulder.

3 was still running around, shooting and dodging the Nomu as it tried to attack. Furious with the monster, Izuku turned and activated with metal quirk. The Humvee started to float into the air, before it was thrown towards the creature.

The Nomu stumbled and fell to its knees as the Humvee smashed into its back, causing it to roar in anger and turn to whoever dared attack. All it saw was a green blur before something hit it in the stomach, the force causing the Nomu to go flying down the street.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked as he helped 3 to his feet. The man had dropped to the ground in order to avoid the tossed Humvee.

"Other than my life flashing before my eyes? I'm fine. We gotta get 1 and 2 outta here before that thing gets back."

The Nomu roared in the distance, causing them to gulp as Izuku took note of their conditions. 1 and 2 had been injured in the fight while 3 seemed fine, besides a few cuts into his suit and possibly a few cuts in the skin beneath.

The Nomu was big, mean, and strong, to the point that their guns have been proven useless. Right now Izuku's objective was to keep Bravo safe and to either capture or knock out the creature. He didn't want to do what Endeavor had done, but if worse comes to worse…he'd have a choice to make.

"You three need to get out of here. Run or hide it doesn't matter, I just need you guys out of the way." Izuku informed, turning from 3 and going over to 1 and 2. 3 was left stunned by this, and ran after him.

"You can't be serious! That things twice and size! We can help you!"

"Two of you are injured and your guns aren't doing any damage to it. My goal right now is to keep you safe and to stop that Nomu, which I can't do if I have to worry about you three." He informed, helping lift 2 to his feet without hurting him further. After that he walked over to where the Humvee had crashed into, which was the front door of some kind of business.

It had been smashed from the impact, and he was unable to open it without a quirk. Activating OFA, it was easy to pry it open enough for the three to slip into. He waved for them to enter, causing 1 and 2 to help one another inside. 3 was still shocked by the kid.

"You got a communication device, right? Phone? Radio maybe? Try to contact someone for help or extraction or something. 2's hurt bad and 1 isn't any better."

He supposed the kid was right. With how strong that thing was, they were practically outmanned and outgunned. He was the best bet they had to either stopping it, or at least distracting it long enough for help to arrive.

"I'll get started on calling for help." 3 finally agreed, before slipping through the door himself. "Just, be careful kid."

Izuku nodded, before closing the door to keep them hidden from the Nomu. Once closed he started feeling the ground shake yet again as a roar filled the air.

He turned, shield raised and blocking all four fists of the Nomu. The two pushed against one another, trying to overpower their opponent. Izuku stared into the creatures, noticing they widened in surprise. There was something in them that Izuku couldn't put his finger on; recognition maybe? But he had never seen a Nomu like this before, so how would it recognize Izuku?

The surprised, wide eyes narrowed, and the creature roared its ugly roar in anger and fury. Reeling back it threw three punches at the shield, before throwing one underneath and making contact with Izuku's stomach.

Izuku was sent skidding back, feet digging into the ground below to keep him from flying back. He felt bile coming up, but was quick to push it back down. With the growl the two charged one another, with Izuku's crackling and lighting up with green light.

The creature swung all four fists down, but Izuku dodged to the left to avoid them. With an OFA powered kick to the monster's right leg, the Nomu fell down to its knee. Jumping to its front Izuku managed to swing his own fists and got three good punch, starting with a right haymaker, before following it up with a left and final right one.

The creature roared and swung again, its hit getting blocked by Izuku's shield and making him skid back again. Body crackling again Izuku jumped into the air and towards the front of a building, before making a jump and landing on another across the street. With every jump he traveled forward, being a green blur and acting like Gran Torino had during their mock fights.

The creature stumbled as Izuku passed it, after the greenette had managed to get another good punch in across the monster's face. Again and again the Nomu stumbled backwards as Izuku passed between the buildings, proving to be too fast for the Nomu to block.

Nomu roared, before digging its hands into the asphalt and tearing out a giant piece. He swung it into the air, catching Izuku by surprise as he was smacked into one of the buildings like a baseball. He gasped into pain before flying to the ground, blood staining his teeth.

He felt the ground shake and looked up, noticing the Nomu had disappeared. With wide eyes he jumped out of the way, avoiding the Nomu as it crashed down onto where Izuku once was. The creature charged and attacked again, each punch being blocked as Izuku was pushed backwards.

Izuku felt an anger boil inside of him, one he's only felt a handful of times before. He felt something overcome him, before his lowered his shield, allowing a fist to connect with his body. The Nomu smirked, before it felt itself lifted into the air and _slammed _into the ground.

The Nomu growled, before feeling its arm pulled backwards. It howled in pain as its arm was snapped broken, no longer of use. The child got off of its back, allowing the creature to stand yet again. It hissed, its lower right arm had been broken. As it glared at the child, it noticed the child's eyes were now slits.

Izuku roared his own roar before charging, faster than before and a smaller blur than the Nomu had seen. Foot extended it made contact with the Nomu's shin, causing a sickening cracking sound to fill the empty streets. The Nomu roared in pain and fell to its knees, shin broken and no longer able to stand on its right leg.

Izuku turned, still not done with the creature. The greenette grabbed the Nomu's left leg and pulled, making it fall flat onto its face. Raising his arm into the air his OFA powered elbow crashing down onto the monsters left knee, shattering it.

Nomu tried to get up, but felt its upper right arm and lower left arm were grabbed and forced behind its back, before they weren't bent and cracked, causing them to break. The Nomu felt something crashing into its head, slamming its face into the ground.

Left, right, and left again Izuku's fists filled with generation after generation of strength came crashing down onto the Nomu's skulls, driving it further and deeper into the asphalt. Brain shut off, Izuku could only focus as his fists and they drove the head of his opponent into the ground. Raising his hands above his head and connecting them, Izuku slammed them both into the Nomu's head at once, causing asphalt and concrete around them shoot into the air from the impact.

Izuku's eyes turned from slits to their original state, and he shook his head, conscious finally coming back to him. He stared, wide eyed at the crater he found himself in, along with the knocked out Nomu. Black blood pooled around the creature's head, but Izuku could feel its body move from it breathing.

Izuku stood up and climbed out of the crater, no memory of what had just occurred. He heard a door open, and turned to see 1, 2, and 3 peak out, before exiting once they had seen the creature was finished. 1 was still limping, but it appeared they had patched 2's shoulder.

"Uh, good job kid?" 3 offered, walking up to the crater and staring down at the unmoving, unconscious body.

"Yeah, thanks." Izuku replied, still no memory. He could hear a helicopter in the distance, and turned and watched as it rounded the corner of a building. "Is that-"

"Medevac. I managed to call a few minutes ago while you were fighting. You wanna get checked out?"

"No, no I can't. I-I gotta go find my friend. Will you three be okay?"

"We'll be fine kid. Go find your friend." 1 informed, causing Izuku to nod. Crackling with green lighting he started jumping away, leaving them to heal and deal with the Nomu.

**(Alleyway)**

As the Nomu's attacked the city, and as fires and smoke littered the sky, now every fight was being fought with fists or weapons, and not every enemy was a genetic monster. In a dark alleyway were three people, one bleeding and sitting against a wall, one bleeding and laying on the dirty ground, and the final standing above him, sword lifted into the air and ready to strike.

Pro Hero Native, Hero in training Tenya Iida, and Hero Killer Stain were those in the alleyway, and things were looking grim for our hero and hero in training. They were injured and paralyzed, unable to move due to what they assumed to be Stains quirk.

Tears fell from Iida's eyes, anger and fear coursing through him as he struggled to move. Here he was, the man who hurt his brother and ended his hero career. The same one who was about to strike him down.

"Goodbye child, and may your death bring upon a better world." Stain grinned menacingly, plunging his sword down, but stopping just a few centimeters away from Iida's neck.

He could the clink and clanging of metal against brick, and was unable to dodge as something flew from down the alleyway and into his sword, knocking his trusted weapon from his hand. He growled and turned to the source, and watched as a green blur came flying at him before something smashed into his face, knocking him away from the child.

Iida watched the sword and villain be sent back, and stared as something round fell to the ground. His eyes widened as it spun around, before finally stopping and falling down. Green and blocked entered his vision.

"Hero Killer Stain." A voice called out, nearly giving Iida a heart attack. His eyes rolled, and he watched as a figure walked past and grabbed onto the shield, before it was attached to the persons arm. His best friend and class president, Izuku Midoriya stood above him, ready to fight in his place, much to his dismay. "You're under arrest for the murder, assault, and crippling of several pro heroes, including your recent victim Ingenium. Please surrender yourself and come quietly."

"M-Midoriya? H-How-"

"It's okay now Iida." Izuku informed, getting into a fighting stance as his body crackled once more. "For I am here!"


	33. WORTHY! OFA Vs Bloodcurdle

As the fires raged in downtown Hosu, and as monsters known as Nomu attacked hero and civilian alike, Izuku was left facing a far more dangerous foe. The Hero Killer, Stain, known for his crimes against several pros in his crusade against the fakes that plagued the hero society.

As the two stared one another down, two things happened. Stain's eyes narrowed, remembering this new child from a picture Shigaraki had shown him back at the Leagues hideout. He was told the child was cunning and dangerous, and that he was not to be underestimated.

What other thing happened; you may ask?

Izuku's head started to hurt as his mind began to thump, and something told him this was no headache. In his mind he could hear arguing, yet the voices never reached him. They would faint, yet he could sense the hostility in every word being spoken. The previous users of OFA…were they fighting?

That didn't matter now. What mattered was protecting Iida and Native, no matter the cost.

"Get up and run Iida, I'll grab Native and be right behind you." Izuku whispered down to his friend.

"I-I can't." Iida informed, struggling to move. "E-Ever since he cut me, I-I've been unable to move. I think it's his quirk." He said, causing Izuku to growl.

From watching the news and reading articles, he had theorized Stains weapons were connected to his quirk. But how exactly were they? Was it just a simple cut that paralyzed his foes? Or, did he have to do something with the blood from the cuts? While Izuku didn't know the exact cause for this paralyzation, he did know this. Avoid his weapons at _all _cost.

"Midoriya please…don't get involved." Iida pleaded, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts. He cast a side glance towards his friend, facial expression showing he was shocked and confused. "This-This doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Iida…what are you talking about?"

"You showed up to save your friends life, that's commendable, I'll give you that." Stain spoke, causing Izuku to turn his attention from his friend to his foe. "But I have a duty to kill him and this so called 'pro'. When your friend chose to fight me, it _guaranteed _the weaker of us would be culled."

Izuku fought a shiver from Stains words and his tone. The villain was serious and was leaving no room for argument or negotiation. The guy truly believed it was his sacred duty to cut down those he deemed unworthy to call themselves a hero.

"So, what will _you _do?"

Izuku gritted his teeth, managing to shoot off a quick text to the 1A group chat in hopes that someone close by would get it and be able to help. He realized he should've grabbed a pro to come and help, or perhaps Agent Hill could've sparred a few more SHIELD agents.

Izuku moved to the left, now using his body to fully protect Iida as he raised his shield to his chest. He had to protect them until someone came to help, and if he was lucky, maybe he could defeat Stain in the process, or even scare him off and make him retreat.

"Listen to me! Stand down and run away, I told you this has nothing to do with you!" Iida ordered, not wanting Izuku in this fight. This was his battle, he _needed _to avenge Tensei!

"If you truly believe that, then why are you trying to be a hero in the first place?" Izuku snapped at him, causing Iida's eyes to widen in surprise. "To be a hero is to give help when it's not asked for, to protect those who cannot protect themselves, even if it costs you your life. All Might said that's the essence of being a hero!"

As the greenette moved into a fighting stance, ready for whatever Stain was about to throw at him, he wished he could say everything he wanted to. This fight had everything to do with him: Iida and Tensei, some of his close friends had gotten either injured or worse because of Stain. On top of that, what kind of hero would he be if ran away now when Iida and Native needed his help.

"I've made a vow Stain; to use this shield to protect those who cannot protect themselves. If you want them, you'll have to get through me first!"

Izuku rushed him first, causing the maniac to show off a wide and excited, borderline psychotic grin. Stain unsheathed his sword and slashed from the right to the left, but Izuku ducked underneath, and slid through the murderer's legs.

Twisting his body Izuku tossed his shield, and sent it slamming into the villains back before it flew up into the air. Stain stumbled and turned, grabbing a knife from his side before throwing it at Izuku. The greenette raised his hand, attempting to stop it with his metal powers before it could get any closer.

His eyes widened in surprise when it showed no signs in slowing down. Reaching his other arm into the air, Izuku's shield came back to him, allowing him to easily smack the knife out of the air. The smack sent it flying, and the weapon implanted itself into a brick wall.

'_Why-Why couldn't I control it?' _Izuku thought to himself, staring down at his hand. Was his metal quirk not working? Could it be possible that Stain had more than just one quirk?

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but you're not the first person I've faced with a metal controlling quirk." Stain grinned as he showed off his sword, menacing aura oozing off of him. "I've been forced to adapt since I began my crusade, and changing the material of my tools was necessary in order to survive."

"What will you do now 'hero'? The ace up your sleeve has been removed from play, so what shall you do?"

Izuku scowled in annoyance. Stain may have been a murderous scumbag, but even Izuku could admit he was smart. The villain adapted every time a new variable was added, it was one of the reasons why he escaped capture for so long.

Izuku rushed him again, activating Full Cowling to get in close so Stain couldn't hit him. Stain backed away, sword slicing through the air to the left and right, trying to cover the area in front of him to keep the greenette away.

From the left, to right, to left again Izuku dodged each swipe, not allowing the blade to get close to his skin to make contact. Hand glowing green, a trash can was sent flying behind Stain and aimed towards his feet.

Stain unsheathed another knife and plunged it into the trash can, before bringing it over his head and throwing it at Izuku. The greenette took control of the can and threw it to the side, avoiding it. The villain slashed at Izuku once more, but the attack was blocked thanks to his shield.

This continued, with the two dancing a dangerous dance as they fought. Stain continued to swipe and slash, but each attack was blocked with Izuku's shield. Stomping onto the ground with Full Cowling, Izuku launched himself towards Stain, and managed to get past his defenses.

Twisting his body, Izuku delivered a roundhouse kick to Stain's left side, sending the villain smacking into the brick wall. The greenette followed this up by jumping onto the opposite fall, and pushed himself off with Full Cowling, the momentum launching him like a torpedo with his fist reeling back. Stain saw this, before digging himself out of the wall and dodging the Detroit Smash meant for him. After Izuku's fist smashed into the wall, he followed up the attack by tossing his shield at Stain once more. The villain blocked it with his sword, causing it to launch into the air.

Stain's defense was something else, as was his reaction time. Attacks from the front wouldn't do, especially since Izuku had to be careful of those blades.

But what about attacks from behind?

Izuku activated his quirk, causing his shield to fly right back to his arm. Reeling back he launched it into one of the walls, causing it to bounce back and forth while slowly moving towards the villain. Stain saw this, and ducked underneath.

The murderer's eyes widened in surprise as Izuku launched forward, body glowing green, readying himself for another attack. Stain jumped backwards, attempting to distance himself, but felt something smash into the side of his head as he did so.

The shield was still bouncing as Izuku rushed forward to attack, which made Stain retreat backwards to avoid the greenette. This, however, caused Stain to move backwards into the shields path, allowing the shield to make contact. The hit sent the shield flying back into the air, and knocked Stain out of his senses momentarily.

Izuku jumped into the air, following and grabbing onto his shield before green lightning covered his body. Swinging down, Izuku used his shield and smashed it onto Stain's head, like a hammer to a nail, and caused the villain to crumble into the ground, the concrete breaking by the force of the hit.

The greenette landed, and turned to stare at the unmoving body of his opponent. Satisfied, he turned and began walking towards Iida, who stared at him in awe and surprise.

"We're having a _long _conversation when we get you to the hospital." Izuku informed, tone leaving no room for argument. Iida sighed in relief and nodded, knowing his friend was not only angry with him, but also probably incredibly disappointed.

"Understood, Midoriya."

"Midoriya! I'm here to…help." Todoroki called out after rounding the corner, ready to help his friends in need.

Imagine his surprise (and disappoint) at seeing Stain unconscious, Iida and a pro hero unmoving, and Midoriya standing victorious. How _late _was he?!

"Appreciate you coming Todoroki, but Stain's been taken-" Izuku began to say, before Iida screamed in pain.

He looked down, and watched as blood began pouring from his friends' hand, a new knife implanted in it. He felt something whiz past him, and looked to see as two knives fly and pierce Todoroki's left forearm.

"Look out!" Todoroki called out, ice forming and traveling on the ground and towards them. Izuku turned, and watched with wide eyes as Stain sprinted towards them, sword raised and aiming for Iida.

Iida watched, and closed his eyes fearing the force as Stain got closer. He could hear it, the sickening sound of flesh being sliced and pierced into. But, the blunette was confused when he felt no pain. Opening his eyes, they widened in horror as Stain's sword was an inch away from his face, the tip dripping blood onto the ground before him.

Whose blood was dripping from his weapon? Iida turned his view past the weapon, and his questioned was answered.

Izuku stood before him, teeth grinding together in pain, the swords blade imbedded half way through his left hand. He had panicked, and instead of using his shield, used his own hand to block the attack.

Izuku and Stain stared each other in the eye, Stain's widened in surprise and for the first time ever, fear, while Izuku's eyes held only anger. Izuku brought his left hand up, taking the blades tip further away from Iida's face.

"What did I tell you, Stain?" Izuku growled, walking with Stain as the villain began taking steps backwards. "I said I'm going to protect those who cannot protect themselves, _no matter _the cost." Pulling his shield back, Izuku smashed the edge into Stain's sword, breaking, _snapping _the blade in two.

Stain would've jumped back, to distance himself from this…from this _lunatic_, but felt himself unable to move. Looking down, he noticed his legs were cocooned in ice from the new child.

He was trapped.

Green lightning danced across Izuku's body, and the clothing surrounding his right army slowly began to disintegrate. Reeling back, he launched the fist forward, and made contact with Stain's chest.

A shockwave flew through the alleyway, causing trash cans and bags to get launched down and into the streets. Stain was sent flying backwards, before smashing through several walls of ice. He felt his back breaking more and more with each pass through, and knew multiple ribs had been snapped in two, maybe even three times.

Iida finally felt his mobility come back, and struggled for a bit before standing up. He stared at Midoriya, blood dripping from the hole in his hand as the half piece of blade finally fell from it. His right arm seemed to be purple and swollen from the hit.

"M-Midoriya-?"

"You still want revenge, right?" Izuku questioned, not turning back to look at his friend. His body was screaming at him for letting his emotions, yet again, get the better of him. He went above six percent, and used what felt like nine, maybe even 10.

"We-We need to get you to a hospital, Midoriya. Your arm, and hand…they need medical attention."

"_After _he's no longer moving." Izuku growled, turning back to stare at his friend from the corner of his eye. "You wanted this after all, didn't you?"

Iida gulped, feeling the guilt hit him all at once. Todoroki and Midoriya, especially Midoriya, had gone through unbelievable pain to save him and to stop Stain.

He wanted let their sacrifices go to waste.

"Let's finish this." He nodded, causing Izuku to nod in agreement.

Stain struggled to stand, his back and ribs injured, broken. Something had also probably been punctured as well, meaning he _needed _to get out of here, to escape so his crusade could continue.

Before he could escape, he heard as two sets of footsteps ran towards him. He looked to see green and blue ran at him, before feeling two separate things hit him: one in the face and the other in his side. The villain dropped after that, this time, fully and undoubtedly unconscious, as Izuku and Iida stood over him. A super powered punch and lighting quick kick was all it took to finally bring down the hero killer Stain.

"Let's find some rope to tie him up." Izuku said, causing Todoroki and Iida to nod in agreement.

It would take a few minutes, but eventually they found some rope that had fallen out of one of the trash cans Izuku had sent flying. After tying Stain up and having Iida and Native help each walk, the four made their way down the end of the alleyway, and out into the open streets.

"We need to get him to the police as fast as we can." Native informed, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"What are you doing here boy?!" A voice shouted, causing Izuku to sigh and the three to stare at him in curiosity. The next thing they knew, a yellow and white cladded old man came flying out the alleyway across from them, and kicked the greenette in the face. Izuku was sent falling flat on his ass. "I thought I told you to stay on the bullet train!" He shouted.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! After you left another Nomu showed up and abducted me!" Izuku shouted back in defense, rubbing his chin from the kick.

"Midoriya? Who's-"

"This is Gran Torni." He sighed. "The hero I've been interning with this whole week."

"Isn't he a little…" Todoroki trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"What?! Old?! Short?!"

"I was going to say short tempered." The son of Endeavor grumbled. "But…now that you mention it."

Before GT could scream and attack Todoroki, the group could hear voices and several foot steps from around the corner. Five heroes rounded the corner, and ran to them.

After getting over their initial shock of the people Endeavor sent for them to help ending up being children, _and _after seeing them with a tied with hero killer, they began checking the wounds of each of them, while one called the ambulance and police to come and help.

Izuku, with his injuries, was helped to his feet, and his hand was bandaged right away. Todoroki, Native, and Iida also had their injures looked at, and patched well enough to keep any more blood from seeping out until the ambulance came.

Iida steeled his nerves, and walked up to Midoriya and Todoroki after their wounds were taken care of. He owed them an apology for what they had done and what they had gone through. They risked life and limb and were seriously injured during his quest for vengeance. He hadn't meant for all of this to happen. He was just so…so _angry _at Stain for what happened to Tensei. But to put his friends in harms way for such a selfish reason? Maybe Stain was right? Maybe he wasn't meant to be like Tensei, or like Midoriya.

"Hit the deck!" GT shouted, causing many to panic and stared where GT was looking at. In the sky flew a winged Nomu, and it was coming straight at them.

"Oh no." Izuku sighed, before feeling talons clutch around him once again. "Why's it always me?!" He shouted while being hauled off into the air, watching as the Nomu bled from its one eye and showered the heroes below him.

The heroes were shocked to see the greenette being flown away, and started to think of what they could do. Todoroki could his use fire, but that had the risk of burning Midoriya. GT could fly up there, but he would have to do it soon, otherwise he wouldn't be able to reach.

Running could be heard, and the female hero felt something slimy run across her cheek. They watched as the Nomu froze midair, and as a figure in a red scarf ran past them.

Stain jumped into the landed and caught up to the Nomu, before plunging his knife into the Nomu's good eye, before twisting it. The Nomu flew down and crashed into the concrete below, while letting Izuku go.

"The word 'hero' has lost all meaning in todays society. The world is overrun by fakes and criminals like you all who chase pathetic dreams!" Stain growled, slashing his knife through the Nomu's exposed brain to make sure it was fully dead. "You must _all _be purged."

The heroes were frozen with fear as Stain stood up above his fresh kill, a menacing and killer aura oozing off of him once more.

"Everything I do…is to create a _stronger _society." Stain looked passed the fakes, and growled in anger as a man covered in flames ran around the corner.

"Hero killer!" Endeavor shouted, readying an attack before GT stopped him. Izuku was still in the line of fire, and sat before Stain after being left go by the Nomu.

"Endeavor." Stain growled, turning from the Nomu to stare at the group. His mask fell, allowing his disformed face to be shown to them. They could better see the bloodlust in his red and savage eyes. "You false hero!" He said, slowly taking steps towards them.

Izuku readied his shield to protect himself, but was confused as the villain walked past him, not bothering to attack. A knife was dropped next to him, much to his confusion.

"These streets…must _run _with the blood of hypocrites!" He shouted, aura so menacing and, for a lack of a better term, scary, causing the group to either freeze or began to take steps back. "Hero! I will reclaim that word! C'mon! Just try and stop me you fakes! There is only one man that I will let kill me!"

"ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!"

_Klink_

The fear turned to confusion, as Stain stood still, the knife covered in Nomu blood dropping to the ground. The villain fell to his knees, before falling flat on his face.

"He-He's unconscious." Endeavor informed, causing many to fall to their knees in relief.

Izuku could hear sirens in the distance, and sighed in relief. The knife next to his foot caught his attention, since he could see something inscribed on the side. He got closer to read it, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"_For those worthy"_

* * *

**(A couple things.**

**1: Sorry for it being so long, College has been tough and tbh I've been kinda lazy.**

**2: If any of you want to be my beta reader, or knows of a good one, let me know. **

**3: Tbh i skipped some dialogue from the original episodes cause I wanted to upload this asap.**

**4: Someone pointed out that in chapter 21 i had Tetsu say something to Kendo about Izuku even though they've never interacted with him. Like i said a while ago i wanted to make a chapter where they met and asked what ya'll, but many said no and for me to just to continue the story. I said fine i wouldn't do it, BUT just because i didn't write it didn't mean it never happened. So tldr, yes they've met before the Sports Festival, i just didn't write it.**

**5: Someone reviewed chapter 3 and said they could see A ranked heroes train a random kid and i wanted to say...sir/ma'am/whatever, did you forget how Izuku got One For All. The greatest hero ever...gave it to a random child. Just saying.**

**6: No, SPOILERS, Shield won't kidnap Izuku.**

**7: PLEASE don't come to this story and ask me to update other stories. They'll be updated eventually.**

**8: Someone pointed out and said I never wrote if all the girls were up with sharing Izuku. They are and i thought i had implied it.**

**9: Some of you will have questions regarding this chapter. They'll be answered in the next one.**


	34. Stain Aftermath

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was met with a pitch blackness, one that he was fairly familiar with. Getting up from the ground and standing up he looked around, never a fan of the inky surroundings he found himself in. However, he enjoyed the fact he could feel any of the pain he encountered or endured during his fight against the murderer, Stain.

"Chosen one." A voice said from behind, causing Izuku to turn and stare at Diablo as he sat on the ground, charcoal colored table sitting in front of him. Two cups of steaming tea sat atop. "I welcome you back. I'm sure you have questions regarding your recent duel."

Izuku growled, before walking towards the table, legs crackling green. With a kick the 1A class president sent the table flying, and could hear as it cracked and broke in the distance.

"That was…uncalled for." Diablo said calmly before snapping his fingers. A black table appeared before him once again, which was followed by two tea cups and a teapot floating down from the sky. The teapot dipped itself, poured tea into each glass, before popping, turning into nothing but white smoke. "Please, sit. Enjoy the jasmine tea. You know, it was one of the previous users who introduced it to me. Well, this and ginseng."

Sighing, and now aware Diablo could just snap more tea and tables into existence, Izuku sat down and grabbed one of the cups. The previous user smiled, before blowing on the tea and taking a sip.

"It didn't work. You told me it would work in a life or death situation, and the _one _time I need it, it doesn't work." Izuku began, following Diablo's example and blowing on his tea. "Why?"

"The answer is simple, but it's only going to lead to more questions." Diablo informed. "You felt it, right? You felt us arguing before your fight?"

"Yes. I could feel it, but couldn't make out what any of you were saying. What was that about?"

"I was getting ready to activate the power of the dragon, but one of the previous stopped me from allowing you to access it."

"Why would they do that?! Don't they realize that if I die, so does One For All? Why were they so against it?" Izuku questioned, causing Diablo to pause, trying to think of an easy and short way to explain what had happened.

"Do you happen to know what 'aura' is?"

"Isn't that something that supposedly surrounds the body? Something all living things apparently have?"

"Correct, for the most part. Every living being emits it, and those related to each other tend to have the same aura. For example, you and your mother emit green aura, your blond friend emits red, and All Might emits gold. While you yourself can't see it, we can. When you saw us during your fight against the brainwashing child, the color you saw around us was our own aura."

"Ok…so? What does that have to do with one of the previous users stopping me from accessing your dragon quirk?"

"You are aware we were people both before and during our acquisition of One For All, correct? We had regular jobs, hobbies…even families." Diablo trailed off. It took Izuku a few seconds to think about what the previous user meant, and when what the man was applying finally hit him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"So you're saying-"

"I'm afraid so." Diablo nodded. "Stain emitted a purple aura, and the user who stopped you from using my dragon quirk, also emits a purple aura."

"But-But that can't be right! Can't people, who aren't related, have the same aura?"

"There's about 10 million different colors the human eye can see, but in reality, there's an infinite amount of colors. They had the same exact aura, and according to the previous user, their son would've been Stains age by."

Izuku sighed, before taking a long sip from his tea. That was a lot more than he expected, and did raise a lot more questions.

Wait…did that mean he was related to Stain now?!

"So what? If I fight another previous users' child, they can just shut off the other quirks I'll obtain from you all?"

"I'm afraid so. But worry not, we'll attempt to stop that from happening once more." Diablo assured, before he went to take another sip. The cup never reached his lips, as it fell and crashed onto the table. Surprised, Diablo looked and saw his arm was slowly disappearing. "It appears you're waking up. It was good talking to you again, chosen one."

"Yeah…thank you for telling me this."

"Of course. Oh and, remember our deal." Diablo said, a wide grin forming.

Izuku rolled his eyes and nodded, before everything went white.

**(Real World)**

As Izuku's eyes fluttered open, he flinched, and immediately used his right hand to block out the bright lights of his room.

"Good morning Midoriya." He heard Todoroki greet him, the half hot-half cold user having been awake far for an unknown amount of time.

"Morning Todoroki." He grumbled back, sitting up with a yawn, his eyes now adjusted to the light. When he woke up, he finally noticed Iida was sitting on his own bed across from Todoroki. "Morning to you too, Iida."

"Good morning Midoriya." Iida greeted back, tone soft and voice quiet, like a child who had just gotten yelled at by their parents. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Not really, no." Todoroki answered.

"As best as I could." Izuku informed, the only good sleep he had gotten was when he was talking to Diablo. Throughout the night his brain kept replaying the fight, and showing different outcomes that could've happened had they not been successful in winning. Always dreaming of the worst-case scenario, been that way since he was young. "How about yourself Iida?"

"Good! I slept…good." Iida trailed off, causing the room to have an awkward silence as the unspoken tension suffocated Izuku.

Something had to be said.

"We should probably talk about what happened last night, and what's going to happen going forward." Izuku began. "We used our quirks illegally and without permission, only a matter of time before the police come through the door."

"I'll take full responsibility for what happened." Iida informed, seriously, posture and tone no longer that of a child in trouble. "It's my fault this happened in the first place, it's only fair that I get punished, not the two of you."

"It won't be that easy Iida. Take full responsibility if you want, we'll still get punished as well." Todoroki stated.

"No one's taking full responsibility. We all messed up, so we're all equally to blame."

"How can you say that? If I hadn't gone after Stain, none of this would've happened! Aren't you two mad at me?" Iida questioned.

"Not really." Todoroki shrugged in response. To be fair, he was sure most people, no matter how rational and level headed they are, would have the exact same or similar reaction. Hell, he was sure even Aizawa would lose his cool if someone close to him was attacked.

"Initially I was mad, yes." Izuku informed, causing Iida to hang his head in shame. "Was I mad that you went after Stain? Yes. Was I mad for the reasoning behind it? Not entirely. Tensei is my friend, and I felt the same emotions you did when I found out what happened to him. Probably wouldn't have gone after a psychopathic murderer like you did, but _why _you did it is understandable."

"So…we're still friends?"

"Of course/Obviously." Izuku and Todoroki said in unison, causing Iida to sigh in relief. "You're still going to be punished though. I'm thinking, writing on the white board 100 times 'I won't chase after a psychotic murderer ever again'."

"200 seems like a far fairer number." Todoroki stated.

"Well if that's the case, let's go plus ultra and make it 300."

"Guys, guys! My quirk gives me engines in my legs, not fast handwriting." Iida informed, causing his two current roommates to chuckle.

The door to their room opened, and their chuckles stopped upon seeing who stood in the doorway: Iida's intern Manuel, and Izuku's intern Gran Torino. Neither hero looked pleased with the situation that had just currently unfolded.

"Bout time you three finally woke up." GT grumbled as he and Manuel stepped into the room.

"Fighting psychopathic murders does tend to make you tired." Izuku informed, before he felt something smack the top of his head. He flinched, and held onto the area.

"Smartass." GT growled, resisting the idea of using his cane to smack the child once more. "We could yell at the two of you for hours, you know that? What you three did was irresponsible and reckless! You're far worse than All Might when he was around your age!"

"But before Gran Torino here continues, we must inform you three someone's here to talk to you." Manuel stepped in, stopping the old timer from continuing. Both he and GT turned, and the kids followed their gazes. Their hearts dropped once a nearly seven-foot dog-man in a suit walked through the door.

"This is Kenji Tsuragamae, Hosu's chief of police." GT informed.

Brown eyes met blue, green, and red/white eyes, as the chief stared at the three of them, giving both Iida and Todoroki several seconds of staring. His eyes lingered on Midoriya, however, making the greenettes stomach drop. He had a bad feeling about this.

"So, these are the three UA students that took down the hero killer, huh?" He asked, causing them to nod, their fears growing at wondering why the chief of police came all the way down to see the. "Stain has some serious injuries. Frostbite around his calves and broken bones, ribs especially, to be more precise. At the moment he's at the hospital under strict guard." He informed them, wanting to know what damage they had caused the villain. The frost bite came from Todoroki, while the broken bones came from Iida and Izuku.

"The only reason why heroes are allowed to use their quirks, especially the deadly ones, is because the police cannot handle certain situations by themselves, such as the Nomu who attacked our city. Because quirks can be deadly, heroes are given passes that allow them to use their powers when necessary. It matters not if the hero killer was coming after you, you three are not in possession of these passes, meaning you used your quirks illegally and without authority. This means you three and your supervisors will receive harsh punishments."

Their hearts stopped as their eyes widened in surprise, their worst fear coming to life. What kind of punishments would they receive? Would they be expelled from UA? Imprisoned? Unable to ever become the heroes they dreamed of becoming? And what about Manuel and Gran Torino (Todoroki didn't care about Endeavors punishment)? Would the two of them be fired from being heroes? Or would they be imprisoned.

Todoroki stood up from his bed, ready to argue against this unjust ruling and explain why the five of them (screw Endeavor) shouldn't be punished. They brought in _the hero killer_, shouldn't that give them enough leverage to escape punishments?

"However-" The chief continued, stopping Todoroki. "-that's the official stance over at the police station. But any punishment would only be necessary if this went public. If it did, you all would probably be applauded by citizens everywhere, but there would be no escape from being reprimanded. On the other hand, we could say someone else, like Endeavor, saved the day with the help of one of the heroes who came to your aid, as one of them did have an ice quirk."

"If we go this route it'll be the last you'll hear of any punishment, but it also means no one besides us will ever know the truth. No acclaim, fame, praise, or anything of the sort will come your way, but it also means you won't be expelled from UA or charged with illegal use of your quirks. The choice is yours, of course." Kenji informed with a smile and a thumbs up. "I personally know where I stand. The last thing I want to do is damage any promising young careers. Not for a simple mistake."

In the end, the three left it up to the chief to do what was right, and Kenji agreed to go with the lying approach. They wouldn't receive any punishment, but their supervisors would on grounds of negligence. After apologizing to Manuel and Gran Torino, the heroes and chief left, leaving the boys to think over what had just happened.

**(2 days later)**

Over the next two days, Iida and Todoroki were dismissed from the hospital as their injuries were finally healed. While Todoroki had cuts and slashes, Iida could have permanent left-hand damage. It would be difficult to move his fingers and his hand would feel numb from time to time, but it could be healed via nerve transplant surgery. Besides that, Izuku was, more or less, the most beat up one out of the group, considering he had a literal hole in his hand from Stain's sword. He would forever have a scar running down his palm, as some minor ones on his right arm from using One For All at 10%, but overall nothing life threatening.

Now here he was, packing away his belongings in a bag his mother had brought him the day before. She had been distraught over the whole thing and her eyes showed evidence of crying, but he was able to calm her down. He told her he would call once he was finally out of the hospital.

He was confused, however, when he didn't see Sume come with to visit him. Inko informed him she hadn't seen Mei in a few days, which was never a good sign. He would have to check up on her sometime today.

There was a knock at the room's door, confusing him. He wasn't expecting anyone to visit. Was it a nurse coming to inform him they needed the room for new patients?

"Uh, come in?" He called out. The door opened, and his eyes widened in surprise as a familiar dog walked in. "Mr. Tsuragamae?"

"Midoriya, glad I could catch you before you left." Kenji stated, nodding as a greeting. "I apologize for showing up unannounced, but I wanted to discuss something with you privately." He informed, before closing the door behind him.

Izuku gulped, not liking this at all. Was he in trouble for something else? To his memory he hadn't done anything wrong, so what did Kenji want to discuss? Was it about Stain and about how he was the one who damaged the villain the most?

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Hmm? Oh, no my dear boy, quite the opposite actually. I actually wanted to give you my thanks."

"Your thanks? For dealing with Stain?" Izuku questioned, causing the chief to shake his head. Izuku was surprised, as Kenji bowed his head.

"No. My thanks for saving my friends. You may know them as Bravo team."

Bravo team? As in, the guys who helped him try and find Iida? The SHIELD team?

"Are…Are you-"

"Used to be." Kenji answered, rolling up the sleeve of his right arm up to his shoulder. Right there on his bicep sat the tattooed insignia of SHIELD: an eagle (?) in a circle. "15 years ago I was recruited by Fury to join SHIELD. Along the way I've made many friends, some who lost their lives and others who are still living. The current Bravo team, whom you saved, are three of my friends. They called me a few days ago, saying to be on the lookout of a green haired boy with a shield who saved their lives. And, well, you fit that description."

"I…had no idea you were with SHIELD. Are…Are you still with them?" Izuku asked. Kenji gave a sad smile, before grabbing onto his left hand. The greenette nearly screamed when it popped right off.

"10 years ago I was greatly injured during a mission, and it cost me my left hand." Kenji informed, waving his prosthetic around, before popping it back on. "After that, for the sake of my wife and kids, I requested to be let go from SHIELD. Fury agreed, on the condition I keep my eye out for potential recruits. In that time I became the chief of police in Hosu, and have sent 19 candidates his way. Too bad he already offered you a spot, it would've been nice to have you be my 20th." The dog chief chuckled.

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"Two reasons, actually. I wanted to inform you of the dangers you may encounter, should you accept his offer. Not saying anything similar may happen to you, but you never know. And two, I wanted to let you know if you need anything, to let me know. We SHIELD agents, new and old, take care of our own." He smiled, wanting Midoriya to know he had his back.

"This…is a lot of information to process. But, thank you for telling me. And give my best wishes to Bravo next time you speak to them."

"Will do. Now if you'll excuse me, the station won't run itself. Have a good day, Mr. Midoriya." Kenji nodded once more, before opening and exiting through the door, leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts.

It seems like he was getting more and more friends in high places.

* * *

**(Sorry for it taking so long to finally post this! I finished it last Saturday and found someone to beta the chapter, but they haven't gotten back me to since then after I emailed them the chapter. Thankfully someone in the discord group I'm in was kind enough to look it over and fix a few things. Next chapter I'll find out who they are on FFN/Ao3 and give them credit. **


	35. Important Update

So if you haven't been reading my profile, you may not know this, but I'm in the current process of rewriting this story and giving it a total overhaul. Some of you may be asking why, as you might think the story is fine as is. While i appreciate that, I feel like i could do _better_, like this story could _be better_, ya know? I'm sorry if this disappoints you, as you were probably looking forward to new chapters. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and take a look at the current rewritten version. The new story has the same title, but has **(Rewritten)** at the end. While its a rewrite, some chapters will be similar to the original.

I hope to see ya favoriting and following. Thank you all for making this story so beloved, it truly means the world to me.


	36. Story Deletion: Please Check the Rewrite

**I've been back and forth on this decision for a while now, and I've decided I'm going to delete this story in the coming days (probably by Friday). I'm sorry to those who liked this story, but please know the rewrite (now known simply as Captain Deku) is receiving constant updates, and will keep the same harem, the same Izuku, and same story. So if you enjoyed the original, I know you'll like the new version. So please, check it out either here on FFN or Ao3.**

**Thank you all for the support on this story, but it's time for a change.**


End file.
